Velo de Sombras
by Lesliec
Summary: Los errores del pasado siempre nos acompañan, como una sombra que nos sigue siempre, velando nuestro juicio. Pero cuando el velo se disipa y las sombras son libres, y nos vemos inmersos en la pesadilla de lo que hemos dejado atrás. Es fácil que los fantasmas que creíamos extintos regresen para atormentarnos con toda sus fuerzas.
1. Prólogo

Buena, buenas, este es mi primer fic, por lo que espero que les guste :)

Quiero darle las gracias a mi beta reader, Solar Knight Marie, por toda su ayuda.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia. Mucho drama.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes como la serie Naruto pertenecen entera y exclusivamente a Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Existen pocas cosas que realcen más en el ambiente que la opulencia unida a la belleza. Para el ciudadano normal, para el mendigo, para el hombre de a pie observar a alguien que reúne aquellas cualidades de hermosura y riqueza es siempre objeto de intensas observaciones y a veces de malvadas murmuraciones.

El hombre que se había apeado de aquel coche negro, que hace poco se había detenido frente a la entrada de un conocido hospital, reunía en toda su fisonomía aquellas cualidades. Su traje, de exquisita manufactura, y la manera de caminar hablaba de la riqueza de las altas esferas. Sus facciones, delicadas y hermosas, causaban más de un suspiro de parte de las mujeres y juramentos subidos de tono de algunos hombres.

Aquel ser, demasiado acostumbrado a las miradas que se le dirigían siempre, caminaba por el lugar como si estuviera por su casa. Algunas enfermeras, que se movían por los pasillos cumpliendo su trabajo, lo veían y suspiraban entre sí, distrayéndose de sólo ver las aristocráticas líneas del rostro de aquel.

— ¿Acaso ese no es…? – se decían unas a otras.

— ¡Es igual que en la revista! – murmuraban en respuesta.

— Sí – contestaba generalmente una tercera voz, agregando emocionada: - Es Itachi Uchiha.

Efectivamente, aquel hombre que se paseaba por los pasillos del hospital era nada menos que el reconocido Itachi Uchiha. ¿Quién no había oído hablar de él en las secciones de economía? ¡Era uno de los más jóvenes empresarios en demostrar su capacidad para dirigir de forma magistral empresas multimillonarias! ¿Qué prensa rosa no se había detenido a describir en detalle la blancura de su piel, los sedosos que parecían sus largos cabellos negros, el porte varonil, aquella voz hecha para deleitar los oídos de quienes lo escuchaban?

Sí, todo el mundo sabía todo sobre aquel hombre, o al menos lo que éste mostraba en su exterior, porque aunque la prensa hablaba de él a cada rato nadie sabía contestar a la pregunta de qué hacía alguien tan famoso y rico como Itachi Uchiha en un hospital público cuando sus millones podrían permitirle los mejores tratamientos del mundo.

Pero Itachi no estaba ahí para asistir a una consulta, y poco le interesaba hacérselo saber al mundo. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, como dirigirse hacia la mujer sentada cerca al pabellón de operaciones, que, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en las rodillas, parecía esperar algo.

— Konan – llamó el hombre al estar cerca de la mujer.

La fémina alzó el rostro al oír su nombre. Ésta, una mujer bastante hermosa, vestida con una elegante blusa negra, combinada con una falda gris de buen corte que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dirigió sus ojos marrón claro, hinchados y enrojecidos, hacia el Uchiha. Trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa se tornó triste; y para ocultar su turbación acomodó los cortos cabellos azules. Luego, con un movimiento decidido de la mano, dio tres golpecitos a la silla que estaba a su lado, indicándole al otro que tomara asiento, cosa en que Itachi la complació al poco tiempo.

— Lo siento mucho… - se apresuró a decir el Uchiha, mas se cortó al ver como la mujer negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que lamentar – dijo la mujer con voz ronca. – Se hizo lo que pudo. Kyu hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarle la vida, pero Pein ya tenía los minutos contados…

La mujer aspiró el aire fuertemente, tratando de infundirse valor en aquel momento tan difícil, e Itachi espero pacientemente hasta que ésta se calmara.

— Kyu está muy deprimido, ¿sabes? – continuó Konan. – Es de esos doctores que no le gustan perder pacientes… Deberías ir a verle, te necesita más que a mí.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie, pero antes de retirarse del lugar se volteó sobre sus talones y dijo:

— Konan, cualquier cosa que necesites… con el entierro… yo me encargo…

— Gracias, Itachi.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, bajando los párpados ligeramente, con gesto de pesar. Luego, como movido por un resorte, camino rápidamente por el hospital, por lugares que ya conocía, hasta encontrarse frente a una puerta blanca, en la que había una chapa dorada que decía: "Doctor K. Uzumaki. Cirujano."

Itachi llamó a la puerta, y tras esperar unos minutos, viendo que el picaporte giraba con facilidad, giró éste, empujó la puerta y entró.

La habitación en la que entró era una simple y pequeña oficina, donde se ubicaban lo más acomodadamente posible un pequeño estante con libros, un par de sillones individuales blancos y un escritorio lleno de papeles, cachivaches, y portarretratos familiares.

Itachi barrió con la mirada la habitación hasta posar sus ojos sobre un hombre que parecía descansar tras el desbordado escritorio. A la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana resaltaban exquisitamente el naranja de sus alborotados cabellos así como su piel dorada. Éste tenía un rostro hermoso, aunque de facciones muy duras, que resaltaban aún más en cuanto la mandíbula estaba apretada y unas profundas arrugas se marcaban en la parte superior de la nariz. Si no tuviera en aquel momento los párpados cerrados, el Uchiha hubiera podido ver un par de ojos rojos que éste conocía muy bien.

El hombre se movió con cuidado por la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido; pero por más que fuera el silencio de sus actos los párpados del otro se abrieron rápidamente, y aquellos ojos que parecían los de un demonio lo miraron no sin cierta dureza.

— Así que ya te has enterado – dijo con tono desafiante, a manera de saludo.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, diciendo:

— Vi a Konan hace un momento. Confirmó mis sospechas de que Pein estaba muerto.

— Veo…

El hombre de los ojos rojos guardo silencio, arrugando los ojos como si sintiera un gran dolor. Itachi, al verlo, sintió como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

— No es tu culpa que esté muerto, Kyu.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Como médico mi objetivo es salvar vidas, no dejar que mueran en mis manos.

— Pein ya estaba gravemente herido antes de ingresar en el quirófano, según lo que me dijo Konan en el mensaje que me mandó – alegó el Uchiha. – Hubiera sido cosa de milagro que lo hubieras salvado. No te sientas culpable, Kurama querido.

El doctor, en vez de responder, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extendió a su acompañante un sobre.

— Mira esto, Itachi.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó el aludido, agarrando el sobre.

— De las ropas de Pein, mientras lo desnudaban para la operación. No creo que Konan lo haya leído.

Itachi ocupó uno de los sillones que estaban tras el escritorio, abriendo con movimientos delicados el sobre, evitando que éste se rompiera. Tras unos segundos de pacientes maniobras sacó un papel plegado. Lo desplegó y leyó lo siguiente:

_Mi muy querido Pein:_

_Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y es hasta posible que a estas alturas del tiempo no me recuerdes. Pero mi memoria ha conservado los gratos momentos del pasado, así como aquellos que no fueron tan agradables, como tu intentona de poner a nuestra organización en mi contra y asesinarme._

_Verás que me es imposible quedarme con el golpe y rumiar en mi suerte sin buscar mi debida justicia. Mis recursos son muchos y gozo de un tiempo libre excelente. Tengo todas las ganas y las intenciones de ver como cada uno de ustedes, desde tu magnánima persona hasta mi querido sobrino mayor son víctimas de la rabia que se ha acumulado en mí._

_¿Querrás hacerme un favor y decirle a Itachi que lo felicito hondamente por su valentía de pedirle a mi amado Kurama matrimonio? Me da mucha lástima que sus deseos no podrán convertirse en realidad. En algún momento tendrá que aprender a no meterse con lo que es mío. ¡Oh! ¡Quizá soy muy exigente! Tal vez no tengas ni tiempo para verlo._

_Tus horas están contadas, mi muy querido amigo. Nos veremos a las puertas del infierno._

_Con todas sus buenas intenciones y amor,_

_Madara Uchiha._

_P.D.: Saluda a tu adorable esposa de mi parte. Konan siempre ha sido una agradable persona para mí._

Itachi arrugó el ceño y estrujó el papel entre sus manos, hasta convertirlo en una bola.

— ¿Qué dices a eso, amor mío? – dijo Kurama. - ¿Insiste en que la muerte de Sasori como la de Pein no tiene nada que ver con Madara?

— Quizá es alguien que se está haciendo pasar por él. Desde que anunciamos nuestro matrimonio… bueno, todo el mundo se ha enterado. Y también existe el recurso de la investigación.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Itachi! – exclamó el de ojos rojos, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños con una fuerza tal que los papeles saltaron. - ¡¿Será posible que alguna vez veas las cosas sin que pasen por tu lógica?! ¡Madara está vivo! ¡Esa es su letra! ¡La reconozco! Tú no entiendes nada, Itachi, ¡nada! ¡Seguramente ya está viniendo por ti o por mí!

Mientras hablaba, se había levantado de su asiento para pasear por la habitación como un loco. Itachi le veía agitado. Podía ver a través de la camisa abierta en los primeros botones como el pecho moreno subía y bajaba sin cesar. Había algo en Kurama que recordaba a un animal enjaulado.

Diciendo actuar, se levantó de su asiento, y antes de que el otro hombre pudiera alejarse una vez más del escritorio al fondo de la habitación, lo agarró de ambos brazos y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón que antes él ocupara. Aunque Kurama e Itachi eran casi del mismo tamaño, el Uchiha era más fuerte que el otro, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en controlarlo.

Lo arrinconó contra la silla, poniendo sus manos a modo de barrera sobre los respaldos. Kurama lo miró molesto, martillando su mirada con esos ojos bestiales. Se retorcía, buscando una salida, pero Itachi no se la iba a dar; y antes de que el otro pudiera protestar, el pelinegro acercó su rostro al del otro hasta que finalmente sus labios estuvieron unidos.

El beso no duró mucho, pero la intensidad de la sola unión había logrado enrojecer sus mejillas. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Kurama empezó a lucir más tranquilo.

— Cálmate, mi kitsune – dijo Itachi. – No ganarás nada poniéndote nervioso.

— Pero… - trató de protestar Kurama.

— No. Debes calmarte.

Itachi observó con calma como al final Kurama soltaba un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos.

El Uchiha continuó sin perder el tiempo:

— Escúchame, Kyu. Si tienes razón y mi tío está vivo, te juro que no te hará daño, ni a ti ni a mí…

— Tú no conoces a Madara tan bien como yo lo conozco, Tachi… - interrumpió el otro, frunciendo sus anaranjadas cejas.

— No me importa – alegó Itachi en tono severo. – Lo que me interesa es impedirle apartarte de mí. No te llevará mientras yo esté vivo.

Kurama soltó un suspiro de fastidio, como dando a entender que las palabras de Itachi sonaban muy bonitas, pero que no servían de nada.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera abrir la boca para protestar el teléfono empezó a vibrar con su tono molesto. Kurama puso una mano en el pecho del Uchiha, obligando a éste a apartarse aunque no lo quisiera. El peli naranja se levantó y se acercó al escritorio, donde estaba el aparato.

Lo descolgó e inmediatamente dijo:

— Buenas, habla usted con… - Se interrumpió con mirada aturdida. – Ya va, Iruka, más lento… ¿qué estás diciendo?... No, Naruto no está conmigo… ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Llamaste a sus amigos?... ¿No estará con Kiba?... Ya, está bien, iré a buscarlo en cuanto pueda… No, no avises a la policía, seguro que se escapó… Deberías confiar menos en él, Iruka, ya sabes como es Naruto… Sí, te llamó. Gracias por avisarme.

Colgó el auricular y miró a Itachi preocupadamente.

— Naruto no ha regresado a casa… Hace más de dos horas debería haber llegado...

— Si quieres llamó a Sasuke para ver si está con él – se ofreció Itachi.

— Por favor…

Itachi sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y buscó en el directorio el número de su hermano menor, llamándolo a continuación. Mientras tanto observó como Kurama utilizaba su propio teléfono móvil para comunicarse, seguramente tratando de hablar con alguno de los amigos del muchacho desaparecido. Tras unos minutos, en los que notó a su pesar la indiferencia con que Sasuke parecía tomar la noticia, dijo:

— Naruto no está con mi hermano.

— Tampoco está con Hinata, su novia. Pero estoy seguro de que ese niñito se habrá ido a hacer una de las suyas, como si no lo conociera…

Llamaron a la puerta de la pequeña oficina, y Kurama, dejando a un lado un nuevo intento de llamada, se dirigió hacia ésta. En el umbral se encontraba una enfermera, que Itachi observó con cierto recelo como se ruborizaba y se ponía tímida ante la presencia del doctor.

— Doctor Uzumaki – dijo la chica, alborozada. – Ha llegado una carta para usted.

La enfermera extendió hacia el hombre un sobre cerrado, que Kurama tomó inmediatamente. Lo abrió sin delicadeza, rompiendo el suntuoso papel que envolvía la carta en un santiamén. Sacó una hoja plegada, que, tras desplegar, se puso a leer. Itachi le observaba atentamente.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que el doctor había dejado de leer y el pelinegro le observaba ávido de información, Kurama se llevó una mano a la boca, un desgarrador gemido salió de ella y se echó hacia atrás, como si fuera a desmayarse.

— ¡Kyu! – llamó Itachi, preocupado.

Kurama finalmente cayó sobre sus rodillas, acabando sentado en el suelo como un muñeco roto. Todavía tenía la mano sobre su boca, y cuando Itachi se sentó frente a él pudo mirar como los ojos del otro estaban aguados.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó el Uchiha fuera de sí al ver a su amado en aquel estado.

El otro hombre sólo extendió la carta recibida en su dirección. Itachi se apresuró a tomarla y la leyó rápidamente:

_Mi muy querido y amado Kurama:_

_El tiempo ha pasado para ambos inexpugnable y nos hemos hecho viejos, pero aún recuerdo con viva emoción a aquel jovencito que conocí hace diez años, que sólo quería alguien que le amara._

_Ahora yo estoy aquí, con esta carta, frente a ti, para pedirte lo mismo. ¿Será que aún hay un lugar en tu corazón para un viejo como yo, que nunca ha dejado de amarte?_

_¡Mi querido Kurama! Te he extrañado día y noche, te visto en sueños. Ya no puedo más con el deseo de verte._

_Por favor, amor mío, ven a mí, regresa junto a tu dueño. Mi sobrino, Itachi, no podrá darte el amor que tú te mereces. Él no entiende de nuestro infierno, mi dulce demonio. Yo, el diablo, te pido que vuelvas a mi reino._

_Mientras te decides, amor, he solicitado la grata compañía de tu hermano menor. No le conocía hasta ahora, y me alegra ver lo mucho que se parecen; aunque he de decir que el pequeño Naruto tiene unas maneras de comportarse nada educadas para un joven de su edad._

_Cuando vengas, cariño, Naruto podrá irse. Tú te quedarás aquí y él y los que conoces no te verán jamás, porque nunca voy a soltarte._

_¿Vendrás, amor? Te esperaré con ansias._

_Te ama,_

_Madara._


	2. Capítulo I

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leyendo mi fic, y especialmente a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por el review ^^

Gracias especiales a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie**, por su ayuda y por el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", version manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propietar de Kishikoto-senpai.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, vivimos varios eventos que nos marcan la vida. Cosas como conocer al amor de tu vida, ver a tu primogénito nacer, tener una casa propia, trabar amistades, entre otras, nos marcan, y dejan a nuestro paso una estela a la que llamamos Destino.

Kurama Uzumaki había vivido lo suficiente como para que, a pesar de sus veintitrés años, tuviese bastantes marcas en su existencia. No todas ellas eran buenas, muchas habían dejado dolor en su alma, como la muerte de sus padres. Pero ninguna había venido del pasado para perseguirle como un fantasma. Si no fuese por Madara…

Madara Uchiha representaba en su vida una de esas grandes marcas que envenenan el camino de vida que se lleva. ¡Cómo maldecía el día que le había conocido! ¡Cómo odiaba haber sido tan iluso en aquellas épocas!

Porque si se hubiera tomado cinco minutos para pensar, estaba seguro que nunca hubiera caído en su treta (o eso quería hacerse creer). Mas ahora, su alma y cuerpo estaban manchados con la esencia del otro, y éste, al que suponía muerto, se había levantado de la tumba para atormentarle, secuestrando a su hermano.

Por su estupidez, por su inocencia, por sus ganas de demostrar que ya no era un niño, sino un hombre quien podía cuidar de Naruto y de sí mismo, había puesto la vida de su hermano menor en peligro.

Suspiró mentalmente, esperando con una impaciencia difícil de contener a que Iruka quitara la cara de asombro. Deseaba que se quejara, que le recriminara, que le obligase a hacer lo posible para sacar a Naruto de la volátil situación en que la que se hallaba, pero el otro sólo estaba ahí, sentado y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Finalmente, tras otros largos minutos de silencio, Iruka dijo:

— Así que por eso secuestraron a Naruto, porque te quieren a ti…

— Sí – respondió Kurama, subiendo una de sus anaranjadas cejas en gesto de asombro.

Kurama ahogó otro suspiro, transmitiéndolo en su mente. Después de todo lo que había dicho, ¿y a Iruka sólo se le ocurría decir eso?

Observó cómo el rostro moreno del otro se contraía en un esfuerzo de pensamiento, como si tratara de recordar algo.

Al final, Iruka habló:

— Madara Uchiha… Te dije que ese hombre era peligro, Kyu…

El aludido bajó los ojos rojos en remordimiento.

— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Umino.

— No me queda otra opción que hacer lo que quiere Madara…

— Discrepo en ello – contestó una tercera voz.

Kurama arrugó las cejas y miró molesto a la tercera figura que se encontraba allí. Sentado al lado de Iruka, con las manos en el regazo, se sentaba su adorado Itachi.

Los tres hombres se acomodaban en aquellos momentos en la oficina del doctor. Estaban sentados alrededor del escritorio éste, Itachi e Iruka en los sillones individuales y Kurama delante de la mesa. Frente a él estaba la carta que Madara le hubiera enviado, abierta para recordarle, a cada segundo, que la vida de Naruto estaba en peligro. Si no fuera por Iruka y su asombro, e Itachi y sus celos, ya hubiera agarrado su chaqueta, largado de allí y estuviera ofreciéndole su cabeza en bandeja de plata al Uchiha, a cambio de la salvación de su hermano.

— ¿Discrepa en salvar a Naruto, señor Uchiha? – preguntó Iruka, mirando al pelinegro, sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

— De ninguna manera, señor Umino – respondió el Uchiha. – Pero Kyu y usted tienen que entender que, si aceptamos seguir los caprichos de Madara, caeremos en su juego irremediablemente.

— Itachi cree que hay una manera de sacar a Naruto del peligro sin que yo tenga que ir con Madara – intervino Kurama.

— Lo creo firmemente – corroboró éste.

Iruka se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo las cejas.

Itachi se apresuró a explicar:

— Quizá ninguno de los dos lo crea, pero hay una manera… y no pongas esa cara, Kurama – agregó el Uchiha al ver la expresión desconfiada de su pareja.

— ¿Cuál manera? – preguntó Iruka, igualmente desconfiado.

— Negociaremos – dijo Itachi sin más.

Kurama se puso en pie de un salto y por segunda vez en aquel día su escritorio saltó por la fuerza de sus puños.

— ¡¿Negociar?! – dijo feroz. - ¡Con Madara no se negocia, Itachi!

— Vuelvo a discrepar – contestó Itachi con voz calmada. - Y cálmate, amor – agregó, palpando una de los puños del otro.

— Para negociar hay que tener algo que dar – alegó Iruka, sin impresionarse por la explosión de furia de su, en otros tiempos, protegido, acostumbrado ya a su carácter. - ¿Tiene algo que dar, señor Uchiha?

— Tengo dinero. Madara podría estar en la ruina en este momento por todo lo que sé. Al morir (o al menos eso creímos), dejó todo su fortuna a Kyu. No es como que pueda venir ahora y pedirle la plata de vuelta.

— No creo que Madara necesite dinero, Tachi – dijo Kurama en voz baja.

— Entonces le daré información. Mi tío ha elegido vengarse de todos los que una vez estuvimos en Akatsuki. Seguro que no sabe donde está Kakazu. Él ya no está en el país. Tampoco Kisame. Es más, Kurama y yo somos los únicos que sabemos dónde está Kisame.

Kurama cerró los ojos y esta vez sí dejó que un nuevo suspiro escapara de sus labios. Tenía que reconocer que Itachi era un buen negociador, y que podía darle a Madara las suficientes pruebas para negociar la salvación de Naruto, pero, aún así, no podía evitar pensar que la única manera de salvar a su hermano era si él hacía como Madara quería.

Subió los párpados en el justo momento en que Iruka se levantaba del sillón. Éste dijo, al tiempo que cargaba con sus atavíos:

— Me gusta su manera de pensar, señor Uchiha, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si funcionara. Madara Uchiha fue y sigue siendo el hombre más peligroso conocido, ni el político más corrupto podría igualársele. – Suspiró, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio, como si fuera a caerse. – Quiero mucho a Naruto, Kurama lo sabe. Desde que sus padres murieron, he dedicado mi vida entera a cuidarlo. Quiero que regrese a casa sano y salvo.

— Lo entiendo, y se lo prometo – respondió Itachi.

— Bien. Kyu, tengo que hacer. El orfanato no se cuidará sólo. Cualquier cosa que pase, me avisas, por favor.

— Por supuesto – respondió el aludido.

E Iruka se retiró, dejando a los enamorados solos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Kurama volvió a sentarse, produciendo un golpe sordo al caer en la silla. Iba a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera regresar a la oscuridad de sus párpados observó por el rabillo del ojo la dura expresión que le dirigía Itachi.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó irritado.

— Te conozco, amor mío, y sé lo que estás pensando. No quiero que te hagas el héroe.

Kurama torció el gesto, irritado. Se levantó nuevamente y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, a una bonita zona con bancos y árboles, donde de vez en cuando pasaban personas que esperaban por la recuperación de sus seres queridos. Mirarlos lo entristeció aún más. ¿Cómo estaría Naruto? ¿Acaso Madara le había hecho algo? ¡Si Madara se atrevía a tocarle un solo de sus rubios cabellos…!

Sintió los brazos de Itachi rodearle el pecho. Observó como el negro de la tela de su traje contrarrestaba con la blancura de su bata de médico.

Itachi acercó el rostro hasta su hombro y susurró a su oído:

— Te amo.

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo aquel palpitar en su pecho, que siempre sentía cuando Itachi le mostraba sus sentimientos. Giró ligeramente el rostro, de modo que las bocas de ambos estuvieran a la misma altura, y unió sus labios con los del otro. El beso, cargado de emoción, fue intenso. Cuando se separaron, había en los ojos de los dos un brillo especial, de ese que comparten los enamorados.

— Yo también te amo – dijo Kurama.

La respuesta les valió otro apasionante y amoroso beso.

— Entonces no te hagas el héroe, Kyu. Quédate conmigo. Casémonos y pongámonos viejos juntos. Eres mío, y no quiero que Madara te aparte de mi lado.

"Eres mío…" Kurama sintió que se tensaba. Sus pensamientos volaron a diez años atrás, donde otro hombre le había dicho lo mismo. ¿Y qué le había respondido él?

— "Soy tuyo, Madara"…

Un repentino deseo que apartarse de Itachi le sobrevino, sin poder contenerlo. Él no deseaba apartar al Uchiha, pero su cuerpo… sentía como si estuviera quemándose por dentro, como su cerebro le traicionaba… "Tú ya tienes dueño", le decía.

— Tachi… - dijo, conteniendo aquellas emociones.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— Todavía me quedan tres operaciones que atender. Deberías irte. Quién sabe si Madara tiene la vista puesta en Sasuke, y lo secuestra para extorsionarte.

Sintió como Itachi se ponía tenso. Las manos que lo abrazaban se crisparon antes de abandonar su cintura. El Uchiha recompuso su máscara de frialdad; y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de irse le dijo:

— Kyu, por favor, déjame jugar mis cartas. No vayas a hacer nada hasta que yo actúe.

— Sí, Tachi, tranquilo. Pero has de actuar rápido. La vida de mi hermano está en juego.

— Salvaremos a Naruto, te lo prometo.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza; y tras un último beso, Itachi salió de la oficina. Al oír como sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, el de ojos rojos recostó su cabeza contra la pared y miró al techo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta a su dilema.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y Kurama se apresuró a dar permiso a quien fuera para que entrara. Pero nadie entró, sino que una nota fue deslizada bajo la rendija de la puerta.

Kurama se agachó y la recogió. Se trataba de un simple papel, con un escrito por un lado de la hoja. El hombre lo leyó y su gesto de volvió una vez más molesto. El contenido de lanota no era lo importante, sino la letra, y la había reconocido.

Rápidamente, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de la oficina. Miró hacia el pasillo, esperando ver al autor de aquella notita, pero allí no había nadie. Era como si la persona se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

* * *

Los Uchiha habían sido por años una de las familias más ricas y más longevas conocidas en el mundo. Fundados en Japón, los Uchiha habían ido acumulando riquezas y fama a través de pequeños negocios, donde habían ido puliendo sus destrezas para las grandes empresas que emprenderían en un futuro.

No fue hasta que un pequeño grupo de ellos abandonó tierras niponas para expandir sus empresas que la rica familia llegó a occidente. Primero Inglaterra y luego Estados Unidos, habían sido las tierras en que los Uchiha extendieron su apellido fuera de Asia.

Como buen representante de su casta, Itachi traía muy arraigado en sus genes el don para hacer negocios. Había aprendido todo lo que sabía de su padre y, paradójicamente, de su tío, Madara. Conocía, o al menos eso le parecía, las técnicas de negociación de este último. Estaba seguro que si jugaba bien sus cartas, Madara terminaría cediendo a Naruto sin llevarse con él a Kurama.

Itachi tenía un verdadero deseo egoísta en lo que se proponía hacer. Por supuesto que deseaba ayudar a su futuro cuñado, pero sus motivos nada tenían que ver con Naruto. Era Kurama quien lo motivaba. Él lo amaba, y mucho, y se iba a casar con él. Le había esperado por años, a pesar de que el zorro estaba atado a Madara. Cuando su tío había muerto, se había apresurado a ocupar el lugar vacío dejado por él, y su adorado Kyu lo había aceptado… No, no iba a permitir que Madara destrozara todo lo que amaba y preciaba.

Tras salir del hospital, y complaciendo a su amado, había ido a su casa. Tras la muerte de su madre, quedándole muy grande la antigua mansión, la había dejado al cuidado de una firma de corredores de bienes raíces y se había mudado con su hermano menor, Sasuke, a un penthouse en un lujoso edificio de la ciudad. El apartamento era muy espacioso, con una vista hermosa, varias habitaciones y una pequeña servidumbre, que se encargaba de atender a los hermanos con la diligencia que se esperaba de aquellos a quienes el dinero llega, constante y sonante,a grandes cantidades.

En aquel momento se encontraba en su oficina, una pequeña habitación que había tomado para él, entre las muchas que había en el apartamento. Como había verificado que Sasuke se encontraba en la casa y que ninguna visita extraña había aparecido por aquellos lugares, se había puesto a la labor en buscar en sus libretas telefónicas el viejo número telefónico que tenía su tío antes de desaparecer, supuestamente muerto.

Estaba rebuscando ya en una tercera gruesa libreta cuando le llamó la atención un golpeteo en la puerta. Al poco tiempo entró su hermano.

Sasuke e Itachi se parecían mucho. Los mismos cabellos oscuros, los mismos ojos negros, incluso su piel tenía la misma palidez. Si bien su aspecto físico era bastante parecido, cuando se trataba de la personalidad los hermanos diferían. Sasuke también tenía la mente fría de los Uchiha, pero tendía a exagerar las cosas que pasaban en su vida y muchas veces actuaba más con los dictámenes de sus sentimientos que de su cerebro.

Tampoco ayudaba la junta con que Sasuke se pasaba los días desde que había entrado en la universidad. Itachi los conocía sólo de vista, pero aún así les habían resultado desagradables. Para alguien como su hermano, que necesitaba más frenos que motivación, aquellos amigos eran el combustible que permitía que su personalidad se fuese por caminos nada sanos.

Itachi agradecía, por otra parte, la presencia de Naruto en la vida de Sasuke. A cambio de esa junta, el joven había resultado un ancla para su hermano. Los dos eran amigos desde que el rubio había empezado a estudiar en el mismo colegio que él; y su amistad, con sus crisis, pues la personalidad de ambos los hacía pelear muchas veces, había sobrevivido hasta aquel momento.

Itachi dejó la libreta que revisaba en su escritorio, se quitó los lentes y miró a su hermano, esperando a que éste hablara. Pero Sasuke, lejos de hablar, permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño, como tenía costumbre hacer cuando era pequeño y algo escapaba a sus conocimientos.

El Uchiha mayor se recostó en el respaldo de su elegante y cómoda silla, y dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano:

— ¿Qué pasa, Sas?

El otro frunció aún más las cejas.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo? – habló Itachi nuevamente.

— Quería saber… si has sabido algo de Naruto – dijo Sasuke, un poco de mala gana.

— Lo secuestraron.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

El rostro de Sasuke sufrió una transformación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y en su cara dibujó a claras la sorpresa que sentía. Itachi pensó que su hermano, o era muy buen actor, o realmente estaba sorprendido.

— Sí, lo secuestraron.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Yo…

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Naruto, Sasuke?

— Yo… En la universidad. Coincidimos varias veces en los pasillos, y en algunos horarios que no teníamos clases.

— ¿No lo viste, por ejemplo, después de salir de la universidad? ¿De camino a su casa?

Sasuke se le quedó viendo, y luego, frunciendo las cejas una vez más, preguntó ofendido:

— ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que tengo algo que ver con su secuestro, Itachi?

— Tú acabas de poner esas palabras en mi boca, hermano. Sólo que cuando te llame y te pregunté por él, me dijiste que no sabías nada de Naruto, y no sonabas para nada preocupado.

— ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? ¿Crees que Naruto es el más bueno de todos los hombres y que va directo a su casa después de salir de la universidad? ¿Por qué no hablas con Kiba? Naruto y Kiba solían desaparecer misteriosamente del colegio cuando estudiábamos allí, a hacer quién sabe qué.

— Ya me puse en comunicación con el señor Inuzuka, y Naruto no estaba con él.

— ¿Y le creíste?

— Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

— No lo sé. Quizá Naruto no quiera que lo encuentren.

— ¿Y fingir su propio secuestro? ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Conozco a Naruto lo suficiente para saber que sería incapaz de hacerle pasar por ese mal trago a su padre adoptivo y a su hermano mayor.

Al terminar su frase, Itachi observó como Sasuke dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Siempre es Kurama, ¿verdad? Kurama esto, Kurama lo otro. No me gusta ese tipo, no sé cómo puedes pensar casarte con él.

— Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke – dijo Itachi, sintiéndose molesto.

— Si es así, tampoco lo que yo haga con mi vida es de tu incumbencia, hermano mayor.

— Siento decirte que hasta que cumplas los veintiuno o te cases me has de rendir cuentas a mí.

Sasuke clavó una mirada furibunda en él y salió de la habitación, gritando un "¡Eres exasperante!" en el camino.

Itachi suspiró. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke se había convertido en un joven rebelde que le cuestionaba? Entendía que estuviera celoso de que Kurama entrara en sus vidas, pero no era para ponerse así. Era la edad, se dijo, sí, la edad. Estaba en ese momento en que quería independizarse de sus cuidados, pero que no encontraba cómo. Ya se encargaría de eso; pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse en salvar a Naruto y a Kyu. Sí, primero era eso…

En ese momento, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. Como aún se encontraba en bolsillo de su chaqueta, se levantó y lo retiró del lugar. Observó con asombro como en la pantalla aparecía "número desconocido". ¿Acaso podría ser…? No, no se atrevería…

Pulsó el botón para atender la llamada con un nudo en la garganta y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Se me podría informar con quién hablo? – dijo.

— Con mucho gusto, sobrino, aunque creo que reconocerás mi voz. Soy yo, tu tío Madara, que renació entre las cenizas.

Itachi sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido Madara su número telefónico?

Escuchó la voz de su tío, que seguía sonando alegremente a través del receptor:

— Mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, sobrino. ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas? A mí maravillosamente. Me comentaron que vas a casarte. ¡Formidable! ¿Y cómo está tu pareja? ¿Muy dispuesto a contraer nupcias contigo?

Itachi, aún estupefacto, sentía que le faltaba la voz para hablar.

— ¡Pero habla, sobrino! Parece que te has quedado paralizado. Me han dicho que querías negociar conmigo la libertad del pequeño Naruto. Pero dime, ¿cómo está Kurama? ¿Has cuidado bien de él? ¿Acaso te importaría que sea precisamente tu tío quien acabe con tus planes de matrimonio?

Ante aquella última pregunta, Itachi reaccionó. Apretó el celular entre sus manos, y dijo con voz feroz:

— ¿Dónde conseguiste mi número, tío?

— Me parece mentira que me preguntes eso. ¿Acaso no sabes que tu tío siempre ha tenido los contactos necesarios? Pero Itachi, respóndeme, ¿cómo está nuestro adorable kitsune?

— Perfectamente, tío, y muy dispuesto a casarse.

— Es una lástima. No quería destruir su corazón. – Madara hizo una pausa, en la que Itachi sintió que se le iba el aliento con cada segundo de espera. – Bien, sobrino, tú dirás. ¿Qué me ofreces por el joven Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Acaso me vas a entregar a Kurama tú mismo?

— ¡Nada de eso, tío! Debes querer algo que yo tenga.

— ¿Además de Kurama?

— Además de Kurama.

— Déjame ver… – Madara hizo una nueva pausa. – No, creo que no. Sólo quiero de vuelta a lo que me pertenece. Kurama no es tuyo, hijo.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Sentía como su carácter iba aflorando poco a poco, pero debía permanecer calmado si quería ganar contra Madara.

— No te voy a dar a Kurama, tío.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— Dinero, información, lo que necesites.

— No necesito dinero, Itachi, tengo el suficiente para abastecer mis necesidades y gustos. E información, no creo que sepas nada que yo.

— Quieres vengarte de todos los Akatsuki, ¿verdad, tío?

— Ciertamente.

— Bueno, estoy seguro que desconoces el paradero de algunos.

— Sé dónde están todos.

— No sabes dónde está Kisame…

— ¿Eso crees?

Itachi tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Madara sabía dónde se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos?

— Te puedo decir la dirección que tu amigo tiene en Australia, cuál es su comida preferida, cómo se llama su novia y todos las anotaciones que pone en su libreta cuando estudia a los tiburones.

— ¿Kakazu?

— Está en Suecia, estudiando los efectos de una peligrosa cepa, que ahora no me molestaré en pronunciar. ¿Quieres que continúe, Itachi?

Itachi se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Sentía la poderosa presencia de Madara sobre su alma.

— Tomaré tu silencio como no. ¿Algo más que tengas que ofrecerme?

— Yo… - titubeó Itachi, falto de recursos.

— Tomaré tus balbuceos como un no – continuó Madara tras unos segundos. – Sobrino, no seamos tontos. Yo te enseñé a ti todo lo que sabes, no puedes ganarme en mi propio juego. Vamos, seamos justos, tú me entregas a Kurama y todos seremos felices.

— No – respondió Itachi, esta vez tajante.

— Serás terco… - Escuchó a Madara suspirar. – Tonto Itachi, no aprendiste nada con lo de Shisui, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso quieres que tu hermano menor, Sasuke, sufra el mismo destino de Shisui? ¿No, verdad? Entonces déjame decirte algo, querido. Si Kurama no está conmigo para mañana al despuntar el Sol, voy a hacer que la pases muy mal. Déjalo venir a mi lado, yo lo amo más que tú. ¿Estamos claros?

Y la llamada se descolgó.

Itachi, como un robot, se movió hasta la silla delante de su escritorio. Cayó sobre ella, puso el celular en la mesa, se llevó las manos al rostro y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

* * *

Una de las cosas más difíciles a la que están sometidas las personas enamoradas es el nivel de confianza que se tiene en el otro. En todas las parejas debe existir seguridad, pero ¿hasta que punto aquélla era capaz de seguir intacta?

Kurama tenía una larga y duradera relación con Itachi, y, por supuesto, confiaba mucho en él. Si le había dicho que esperara a que tuviera resultados positivos con sus negociaciones con su tío, pues el hombre iba a esperar, a pesar de la impaciencia que le carcomía.

Pero su confianza en Itachi se estaba fracturando a pasos agigantados a aquellas horas. Era de noche, cerca de las diez, y todavía el Uchiha no se había comunicado con él para informarle los resultados obtenidos en su intento de rescatar a Naruto a su manera. Por una parte, el de los ojos rojos quería creer que su novio había tenido éxito, que le había ganado a Madara en su propio juego; pero otra parte de él le decía que dejara de ser tan iluso: después de todo, era con Madara Uchiha con quien Itachi pretendía enfrentarse.

Habían pasado las horas muy lentamente desde que el Uchiha saliera de su oficina y él hubiera recibido aquella nota, deslizada cobardemente a través de la rendija de la puerta. Aquella, pesándole en el bolsillo como un yunque, tenía escrito por el mismo Madara un conjunto de números y la frase: "Llama". Si no fuera por la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi, Kurama hubiera marcado de buena gana aquellos dígitos en su celular y se hubiera comunicado hacía horas con aquel.

Pero había esperado, esperado hasta el cansancio, obligándose a permanecer quieto, aguardando la llamada de Itachi, aunque fuera para decirle: "Lo siento, Kyu, no he podido."

Mas nada había ocurrido. El tiempo transcurría lento en aquella casa que había comprado para que vivieran Iruka, su hermano y él. La vivienda se sentía tan vacía sin el sonido de la dicharachera voz de Naruto. Era como si se hubieran llevado toda la alegría de allí.

Kurama en aquel momento estaba parado frente a un mueble, donde se arreglaban de la forma más bonita posible varios portarretratos. Había uno en particular, con una pareja sonriente y dos niños a su lado que llamaba la atención del aquel. El hombre, de llamativos ojos azules y brillante cabello rubio, estaba acompañado de una mujer de extravagante cabello rojo. Junto a ellos, un chico de cabello naranja, de no más de seis o siete años, miraba al frente con seriedad, mientras un bebé de rubia melena era cargado entre ambos padres, sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

— Lo siento tanto… - murmuró Kurama a la foto. – Me dejaron a Naruto para protegerlo, y les he fallado…

En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se giró rápidamente, pensando que se trataba de Itachi. Pero allí no estaba su novio, y ni siquiera era un hombre. Se trataba de una mujer, alta y esbelta, de largo cabello azul pálido y unos ojos ambarinos, que recordaban los de un gato.

Aquella mujer se lanzó a su cuello, diciendo en el acto:

— ¡Lo siento tanto, Kyu! ¡Pero te prometo que te sacaremos de esto!

— ¿Y Shukaku? ¿Ha venido contigo?

— Le dejé estacionando el auto, pero ya viene. – La mujer hizo una pausa, y luego lo miró con molestia: - ¿Has comido algo?

— No tengo hambre, Tabi.

— ¡A otro con esas excusas, Kurama! Haré algo, aunque tenga que quemar la cocina.

Kurama dibujo en su rostro una expresión preocupada.

— Matatabi, ¡no! – dijo. – No tengo hambre, no tienes que molestarte… ¡No te acerques a la cocina!

— ¡Calla, viejo zorro, y déjame cocinar! – gritó la mujer. – Y no voy a quemar la cocina. ¿Es tan difícil preparar algo?

— Contigo hasta un pan francés se quemaría – replicó una tercera voz.

El que acababa de hablar era un hombre de aspecto fornido y cara de bestia. Sus extraños ojos color arena brillaban con malicia. Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel palidísima. Al reírse de su comentario, su aspecto bestial se hizo más patente.

_— Contigo hasta un pan francés se quemaría_ – le burló la mujer. – Pues en eso te equivocas, Shukaku. El otro día hice una tostada, ¡y no se me quemó!

— Fue porque la tostadora la sacó a tiempo, porque si no hubieras quemado la casa – respondió el hombre en cuestión.

Kurama suspiró internamente, maldiciendo el momento en que había llamado a aquellos dos para contarle sobre las malas nuevas. Shukaku y Matatabi eran amigos suyos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero entre ellos se odiaban mutuamente.

— Ya basta ustedes dos – dijo en voz alta. – Tabi, no entrarás a la cocina; y tú, Shukaku, deja de burlarte de ella.

— Pero… - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El Uzumaki les dirigió a ambos una mirada furibunda. Sus ojos rojos resultaron tan amenazantes que sus invitados optaron por guardar silencio.

Mas, transcurridos algunos minutos, y al parecer sin querer darse por derrotada, la chica de cabello azul agregó:

— ¿Al menos un té? – Y luego continuó, con voz pícara: - Si quieres puedes vigilarme, Kyu.

Kurama levantó una ceja, poniendo una expresión perpleja en su rostro, a la vez que Shukaku volvía a reír.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Tabi! – exclamó éste último. – Si sigues coqueteando con Kurama voy a tener que decirle al Uchiha que no dejas en paz a su novio.

Matatabi, ofendida, exclamó:

— ¡Cállate, maldito mapache! – La mujer miró a Kurama: - ¿Qué dices, Kyu?

— Que no intentes quemar la cocina – respondió éste, cruzándose de brazos, con aire hastiado. – La tetera está cerca del fregadero.

— ¿Sabes como llenar de agua una tetera, ah, Tabi? – se burló Shukaku.

La fémina lo miró muy molesta y le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

Kurama suspiró una vez más. Su relación con Matatabi siempre había sido muy… particular. La mujer había gustado de él desde que eran jóvenes, a pesar de que el hombre le hubiera dicho y demostrado lo tan homosexual que era.

— Tabi no cambia, ¿verdad? – dijo Shukaku, suspirando a su vez. - ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te quiso sorprender, se infiltró en tu habitación…?

— ¿Cuándo me despertó, sentada sobre mí y con un traje de baño algo revelador? – continuó Kurama, uniéndose al recuerdo de su amigo.

— Y estabas desnudo…

— Con Itachi…

— Sí…

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente… - finalizó Kurama, soltando otro suspiro.

Los amigos hicieron una pausa, pensando con tristeza en la enfermiza obsesión que tenía la mujer con uno de ellos.

Shukaku continuó, esta vez sin un rastro de burla en su voz:

— ¿Hablaste con el viejo?

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

— Itachi dijo que iba a negociar con él – respondió Kurama, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que el Uchiha todavía no lo había llamado. – Aunque creo que no tuvo éxito. No me ha dicho nada, y él es terriblemente orgulloso.

— Como todos los Uchiha del mundo – contestó Shukaku con veneno en la voz.

Kurama sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Itachi no es tan malo como crees, Shukaku. No puedes juzgarlo por su apellido.

— Todos los Uchiha son una porquería – respondió el otro. – Y tú has tenido la mala suerte de estar con dos. Tu novio no es mejor que el tal Madara.

— Madara e Itachi no se parecen en nada – alegó el peli naranja.

Shukaku torció el gesto, mostrando su desacuerdo con la opinión de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que Matatabi, con una expresión de felicidad, se unía al grupo.

— Puse la tetera en la cocina, ¡y no necesite ayuda de ustedes dos! – informó, contenta. – Ahora, Kyu, vas a comer, porque si no…

Matatabi no pudo completar su frase, interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Los tres amigos se miraron preocupados entre ellos. ¿Y si era Madara? La mujer hizo los honores, llevándose el auricular al oído.

Kurama y Shukaku la miraron ponerse pálida; y cuando la mujer se encaminó hacia el Uzumaki con el teléfono en la mano, ambos hombres pudieron observar como ésta temblaba como una hoja al viento.

— Es para ti – dijo la mujer con voz apagada. – Shukaku, vámonos. Kyu debe estar solo.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, y miró a su amigo antes de irse con la mujer a otra habitación. Cuando estuvo solo, Kurama se llevó el aparato al oído, al tiempo para escuchar:

— Amor mío.

Era la voz de Madara.

Kurama se sintió temblar al escucharla. Todo su carácter y sus fuerzas desaparecieron tan pronto como aquella voz se hizo sentir a través del receptor del teléfono.

Tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, contestó:

— Madara…

— Veo que recuerdas mi voz, querido. Esperaba tu llamada, ¿sabes?

— Yo… - balbuceó Kurama -… No podía… Itachi…

— ¡Ah!, mi sobrino te habrá comentado que trató de negociar conmigo la libertad del pequeño Naruto. Pero ha perdido, amor, no tuvo nada que ofrecerme. Una vez más, la salvación de tu hermano depende enteramente de ti. Dime, demonio mío, ¿regresarás a mi lado?

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior. Por su mente pasaron rápidamente escenas del pasado, todas aquellas en las que aquel hombre estaba presente. La adoración que alguna vez le tuvo se truncó en rabia, y contestó, llevado por aquella emoción:

— No iré a ninguna parte hasta saber donde está mi hermano. Exijo hablar con Naruto.

— ¿Exiges? Me parece, Kurama, que no sabes en la posición en la que estás.

— Al revés, Madara. Sé muy bien en la posición en que estoy. Una vez fui tu amante, tu compañero; me tuviste a tus anchas cuanto quisiste. ¿Quieres que eso vuelva? Pues, querido, has de permitirme hablar con Naruto o el Diablo se quedará sin su demonio.

El hombre escuchó a través del teléfono lo que sonó como un gemido placentero. Pensó para su capote cuanto odiaba a Madara en aquel momento.

— ¿Acaso sabes cuánto te amo, mi kitsune? – preguntó Madara después de unos minutos. – Siempre adoré tu fiereza, y ahora me la muestras una vez más. ¿Qué me dices a esto? Si aceptas mi oferta, la que te escribí en la carta que recibiste esta mañana, entonces te comunico con Naruto.

— ¡Hablo con Naruto primero y después acepto! – vociferó Kurama al teléfono.

— No, no. No puedo trabajar en esas condiciones, amor. Tú decides: o aceptas o te enviaré por correo uno de los dedos de tu hermanito.

— ¡Madara! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! – Kurama al hablar estaba tan furioso que apretaba el teléfono con tanta fortaleza que sentía como el plástico crujía ante la presión.

— Acepta entonces, cariño. Tú vienes para acá, Naruto vuelve a su casa, mi sobrino se queda con el corazón destrozado y yo te oculto a la vista para que nadie pueda ver tu preciosa persona.

¡Maldito Madara!, pensó Kurama. Más que nunca sentía la fuerza del Uchiha aprisionando su alma.

Con el corazón oprimido, levantó la vista hasta la fotografía que viera minutos antes, y luego respondió con tono decidido:

— Está bien, iré. Ahora pon a Naruto al teléfono.

— Inmediatamente, cariño. Déjame decirte que has tomado la decisión más correcta. Nadie debió separarnos…

— ¡Pon a Naruto al teléfono, Madara! ¡Ahora! – gritó Kurama, interrumpiendo las fantasiosas palabras del otro.

— Shh, no te molestes. Aquí está… Acércate, tonto. Tu hermano quiere hablarte.

Se escuchó un ruido de estática al fondo, luego una respiración entrecortada y al final la voz de su hermano:

— ¿Eres tú, Kyu?

— Sí, hermano. Mira. ¿El teléfono con que me estás hablando es fijo?

— No.

— Bien. Aléjate de Madara. Y habla bajo, no quiero que te oigan ni él ni sus secuaces.

— Sí.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y luego se volvió a oír la voz de Naruto:

— Ya.

— Bien. Dime, Naruto, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Kurama con voz preocupada.

— Podría estar peor – bromeó el muchacho. – No me han hecho daño, si a eso te refieres.

— ¿Y cómo te has portado?

— Ah… ¿Que el viejo diga que soy un joven más bien maleducado responde tu pregunta?...

— ¿Qué has hecho, Naruto? – inquirió el hermano mayor, ahora molesto.

— ¡Nada, lo juro! Sólo que… bueno, cuando me secuestraron… le metí una patada a uno de esos sujetos… y creo que le rompí la nariz…

Kurama rió sin poder evitarlo.

— Oye, Kyu. ¿Vas a sacarme de acá? – preguntó Naruto, suplicante.

— Sí, hermano – respondió el aludido, recuperando la compostura. – Vas a salir pronto, te lo prometo.

— Por favor, no tardes mucho.

— Tranquilo. Pásame a Madara, por favor.

A continuación se produjo otro ruido, parecido al de la estática, y al oído de Kurama llegó claramente la voz de Naruto cuando decía: "Mi hermano quiere hablar con usted", en un tono más bien sarcástico.

— A este joven le faltan algunas clases de educación – se quejó Madara al recibir el auricular. – Bien, ya hablaste y ya aceptaste. Ahora, programemos el intercambio. Dime, ¿te parece encontrarte conmigo en cierto lugar en una hora?

— ¿Dónde? – inquirió Kurama.

— Mmm, déjame pensar… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal en el cementerio donde estoy supuestamente enterrado? No he tenido el placer de ver mi tumba todavía.

— Está bien.

— Necesitarás un automóvil para transportar a Naruto, y alguien que lo conduzca. Has de venir sin armas. Cualquiera que tengas podrá repercutir en la vida de tu hermano.

— No pensaba llevar armas…

— Y también debes quitarte ese despreciable anillo que mi sobrino te dio al pedirte matrimonio – continuó Madara, como si no lo hubiera oído. - ¡Ah!, y se me olvida. Itachi no puede estar, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Si lo veo, lo mató, aunque sea de mi propia sangre.

— Tranquilo, no soy tan idiota.

— No eres idiota para nada, Kyu. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos a las once, amor. Te amo.

Y la llamada murió allí.

Kurama colgó el teléfono y se llevó la cara a las manos. Se sentía tan impotente, tan falto de fuerzas.

Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo trajeron a la realidad.

— ¿Qué te dijo? – oyó decir a Matatabi.

— Haremos el intercambio a las once – respondió. – Naruto vendrá con ustedes y yo me iré con Madara.

— Lo siento tanto, Kyu… - dijo la mujer, acariciando sus cabellos naranjas.

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

No, pensó, no había ya nada que sentir, no había nada que lamentar. Los fantasmas del pasado se habían levantado en su contra y atrapado bajo sus propios errores.

Era hora, se dijo, de rendirse.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo II

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leyendo mi fic, y especialmente a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por el review :)

Gracias especiales a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie**, por su ayuda y por el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", versión manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propiedad de Kishikoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Estar enamorado es una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo. Nada iguala la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, de sentir como nuestro corazón se acelera ante la visión de la persona amada o aquella excitación que nos sigue a todas partes y en cada momento. Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida, el amor se termina, y nos vemos en la necesidad de seguir avanzando hasta que el dolor de la pérdida se borra de nuestro pecho.

Mas, a veces, cuando ocurre esto, uno de los enamorados puede sentir que no ha sido la más sabia decisión terminar con relación, intentando seguir con ella a toda costa. Entonces, mientras más convencido esta de aquella idea la persona y entre más busca traer a flote el amor perdido, se crea la obsesión; y ésta, como un tornado, arrastra con ella todo lo que está a su alcance.

Madara Uchiha era un hombre obsesionado. Le obsesionaba, por una parte, la idea de vengarse. Hace cinco años había sido objeto de una traición por sus personas más allegadas, y por largo tiempo había planeado una venganza que, a su punto de vista, resultaría de lo más satisfactoria.

Pero la idea de la venganza no era lo único que lo obsesionaba, sino también una relación que, según él, nunca había debido terminarse. Diez años atrás había conocido a un jovencito altanero y rebelde, del que se fue enamorando poco a poco hasta albergar en su corazón un sentimiento tan fuerte que dolía. Tras cinco años de relación con aquél, habían tenido que separarse por causas ajenas a ellos.

Aquel jovencito se llamaba Kurama Uzumaki; y Madara, que hasta hace un momento estaba hablando con él, colgó el teléfono, y se echó hacia atrás, sonriente, feliz, en la quintaesencia del éxtasis.

Un joven, que apenas había entrado en los veinte, lo miró con furia en sus llamativos ojos azules, pero no traspasó aquella rabia a palabras. En cambio, un hombre de cabello negro, peinado con un estilo moderno, dijo, con sus ojos verdes brillándoles:

— ¿Buenas noticias, jefe?

Madara se irguió en su asiento, entrelazó los dedos sobre el regazo, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Necesito que tengan el automóvil listo en unos diez minutos – dijo éste. - ¿Podrías encargarte de eso, Tobi?

— ¡Sí, señor! – exclamó el de ojos verdes, como un soldado.

— Y llévate a éste – interrumpió el Uchiha, mirando al joven de los ojos azules.

El rojo de los ojos de Madara se conectó con lo azul de aquel mar profundo que eran los ojos del joven.

El muchacho, insolente, se cruzó de brazos y dijo, alzando su rubia cabeza:

— No necesito que me estén arrastrando como si fuese una bolsa. Tampoco es que quiera estar en su presencia.

— Ni yo en la tuya – contestó el mayor de aquellos hombres.

— Pero le aseguro que cuando mi hermano sepa lo que me ha hecho, ¡pateara su trasero!

La amenaza, dirigida a amedrentar al Uchiha, sólo ocasionó que éste se riera.

Por su parte, el joven llamado Tobi instó al rubio a guardar la calma:

— No molestes al jefe, Naruto.

Madara negó con la cabeza, indicando así que aquella altanería estaba lejos de molestarle.

— Tu hermano no hará nada de eso – dijo aquel, hablándole a Naruto. – Hablas como si no lo conocieras. Es más – siguió Madara, buscando provocar al joven -, me atrevería a decir que no lo conoces para nada.

Aquella provocación hizo efecto, pues Naruto arrugó sus rubias cejas y su boca se movió hasta tomar la forma del animal que, molesto, está a punto de gruñir.

— ¡Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente! – aseveró. – Es usted el que no sabe nada de él.

— Naruto… - balbuceó Tobi.

Madara volvió a reír, y respondió:

— Eso es mentira. No hay nadie en el mundo que conozca a Kurama mejor que yo.

Esta vez, Naruto se puso serio y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tinte rosado.

La conversación (o, mejor dicho, el enfrentamiento) murió allí. La puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraban se abrió, y un hombre entró por ella. Éste, alto, de tez blanca, y cabello negro, miró con sus malévolos ojos negros primero al muchacho y luego al joven de ojos verdes, y por fin detuvo su mirada en Madara.

Aquel hombre y Madara eran muy parecidos. A excepción de los ojos y del largo de sus cabellos, sus rasgos físicos no distaban en semejanza. Incluso ambos estaban marcados de por vida: el Uchiha tenía el rostro avejentado, mientras que el otro, a causa de un terrible accidente, tenía la mayor parte del lado derecho de su rostro marcado por profundas cicatrices.

Tobi, al ver a aquel hombre, hizo una leve inclinación en su dirección y luego, tomando a Naruto de la mano y obligándolo así a seguirle, salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, en recién llegado dijo:

— Me ha parecido oír que el hijo prodigo vuelve a casa.

— Así es – respondió Madara.

— Por lo que debes estar muy feliz – siguió el otro, en tono burlón.

— Como nunca.

El hombre de los ojos negros sonrió. Con movimientos mecánicos, sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje de excelente corte una cajetilla de cigarrillos, luego extrajo un mechero, y llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, lo encendió y empezó a fumar tranquilamente.

— ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme a buscarlo, Obito? – se burló Madara.

— ¿Yo? – inquirió el hombre en tono sorprendido, luego de botar el humo del cigarrillo por su boca. – No, al menos que me necesites. Kurama y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien, y no veo por qué eso ha debido de cambiar durante estos años.

Obito se acercó al escritorio del dueño del lugar y se sentó en uno de los butacones frente a él.

— Si quieres le puedo decir a Zetsu que te acompañé – sugirió.

Madara expresó su negativa ante aquella idea.

— No – dijo -, Zetsu es muy agresivo, y lo que menos necesito es alterar los nervios de Kurama. No es que vaya a hacer lo que aquel tonto malcriado de su hermano sugirió, pero no me gustaría poner al querido kitsune más agresivo de lo que ya va a estarlo.

— Naruto no es un tonto malcriado; solamente es que no lo entiendes – le defendió Obito.

El de los ojos rojos arrugó las cejas, mostrando su inconformidad ante aquella teoría.

— Bueno – continuó Obito -, si no quieres que Zetsu te acompañé y yo no te soy necesario, entonces… - Hizo una pausa dramática. – Dime que es mentira que piensas irte con Tobi.

— ¿Por qué no? Tobi me es fiel, no es agresivo, un poco tonto quizá, pero no lo duda dos veces para sacar su arma cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas.

— Eso me hace recordar que debo decirle que lleve su arma…

— Es cierto. No vaya a ser que ocurra lo mismo que aquella vez que era necesario que disparara y no la llevaba.

Obito suspiró ante el solo recuerdo.

— ¿Dónde te vas a encontrar con el viejo zorro? – preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

— En el cementerio – respondió Madara, hablando con una naturalidad desapropiada para el lugar.

— ¡Vaya que tienes una imaginación tétrica! – rezongó Obito. – Seguro que quieres ver tu tumba; y como estás enterrado en aquel magnífico cementerio que nuestros antepasados pusieron a nuestra disposición, es mejor que salgas rápido. Ese lugar queda realmente lejos. Te haré entonces el favor de poner la maquinaría en marcha y hacer que los flojos de tu servidumbre se pongan a trabajar.

— Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

— Infinitamente no es suficiente, Madara. Si no fuera por mí, no sé qué harías.

— Te debo mi vida – dijo el otro hombre en tono burlón.

— A decir verdad, literalmente. – Obito se puso en pie. – Lastimosamente no puedo seguir disfrutando de tu compañía, hay trabajo que hacer.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, se encaminó hasta la puerta y salió por ella.

Al quedarse solo, Madara se volvió a recostar en el respaldo de su silla. Cerró los párpados y empezó a imaginarse un mundo de maravillas. Kurama volvería con él. El Uchiha ansiaba con desespero enredar sus manos en las llamativas hebras naranjas, sumergirse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos rojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos y beber del delicioso néctar que manaba de la piel dorada del otro. Su kitsune regresaría a casa, y esta vez él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Pasó un tiempo luego de la salida de Obito de la habitación, cuando un golpeo sobre la puerta de la estancia llamó la atención de Madara. Al mandato de "entre", un hombre anciano, que a todas leguas parecía haber estado mucho tiempo al servicio del Uchiha, entró, con su caminar desgarbado, apoyándose en un bastón y haciendo malabares para lo que llevaba con él no cayera al suelo.

Madara se apresuró a levantarse, acercándose a aquel y ayudándolo con lo que llevaba. Mientras agarraba los objetos, le dijo al viejo sirviente:

— ¿Sigue sin considerar mi oferta de su retiro? Le pagaré muy bien por todos los años de servicio.

— No, señor – respondió el anciano, con voz rasposa. – No es necesario que se moleste así por mí. Le he atendido fielmente a usted, y a su señor hermano mientras el Señor lo mantuvo en la tierra, y no me apartaré de mi oficio mientras aún queden fuerzas en mis brazos.

— Bueno, bueno – dijo el Uchiha. – Deme eso, y vaya a descansar, así lo deseo.

— Si así lo desea el señor, lo haré.

El anciano se retiró, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él, dos figuras más entraron en la habitación. Se trataba de Tobi, quien seguía arrastrando detrás de él al rubio, como si el joven fuera un muñeco.

— Su auto ya está listo, jefe – dijo. – Y tengo mi arma. – Se la mostró como se muestra una joya valiosa.

— Bien, vámonos. Vayan adelantándose.

Tobi asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, arrastrando a Naruto tras de sí. Madara, por su parte, empezó a ponerse las prendas que había traído el anciano: un abrigado gabán y un par de guantes negros. También había llevado un paraguas, que el Uchiha tomó en una de sus manos enguantadas.

Madara y sus secuaces estaban en aquellos momentos en un edificio por apartamentos. Aunque tenía un estilo muy americano en su exterior, con sus ladillos rojos y sus grandes ventanales, la verdad era que la estructura servía espectacularmente de tapadera. El Uchiha lo había convertido en su oficina principal, así como grandes empresarios se sirven de rascacielos para fundar sus negocios. Pero el lugar no sólo servía para trabajar. En su subterráneo se encontraba un sistema de mazmorras que hubieran hecho ruborizar a los más rudos hombres. Cuando se trataba de causar dolor, aquel hombre no era de los que temía usar la imaginación.

Fuera, apostado contra la acera, esperaban dos vehículos negros. Uno de ellos era una camioneta, donde Tobi estaba haciendo subir en aquel momento a Naruto. El otro era un lujoso automóvil, en el cual Madara subió. Cuando los tres integrantes de aquella expedición estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, ambos autos arrancaron en dirección al cementerio.

Como había dicho Obito, el cementerio privado donde los Uchiha de Estados Unidos, o al menos de aquella región del país, iban a descansar, quedaba lejos; pero Madara y los suyos llegaron con diez minutos de adelanto a la hora fijada para la cita. A pesar de ello, el Uchiha consideró que había suficiente tiempo para visitar la tumba donde sus queridos traidores lo habían enterrado cinco años atrás.

En el cementerio hacía mucho frío. Había una densa capa de neblina, y en el cielo se estaban empezando a juntar a montones gruesas nubes grises. Madara, ciñéndose a su gabán y llevando el paraguas en la mano, y tras decirle a Tobi que iría a ver algo y que por nada del mundo dejará que Naruto se le escapara, se internó en la niebla, hasta que su figura se perdió entre las capas grisáceas de aquel fenómeno natural.

Madara había estado varias veces en aquel cementerio particular, por lo que, a pesar de la neblina, no le costó encontrar el sitio donde le habían querido obligar a descansar después de la muerte. La piedra de la tumba era oscura, casi negra, nada parecida a la que estaba a su lado. Sobre la superficie blanca de la otra se leía "Izuna Uchiha". Al leer ese nombre, el hombre sintió una punzada en el corazón. Su pobre hermano, al que le habían quitado la vida tan cruelmente.

Para distraer su pensamiento de los tristes recuerdos, paseó la mirada a través la tumba oscura. Efectivamente, allí decía "Madara Uchiha". Bajó su nombre, Madara divisó un ramo de rosas frescas. Se agachó para verlas mejor, observando mientras tanto que las mismas flores estaban en la tumba de su hermano. Tomó una rosa entre sus manos y se la llevó a la nariz, embriagándose con su delicioso olor.

"¿Las habrás puesto tú, mi adorado kitsune?"

Aún con la flor en la mano, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas con la mano libre, y volvió hasta donde estaban los vehículos.

En aquel momento se vislumbraron unos faros a través de la niebla y un automóvil derrapó rápidamente sobre el asfalto, hasta estacionarse frente a las grandes puertas del cementerio.

Dos figuras se apearon del vehículo. Madara no reconoció al hombre de cabello marrón y piel morena que se estaba acercando, pero cuando vio al otro individuo su corazón dio un salto de alegría. Allí estaba el jovencito que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo, convertido en un hombre de lo más atractivo. El Uchiha admiró la definición que los músculos de Kurama habían ganado con el tiempo y lo alto que estaba. Su llamativo cabello naranja bailaba al son del viento que soplaba con insistencia.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hasta donde estaban, pero no fue hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca que Kurama y Madara se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El hombre joven se mordió el labio inferior, arrugando sus cejas. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreírle.

— Madara… - murmuró Kurama.

— Mi querido Kurama – dijo Madara a su vez. – Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

Una de las cosas más difícil por las que tiene que pasar una persona es la pérdida de un ser querido, y más cuando el fallecido ha sido alguien muy importante en su vida. Konan era una mujer fuerte, pero nadie podría culparle por la gran dosis de tristeza que le afectaba desde la muerte de su esposo.

Konan había estado casada con Pein por unos largos doce años. El matrimonio había sido próspero y feliz, y aunque no habían tenido hijos, habían tenido que sobrellevar cosas juntos, asuntos tan fuertes y extenuantes que en otras parejas hubiera significado el divorcio. Y ahora todo eso estaba acabado, por la manía de un loco que se había levantado de la tumba en que lo habían puesto hacia cinco años.

A la mujer nunca le había agradado Madara. Aunque el Uchiha tenía una personalidad interesante y la cordialidad se daba presente en él (al menos para las personas que le agradaban), había pensado desde la primera vez que su esposo se lo presentó que el hombre tenía algo que no estaba bien. No había podido decir que estaba loco, pero aquella idea de borrar la corrupción del mundo asesinando a los que la promovían le parecía a Konan de lo más estúpido. Pero Pein se había encantado con las ideas de aquel hombre, y ella, como su esposa y compañera, no puso ninguna traba a seguirle hasta donde quería él ir.

Ahora que su esposo estaba muerto, asesinado a manos de aquel al que una vez admiró, Konan se daba cuenta de lo tan acertada que había estado. Madara Uchiha era un hombre de temer, un demonio salido desde el mismo centro del infierno. Estar con él había significado ya la muerte para dos de sus anteriores compañeros. ¿Quién seguiría?, se preguntó la mujer. ¿Acaso no era ella la próxima en la lista de espera?

Para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, la mujer había decidido dar un paseo. Konan no era de aquellas mujeres que distraen su mente comprando ropa y saliendo con sus amigas al cine. Si quería distraer su mente, debía ocuparse de cosas prácticas: y lo más práctico que tenía que hacer en aquel momento era buscarle a su amado esposo un lugar de descanso.

La mujer no había tenido en mente hasta en ese momento asuntos tan mortificantes como el entierro de alguien; pero, fuese como fuese, quería darle a Pein un bonito lugar donde su alma pudiera expiar sus culpas y entrar en el descanso divino y eterno. Konan sabía que los cementerios particulares eran muy caros (¡en lugares así, costaba más estar muerto que vivo!), pero recordaba uno que había tenido que visitar por motivo del entierro de la madre de Itachi (Konan y Mikoto habían mantenido buenas relaciones de amistad). Recordaba aquel cementerio como un lugar en el que daba gusto estar muerto. El césped estaba siempre verde, las tumbas las cuidaban con esmero y flotaba un olor a flores que hacía creer al lugar más como un jardín encantado que como un camposanto.

Al mediodía había visitado las oficinas del director del lugar. Las parcelas disponibles estaban realmente caras, aunque el hombre, con el aire bonachón de aquellos que se encargan de la muerte, dijo que al venir la mujer por parte del señor Uchiha bien podía pensar en hacerle un descuento. Konan tenía suficientes recursos económicos para complacerse ciertos caprichos, pero aún así el precio le pareció exorbitante. Recordó las palabras que Itachi le dijera aquella tarde. Aceptaba que el hombre la ayudará, pero aún así no quería abusar de su amistad. Al final de la conversación, le prometió al director que iría a ver el cementerio y que mañana volvería con su decisión.

Después de salir de la oficina, había pasado por un restaurante pequeño, donde comió someramente. No tenía mucho apetito, y además había frente a ella un camino muy largo. El cementerio, al igual que muchas cosas particulares, se encontraba en una zona alejada de la ciudad, por lo que le tomaría mucho tiempo acudir al lugar.

Como había previsto, el trayecto duró unas cuantas horas. La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando estacionó su automóvil frente al lugar, y la niebla estaba subiendo de la colina, haciendo que las cosas fueran difíciles de ver. Las grandes rejas negras que dividían a los muertos de los vivos estaban cerradas, aunque sin llave, por lo que abrió una con la mayor facilidad.

El cementerio estaba tan bonito como lo recordaba, aunque en la oscuridad no podía ver mucho. El lugar seguía oliendo a flores, a rocío, a riqueza. Hacía un poco de frío, por lo que su paseo no duro mucho; pero estuvo allí lo suficiente como para convencerse que, aunque tuviera que abusar de la amistad que el joven Uchiha le ofrecía, ese era el lugar donde Pein merecía pasar el resto de la eternidad.

Una media hora después estaba de vuelta en su automóvil. Eran las nueve y treinta, y estaba ya más que dispuesta a irse a su casa a descansar luego de aquel día tan agotador. Estaba poniendo la llave en la ignición cuando de repente le asaltó un presentimiento horrible. Una sensación de opresión atacó su pecho, como si le faltara el aire.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Tuvo la repentina urgencia de llamar a Itachi. Incluso sacó su celular de su bolso de marca y buscó en el directorio telefónico el número del Uchiha; pero, si lo llamaba, ¿qué iba a decirle?

"Hola, Itachi. ¿Sabes? Tengo un terrible presentimiento, pero no sé por qué ni de qué."

No, aquello sonaba ridículo. Tenía que calmarse. Era preciso que volviera a su casa. Se daría un buen baño con agua caliente, se metería en la cama e intentaría dormir. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer. Sólo debía encender el carro y se iría.

Puso la mano sobre la llave e intentó darle vuelta, pero no pudo. Su mano se había negado a moverse. En su pecho seguía aquella sensación opresora. Por más que lo intentara, Konan no podía moverse.

Las nueve y media pasó de largo y fueron las diez. Los minutos se sucedieron a la velocidad pasmosa: las diez y cinco, las diez y diez, y veinte, y treinta… Konan se había mantenido todo aquel tiempo sentada en su vehículo, inmóvil, incapaz de hacer nada, como una estatua.

Al final, harta de aquella situación, obligó a su brazo y mano a abrir la puerta del vehículo y luego al resto de su cuerpo para ponerse en pie. El frío de la noche le dio de lleno, y Konan titiritó. Buscó con la mirada en los asientos traseros del vehículo por una prenda con la cual poder abrigarse, y encontró casi tirado en el suelo un chal que le pertenecía. Abrió la puerta, sacó la tela y se la echó sobre los hombros, al mismo tiempo que se decía que se quedaría allí hasta que la sensación opresora en su pecho pasara o hasta que al menos sucediera algo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando con vertiginosa velocidad y cuando a Konan le parecía que habían pasado al menos unos veinte minutos, se dejó oír el ruido del motor de un automóvil. Rápidamente, llevada por su instinto, buscó con la mirada la fuente del sonido. Dos carros, que se acercaban por el lado contrario al que ella estaba, se apearon en las inmediaciones del cementerio.

Tras unos minutos, un hombre vestido de negro salió de uno de los automóviles. Konan estaba a suficiente distancia para pasar desapercibida, pero aún así pudo ver algunos detalles de aquella persona que le llamaron la atención. El largo cabello negro, con ese estilo que tenía, y los ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad despertaron el entendimiento de la mujer. Aquel personaje era Madara Uchiha.

"¿Qué demonios hace Madara aquí?", se preguntó.

Madara se acercó al otro automóvil y luego desapareció entre la niebla del lugar, sin que Konan pudiera saber a dónde iba. La mujer, que no era tonta, empezó a sacar conclusiones en vez de adivinar el paradero de aquel. En esa dirección, si no recordaba mal, estaba la parcela que los dueños del cementerio habían apartado para los Uchiha que quisieran hacerse enterrar allí. También recordaba que cuando el entierro de los supuestos restos de Madara, Itachi le había dicho que los había decidido poner allí. ¿Acaso el hombre había acudido al lugar para ver la tumba que habían hecho para él?

No, se dijo Konan. Allí había algo más incierto. Volvió a sentir la urgencia de llamar a Itachi, pero por segunda vez la relegó. Debía haber algo más, algo que faltaba, que completaba todo aquel cuadro extraño y que le daba sentido a la presencia de Madara en aquel lugar.

El corazón de Konan empezó a latir más fuerte. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Sentía la frente y las manos húmedas. Pasaron los segundos, esta vez muy lentamente, y luego un nuevo sonido a motor se propagó en el lugar, a la vez que la figura de Madara volvía a aparecer entre las tinieblas.

Del recién llegado automóvil se aperaron dos hombres, que Konan reconoció de inmediato. Mejor dicho, el primero no lo distinguió a la primera. Sólo bajo la luz de las lámparas cercanas le dio nombre al rostro moreno del hombre, diciéndose al final que aquel era el padrastro de Naruto y Kurama.

Con el segundo hombre no tuvo ningún problema. No conocía a nadie que tuviera aquel llamativo cabello naranja. Sólo había un sujeto posible. El dueño de aquella cabellera era Kurama. ¿Qué demonios hacia Kurama allí, en el mismo lugar donde estaba Madara? A Konan la escena le recordó esos intercambios entre mafiosos que se hacían en las películas, donde el protagonista, que trabajaba en la mafia, le daba al policía lo que quería a cambio de su libertad.

De uno de los automóviles que habían llegado con Madara se bajaron un joven de cabellos negros y otro de rubias hebras. Aquel pelo rubio fue inconfundible para Konan. ¡Aquel era el hermano menor de Kurama! ¿Qué hacía, entonces, en el vehículo del Uchiha?

La mujer, comprendiendo inmediatamente, se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡No, no podía ser posible! ¡Maldito Madara! ¡Obligar a Kurama a irse con él, secuestrando a Naruto! ¡Y cuando Kurama se iba a casa con Itachi!

Konan pegó un respingo. ¡Itachi! Él no debía saber que su pareja estaba ahí, a punto de sacrificarse como un borrego por los caprichos de Madara.

Rápidamente buscó su teléfono, y esta vez sí pulsó el botón de llamada tras buscar el número de Itachi en el directorio. Mientras esperaba que el hombre le atendiera, observó como a lo lejos el sujeto del cabello negro que acompañaba a Naruto se acercaba a Kurama y al padrastro de aquellos dos, a la vez que Madara decía algo que la mujer no alcanzaba a entender.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero Itachi no lo atendió. Konan trancó la llamada y volvió a discar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Fuera lo que fuera lo que decía Madara, Kurama había bajado la cabeza y luego recibido en sus brazos a su hermano, quien se había lanzado a ellos con premura. Por su parte, el Uchiha había alzado un brazo delante de él, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"¡Por un demonio!", se dijo la mujer para su capote. "¿Es que no piensas contestar, Itachi? Es importante."

Al final a través del auricular el móvil sonó la voz barítona de Itachi, diciendo:

— Konan, ¿qué pasa? Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado…

La mujer se preocupó al escuchar la voz del joven hombre. Sonaba cansada, abatida, como si Itachi hubiera recibido una gran decepción.

S— iento interrumpirte, Itachi – dijo ella -, pero lo que tengo que decirte es importante. – Se tomó unos segundos para continuar: - ¿Kyu tuvo un problema hoy? ¿Algo referente a Madara?

La pregunta debió de sorprender a Itachi, porque Konan escuchó a través del sonido la caída de una silla al suelo y la voz del hombre preguntar, sorprendido:

— ¿Madara?

— Sí…

Itachi suspiró.

— Kyu recibió hoy una carta de Madara – comenzó a decir el Uchiha -, como la que recibió Pein antes de morir. En ella decía que había secuestrado a Naruto, y que para liberarlo, Kurama debía volver con él.

Konan abrió por completo sus ojos por la sorpresa. Ahora entendía todo. Maldijo a Madara una vez más, mientras Itachi preguntaba:

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, Konan?

— Bueno… Hoy al mediodía decidí ir al cementerio donde tus familiares están enterrados, viendo si el lugar era bueno para poner a Pein; y me quedé un rato, pues me sentía mal y no podía manejar, y vi a Madara llegar. Con él están un chico de cabello negro, y Naruto. También, luego, vino Kurama y su padrastro.

— ¿Qué me dices? – inquirió el Uchiha, con voz preocupada.

— Me parece que están aquí para hacer el intercambio del que me has contado.

— Pero si Kyu… él iba a esperar…

Konan sintió llenársele los ojos de lágrimas por la desesperación que se escuchaba en la voz de Itachi.

— Yo… - murmuró. – Lo siento mucho, Itachi… Pero creo que ya están haciendo ese intercambio…

A la vez que decía aquello, observó como Kurama se separaba de su hermano, con el que tuvo que forcejear para separarse, pues Naruto se agarraba firmemente a él, imposibilitando su avance. Madara hizo unos movimientos con su mano extendida, como incitándole al peli naranja a avanzar hacia él. Cuando el Uzumaki estuvo a su alcance, el Uchiha agarró su brazo y jaló de él, ganándole en fuerzas al rubio, que aún se adhería a su familiar como ancla. Luego los dos hombres de ojos rojos se montaron en el vehículo que esperaba por ellos, dejando a su padrastro y al joven rubio solos.

— El intercambió ya se hizo… - murmuró.

Y por el auricular le llegó el sonido del llanto de Itachi.

* * *

Existen diferentes maneras de perder a una persona amada: la muerte, la separación, el alejarse por un tiempo, y cualquier otro tipo de pérdida amorosa, es dolorosa hasta el punto de desgarrar el corazón.

Para Itachi el que Madara hubiera apartado a Kurama de él era tan doloroso como si el mismo Uzumaki hubiera expresado su deseo de ya no tenerle como pareja. A cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos, sentía como si corazón se despedazaba, quedando de él sólo jirones que algún desgraciado encontraría cuando ya no tuviera ni el mínimo motivo de vivir.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para permitir aquello? ¿Cómo había dejado que Kurama fuera apartado así de su lado? ¡Amaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su ser y lo había dejado ir! Si no hubiera sido por su maldito orgullo, si le hubiera dicho al otro que sus intentos de negociar con su tío la liberación de Naruto habían sido infructuosos, ¡nada de aquello habría pasado! ¡Todo era su culpa! ¡Su maldita culpa!

Su llanto era tan fuerte y persistente que llamó la atención de los criados. Incluso Sasuke, quien no se acercaba a la oficina de su hermano al menos que se le llamará o el necesitará algo, se sintió atraído por los lloros, quedándose impresionado al ver que Itachi era el que lloraba. El mayor de los dos no era un hombre dado a dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, y verlo así, con la cabeza gacha, en el suelo tal cual un saco de basura, el frío corazón del joven se derritió, y se acercó a su familiar, haciendo lo posible para consolarlo.

Sasuke se quedó con su hermano mayor al menos dos horas, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y diciéndole "ya, ya", hasta que Konan llegó a para sustituirle. La mujer se agachó al lado de Itachi, le obligó a poner la cabeza en su regazo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando sus tersos cabellos negros mientras que descargaba en lágrimas la desesperación que le carcomía.

Las horas pasaron, y más pronto que tarde a Itachi se le acabaron las lágrimas, pero no abandonó su actitud desolada, y Konan no dejó de abrazarlo ni un solo segundo.

Por la ventana de la oficina se vio la noche caer y como el Sol, nuevamente, salía por el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día. En el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio dio las siete; y estaba cambiando a siete y uno cuando se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Itachi no hizo el menor movimiento para ir a atenderlo, dejándole la tarea a una mucama, quien, tras cumplir con la labor, llamó a la puerta de la oficina.

— Déjame levantarme – le pidió Itachi a Konan con voz apagada.

Konan separó los brazos de él e Itachi se puso en pie. Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Detrás de aquella estaba una mucama, que se sonrojó, más de pena a él que por su encanto físico, y dijo con tono apagado:

— Señor, hay una señorita esperándola. Me dijo que le informara que viene de parte del señor Uzumaki.

Itachi no necesito oír más para salir de la habitación corriendo. Konan, quien había oído lo que la mucama había dicho, se apresuró a seguirle, pidiéndole antes a la muchacha que preparara un té bien cargado.

Por su parte, el Uchiha, quien ya se encontraba en el recibidor, se vio de frente con una joven de cabello azul y ojos ambarinos. Ésta extendió una de sus delicadas manos en su dirección, que Itachi se apresuró a estrechar, y dijo:

— Me llamó Matatabi Nii, y soy amiga de Kurama. No sé si le ha hablado de mí.

— Sí, Kurama me la ha nombrado varias veces – contestó Itachi. – Podría preguntarle qué la trae por aquí. No quisiera ser descortés, pero es muy mal momento y…

— Lo sé – le interrumpió la mujer. – Por eso estoy aquí. Estaba en la casa de los Uzumaki cuando ese Uchiha llamó y le dijo a Kurama que debían hacer el intercambio, puesto que usted había fallado en sus negociaciones con él.

Al oír sobre su fallo, el que había llevado a Kurama a estar dónde estaba y en la compañía de su tío, Itachi sintió que su corazón, ya roto, se rompía un poco más.

— Le he venido a traer una carta que Kurama le dejó antes de irse – continuó la muchacha. – Y… su anillo… su anillo de compromiso…

Dicho aquello, sacó de su bolso un sobre y una cajita de terciopelo. Itachi abrió primero la cajita, observando con ojos vidriosos la hermosa sortija de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes que había comprado para Kurama unas semanas atrás. Luego, tomando asiento para sostenerse de cualquier golpe, rompió el sobre.

Dentro había una carta, que no contaría más que con un par de líneas, escrita en esa letra indescifrable que tienen los doctores, que Itachi sabía que pertenecía a su pareja. La hoja decía así:

_Mi muy querido Itachi, cuando leas esto yo estaré muy lejos de ti. Te amo mucho, y tú lo sabes, pero quiero más a mi hermano, y cuando se trata de Naruto no lo pienso dos veces para defenderlo. Por favor, perdóname. Voy a dejarte a mi hermano en tus manos; cuídalo en mi nombre, por favor._

_Sé que es inútil decirte que no me busques, pero si lo vas a hacer ten cuidado. Madara es un ser peligroso, y está tan podrido por dentro que no tendrá contemplación de matarte, aunque seas de su propia sangre. Yo trataré, por mi parte, de cuidarte desde aquí._

_Te amo tanto que me parte el corazón dejarte, pero así debo hacerlo. No me odies por esto._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurama._

Itachi leyó la carta una segunda y una tercera vez, cada oportunidad llenándose un poco más de rabia. Su furia no iba dirigida a Kurama, por supuesto, sino a Madara, aquel maldito que lo había apartado del hombre con quien se iba a casar.

De repente dio un golpetazo en la mesa que tenía al lado. Konan, quien se había acercado al grupo, Matatabi y la mucama, quien se acercaba con el té, lo miraron sorprendido.

Los ojos de Itachi estaban inyectados en sangre; y cuando habló, entre dientes, había tanto veneno en su voz que asustaba:

— Voy a acabar con Madara, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo III

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leyendo mi fic, y especialmente a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por el review :)

Gracias especiales a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie**, por su ayuda y por el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", versión manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propiedad de Kishikoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Había una sensación rara en el ambiente, como un aura de muerte. El cuerpo que estaba en el suelo tenía ciertamente algo de muerto. La languidez de los miembros, la expresión calmada y los ojos herméticamente cerrados hablaban de alguien que ya no se movería jamás. El joven, al lado de aquella figura, pasó una de sus juveniles manos por la mejilla blanca del cadáver, encontrándola totalmente fría.

Kurama observó el rostro del hombre a sus pies. Madara parecía dormido, pero él sabía que no era así. Estaba muerto, y con él todo lo que representaba. Un sentimiento de pérdida se asomó a su corazón, pero luego fue remplazado con una sensación de calma y felicidad. Con la muerte de aquel terminaban cinco años de unión, de total devoción. Era como si de repente la pesada cortina que estaba frente a los ojos del joven se levantará, enseñándole lo que había hacia el horizonte.

Pensó en lo que tenía que hacer. Debía avisarles a los otros sobre la muerte del Uchiha. Era eminente llamar a la policía. "Ha sido un accidente", diría. Y cuando el médico forense descubriese la exagerada cantidad de digitalina que había en su organismo, expresaría que "Había abusado de su remedio". Madara siempre había sido una persona sumamente excéntrica, desconfiada por naturaleza. Bien podía no hacerle caso al médico y tomar más pastillas de las que necesitaba…

Se levantó, primero poniendo las puntas de los zapatos en el suelo y luego impulsándose con las manos. Su rebelde cabello naranja le cayó sobre la frente, tapándole con los ojos. Kurama lo retiró rápidamente, y puso un pie delante, dispuesto a caminar, pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Sintió como algo o alguien lo agarrara del tobillo, pero allí sólo estaban él y Madara, muerto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sin darle importancia al asunto, persistió en su intento de caminar, pero un segundo jalón lo detuvo. Asustado, miró alrededor. El cadáver de Madara seguía donde lo había dejado y en la habitación no había rastro de vida alguno, más que el de él. ¿Qué demonios, entonces, estaba pasando?

"Tranquilo", se dijo. "Estás nervioso, y estás imaginando cosas. Nada raro pasa."

Un tercer intento para caminar y nuevo jalón; pero esta vez no sólo fue el tirón. El piso bajo los pies de Kurama empezó a temblar, y con el movimiento perdió el equilibrio. El suelo lo recibió al mismo tiempo que un hueco en él comenzaba a abrirse. Con un nudo en la garganta, observó como de aquel recién creado orificio salían llamaradas de fuego. ¿Acaso allí abajo estaba el infierno?

Repentinamente, un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. En un intento desesperado, intentó zafarse, pero entonces una voz detuvo cualquier esfuerzo:

— ¿Acaso no quieres ir al infierno conmigo, demonio?

Kurama se puso pálido al oír esa voz. Era Madara… pero Madara estaba… Giró la cabeza lo más que pudo en aquella aferrada situación. Su rostro se puso aún más lívido al ver que el cadáver había desaparecido.

Despacio, muy lentamente, subió la mirada. Madara estaba detrás de él. No le podía ver los ojos, pues el pelo los tapaba; pero en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa maligna. Los dientes, blanquísimos, se le parecieron al joven como los colmillos de una bestia.

Sintió como Madara lo arrastraba a aquel hueco de fuego. Nuevamente, intentó forcejear, pero entre más se removía, más fuerte se cernían aquellos brazos a su alrededor. ¡Iba a ir al infierno! ¡No, él no quería hacerlo! ¡Debía soltarse!...

Empezó a gritar desesperado al ver que la perdición estaba cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pues no quería ver como el fuego del infierno se cernía sobre él; y entonces, de repente, sintió como alguien lo llamaba y como esa persona lo movía de arriba abajo, tratando de llamar su atención.

— Kurama… Kurama, despierta…

El hombre abrió sus ojos con violencia. Aún sobrellevado por la pesadilla, no distinguió lo que tenía adelante; pero sí sintió el sudor que recorría su cuerpo y su respiración, agitada, como si hubiera hecho algo extenuante.

Una corriente de aire frío le alcanzó, sintiéndola atravesar la piel descubierta de su pecho. También percibió la temperatura de un par de manos, frías como un glaciar, en sus brazos. Aquel que llamaba su nombre y que lo zarandeaba se había detenido. Kurama quiso distinguir sus rastros, pero su visión era aún difusa.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, queriendo darse tiempo para calmarse. Mientras estaba así, una de las frías manos abandonó su brazo, posándose en su pecho. Inmediatamente, casi por arte de magia, su respiración alterada se acompasó, volviéndose después tranquila.

Una mejilla se acercó a la suya, ocasionándole aquel picor que se produce cuando dos pieles extrañas se juntan. Intentó descifrar qué persona se le había acercado, aspirando el olor de su fragancia. Al principio había creído que era Itachi, pero Kurama sabía muy bien como olía su novio, y aquel no era aquel olor atrapante y sofisticado del hombre. Aquella era más fuerte. Hablaba de poder y soberbia. El joven Uzumaki conocía aquel aroma, pero no podía ponerle rostro a su recuerdo.

Una voz le sacó, entonces, de dudas:

— Kitsune…

El que hablaba era Madara. Al oírlo, Kurama sintió como su cuerpo se hacía presa de los nervios. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, fijándose en el cabello negro del otro, que era lo que tenía más cerca. Llevado por el miedo de la pesadilla, se alejó de él, hasta que su espalda chocó contra un objeto.

Madara clavó sus ojos rojos en él, con expresión calmada, como si hubiera estado esperando aquella reacción. Cuando Kurama le miró entre asustado y molesto, el Uchiha simplemente le sonrió, con una ternura muy impropia de él.

— ¿Pesadillas, mi kitsune?

Como Kurama no respondió, Madara continuó, salvando la distancia que les separaba.

— Yo puedo hacer que esa pesadilla desaparezca de tu mente, si me dejas, amor mío.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le interrumpió Kurama.

Madara le miró extrañado.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? – preguntó el Uchiha.

Kurama cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Los recuerdos de la pasada noche eran muy difusos. Recordaba haber hablado con Itachi por la tarde, la carta que Madara le hubiera enviado al hospital en el que trabajaba… ¿Qué era lo que decía aquella carta?... Naruto, su hermano… aquel hombre lo había secuestrado… Los sucesos pasaron rápidamente por su cerebro: Itachi prometiéndole que negociaría con su tío la libertad de su hermano, Madara llamándole, y luego el cementerio, él ocupando el lugar de Naruto y éste yéndose con Iruka, mientras gritaba su nombre con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Una oleada de rabia se apoderó de su ser. Con un movimiento rápido, estrujó el cuello de la camisa de Madara entre sus manos, fijando sus ojos furiosos en los del otro y hablando con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Tú secuestraste a mi hermano! – gritó.

— Y ya lo libere – contestó Madara -, y por eso tú estás aquí.

— ¡Tú secuestraste a mi hermano! – insistió Kurama. - ¡Pusiste a Naruto en peligro, cuando él no tenía nada que ver con nosotros!

— Era la única manera de atraerte hacia mí, mi kitsune.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Si me hubieras querido, me hubieras secuestrado a MÍ! – Kurama recalcó aquella última palabra, enfatizando su rabia. - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Debiste haberte muerto!

Soltó de golpe las manos que se aferraban a la camisa del otro, alejándose y haciendo una intentona para ponerse en pie; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Madara estiró el brazo y lo retuvo.

— Mi amor… - murmuró el Uchiha.

— ¡Suéltame, Madara! – exigió el de los cabellos naranjas.

— Amor mío, cálmate.

— ¡No me calmo un demonio! ¡Y deja de decirme "mi amor", "amor mío"! – aquello último lo dijo Kurama, imitando a manera de burla la voz de Madara. - ¡Yo no te amo, y mucho menos te pertenezco!

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Kurama vio como la cara de Madara se ensombreció. La expresión de sus ojos se apagó, e incluso la mano que se aferraba a su brazo se soltó. El Uzumaki estaba por jalar el miembro y soltarse de aquel agarre, pero, repentinamente, como una máquina, el Uchiha cambió. Sus rojos ojos cobraron el brillo de un demonio y una sonrisa predadora se ocupó en su rostro.

Antes de que Kurama pudiera ni siquiera preverlo, Madara lo empujó. Aunque el Uzumaki era un hombre fuerte, el otro estaba ejerciendo más fuerza de la que podía contrarrestar, y pronto estuvo donde el Uchiha quería, que era acostado sobre la cama. El brazo del otro hombre lo aprisionó.

Una fuerte sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de Kurama. No le gustaba verse débil, y más con un hombre como aquel. Madara lo veía en aquel momento como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne que se cocinaba a la parilla.

Levantando los dedos, Madara empezó a rozar sus labios, murmurando mientras tanto:

— No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, cariño. ¿Que no me amas? ¿Que no me perteneces? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que nos amamos, y que yo soy tu único dueño.

Kurama, muy a su pesar, se sonrojó. La mirada de Madara sobre él lo ponía nervioso; y aquella frase, tan cargada de posesividad, traía a su mente recuerdos del pasado, cosas que en momentos como aquel prefería mantener enterradas.

Los dedos fueron remplazados por la boca del otro. Madara unió sus labios con los de él, y Kurama, llevado por la sorpresa, tuvo la torpeza de abrir la boca, dejando que el Uchiha lo besara a carta cabal. El Uzumaki intentó resistírsele, no participar de aquel beso, pero entonces, llevado por algo no entendía y que le controlaba, empezó a participar de la caricia.

Sus lenguas se unieron y sus labios se pegaron como unas ventosas. Madara lo atrajo hacia él, colocando las manos detrás de la espalda. Por su parte, Kurama, dejándose dominar de manera inconsciente, entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de su compañero.

Había sensualidad en aquel beso, pero también había mucha hambre. Sentía a momentos que Madara iba a devorarlo. Bebía de sus labios cada sabor que podía ofrecerle, dejándolo vacío, como una carne a la que se mastica tanto que llega un momento que pierde todo el sabor.

Cuando se separaron, Kurama sentía sus mejillas ardientes. Madara bajó hasta su cuello, prodigándole cortos besos, diciendo entre ellos:

— Mío… mío… todo mío…

Kurama se había quedado con los ojos entrecerrados, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su debilidad. Había hecho todo para olvidarlo. Estaba seguro de que en su corazón no había amor por Madara, ni su cerebro estaba ensombrecido por la lealtad que aquel hombre alguna vez le inspiró. Y entonces, ¿por qué se había dejado arrastrar tan fácilmente? ¿Es que todavía amaba al Uchiha? ¿Todavía lo idolatraba?

Lejos de los pensamientos que lo afectaban, Madara continuaba besándolo. Había cambiado la zona donde prodigaba las caricias. Del cuello pasó a la clavícula, y luego siguió bajando, hasta detenerse al medio del pecho, al nivel del esternón.

Kurama abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Madara había empezado a reír, y la alegría de su risa repercutía en la habitación.

— Mi pobre y confundido kitsune – dijo.

Madara retrepó sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro. Su mirada astuta y burlona hizo que Kurama mirara hacia otro lado.

— ¿Insistes en que no me amas? – siguió Madara, burlón. - ¿Insiste en que no me perteneces? Tu cuerpo ha hablado por ti, y ha reaccionado a mí sin dudar.

Kurama, que se había hallado hasta aquel momento en posición de desventaja, sonrió. Su mirada se volvió burlona, y al hablar había altanería y soberbia en su voz. Habló muy despacio, recalcando las palabras:

— Mi cuerpo podrá traicionarme, pero mi mente está muy clara, Madara. Hay una sola persona a la que yo amo. – Hizo una pausa, sonriendo. – Y esa es Itachi.

Si estaba buscando que Madara se irritara, lo logró. El Uchiha, que hasta el momento se había mantenido cariñoso, endureció su mirada. Agarró firmemente a Kurama por las muñecas, asfixiándolas en un apretón mortal. El de los cabellos naranjas, lejos de expresar su dolor, sonrió aún más, dejando ver los anormales colmillos que decoraban su mandíbula.

— ¿Qué? – dijo el joven, burlándose. - ¿Te molesta la verdad, Madara?

— La verdad de la que hablas es una completa mentira, querido.

— No, no. – Kurama, dentro de sus límites, negó con la cabeza. – Una vez te ame, con todo mi corazón. Te ame tanto, que dolía. Pero tú desapareciste de mi vida por cinco años, y durante ese tiempo estuve con Itachi, y aprendí a amarlo como él me amaba a mí.

— ¡Itachi es un usurpador! – rezongó Madara.

— Tal vez, pero las cosas son como son. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas, yo me hubiera casado con él.

— Menos mal, entonces, que llegué a tiempo – respondió el Uchiha, irritado.

Kurama no respondió, limitándose a sonreír. Tuvo que poner la cara de perfil, pues Madara había acercado su rostro al de él, poniendo la boca sobre su oído, imprimiendo directo a la fuente de audición el tono amenazante de su voz:

— Juro que te haré olvidar a Itachi.

— Quiero ver que lo intentes – dijo él.

— ¿Acaso me estás retando?

Kurama volvió a guardar silencio, pero esta vez no había alegría en su rostro, sino un profundo miedo.

— Haré lo que sea para sacar a mi sobrino de en medio, incluso matarlo – dijo Madara.

La amenaza hizo que el pecho de Kurama se comprimiera. Ni por un momento dudo de que las palabras de Madara pudieran volverse realidad, y él no quería ser el causante de la muerte de Itachi. Lo amaba mucho, y saberlo perdido y por su culpa era más de lo que podía soportar. Ya había puesto la vida de Naruto en riesgo, y la sola experiencia le había enseñado que loco y peligroso era aquel Uchiha.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. El agarre sobre las manos de Kurama se aflojó un poco, pero sin dar muestras, por otra parte, de que Madara lo quisiera soltar.

— Te has quedado mudo, mi kitsune – dijo Madara tras unos minutos.

Kurama se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, diciendo luego:

— No cometas una tontería, Madara.

— ¿Una tontería?

— Sí. No puedes matar a los de tu propia sangre.

Madara amplió su sonrisa.

— Por ti haría cualquier cosa – replicó. – Incluso matar a mi sobrino.

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

— Si me amas, no lo harás – dijo.

Aquella frase debió de satisfacer a Madara, pues soltó sus brazos, y, sentándose a su lado, se llevó una de las manos de Kurama al pecho, poniéndola sobre su corazón.

— Lo juro – respondió.

Kurama se hundió más entre las sábanas.

— Lo juro – volvió a decir Madara -, en la medida de que tú te portes bien.

El de cabellos naranja lo miró, como mirada hastiada.

— Para ti, ¿qué significa que yo me porte bien?

— Principalmente, que no trates de huir, ni comunicarte con el exterior. Te he quitado tu celular, así como un localizador que llevabas contigo. Alguien de mi entera confianza los cuida…

— No me digas, Obito… - interrumpió Kurama.

— Para tu información – dijo Madara, sonriente – no es Obito; pero le diré que pensaste en él, se va a alegrar de oírlo.

Kurama hizo un gesto de fastidio, y movió la mano libre frente a la cara de Madara, incitándolo a continuar.

— No seas maleducado – le regañó el pelinegro, atajando la mano que se agitaba frente a su rostro. – Como te iba diciendo, que no escapes; tampoco quiero que des problemas, como que se te ocurra la idea maravillosa de no comer para molestarme. Y por tercero, y último, quiero que me dejes amarte.

— En resumidas cuentas – dijo Kurama – quieres que no me comunique con el exterior, que no te dé problemas y que abra mis piernas para ti para cuando quieras revivir el pasado.

Madara lo miró duramente.

— Te has vuelto una persona muy soez, Kurama

— ¿Qué? – manifestó el Uzumaki en tono dicharachero. - ¿Acaso no resumo lo que me has dicho?

Madara no respondió, clavando sus ojos rojizos en los de él.

Al ver que el otro no tenía nada más que decir, Kurama expresó algo que venía rondándole en la cabeza:

— ¿Qué harás con mi empleo? Un cirujano no desaparece así como así.

— Ya me he encargado de eso. Tu jefa cree que te has ido de vacaciones.

Kurama se empezó a reír repentinamente.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Madara asombrado.

— ¡Qué me fui de vacaciones! – exclamó Kurama. – Por Dios, Madara, que excusa más burda. Para que un cirujano pueda tomar vacaciones debe anunciarlas primero, al menos con una semana de antelación, para darle sus operaciones a otros médicos.

— ¿Y quién dijo que no se aviso?

Kurama miró seriamente al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó.

— Por favor, querido, hablas como si no me conocieras. Conseguir a un hombre alto y moreno no es nada difícil. Sólo hay que agregarle los elementos que son distintivos tuyos, como el cabello naranja y los ojos rojos. ¡Amor mío!, hasta tu rostro puede ser imitado con la tecnología. Replicar a Kurama Uzumaki no me fue difícil.

— Para eso tuviste que tener información mía actual. He cambiado. Ya no soy el mismo joven de dieciocho años.

— Gracias a Dios por eso – dijo Madara. – Tengo fotos tuyas, bastante actuales.

— Me has estado siguiendo… - manifestó Kurama, irritado.

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A que me quedará sin ver tu hermoso rostro mientras esperaba que cayeras en mis brazos?

Kurama bajó la mirada.

Madara tomó su rostro entre las manos, diciéndole:

— Nada te apartara de mi lado, kitsune: nadie ni nada. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a eso.

Una vez más, unió sus labios con Kurama, y el cuerpo traicionero del joven volvió a entregarse a Madara.

Tuvieron que separase, pues un sonido extraño se interpuso entre ellos. El ruido provenía del estómago del más joven de los dos.

— Pediré que te sirvan de comer – dijo Madara. – Mientras tanto, mientras se hace la comida, podrías darte un baño. Te adoro como eres, pero necesitas bañarte.

— No tengo ropa – puntualizó Kurama.

— Compre algunas cosas para ti, ya que venías a quedarte. Asumí que la ropa que usabas a los dieciocho te iba a quedar pequeña.

— ¿Acaso sabes mi talla? – inquirió el del pelo naranja. – Sí, claro…Se me olvidaba que tienes fotos mías.

— Exacto. Bueno, me voy. No quiero hacerte pasar hambre.

Madara se separó de él y se puso en pie, saliendo luego de la habitación. Una vez solo, Kurama se tapó la cara, exhalando fuertemente. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y parando a las sábanas bajo él, diciéndose, al mismo tiempo:

"Si sólo te hubieras muerto…"

* * *

Naruto nunca había sido una persona madrugadora, pero en aquellas circunstancias, más que el deseo de levantarse tarde predominaba la necesidad de no salir de la cama nunca. Quería permanecer todo el día (o el resto de la semana, si por él fuera) con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, abrazado a la almohada y sin ningún haz de luz que tocara sus ojos.

Pero Iruka tenía otros planes para él; y cuando aquel hombre, casi un padre para el joven Uzumaki, llamó a la puerta de la habitación en la que descansaba, Naruto no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – le preguntó el hombre.

Naruto, a manera de respuesta, sólo guardó silencio; y si se movió, fue sólo para rodearse más con las sábanas.

Iruka no volvió a hablar. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, en los que el joven pensó que ya su padrastro se había ido; dándose cuenta, luego, de que estaba equivocado, pues el colchón de que estaba recostado se hundió bajo el peso de un segundo cuerpo.

— Naruto… - empezó a decir Iruka.

El hombre tomó entre sus manos el comienzo de la sábana con la que Naruto se tapaba, y la jaló hasta que un puñado de rubios cabellos se dejó entrever a través de la tela.

— Kurama no hubiera querido que actuarás así.

— ¡Me importa un demonio lo que mi hermano mayor hubiera querido! – exclamó con testarudez el joven rubio. - ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, si no te importa mucho!

— Si no me importara, no trataría de hacerte levantar – alegó Iruka, con voz calmada.

De entre las sábanas sonó un gruñido; y luego, como una ola que se levanta del mar repentinamente, el dueño de aquellos cabellos rubios se sentó en la cama, con el pelo peinado hacia todos lados y la ropa arrugada.

Naruto miró a Iruka con desafío en sus ojos azules. Se sentía molesto. Le molestaba que su hermano no estuviera con él, que aquel sujeto llamado Madara se lo hubiera llevado y que él no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero también estaba irritado por lo que no sabía, por lo que se le había ocultado, quizás por años. Se creía con derecho a saber, a entender lo que pasaba, a saber por qué Kurama había hecho lo que hizo, y muchas otras cosas más, que intuía que eran tan o más oscuras como la verdad que tanto quería obtener.

Iruka lo miró a su vez, pero con calma, quizá con algo de tristeza. ¡Cómo odiaba Naruto que tuvieran compasión por él! Aquello sólo contribuía a ponerlo más irritado.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto de repente.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Iruka! ¡Hay cosas que no entiendo! ¡Que yo no sé y que tú sí! – El joven hizo una pausa para controlar su exaltada respiración. – Ese hombre que me secuestró, ¿lo conoces? ¿Por qué se llevó a mi hermano? Al principio pensé que ese sujeto quería usarme para extorsionar a Kurama para sacarle dinero, pero no fue así. ¿Kurama conocía a ese tipo?

El castaño bajó la mirada con tristeza, y luego suspiró. Naruto se le quedó observando todo momento, esperando que hablara.

Al final, Iruka dijo:

— Algún día tenía que llegar este momento…

El joven lo miró extrañado, pero dejó que su padrastro continuará hablando:

— Ese hombre – continuó Iruka -, ese hombre se llama Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha? – preguntó Naruto con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo Sasuke e Itachi?

— Sí. Madara Uchiha es el tío de ellos dos.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡¿Tío?! – exclamó.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza.

— Madara Uchiha y Kurama se conocieron hace mucho tiempo – continuó aquel.

La expresión de sorpresa de Naruto no podía ser más amplia.

— Pero Kyu nunca habló de él – murmuró.

— Kurama considero que era preferible que no supieras nada de ese hombre. Y me parece que su decisión fue la más correcta.

— ¡Pero yo tengo derecho a saber! – esgrimió Naruto. - ¡No soy un niño!

Iruka le sonrió.

— Por aquel entonces – dijo – sí lo eras. Para cuando Kurama dejó de ver a ese Uchiha, tú tenías trece años.

Naruto cerró los ojos, contando mentalmente. Si por aquel momento él tenía dieciocho… entonces, dieciocho menos trece… cinco años… ¡Cinco años!, exclamó en su mente.

El rubio no era precisamente una mente ducha para la lógica, pero no era idiota. ¿Por qué el tal Madara Uchiha no había aparecido durante ese tiempo? ¿Por qué aparecer en sus vidas cinco años después?... Además, todavía no entendía por qué su hermano se había ido con aquel hombre, en vez de darle dinero o algo por su rescate.

Lo que dijo a continuación iba dirigido a satisfacer aquella curiosidad:

— Entonces, ¿por qué mi hermano se fue por él?

— Porque Madara Uchiha lo quería a él – respondió Iruka a desgana.

— Pero ¿por qué? – insistió Naruto.

Iruka suspiró.

— Como te dije, Naruto, Kurama y ese hombre se conocían ya. Madara Uchiha fue primero su jefe. Kurama trabajó para él durante algún tiempo. Luego se enamoraron y se hicieron pareja… y hazme el favor de cerrar la boca, ¿acaso no querías la verdad?...

— No sabía que ESA fuera la verdad – dijo el joven.

— Pues, así fueron las cosas. – Iruka continuó: - Por cinco años estuvieron juntos; y luego rompieron.

— ¿Y Kyu se puso de novio con Itachi?

— Así es.

— Pero si Itachi… si mi casi cuñado es sobrino… de aquel sujeto…

Iruka se rascó detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Itachi estuvo enamorado durante mucho tiempo de Kurama – explicó -, y cuando tu hermano se vio libre de compromisos, se hicieron novios.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el tal Uchiha? ¿Por qué volvió ahora?

Naruto había vivido durante mucho tiempo con Iruka para saber cuando estaba mintiendo; y la mirada fugitiva que el hombre usó al responder hablaba muy mal de él:

— Madara Uchiha… - tartamudeó el hombre -… desapareció.

— Ajá… - dijo Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos, la vista fija sobre el mayor.

Iruka rió, azorado.

— Si te digo lo que pasó, no me creerás – dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

El castaño volvió a rascarse la cabeza; pero esta vez no reía. En su mirada había cierto temor.

— Hace mucho tiempo, por la época en que estuvo junto al Uchiha – explicó Iruka – Kurama pertenecía a una organización, a la que llamaremos X.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, para demostrar que entendía lo que estaba escuchando.

— Itachi, él, y otros más pertenecían a esa organización. Madara Uchiha era el jefe de ellos. Un día hubo una confrontación. Unos compañeros de Kurama intentaron matarlo, pero el Uchiha se dio a la fuga, y volvió ahora.

A Naruto aquella historia le parecía plausible. Concordaba, pues, con el por qué de la desaparición del Uchiha por tanto tiempo; pero aún seguía sin entender por qué su hermano tomado su lugar con rehén.

— ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? – preguntó Iruka cuando Naruto le hubo expuesto su duda.

— Amm… ¿No?

Iruka lo miró seriamente, pero luego suspiró, como si se dijera para su capote "recuerda que es un poco denso".

Respondió entonces:

— Cuando el Uchiha desapareció, tuvo que separarse de Kurama. Él te secuestro a ti, para usarte como cebo para atraerlo.

Naruto dibujó en su rostro una expresión de perplejidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Si no hubiera sido por él, Kurama no se hubiera ido! ¡Era un idiota, un grandísimo idiota! ¡Su hermano se había sacrificado por él, y quizá, ahora, más nunca lo vería!

Sintió su corazón destrozado. Una sensación lacerante se adueñó de su pecho. Su respiración se hizo errante, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Como un niño saltó sobre los brazos de Iruka, quien los había extendido frente a él. Lloró por largos minutos, mientras su padrastro acariciaba. ¡Kurama! ¡Su hermano querido! ¡Y él lo había entregado a manos de aquel despreciable hombre!

— Shh… ya no llores – le decía Iruka.

Al final, pasados casi treinta minutos, las lágrimas dejaron de afluir de los ojos de Naruto; pero la máscara de tristeza que se había apoderado de rostro siguió intacta.

Iruka lo atrajo hacia él, posando la cabeza del joven contra su pecho y, como si fuera un bebé, empezó a mecerlo. Lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban sobre el rostro de Naruto, pero había tanta tristeza en él que no tenía fuerzas para convertirlas en un torrente.

De repente se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Iruka recostó a Naruto sobre la cama, y luego se retiró. Al poco tiempo se esparció por la habitación una fragancia femenina; pero el joven rubio, muy ensimismado en su tristeza, no movió la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba.

— Voy a hacer té y a preparar algo para Naruto – dijo Iruka. – Te lo dejo encargado.

Naruto escuchó los pasos de Iruka al alejarse, y luego el silencio. Un momento después crujió la silla que estaba a su lado, en la que el joven adivinó la figura de una mujer de cabellera azul. Una de las manos blancas de la dama se posó sobre su rostro, a la vez que el rubio saludaba:

— Tabi…

— Hola, cariño – respondió Matatabi. - ¿Cómo estás?

— Cansado… triste… no lo sé… me siento culpable…

— ¿Culpable? – preguntó la fémina, extrañada.

— Si no fuera por mí, Kyu no se hubiera tenido que ir con ese hombre – explicó Naruto, tristemente.

La mano de la mujer en su mejilla se volvió una garra, que apretó su mentón, obligándole a subir el rostro. Los ojos ambarinos de la mujer se clavaron en los suyos, mostrando su molestia.

— Escúchame bien, Naruto – dijo Matatabi, recalcando las palabras. – Tú no tienes ninguna culpa del secuestro de Kurama. El Uchiha ese se hubiera hecho con Kurama, con o sin tu participación. ¡No es tu culpa!

Naruto subió los hombros a la vez que más lágrimas rebeldes recorrían su rostro. Matatabi, viendo su estado, lo soltó, y, sentándose a su lado, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

— No llores, cariño. A Kyu no te hubiera gustado verte así.

— Es la segunda vez que me dicen de algo que a mi hermano no le hubiera gustado – dijo Naruto entre lágrimas.

Matatabi dejó de abrazarlo, pero sin alejársele. Acarició una de las doradas mejillas del joven, pasando un dedo por las cicatrices que allí estaban. Luego le sonrió al muchacho; y Naruto, entre respingos, escuchó:

— Le prometí a Kurama cuidarte en su ausencia, y como se lo prometí a él, te lo prometo a ti.

— Gracias, Tabi; pero ya soy grande, no necesito que me cuides.

La mujer se rió.

— Por supuesto, ahora eres todo un hombre – dijo. – Dime, hombresote, ¿ya tienes novia?

— ¡Tabi! Este no es momento para hablar de eso – contestó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

— Kurama me dijo de cierta jovencita llamada Hinata – continuó Matatabi, sin hacerle caso al joven hombre. - ¿No quieres que la llame para que esté contigo un rato?

— ¡Tabi! – exclamó por segunda vez el joven. - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Matatabi se rió, mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada, como si eso pudiera evitar su sonrojó. Pensó para su capote que si la mujer quería cuidarlo en nombre de su hermano, pues estaba logrando en aquel momento parecerse a una hermana mayor, metiche y fastidiosa. Bueno, se dijo, Kurama, a pesar de no ser mujer, era también bastante molesto en cuando se trataba de su vida. A pesar de que el rubio lo adoraba, debía reconocer que su hermano mayor podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía.

Recordaba, por ejemplo, aquella vez que le había anunciado a su hermano mayor que se había hecho novio de Hinata. Kurama, cumpliendo su papel de hermano fastidioso, lo había mirado con sorna y exclamado:

¡A— l fin te echas una novia! Parece, entonces, que no tendré que llevarte a un convento. Pensé que te quedarías soltero para siempre.

A lo que el rubio había contestado con un "Ja, ja, qué graciosito".

Cuánto daría por echar el tiempo para atrás y poder regresar a su hermano a casa, sano y salvo. Eran muchos los recuerdos que lo mantenía unido a él, muchos años de convivencia y cariño; y ahora todo eso se había ido, todo por aquel maldito hombre que los había separado. Para Naruto, en su mundo juvenil, donde todo pasa rápidamente y las cosas innecesarias se desechan como si nunca hubiera existido, la obsesión que tenía el Uchiha por Kurama era inexplicable. ¿Es qué acaso no podía entender aquel que todo ya había terminado entre su hermano y él?, se preguntaba para su capote.

Pensando en aquello que se iba a perder y a extrañar con la ausencia de su hermano, no se dio cuenta hasta después de largo tiempo que Matatabi le hablaba:

— Naruto, necesito que hagas un favor por mí – decía la mujer.

— Dime… - contestó el joven, turbado.

— Sabes que soy abogada, ¿no? Pues conozco algunas personas de poder que nos podrían ayudar a llegar hasta Kurama; y necesito que me des toda la información que puedas. La apariencia de Madara Uchiha, si viste cómplices y cómo son. También cosas sobre el lugar en que te tenían. ¿Estaba en la ciudad o en otra parte? Dime todo lo que recuerdes.

Naruto se le quedó viendo, pero luego asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Matatabi se echó hacia atrás al él incorporarse. Luego, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando ligeramente las cejas, el joven recordó. Empezó por describir lo que recordaba del lugar donde lo habían metido. Era un edificio, de ladrillos rojos, de esos que se ven con asiduidad. Él no había visto mucho del interior. Recordaba algo así como una casa dentro de otra, a lo que la mujer lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo así? – inquirió Matatabi.

— Pues, como te digo – dijo Naruto. – Es como si de la casa, saliera otra parte. Cuando entré, no pude ver mucho, estaba bastante oscuro; pero puedo apostar que había algo diferente, algo en la decoración. Era como si hubiera un pasillo unido a otro.

— A ver, si entiendo bien: tú entraste a una casa, ¿y luego pasaste por una puerta falsa o algo parecido que te llevó a otra zona?

— Algo así.

Matatabi sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su libreta, y empezó a escribir. Con una mano le indicó a Naruto que continuara.

— Descríbeme a Madara Uchiha – pidió la mujer.

— Es un hombre alto. La piel la tiene muy blanca. Su pelo es raro, el corte, digo. Es largo, y tiene un estilo extraño, antiguo.

— ¿Me lo podrías describir más detalladamente?

Naruto le explicó con el mayor detalle posible el estilo de peinado de aquel hombre.

— Su cabello es negro, ¿no? – preguntó Matatabi.

— Sí. Y sus ojos rojos, como los de Kyu.

— Bien. Ojos rojos… ¿Y qué tal los cómplices?

— Habían bastantes, pero no me fije en todos. Pero tiene tres cómplices principales.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué encantador! – se burló la mujer. – Dime quienes son, y descríbemelos.

Mientras contaba, el muchacho fue elevando uno por uno los dedos, hasta levantar tres:

— Dos de ellos son hermanos gemelos – dijo. – Se llaman Tobi y Zetsu. Tienen el pelo negro, corto, ojos verdes muy claros y la piel muy blanca. Luego esta uno que se llama Obito Uchiha…

— ¿Este Obito tiene relación con el Uchiha? – preguntó Matatabi, interrumpiéndole.

— No lo sé, pero son parecidos. Sólo que este Obito tiene el cabello corto, los ojos negros, y el lado derecho de su rostro tiene muchas cicatrices.

— Ese será fácil de verlo, si nos lo llegamos a encontrar – aseveró la mujer. – Bien, creo que esto me ayudara. ¿Te transportaron en auto hasta esa casa?

— Sí.

— Me puedes decir cómo era. Sería de gran ayuda si llegaste a ver la matrícula.

— Sólo sé que era una camioneta negra, pero no sé la marca ni la matrícula – dijo Naruto, apenado.

— ¡Bien! Le llevaré esta información a mis colegas. Ahora jovencito, tengo algo para ti.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, mientras que Matatabi guardaba en su bolso libreta y bolígrafo, sacando luego una carta y un cuaderno pequeño y grueso.

— Kyu me dejó esto para ti antes de irse – dijo Matatabi, poniendo los objetos en el regazo del joven. – Quiero que leas la carta, y cuando la termines vayas a desayunar, si no te llevaré, jalándote de la oreja, y mira que soy capaz.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Aunque tenía poco apetito, y muchas cosas en la mente, prefería acercarse a la mesa un rato a que Matatabi cumpliera su amenaza.

— Te dejaré solo, entonces – continuó la mujer, levantándose. – Te espero en el comedor.

La mujer se fue, dejándole solo. En su soledad, Naruto suspiró. Se sentía cansado, abatido, con ganas de rescatar a su hermano, pero también con mucho miedo. ¿Y si cometía una estupidez y el tal Uchiha mataba a Kurama?

Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente para apartar aquellos pensamientos oscuros de su mente. Luego miró el sobre donde estaba la carta que su hermano había escrito para él. En uno de los lados del papel decía "Para Naruto" en aquella letra ilegible que Kurama había adoptado desde que comenzó a trabajar como médico y que él tanto odiaba. Llevado por la curiosidad, también hurgó entre las páginas del librito. Un exclamó de asombro salió de su boca. Aquel librito también tenía la caligrafía de su hermano, pero aquella era clara, nítida, como la que tenía cuando era más joven.

¿Hace cuánto había escrito aquel librito?, se preguntó. Naruto quería leerlo, pero el peso de la carta, que aún tenía en sus manos, le recordó lo que tenía que leer primero, y, con ello, la amenaza de Matatabi.

Rápidamente, abrió el sobre, rasgándolo más bien, y sacó una hoja dentro del empaque. Aquella página decía así:

_Mi muy querido hermanito:_

_Si te conozco bien – y te conozco bastante -, seguramente estarás envuelto entre sábanas, diciéndole a Iruka que jamás saldrás de la cama. Mas estos momentos no son para que flaquees, si no para que muestres tu grandeza. Por la memoria de mamá, a la que los dos nos parecemos tanto, no debes dejar que la tristeza te gane. Eres un hombre ya, y como tal te debes comportar._

_Sé qué estarás muy confundido y lleno de dudas, por lo que me parece justo que deje de ser egoísta y te muestre algo que has debido haber visto hace mucho tiempo. Eres mi única familia, y como tal quiero que conserves las memorias de un evento que nos ha llevado hasta aquí. En este libro que te dejo, esta un diario que escribí cuando tenía dieciocho años. Tú, y sólo tú, debes saber la historia completa. Ni siquiera Iruka o Itachi saben tanto de mí como tú sabrás después de que hayas terminado de leer ese cuaderno._

_Quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero el tiempo no me alcanza. Pórtate bien, sé buen chico y no pongas tu vida en peligro. Yo voy a estar bien. El hombre con el que estaré no desea matarme, así que no te preocupes por mí._

_Te amo mucho, Naruto. Recuérdalo siempre, cada vez que desfallezcas. Confío en ti plenamente, así como nuestros padres, desde el lugar en el que estén._

_Con cariño,_

_Kyu._

Naruto se llevó la carta hasta el pecho, sosteniéndola contra su corazón, aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, secándose a manotazos el agua que caía por sus mejillas. No, no debía llorar. Debía ser fuerte, por él, por su hermano, por Iruka, por sus padres. ¡Debía ser fuerte!

Tomando una resolución, se puso en pie, dejando el diario y la carta sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe. El azul de sus ojos brillaba, y su mirada era dura como el acero.

"Te prometo, hermano mayor, que seré fuerte."

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que me lean y me dejen reviews :)


	5. Capítulo IV

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo leyendo mi fic, y especialmente a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por el review :)

Gracias especiales a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie**, por su ayuda y por el apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", versión manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propiedad de Kishikoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Había algo en la noche que relajaba a Naruto. Ya fuera porque le agradaba la soledad de aquel momento del día o porque le atrajera la tranquilidad que brindaba la oscuridad, siempre sentía aquella sensación relajante que venía cada vez que se ponía el Sol.

Por ello, no era para él sorprendente que hubiera elegido la noche para abrir el diario que le dejara Kurama y leerlo. Desde el secuestro de su hermano – hace ya dos días atrás -, Naruto había sentido cierto miedo de husmear en aquel librito, temeroso, quizá, de encontrar algo que no le gustara.

No es que Naruto fuera cobarde, al contrario, pero sentía cierto temor al hurgar en la vida de su hermano. Aunque él quería saber, quería entender por qué le estaba pasando todo aquello a Kurama y a él, no estaba muy seguro de si realmente deseaba enterarse. Si Iruka le había dicho que el otro nunca había querido contarle su historia, el joven pensaba que por algo era.

Mas al final la curiosidad venció su temor, y aquella noche, en la que sólo contaba con la compañía de los sonidos de la noche, recostó su cabeza contra una almohada y abrió el librito. Aquel comenzaba así:

_Nunca he sido muy dado a escribir diarios. Siempre me ha parecido cosas de niñas; pero cuando uno tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza y nadie a quien contarlas, recurre a estos medios._

_Durante cinco años he vivido las más diversas experiencias. Me enamore hasta la locura de alguien, he puesto mi vida en peligro, pero también se la he arrebatado a otros. Conocí el significado del miedo, y como una idea se puede volver en nuestro más grande némesis y hacernos cometer locuras. He visto muchas cosas, y quiero contarlas. Necesito hacer esto para desahogarme, para que alguien me diga "¡mira por todo lo que has pasado, Kurama!". Aunque espero no tener que enseñarle esto a nadie, si la necesidad me obliga a ello, prefiero que este diario sea leído alguna vez por mi hermano menor. Si muero o algo me pasa, quiero que Naruto pueda leer todo lo que yo voy a escribir aquí._

Naruto tragó saliva. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la vida de Kurama en aquel momento para que considerara que podía morir. El rubio sabía que su hermano era un hombre aguerrido, y que quizá en su vida se hubiera ganado enemigos sin saberlo, pero ¿tanto así como para temer por su vida?

Volvió a bajar la mirada al diario, leyendo una vez más:

_No sé precisamente donde la historia comenzó, pero si tuviera que elegir el hecho más próximo a la cadena de eventos que se desataría después, tendría que apuntar a aquel día de julio, que, llevando a Naruto al colegio, él me preguntó por qué debería de estudiar en aquel instituto de tercera que Iruka, mi padrastro, había elegido para él, cuando a pocas cuadras estaba una escuela de alta categoría, en la que él miraba con cierta envidia a los hijos de hombres y mujeres millonarios, que se podían costear el precio de la inscripciones._

Naruto se volvió a sobresaltar. ¡Entonces había sido él que lo había comenzado todo!

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, mientras que sus ojos se aguaban. Él también recordaba aquel día; y mientras leía, su memoria echó para atrás y empezó a rememorar.

_Flashback_

Era una mañana cálida de julio, llena de los sonidos típicos de los niños y padres que se mueven rápidamente por las calles para llegar temprano a sus respectivos colegios. Uno de aquellos pequeños, un chico rubio, quien lucía a duras penas el tamaño que se espera de un niño de siete años, observaba todo con sus grandes ojos azules, con su manita firmemente sostenida en el agarre de unas manos más grandes.

A su lado estaba un joven, con el que el pequeño rubio se sentía muy a gusto de estar. Aquel, al revés del jovencito, lucía bastante alto para sus escasos trece años. Además de su altura, que lo hacía lucir mayor a lo que realmente era, sus facciones eran muy hermosas; y el menor de los dos se reía cada vez que una chica suspiraba cuando aquel pasaba a su lado, o se quedaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

En una de aquellas en que el pequeño se reía, el mayor de los dos giró rápidamente la cabeza en su dirección, mirándole con aparente molestia en sus ojos rojos.

– ¿De qué te estás riendo, Naruto?

– De cómo esas chicas te ven – dijo el pequeño. – Si hay tantas muchachas que gustan de ti, no sé como todavía no tienes novia, hermano mayor.

El de los ojos rojos arrugó una ceja.

– Lo que yo haga con mi vida amorosa no es tu problema, mocoso – contestó al fin.

– Lo que pase con mi hermano mayor es también mi problema – terqueó el rubio. - ¡Y no me digas mocoso!

– Insolente y enano.

Naruto puso su pequeña manita en forma de puño y la golpeó contra el brazo del otro.

– Eres malo, Kyu.

Kurama no respondió, lo que enfureció más al pequeño; pero luego Naruto, arrepentido de su acción, recostó su rubia cabeza contra el brazo de su hermano mayor; y camino así hasta llegar al final de la cuadra, de donde se veían avanzar carros en ambas direcciones a cada segundo. En aquel lugar había un gran bullicio. El murmulló de varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo retumbó en los oídos de Naruto, quien levantó el rostro en busca de una imagen de todo aquello que escuchaba.

Adelante se encontraba un colegio, de aquellos que gritan poder. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, pasmado de la riqueza y opulencia que se respiraba en el lugar. Había un montón de chicos y chicas, de diferentes edades, todos vestidos con uniformes idénticos. Por aquí y por allá había carros, incluso algunas limosinas; y el muchacho, al verlo, sintió como si se abriera ante él la puerta a un mundo que él no conocía.

Se quedó varios minutos en total silencio, inmóvil. Incluso Kurama tuvo que jalar de su mano para llamarle la atención y hacerle ver que debían seguir caminando. Naruto, con una sensación de amargura apoderándose de su garganta, siguió a su hermano mayor, con la mirada aún puesta en aquel maravilloso lugar.

Cuando llegó a su colegio, Naruto se sintió aún más miserable. Aquel edificio, gris, pequeño, con un grupo de niños desarreglados corriendo de aquí para allá, no podía compararse con aquel pequeño pedazo de paraíso. El rubio quería estudiar en aquella escuela tan linda. Así se lo hizo saber a Kurama, jalando de su mano y llamando su atención.

– Hermano mayor – le dijo -, quiero estudiar en esa escuela que vimos antes.

– No puedes – le respondió Kurama, pasándole el pesado bulto colegial, que él había llevado en sus hombros hasta ese momento.

– ¿Por qué? – insistió Naruto.

– Porque es muy caro, y no tenemos dinero para pagarlo.

– ¡Pero yo quiero ir, Kyu! ¡Este colegio no me gusta! ¡Ese es muy bonito, y este es muy feo!

Kurama suspiró, agachándose a su lado. El estar así permitía a Naruto mirarlo directo a los ojos; y cuando sus orbes azules se conectaron con aquellos ojos rojos, rápidamente bajo la mirada y miró a otro lado.

– Sé que ese colegio es muy bonito, pero por ahora no podrás estudiar ahí. Si tienes paciencia, te prometo que te conseguiré un cupo para esa escuela, pero para el próximo año escolar.

– Eso es mucho tiempo – se quejó el rubio.

– No te puedo prometer lo que no pasará, Naruto, así que decirte que estudiarás ahora sería mentira. Pero prometo, como soy tu hermano mayor, que conseguiré que estudies en ese colegio. Ahora, quita esa cara y dame un abrazo. Dime que te portaras bien.

Naruto hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos, pero luego se lanzó con los brazos abiertos al cuello de su hermano. Sintió como Kurama bordeaba su espalda con sus manos; y el rubio se quedó un rato largo junto al calor de su familiar, disfrutando de la rica fragancia del de cabellos naranja; y luego se separó, permitiendo que el otro le diera un beso en la frente.

– Nos vemos en la tarde – le dijo Kurama.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, se encaramó el bolso a la espalda y se fue, mirando una vez más a su hermano antes de desaparecer dentro del edificio.

_Fin del Flashback_

Y Kurama había cumplido su promesa. Al año siguiente, Naruto había empezado a estudiar en aquel colegio, donde había conocido a todos los amigos que compartían su vida en aquellos momentos. Y no sólo había su hermano mayor hecho aquello, sino que había cambiado su vida y la de Iruka para siempre; y aunque el rubio desconocía cómo había su familiar conseguido todo aquel dinero, estaba agradecidísimo con él.

Pero el diario de Kurama no terminaba allí; y Naruto continuó leyendo, sin sentir aquella añoranza feliz que traen los recuerdos. Las cosas que seguían él no las conocía, y tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que entre más leía, menos le gustaba lo que sabía. Pero también era verdad que, aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de leer; y la manera como escribía su hermano, con todos los detalles, hasta le permitía evocar un pasado que no era suyo y proyectarlo en su mente como si él mismo lo hubiera vivido.

_Flashback_

Kurama suspiró una vez más y miró fuera, por la ventana. El murmullo de la voz del profesor de turno llegaba a sus oídos como un sonido lejano y nada claro, como si el hombre estuviera hablando a través de un pedazo de tela que le impidiera propagar lo que decía. Quizá se pudiera pensar que el maestro del joven solía hablar en voz baja, pero la verdad era que el joven Uzumaki tenía su mente en otro lugar, muy apartado de la historia de la guerra de secesión de la que aquel hablaba.

Le había prometido a Naruto conseguirle un cupo en aquel costoso colegio, pero ¿cómo demonios lo haría? Kurama sentía muy pocos deseos de bajar a su hermano a la realidad, a aquella vida a la que Iruka los había acostumbrado, donde el dinero alcanzaba sólo para cubrir algunas cuentas y poner un poco de pan a la mesa.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, no podía culpar a Iruka. Su padrastro tenía un espíritu muy caritativo y una mente muy tonta. En un mundo donde todas las personas preferían alcanzar la cima financiera, su padrastro había preferido conformarse con un trabajo mal pagado, donde lo único que servía era el alimento que se daba a su alma. Pero el altruismo no paga un colegio; y Kurama no le podía pedir a aquel que ahorrara para que su hermano menor tuviera un mejor lugar de estudio.

A Kurama lo único que se le ocurría era que él mismo trabajara; pero aquella idea tampoco le gustaba, y no porque él no quisiera trabajar, sino porque cualquier trabajo que se ajustara a su edad estaba lejos del sueldo que quería ganar para conseguir todo el dinero que calculaba que necesitaba.

Un sonido sordo proveniente de su cabeza le llamó la atención. Cuando giró el cuello para ver que se trataba, una bola de papel se deslizó por el escritorio hasta sus piernas, donde la tomó, leyendo luego: "¿Qué te pasa?"

Kurama reconoció la fea letra de su mejor amigo. Como un nuevo papel chocara contra su sien, el joven de cabello naranja le lanzó una mirada molesta a Shukaku, quien sentado no muy lejos de él, pretendía lanzarle un nuevo papel.

Entonces, dígame, señor Shukaku, ¿en qué año comenzó la guerra de secesión? – preguntó de repente el profesor.

– Ah… Esto… Yo… - tartamudeó Shukaku.

– Sí, eso me imaginaba. Y usted, señor Uzumaki, ¿podría darme la respuesta?

– En 1861 – respondió Kurama.

– Bien. Veo que al menos alguien ha estudiado la lección. Continuemos, entonces.

El profesor siguió entonces con su lección, mientras que Shukaku hacía ahora derecho de la mirada molesta. Kurama frunció el ceño, mas luego volvió a lo suyo, poco interesado en la molestia de su amigo.

No fue hasta la hora del receso que Kurama y Shukaku pudieron reunirse. Ambos jóvenes se ocultaron en uno de los tantos huecos que había entre las paredes del patio y del edificio. El de los ojos arena metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió.

– ¿Quieres? – preguntó, ofreciéndole uno a Kurama.

Kurama se lo pensó unos segundos, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, e imitó a su amigo. Pronto el humo de los cigarrillos se posó sobre el lugar como una nube negra, pero los jóvenes le dieron poca importancia al hecho.

– ¿Quieres decir qué demonios te pasa? – inquirió Shukaku después de un tiempo.

– Naruto quiere estudiar en ese colegio que está en la esquina, el que es para ricos – respondió el de los cabellos naranja.

– ¿Ese que van mis hermanos, pero que mi padre no quiere que vaya porque me odia?

– Ese mismo.

Shukaku lanzó un bufido.

– Vaya con tu hermanito – dijo. – Ese colegio es muy caro, y tu padrastro no gana mucho.

– Lo sé – dijo Kurama con aire derrotado. – Le dije a Naruto que le conseguiría un cupo allí para el próximo año; pero no sé cómo pagarlo. Al menos que consiga un empleo, y ni aún así. Con lo que ganaría en uno de esos trabajos ni podría comprarle un libro.

– ¿Por qué no vendes drogas? – sugirió Shukaku.

Kurama lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Si me llegan a descubrir, estoy frito! ¡Y no voy a ir por el mundo dañando a otros para conseguir lo que necesito!

– Vaya, zorro, cálmate, ni que te hubiera dicho que matarás a alguien. La verdad es que las drogas dan mucha plata; pero si no quieres hacer eso, pues consíguete una identificación falsa y trabaja en algún buen lugar. Eres alto, y la gente gusta de ti. ¡De sólo pensar en eso, me acuerdo de Jeff y del regalo que te dio en tu cumpleaños!

– No me lo recuerdes, por favor – pidió Kurama. – Quién hubiera dicho que ese tipo era gay, y que yo le gustaba.

– Pues ¡por lo menos no es peor que Matatabi!

La cara de Kurama mostró su malestar al recordar a aquella desquiciada muchacha. Hace un tiempo, mientras volvía a casa en compañía de Shukaku, había chocado con la chica, y desde entonces la joven no lo había dejado en paz. Le decía que lo amaba, que quisiera que fuera su novio, que se iba a casar con él. Aunque Matatabi y él no estudiaban en el mismo colegio, aquella siempre encontraba la manera de verlo. Incluso había averiguado su dirección, haciéndole visitas sorpresa de vez en cuando o enviándole regalos.

El hecho era que Kurama pensaba que no tenía mucha suerte en materias amorosas. No es que estuviera interesado en "asentarse", pero ¿es que acaso no existía alguien normal en el mundo, que no se portara como un desquiciado frente a él?

Centrándose en el tema que le aquejaba, dijo:

– Sea lo que sea, y sea como sea, necesito un trabajo.

– ¿Entonces quieres que te presente a un conocido mío que facilita las identificaciones falsas? Puedes encontrar un buen trabajo así.

– ¿Cuánto cobra? No tengo mucho dinero…

– Vamos, viejo zorro, deja que este viejo amigo tuyo te solucione el problema del dinero.

Kurama cerró los párpados, y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Te lo pagaré cuando pueda – dijo.

– No te preocupes, hermano – dijo Shukaku. – Dame unos días para contactarme con mi conocido, y te digo para que nos reunamos con él en cierto lugar.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final del receso.

– ¡Volvamos a la cárcel de cemento! – exclamó Shukaku, apagando el cigarrillo contra la pared.

Kurama asintió, también apagando su cigarrillo; y mientras regresaba a clases, se preguntó para su capote si la solución propuesta por su amigo era lo que él necesitaba.

_Fin del Flashback_

_A los pocos días me reuní con el contacto de Shukaku, quien me dijo que me conseguiría una identificación en la que al menos pareciera tener dieciocho años. Shukaku, como me prometió, pagó por ella. El resto, desde aquel entonces, estaba en mis manos._

_Guardar un secreto tan grande como una identificación falsa fue difícil para mí, y más con Iruka. Iruka y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Siempre hemos peleado, ya sea por mi espíritu rebelde del día, o, como ocurría muchas veces, porque consideraba fervientemente que él podía darle una buena vida a Naruto si no fuera por su ambición de altruismo que no lo dejaba encontrar un trabajo que le pagará bien._

_Si Iruka hubiera descubierto mi secreto, me hubiera obligado a deshacerme de la identificación, aunque yo no quisiera. Así que mantuve el silencio, y busque con sigilo un buen trabajo. A la semana, y por casualidad, encontré un anuncio en el periódico de que se necesitaban mesoneros en un bar recién abierto. Al ir a ver de qué se trataba el empleo, me quedé estupefacto. El lugar era maravilloso, todo lujo y detalles. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así. Mi nuevo jefe era una persona simpática, que se sintió atraído por mi personalidad. Me dijo que "sería bueno para los comensales". Al enterarme de cuanto iba a ganar, acepte inmediatamente. El sueldo tenía varios ceros, lo que yo estaba buscando. ¡Si ganaba así, pronto reuniría el dinero para inscribir a Naruto en ese colegio que quería! El único problema que tenía el trabajo es que era de noche._

_No tenía ningún problema con trabajar de noche. No me preocupan mis notas. Podía estudiar en las tardes; y aunque tendría que acostumbrarme a dormir poco, no me molestaba si la felicidad de mi hermano dependía de ello. Lo que me mantenía en vilo era Iruka. Si mi padrastro se enteraba de que trabajaba, en un bar y de noche, hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, y me hubiera obligado a renunciar, impidiéndome alcanzar la meta que me motivaba en aquel momento._

_Cuando empecé a trabajar, esperaba hasta que Iruka y Naruto estuvieran dormidos para escaparme de la casa. La parada de autobús quedaba cerca de donde vivía, y el viaje no era muy largo. El camino de regreso, que solía hacerlo a la una o dos de la mañana – dependiendo de la cantidad de personas que visitaran el bar – se me hacía aún más rápido, y no era peligroso. Bueno, en eso miento: intentaron robarme unas dos o tres veces, pero gracias a las clases de defensa personal de mi colegio sabía defenderme y nunca me pasó nada. _

_El dinero me empezó a llegar constante y sonante a los bolsillos. A finales del año tenía una bonita cantidad; y antes de que los colegios cerraran por las vacaciones de invierno, conseguí una reunión con la directora de aquel colegio para ricos al que Naruto deseaba ir. Como tenía para pagar, formalice la inscripción de mi hermano para el siguiente año escolar, y aboné el registro como aquella mujer esperaba._

_No le dije nada a Naruto en el momento, pero cuando se cumplió un año escolar nuevo y mi hermano estaba más cercano a los nueve años que a los ocho, le dije a él y a Iruka que a partir de aquel momento estudiaría en otro lugar. Mi hermano se puso muy feliz, y verlo así hizo darme cuenta de que había valido todos los sacrificios que me había tomado. Iruka hubiera querido hacerme decir de dónde había conseguido el dinero, pero se conformó con saber que Naruto estudiaría en un mejor lugar. Creo, o eso me pareció en ese momento, que mi padrastro pensó que había conseguido una beca para Naruto en aquel colegio. _

_La verdad es que para aquel momento había reunido una cantidad de dinero considerable. Le pague el préstamo a Shukaku, y el resto lo había puesto en un banco. Hubiera podido retirarme del trabajo; pero yo quería más, deseaba que Naruto fuera feliz, y que el dinero que se invirtiera en él saliera de mí. _

_Pero pronto la felicidad financiera para mí se acabó; y todo empezó cuando él llegó…_

Aquel misterioso "él" hizo que Naruto tragara saliva; pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la lectura el cabello azulado de Matatabi apareció en el umbral de su puerta. El rubio vio que había un par de bolsas en sus manos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había en aquellas.

– Discúlpame que llegué tan tarde – dijo la mujer -, tenía mucho trabajo. ¿Estás leyendo el diario de Kurama? ¿Algo interesante?

– Bastantes cosas – contestó Naruto. – Y tranquila, Tabi, tampoco es que te mates por mí.

– Bueno – Matatabi movió la boca hacia un lado, mostrando su inconformidad -, tampoco es que me esté matando. ¿Has cenado? – Y como Naruto negó con la cabeza, la mujer continuó: - ¡Traje ramen! Ven, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre. Pondré el agua a hervir mientras bajas.

Naruto dibujó una expresión de horror en sus ojos.

– ¡No, Tabi, lo hago yo!

La mujer, que se había alejado de la habitación, rumbo, seguramente, a la cocina, se detuvo en seco; y sus tacones hirieron el suelo de madera cuando se acercó nuevamente hasta donde estaba Naruto.

– ¿Acaso crees que no sé hacer nada en la cocina? – preguntó ofendida.

– No… es que… - balbuceó Naruto, buscando una buena excusa en su cerebro. – Es que… ¿sabes, no?... Eres mi invitada, y yo no puedo permitir que te pongas a trabajar cuando yo te debería atender a ti… Déjame calentar el agua…

Y dicho esto, salió como un rayo de la habitación, antes de que Matatabi pudiera decir algo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, puso agua en la tetera y luego la colocó sobre la hornalla prendida. Suspiró; era mejor así. No es que desconfiara en Matatabi, pero su mala suerte para cocinar era bien conocida. Kurama incluso le había dicho un día que su amiga bien pudiera quemar toda una casa haciendo un pan tostado.

Y, claro está, ya tendría tiempo para seguir leyendo la historia de su hermano…

* * *

Madara había pensado ilusamente que al traer a Kurama a casa toda aquel tiempo que los había separado dejaría de existir mágicamente, y que las cosas entre ellos dos volverían a la normalidad. Lo que más ansiaba el Uchiha, además de vengarse, era poder tener al hombre al que amaba cerca de él y disfrutar de la vida a su lado.

Mas si existiera una palabra para describir la relación que tenía con su kitsune, sería friolenta. No sólo es que no podía disfrutar de los amores del pasado como quería, sino que Kurama estaba empecinado en mantenerse al menos tres metros de distancia de él, y ser muy poco afectivo a sus gestos de cariño. Claro estaba, pensaba Madara, que aún podía controlar al joven hombre como deseaba, pero ya no era lo mismo. El amor, la idolatría que alguna vez Kurama hubiera sentido por él, se había esfumado como una nube de polvo en el aire.

Cuando había que echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que pasaba, a Madara no le cabía la menor duda de que el pecador era su sobrino. Siempre había sospechado que Itachi gustaba de Kurama desde la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando ambos tenían quince años. Un lado de él le había dicho que debía cuidarse de su familiar, que en cualquier momento que se descuidara el joven Uchiha atraería al de los cabellos naranja hasta él, haciendo que el Uzumaki le olvidara por completo; y había tenido razón.

Ahora que Kurama ya no estaba junto a Itachi, Madara confiaba en poder hacer que su kitsune lo volviera a amar; pero cada intento que había hecho hasta ahora había sido un total fracaso. Ningún regalo, palabras amorosas o tiempo compartido parecía ablandar el duro caparazón de aquel hombre; y el pelinegro, a pesar de ser un hombre paciente, ya estaba empezando a hartarse.

Verse derrotado en un juego en donde él debería ser el ganador le enfurecía. Por momentos pensaba que Kurama se portaba tan frío con él sólo para molestarlo; pero la amargura con que lo miraba el Uzumaki o el veneno en su voz cuando le hablaba no era fingido. Madara sabía que el otro era terco, muy testarudo. Aquella cualidad de él siempre le había gustado, pero en aquellos momentos no la apreciaba. Qué botones, se preguntaba, tenía que tocar para hacer que el de los cabellos naranja se entregara a él en cuerpo y alma.

Cualquiera que fuera la fórmula, hasta aquel momento no la había hallado. Al principio, cuando el plan de recuperar a Kurama todavía estaba en pañales, Madara había pensado que aquella casa de estilo japonés en la que vivían, que había comprado para él, iría a ser del agrado del otro; pero el Uzumaki no parecía conmovido ni relajado por los amplios jardines, ni por los árboles de cerezos, que aún esperaban la primavera para florecer, ni las pequeñas lagunas, donde nadaban una variedad de peces provenientes del país nipón. El joven no parecía disfrutar nada de ello; quedándose con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sentado en el porche exterior de la casona, sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada.

Madara pensaba que se merecía un descanso de todos aquellos golpes que recibía a su ego, por lo que había optado por aprovechar una llamada de Obito y pasarse por su oficina en la ciudad, donde podría relajarse encargándose de su venganza y de otros asuntos interesantes; pero la verdad es que al llegar al pequeño edificio de ladrillos en que había asentado su base de operaciones, lo que menos encontró fue un aura apacible y relajante.

La ciudad estaba muy tranquila a aquellas horas de la noche. Madara había pensado que un buen té caliente relajaría sus tensos nervios, preparándolo para lo que tenía de trabajo. Le pidió a su fiel sirviente que le llevasen aquella infusión a su oficina, y mientras se sacaba el gabán, entró a su despacho, sintiendo como su rabia ya acumulada crecía un poquito más al ver dos cosas que soportaba menos que los rechazos de Kurama. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles; y Obito estaba sentado en su butaca, los pies sobre la brillante superficie de madera, con un cigarrillo en la mano y sonriendo.

– Bienvenido a casa, jefe – saludó Obito con su característica voz sarcástica.

– Buenas noches, Obito. Haz el favor de bajar tus sucios zapatos de mi escritorio y abandonar mi lugar.

Obito se miró la suela de los zapatos.

– Mis zapatos no están sucios – puntualizó -, pero ya me levanto, no tienes que mirarme así, como si pudieras matarme con la mirada.

El hombre se levantó, apagando lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano. Madara dejó su gabán sobre un sillón, se acercó a su sitial de honor en el escritorio, sacando un pañuelo de uno de los cajones y limpiando el lugar donde antes habían estado los zapatos de Obito.

– Serás exagerado – se quejó el pelinegro. – Dime, Madara, que me muero de la curiosidad: ¿cómo van las cosas en el nidito de amor?

Madara le lanzó una mirada fría como toda respuesta. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que Obito se burlara de él por cómo estaban las cosas con Kurama; y el Uchiha, quien lo conocía bastante, sabía que reaccionaría así.

– Asumiré que tu silencio significa un "no muy bien" – dijo Obito al fin.

– La verdad – confesó Madara – es que Kurama está muy frío, y más altanero que de lo costumbre.

– ¿Y qué quieres? – exclamó el otro, como intentando llevar a Madara a tierra de un golpe. – Fueron cinco años sin que se vieran; y recuerda que las cosas entre tú y él no terminaron muy bien cuando fingiste tu muerte.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó el Uchiha, altamente intrigado.

Obito se le quedó mirando estupefacto, como si se estuviera diciendo "¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?"

Tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que el hombre se dedicó a encender un nuevo cigarrillo, Obito contestó, cruzándose de piernas:

– Creí que te lo dije en su momento, pero si necesitas que te lo repita, no hay ningún problema. ¿Recuerdas la última misión que le asignaste a Akatsuki antes de tu muerte?

– Sí… - respondió Madara.

– Entonces, seguramente recordarás que antes de esa misión, Kurama era muy cariñoso contigo y todos los Akatsuki te miraban como un ídolo. Después de eso, las cosas para ti se empezaron a poner negras. Cuando mataste a la hija de aquel político frente a los demás, digamos que todos, incluso tu amado Kurama, empezaron a odiarte.

Madara entrecerró los párpados, entrecruzando sus manos frente a la boca. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y un joven sirviente trajo el té que él había pedido; pero el Uchiha le hizo poco caso a la recién llegaba bebida caliente, perdiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado. Recordaba aquella misión; pero más aún lo que había pasado después, cuando él y Kurama habían llegado a casa, y como el joven había expresado hacia él su enojo cuando le había preguntado qué le pasaba.

_Flashback_

Había sido una noche muy larga, una de esas en que la edad parecía pasarle factura a Madara. Estaba exhausto; y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, darse un buen baño y dormir rodeado de los cálidos brazos de su adorado kitsune. Pero a pesar del cansancio, no había dejado de observar el cambio que se había formado en Kurama desde hacia unas horas. El joven, generalmente muy apegado a él, estaba ahora distante, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a través de la ventanilla del automóvil en el que iban, como si hubiera olvidado que tenía compañía.

Madara generalmente no le hubiera dado atención a aquel comportamiento, tomándolo como un berrinche del joven; pero cuando, al bajar del vehículo, fue a buscar el brazo del otro para tomarlo entre el suyo y Kurama le hubiera rechazado, sabía ya a ciencia cierta que algo malo estaba pasando con aquel; y como su amante, como la persona que más lo quería en el mundo, el Uchiha sentía que era su deber saber lo que le pasaba.

Una vez en casa, Madara, queriendo de una vez por todas satisfacer su curiosidad, preguntó:

– ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Kurama, quien estaba unos pasos más delante de él, se giró en seco, y Madara observó con extrañeza como aquel sonreía, pero sus ojos lanzaban en su dirección llamadas de irritabilidad. El Uchiha conocía bien su volátil temperamento, pero nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

– ¿Te atreves a preguntarme qué me pasa, Madara? – dijo Kurama, con la voz consumida por dolor y rabia. - ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? No puede ser que seas tan ciego…

– Kitsune…

Kurama volvió a girar, dándole la espalda. Madara observó que se rodeaba con los brazos.

– Todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste – continuó el Uzumaki con voz temblorosa. – Dime, sácame este dolor que me mata. Dime por qué mataste a esa niña.

El Uchiha, al escuchar aquello, sintió como la bilis se le subía a la garganta, amargándole. Cuando respondió, había veneno en su voz. La ira que Madara sentía en aquel momento era palpable.

– No veo qué tiene que ver esa niña en todo esto – dijo.

Kurama se volteó, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas frescas. Madara se sintió enfurecer aún más al verlo así. ¿Por qué su querido kitsune se preocupaba por algo que ni siquiera debía de interesarle?

– ¡¿No ves?! – gritó el de los cabellos naranja, soltando más lágrimas. – Cuando te conocí, dijiste que nos encargaríamos de los hombres de poder, de los que fueron corrompidos; que jamás íbamos a matar a personas inocentes. ¡Y esa niña era inocente! ¡Ella no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que su padre hizo!

– Cariño, entiende que ella nos vio – intentó razonar Madara. – No podía dejarla libre. Le hubiera dicho a la policía. No había otro medio…

– ¡No mientas! ¡No mientas! Había mil opciones, y tú usaste la peor que podría haber. Dime, Madara, ¿ahora le toca el turno a personas inocentes? ¿Matarás a todos los chicos de su edad? ¡Si la mataste a ella, puedes matar a quién sea! ¿Quién me dice que no acabarás con mi hermano, quien tiene los mismos años que seguramente esa chica tendría? ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un maldito asesino!

– ¡Kurama, ya basta! – le regañó el Uchiha.

El aludido detuvo sus quejas por unos segundos, mirando al suelo con la cara contraída por el mar de emociones que le atacaban en ese momento. Al verlo así, Madara suspiró, y se acercó a él; pero entonces, antes de que ni pudiera tocarle un dedo, Kurama espetó, con los ojos rojos brillando de rabia:

– ¡Te has vuelto tan corrupto como los que mataron a Izuna!

Lo que transcurrió a continuación pasó en apenas unos segundos. Madara, llevado por su furor, había levantado la mano contra Kurama, propinándole tal cachetada que la boca del joven se rompió y un hilillo de sangre empezó a escapar por ella.

Producto del golpe y de la sorpresa, Kurama había caído al suelo. Madara, sorprendido, se miraba la mano con que había golpeado al joven, como si aquella tuviera la culpa de su arrebato de furia.

El Uchiha, arrepentido de su comportamiento, se agachó frente al joven Uzumaki, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Las lágrimas de Kurama mojaron su camisa, mientras que un mantra salía de sus labios. "Lo siento, lo siento, amor mío", era lo que decía, mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas y se permitía a él mismo llorar.

_Fin del Flashback_

Madara miró su mano, sintiendo un repentino pesar. En aquel tiempo estaba tan cegado por su propio poder que había olvidado a los que amaba, pisándolos en su camino. Kurama había sido su víctima. Él, que lo amaba tanto, le había hecho daño. Si actuaba con rapidez, aún había tiempo de arreglar las cosas…

– Pero no pensemos en cosas del pasado – dijo Obito, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos -, y pasemos al presente, que es más interesante. Antes de ponernos en materia, es mejor que le eches una ojeada a esos papeles. Luego te explicaré todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Madara tomó los papeles que estaban en su escritorio y empezó a inspeccionarlos uno por uno. Había unos dos informes sobre los movimientos de los restantes Akatsuki, que leyó someramente, sólo interesándose en dos fotocopias de lo que parecían ser unos pasajes aéreos.

– ¿Y esto? – le preguntó a Obito, señalando aquellas dos hojas.

– Kisame y Kakazu regresan al país – informó el aludido. – Parece que se nos viene la guerra – agregó en tono soñador.

– Así parece – respondió Madara. – Itachi no ha guardado mucho luto y ha empezado a actuar.

– ¿Luto? – se burló el de los ojos negros. – No es como que Kurama esté muerto… Al menos, claro está, que pienses matarlo.

El de los ojos rojos fulminó al otro con la mirada.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, no te molestes! – dijo Obito con voz divertida. – Sé que nunca le harías daño.

"Mientras pueda evitarlo", pensó Madara para su capote.

– ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, entonces? – continuó el otro hombre. – Podríamos deshacernos de ellos dos apenas ingresen en el país.

– No – sentenció Madara. – Vamos, en todo caso, a darle la bienvenida.

– ¿Bienvenida? – preguntó Obito sorprendido.

Madara sonrió. Echándose hacia atrás en su butaca y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo, respondió:

– Tú bien dijiste que se nos viene la guerra, Obito. Nosotros ya tenemos nuestras tropas a disposición. Hemos armado nuestras barricadas y nuestras armas están cargadas. Como buenos contendientes, hemos de esperar a que nuestros enemigos se preparen de igual forma; sino la batalla no sería justa.

– ¿Le vas a dejar armarse? ¿Que se reúnan y vuelvan a formarse como antiguos Akatsuki?

– Exactamente. Si ellos quieren jugar, jugaremos su juego. El poder está de nuestra parte, somos más poderosos que ellos. Y, teniéndolos todos juntos, los mataremos más rápido, acabaremos con todos ellos.

Obito sonrió con malicia.

– ¿A todos? – preguntó con emoción. - ¿Incluso a Itachi?

– Inclusive a mi sobrino – dijo Madara, tajante. – Los mataremos a todos. No quedará ni una sombra de Akatsuki. Todos ellos pagaran por lo que hicieron; y cuando nos hallamos deshecho del enemigo, entonces podremos conquistar el mundo.

– ¡Me gusta esa idea!

– Pero primero – continuó el Uchiha, calmando las ansias de su acompañante -, tenemos que tantear el terreno. Quiero que pongas a tres hombres a vigilarlos. Y otro más, que se encargue de supervisar todo lo que mi sobrino hace. No quiero que hagan nada más que ver, y entregarte un informe detallado de lo que observan.

Obito sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una libreta, en la que anotó las órdenes dadas por Madara.

– Bien – dijo. – Mantendremos vigilados a esos tres. ¿Algo más?

– No. Por ahora, esperemos a ver cómo se dan las cosas. Por otra parte, dime cómo van las cosas con Hidan. ¿Ya pudiste infiltrar a alguien en su círculo de conocidos?

El más joven de los dos se alzó en su silla, señalando uno de los tantos papeles que estaban allí. Madara tomó un grueso informe, ojeándolo mientras Obito hablaba:

– Zetsu pudo localizarlo ayer, y por todo lo que sé debe estar ahora mismo haciéndose pasar por un adepto a esa extraña religión que Hidan apoya. Sólo esperemos que lo mate rápido.

– Será una perfecta oportunidad para medir sus cualidades – dijo Madara. - ¿Qué hay con el chico rubio? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

– ¿Deidara? – preguntó Obito, dando un suspiro. - ¿Es necesario que acabemos con su vida?

– Lamentablemente para ti, sí.

Obito se cruzó de brazos, suspirando largamente y frunciendo el ceño.

– Si Kurama puede quedar con vida, no veo porque Deidara no puede también hacerlo – rezongó aquel.

Madara frunció a su vez el ceño.

– No compares al rubio ese con Kurama, hazme el favor. Ese tal Deidara siempre fue un chiquillo fastidioso, prepotente; y además, si la memoria no me falla, estaba comprometido con Sasori, no contigo.

Obito dibujo en su rostro una expresión molesta.

– No es necesario que me hagas recordarlo – dijo.

– Sólo lo hago para hacerte ver que no vale la pena; además, quiero que tú te encargues de él.

– ¡¿Yo?! – exclamó Obito, señalándose.

– Sí, tú – sentenció Madara. – Y ahora, ¿dime qué demonios está haciendo en estos momentos?

El otro hombre suspiró una tercera vez; y luego se dispuso a responder:

– Mis informantes me dijeron que Deidara fue invitado por un famoso museo a presentar una de sus obras más recientes. Desde que Sasori murió, se le ha visto muy poco, apenas si sale de su casa para ir a la tienda o a comprar materiales para sus trabajos. He estado pensando que el mejor momento para acabar con él sería el día de la presentación. Podríamos secuestrarlo y matarlo.

– Bien. Como ya te dije, de eso te encargaras tú.

– Tu maldad no conoce límites, Madara – dijo Obito, cabizbajo.

Madara no respondió aquello, dedicándose más bien a los papeles que aún no había visto. Había unas cuantas cartas de conocidos suyos, que se habían unido a sus filas desde ya hacía tiempo. Optando por leerlas más tarde, las guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y siguió ojeando. Repentinamente, una notita se deslizó de entre un grupo de documentos. El Uchiha se apresuró a tomarla, leyéndola rápidamente.

– ¿Y esto? – preguntó.

Obito leyó la nota que alzaba Madara frente a él, y repentinamente se puso a reír.

– ¡Oh, eso! – dijo entre risas. – No creerás los problemas que nos ha dado Naruto Uzumaki.

Madara volvió a leer la notita. Ésta decía así: "Alguien ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre usted, señor. Se esperan órdenes suyas."

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ese niñito fastidioso? – preguntó.

– Pues, ese niñito fastidioso, como le dices, ha tenido la gracia de recordar todo lo que ha pasado aquí durante su secuestro. Habló con una mujer, dándole detalles sobre nuestro aspecto físico y el de los gemelos, y algunos detalles sobre la casa. Casualmente, la dama es amiga de Kurama. Se llama Matatabi Nii; y por lo que averigüe en mis informes, es hija del famoso abogado, Isuma Nii, que, casualidades de la vida, fue tu abogado y albacea durante muchos años.

– Sí, recuerdo al viejo – rememoró Madara. – Ya sabía yo que el hermano menor de Kurama nos iba a traer problemas. Nos estuviéramos ahorrando muchas molestias si no lo hubiéramos secuestrado.

– Ya lo creo que sí – apoyó Obito.

– Además del que escribió esta nota, ¿alguien más habló con aquella mujer?

Obito se tomó unos segundos para hacer memoria.

– Creo que sí – dijo al fin. – Había otro hombre; pero aparte de ellos dos, a nadie más; al menos eso me parece.

– Perfectamente – dijo Madara. – Quiero, entonces, que te enteres bien. Si esa mujer no ha hablado con nadie más, puedes darle un susto para que se le quiten las ganas de seguir con su labor. Incluso puedes poner al viejo Isuma, si aún sigue vivo (creo que sí), en su contra. Su bolsillo siempre ha estado abierto a sobornos. Y en caso contrario, quiero que te encargues del asunto.

– ¿Quieres que mate a la mujer?

Madara negó en silencio.

– A ella no, si no a los que le hable y tengan intenciones de ayudarla. A esa mujer, déjala en paz. Si es amiga de Kurama, como has dicho, él no se tomará a bien que la liquidemos; y no quiero seguir siendo objeto de su rencor. Ahora, si no hay nada más, entonces debo irme.

– Suerte con el "querido kitsune" – dijo Obito.

El otro se permitió un suspiro. Al hablar, cambió de tema:

– Si se presenta cosas nuevas, contáctame.

– ¿Puedo, entonces, visitar el nidito de amor? – preguntó Obito, jocosamente.

Madara frunció el ceño. Aquella frase, "nidito de amor", estaba empezando a irritarle.

– Honestamente, no – dijo. – Si Kurama te ve, querrá saber lo que pasa; y entre menos sepa, mejor. Llámame o hablaremos por eso que dijiste, ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

– ¿Videoconferencia? – colaboró Obito.

– Sí, eso mismo. Veremos, hasta entonces, qué pasa. Que pases buenas noches… y no te atrevas a montar los pies en mi escritorio.

Obito, quien estaba apresurándose a acomodarse, abandonó toda intentona de ello y sonrió:

– Tranquilo, tranquilo. Nos veremos entonces.

Madara agarró su gabán, y se lo colgó al hombro a tiempo que se oía un trueno retumbar en el firmamento. Su viejo criado le comino a llevarse un paraguas, pero el Uchiha descartó la idea, afirmando que tenía uno en el automóvil. Salió del edificio y se apresuró a montarse en el carro, pues empezaba a llover.

Durante el largo trayecto hasta la casona que compartía con Kurama, Madara tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Su mente no se distraía con los temas que había discutido con Obito, si no sobre su amado. El Uchiha pensaba sobre cómo haría para romper las barreras que se habían formado entre él y el joven hombre, qué era lo que debía hacer para que el Uzumaki se acercara a él, atraído hacia su persona como una mosca a la miel.

Cuando había llegado a casa, Madara podía decirse que tenía una idea; pero hasta que no la pusiera en prueba, no iba a saber los resultados.

El hogar estaba a oscuras, silencioso, sólo alterado por el ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer sobre el suelo. A tientas, casi de memoria, Madara se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kurama, viendo, al llegar, la figura del joven, recostada sobre la cama, aparentemente durmiendo.

Madara se deshizo de su gabán y del reloj en su muñeca, dejando uno en un mueble cercano y el otro en la mesita de noche; y luego se acercó a Kurama, recostándose a su lado, observando embelesado la belleza del rostro del joven, como su piel brillaba aún en aquella oscuridad, como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente a cada respiración.

El Uchiha pensó en cuanto amaba a ese hombre. Quería tener a Kurama siempre con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor, amar cada centímetro de su persona, darle cosas que nadie en el mundo fuera capaz de darle. Cómo deseaba romper el muro que se había interpuesto entre ellos, y volver a aquellos tiempos en que ambos eran felices en la compañía del otro, y a sus ojos no cabía alguien más, sino ellos.

Decidido, entonces, tocó el brazo de Kurama, tratando de despertarlo. Lo sacudió y llamó a su nombre, hasta que el hombre dejó ver aquellos maravillosos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban.

Kurama lo miró confundido, somnoliento, totalmente adorable a los ojos de Madara.

– Amor mío – dijo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó el joven con voz ronca.

– Quiero hablar contigo – respondió Madara.

– ¿Ahora?

Kurama se desperezó, buscando a tiendas algún objeto. Estiró el brazo sobre Madara, agarrando el reloj que el hombre había dejado en la mesita de luz. El Uchiha lo observó mirar la hora, y luego abandonar el lujoso aparato en donde lo había encontrado.

– Si no tienes algo importante que decirme, te juro que te golpearé – dijo Kurama al fin, recostándose una vez más sobre el colchón.

Madara puso una mano sobre su mejilla y acarició la tersa piel del joven.

– Estuve pensando en nosotros… - empezó.

– No me digas – se burló Kurama.

– Y me he dado cuenta, o más bien recordé que antes de yo pasar por muerto, nuestra relación iba muy mal. Por eso no me sorprende que seas tan frío conmigo.

Kurama esta vez no hizo ningún comentario, mirándolo más bien, entre sorprendido y suspicaz, como si estuviera esperando que algo podrido se destapase.

– Y ahora que estamos juntos – continuó Madara – quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

– Eso es imposible, Madara. Yo ya no te amo.

Madara sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

– Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira.

– Las mejillas de Kurama se tintaron de rosa.

– Me sigues amando, Kurama, de eso estoy seguro; pero en tu rabia, en tu molestia y terquedad, te obligas a odiarme y a impedirme acercarme.

– No digas tonterías, Madara…

– No son tonterías, cariño. Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio; y luego Kurama se irguió en las sábanas, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de Madara, obligando al Uchiha a recostarse y quedar bajo la furia de aquellos ojos rojos. Aquel no se atrevió a decir nada, ni a tocarlo, por temor a desencadenar una serie de eventos que podría salírsele de las manos. El Uzumaki lo miraba con rabia, pero también con mucho dolor; y Madara se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza cuando el otro habló:

– ¿Sabes lo que es cierto, Madara? Lo único que es verdad aquí, lo único de lo que se tienen pruebas es que eres un hombre miserable. Yo te ame, sí; y incluso, tal vez, no lo sé, aún te sigo amando. Pero no me pidas que te corresponda cuando me haces daño, cuando hieres a los que quiero, cuando amenazas mi integridad y el bienestar de las personas a las que amo.

Mientras hablaba, el dolor en la expresión de Kurama fue en aumento. Madara observó que sus ojos se llenaban de agua y su boca, que se apretaba los dientes en una mueca de sufrimiento. Sus labios abiertos dejaban ver como ambas mandíbulas peleaban una lucha de fuerza.

– Yo te había apoyado en todo. Eras mi héroe. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti; ¡y tú lo arruinaste todo! ¡Me quitaste todo lo que creía! ¡Me hiciste ver un lado de ti que nunca quise conocer! ¡Hiciste que te odiara! ¡Y ahora, cuando pretendo vivir, cuando quiero armar un futuro para mí, apareces de Dios sabrá dónde y me haces volver contigo, a la fuerza, haciéndole daño a mi hermano, a mi sangre! ¡Y encima pretendes que te quiera, que te ame como antes!

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el rostro de Madara. Aquel quería limpiarlas, decirle que todo estaba bien, que cambiaría por él, que lo haría feliz; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el joven hombre había caído sobre él, refugiando el rostro en su cuello. Su pecho se agitaba sobre el suyo mientras los sollozos aumentaban. El Uchiha entonces rodeó entonces la cintura y espalda de la persona sobre sí, dejando que el Uzumaki se desembarazara de toda la pena que le embargaba.

Kurama lloró largamente; pero, de un momento a otro, las lágrimas se acabaron y una risilla histérica se elevó por la habitación. La risa provenía de él. Empezó a hablar como un loco, con las pupilas dilatadas y mirada desquiciada:

– Pero yo voy a matarte. Sí, voy a matarte.

– ¿A matarme? – preguntó Madara, sorprendido.

– ¡Sí! Mira lo que saque de la cocina.

El Uzumaki alargó el brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama, y Madara le observó sacar un cuchillo debajo de la almohada. El afilado instrumento de cocina brillo a la luz de un relámpago. Kurama puso la hoja del arma entre los dos, deseoso de mostrarle al otro lo que había conseguido.

– Voy a matarte con esto – dijo, sonriendo como un maniático. – Voy a matarte, ¡y todo lo que tú representas acabara! ¡Madara Uchiha dejará de existir!

Kurama apuntó el cuchillo contra la garganta de Madara, obligándolo a sentir el frío acero sobre su piel.

– Te rebanaré el cuello como un cerdo, pues eso es lo que eres: ¡un maldito y sucio cerdo! – Sonrió aún más. – Dime, cariño, ¿tienes miedo?

– No – respondió Madara con simpleza.

– ¿No? – preguntó el de los cabellos naranja, sorprendidísimo.

– Para nada. Si quieres matarme, adelante. Si te hace feliz el verme morir, hazlo, no te detengas. Acaba con mi vida de una buena vez, kitsune.

El joven emitió un gruñido, molesto.

– Eso haré, maldita sea – dijo. – Te mataré; y cuando estés muerto, me iré de aquí.

– Adelante, qué esperas.

Kurama apretó el cuchillo contra su garganta, y Madara levantó el cuello, permitiéndole mayor maniobrabilidad. Los minutos pasaron lentos, y nada pasó. El Uzumaki sostenía firmemente el arma, pero no cortaba. Hasta ahora sólo había hecho que la punta de acero punzara la blanca piel, pero sólo un hilillo de sangre era el resultado de su intentona de asesinato.

Madara había cerrado los ojos, esperando el momento de su muerte. No se oponía. Si él moría, sus ideales y su búsqueda de justicia no morirían con él. Obito se haría cargo de lo que él había querido lograr. Y de paso, si con su desaparición física hacía feliz a su amado kitsune, entonces dejaría que lo matará. Sentía muchos deseos de volver a ver a Izuna en aquel mundo que estaba designado para los muertos. La idea de ver a su hermano no le molestaba; y, sobre todo, la felicidad de Kurama estaba encima de todas las cosas.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nada ocurrió; y cuando Madara abrió los párpados encontró el rostro de su amado lleno de lágrimas una vez más, con aquella misma expresión de dolor que antes. Movía los labios sin cesar, diciendo algo en tono tan bajo que el Uchiha no podía escucharle. El hombre hizo un esfuerzo de audición, y entonces entendió: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?"

Madara tomó entre sus manos el cuchillo que aún estaba contra su garganta, y a pesar de la resistencia que le impuso Kurama, lo retiró, poniéndolo sobre la mesita de luz. Luego agarró el rostro del joven, y alzándose un poco, unió aquellos deliciosos labios con los suyos. Cuando se separó, observó con regocijo la expresión confundida del hombre.

– Quise matarte, y me besas. Deberías estar molesto conmigo – puntualizó Kurama.

Madara negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

– No puedo, no puedo molestarme contigo porque te amo, porque eres todo lo que me importa en este mundo.

– Madara… - murmuró Kurama, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

– Shh, no digas nada, amor mío. Ven, durmamos. Debes estar muy cansado.

El Uchiha agarró al otro del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que la cabeza de Kurama se recostará contra su pecho. Rodeó la figura del joven hombre con sus brazos, sintiendo como aquel se relajaba.

– ¿Por qué no pude matarte? – preguntó de repente Kurama.

– Porque estamos conectados, mi kitsune – respondió Madara, enredando una mano entre los sedosos cabellos naranja. – Porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Tú me perteneces a mí, y yo te pertenezco a ti.

– Tú no me perteneces – dijo el Uzumaki, burlón.

– Por supuesto que sí, Kurama – dijo el Uchiha seriamente. – Mi vida es enteramente tuya.

– Y la mía es tuya…

– Exactamente.

Kurama suspiró, buscando una mejor posición sobre su pecho, terminando por fin de poner la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Madara, rodeando su torso con una mano.

– Dijiste que quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotros – dijo después de un tiempo. – Dime cómo lo harás.

– ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento, Kurama? – inquirió Madara.

– Además de escaparme de este lugar.

– Además de eso…

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces el Uzumaki respondió:

– Quiero hablar con mi hermano.

– ¿Nada más?

– Y nada menos.

Madara sonrió.

– Mañana mismo, entonces, hablarás con él – dijo.

Kurama alzó el rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me mientes?

– No sería capaz.

El de los cabellos naranja lo miró un rato más, y luego volvió a la posición donde ya se había acomodado.

De repente, Madara sintió un par de dedos en su garganta; y cuando quiso darse cuenta, uno de los dígitos de Kurama estaba bañado en sangre. El Uchiha tuvo que reprimir un gemido placentero, mordiéndose el labio, al ver como el joven llevaba el dedo manchado a su boca, lamiendo el líquido rojizo en él.

– Oye – dijo Madara, simulando que se quejaba, con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho – esa es mi sangre.

– No – contestó rápidamente Kurama, insolente. – Esa es mi sangre. Recuerda que tú me perteneces.

El Uchiha sonrió, y volviendo a recostarse, dijo:

– Enteramente.

* * *

_Oh, Dios todopoderoso, que todo lo ves y todo lo sabes. Tú, Dios supremo, toma mi sangre, que es tuya, sírvete de mi dolor para hacerte más fuerte. Permite que yo, tu simple e imperfecto servidor, te presente tus designios de amor. ¡Oh, Jashin, todopoderoso, toma mi alma y aliméntate con ella!_

Un coro de voces se alzaba rezando aquella tonada, mientras que con cuchillos cortaban su piel y dejaban derramar su sangre. Zetsu, un joven dispuesto a todo, que conocía poco del mundo, pero a quien no le importaba sobre que cabezas tenía que pasar para lograr sus objetos, cumplió con el ritual casi con fervor, como si él mismo creyera que el dolor y el sufrimiento eran los mejores medios para honrar a una deidad.

La verdad es que el joven pensaba que todos aquellos hombres estaban locos. ¡Mira que cortarse las venas como un estúpido y dejarse desangran para alcanzar "la suprema felicidad"! Qué creencias más tontas, ¡escupía en ellas! Si no fuera por la misión, por complacer a sus jefes y ganarse el respeto que tanto quería, bien feliz que estuviera apaleando a aquellos tarados: quizá así podrían alcanzar el Nirvana del dolor que les dejaría a todos con unas patadas bien dadas.

Pero la verdad es que Zetsu no estaba interesado en todos aquellos locos; y si había alguien al que debía ayudar a alcanzar un nivel de dolor jamás conocido era al hombre de cabello blancuzco que se sentaba a su lado. Hidan, recordaba que se llamaba, era un ser tragado por el mismo infierno, que el diablo había escupido de sus tierras. Todo en él hablaba de enfermedad. Sus ojos eran morados, su piel pálida como la de un cadáver, y tenía un olor que le recordaba al joven a un muerto. Aquel no olía a sucio. No, ya se había podrido.

Zetsu tenía grandes deseos de que aquella reunión se acabara para terminar con su misión. Más rápido la hiciera mejor. Aquel lugar lleno de idiotas y muertos vivientes no le agradaba, y eso que él tenía un amplio rango de soporte. ¡Qué se fueran, eso era lo que quería! ¡Qué se fueran todos y le dejarán hacer justicia!

Los segundos pasaron en aquella especie de misa, y al final, tras unos veinte minutos, todos los presentes se levantaron y se retiraron, tambaleándose. ¡Claro, pedazos de idiotas! ¡Si insistían en desangrarse, cómo querían caminar rectos! Zetsu torció el gesto; pero luego agradeció mentalmente al que él consideraba el verdadero Dios (tocó rápidamente el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello). Ahora que todos se habían ido, Hidan y él estaban solos. ¡Perfecto! Sólo faltaba llevar a cabo el plan…

– Oye – habló Hidan, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos -, ¿quieres fumar? Ayer recibí un paquete de marihuana, de excelente calidad.

– Me gusta la idea – contestó Zetsu.

Hidan se levantó, tambaleándose. Con paso vacilante se acercó hasta un cajón, donde sacó un paquete de drogas y unos papelillos. Puso un poco de hierba en dos papeles ya recortados y los enrolló, quedándose con uno y ofreciéndole el otro a Zetsu. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo, encendiendo ambos cigarrillos.

Zetsu le dio una calada al cigarrillo, confesándose a sí mismo que estaba muy bueno; pero no se apresuró a fumarlo. La marihuana lo relajaría, desconcentrándolo, dejándolo incapacitado mentalmente para el trabajo, y el joven quería ser dueño de sí mismo cuando tuviera que llevar la misión a buen término. Mejor era dejar que Hidan fumara aquella hierba, y fuese él quien se relajase.

"Así el trabajo se me hará más fácil", pensó.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – ofreció Hidan. – Creo que me queda algo de ron.

– ¡No, tranquilo! – dijo Zetsu, sacudiendo la mano frente a él. – La hierba está muy buena; y no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

– Sin problemas – dijo el del cabello blanco. – Dime, ¿aún quieres decirme esa nueva técnica que usaban en tu grupo de rezo? La de que me hablaste…

"¡Será tonto!", exclamó para sí Zetsu. "¡Se está poniendo la soga al cuello!"

– Sí, sí, claro, te la diré – afirmó el joven. - ¿Tienes una aguja larga o algo parecido?

– En ese cajón de ahí creo que hay una – dijo Hidan, señalando el lugar.

Zetsu, quien aún estaba sentado en el suelo, se puso en pie y caminó por la sucia habitación hasta el lugar señalado. Abrió un cajón, y buscó entre el desorden lo que quería encontrar. Al final, tras unos minutos, dio con una aguja, parecidas a las que se usan para coser. Qué hacía Hidan con una aguja para coser era algo que el joven no alcanzaba comprender; pero el objeto era perfecto. Ahora sólo debía poner el plan sobre ruedas.

Se acercó a Hidan con la aguja de coser en la mano y sacó del bolsillo de su jean una botellita, con un líquido verde. El otro hombre lo miró sorprendido; y a petición de aquel, Zetsu empezó a explicar:

– Lo único que debes hacer es poner la punta de la aguja en este líquido. Es un veneno paralizante, lo que aumenta la sensación de dolor. Te la pones sobre el corazón, y vas empujando hasta que sacies tus ansias de sufrimiento.

– ¡Oh, déjame probarlo! – canturreó Hidan tal cual niño.

– Toma, quédate con la botella, tengo otras en casa.

– ¿Y tú no lo vas a hacer? – interrogó el otro.

– No puedo – contestó el pelinegro, elevando los hombros. – No hay otra aguja.

– Es una lástima – se lamentó Hidan. – Bueno, allá voy. Espero que tengas razón con esto.

El joven se echó para atrás, y observó con deleite como Hidan abría la botellita, metiendo la punta de la aguja en el líquido. Agradeció infinitamente a Jesucristo cuando el otro hombre dejó el objeto un buen tiempo dentro del veneno. Ocultó como pudo la creciente ansiedad que sintió cuando el de los ojos morados puso el objeto punzante contra su pecho, apretando, apretando.

La camisa que llevaba aquel permitía ver la piel de su pecho. La tez amarillenta se puso rosada bajo la presión, y al empuje un pedazo de pellejo se abrió, liberando un hilo de sangre. ¡Era ahora o nunca!, se dijo Zetsu.

Rápidamente, saltó sobre Hidan como una gacela, y le dio un empujón a la aguja, perforándole al hombre el pecho con aquella. Éste lo miró, emitió un gemido de dolor, y luego se desplomó contra el respaldo del sillón en que sentaba. Zetsu lo vio morir, llenándose de placer al ver como la vida se le escapaba. Primero los ojos se pusieron blancos, luego el pecho se agitó con estertores. Las manos se le crisparon alrededor de los apoyabrazos del asiento, y luego dio una sacudida, exhaló una última respiración y se quedó quieto.

Zetsu estaba que reía de la felicidad, pero recordó entonces las palabras de Obito. Debía poner la mano en el cuello de aquel y ver si había pulso. No podía irse dejándolo vivo, ¡qué horror! Rápidamente, entonces, siguió las instrucciones recibidas. El corazón de Hidan ya no latía. Toda vida se había escapado de él.

– ¡Un Akatsuki menos! Avisemos al jefe.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y llamó a su superior. Obito le atendió inmediatamente, inquiriendo todos los detalles que quería saber tan pronto como el joven le dio la noticia.

– Sí, jefe, le medí el pulso. Sí, él agarró la botella, y sus huellas están en la aguja. Perfectamente, borrare las que dejé yo. Nos vemos ahora.

Zetsu trancó la llamada; y al mismo tiempo que guardaba el celular, sacó un pañuelo, con el que limpió la punta de la aguja, y envolvió el cigarrillo de marihuana, que apagó con los dedos. Puso en su bolsillo el cuchillo con que se había herido durante la ceremonia, y limpió la sangre que estaba en el lugar donde él se había sentado, dejando el piso de linóleo libre de su ADN.

Tras dar un vistazo por la habitación, salió. La noche era fresca. Había llovido, y olía a tierra nueva, sana y rejuvenecida. Zetsu pensó que a su hermano le gustaría aquel olor; e incluso él, que no era aficionado a la jardinería ni a las plantas como Tobi, se sintió colmado de felicidad en aquel ambiente que olía a limpieza.

Bajó las escalerillas que le llevaban a la calle, caminó unos kilómetros, lanzando piropos a las chicas bonitas que se encontraba en su andar (recibiendo sonrojos y risitas chillonas de ellas) y finalmente llegó al callejón donde tenía estacionada su moto. Se montó en ella, se puso el casco y encendió el motor, partiendo inmediatamente.

"¡Qué buena noche!", pensó, perdiéndose pronto de vista.

Nadie podía imaginar, al ver a aquel educado joven, que respetaba las señales de tránsito y que permitía el paso, que sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus reviews.


	6. Capítulo V

Quiero darle gracias antes de comenzar a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por todos sus reviews, que me han inspirado a seguir con el fic, por eso me gustaría dedicarte este capítulo ^^, al igual que a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie.** Gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo y soportar mis locas ideas :D

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", versión manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propiedad de Kishikoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

**Advertencia (2): **Este capítulo tiene un lemon suavecito al final. No es muy fuerte, pero puede acalorar mejillas.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Era una mañana muy friolenta, quizá demasiado ventosa para parecer uno de esos refrescantes amaneceres de verano que se dejaban lucir en los Estados Unidos por el mes de julio. Richard Cook, policía veterano, colgó el receptor del teléfono y miró el informe aún sin terminar en su escritorio, suspirando, pensando para sí que sería para otro momento en que al fin pudiera terminar aquel maldito escrito y entregárselo al jefe.

Se levantó de su escritorio y con un gesto llamó a su compañero. Éste se acercó con rapidez, mirándole con sorpresa, arrastrando tras de sí la pesada chaqueta azul, parte de su uniforme.

— ¿Qué es ahora, Richard? – preguntó aquél.

— Reportaron una desaparición. Será mejor que te pongas el chaleco antibalas. Iremos a uno de esos lugares olvidados por Dios.

El joven compañero del policía lanzó un silbido. Procedió luego a seguir la sugerencia del otro, a la vez que Richard también hacía uso del preciado chaleco.

Cuando estuvieron listos, ambos montaron en el vehículo policial. El joven compañero, aficionado a los autos y a las emocionantes carreras que se podían hacer con ellos, fue quien los condujo, siguiendo las directrices de Cook. "Por esta esquina", "Después del semáforo", "Allí, donde están esos drogadictos".

Ambos policías se apearon del vehículo al mismo tiempo que una pareja se acercaba a ellos. Richard Cook percibió con un incrementado malestar cómo aquellos tenían un tufo particular, una combinación de suciedad y abuso de drogas y alcohol. Con la mirada vacía y expresión tonta intentaban explicarle que "habían perdido de vista a un compañero".

— No le hemos visto desde ayer – decía la mujer del grupo.

— Hemos llamado a su puerta un montón de veces y no nos responde – colaboró el hombre.

— Pudo haberse ido, sí, pensamos en eso – continuó la mujer.

"Sí, ya, pensaron", se burló Richard para su cabeza.

— Pero no lo hemos visto ni oído salir – terminó el hombre.

— Así que creen que sigue en su apartamento – dijo el joven compañero de Richard.

— Sí.

— ¿Acaso no pensaron en llamar a un cerrajero antes que a nosotros? – preguntó Cook, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto.

La pareja les miró aún más estúpidamente.

— No, realmente no… - balbuceó la mujer.

Richard suspiró. ¡Cómo odiaba a esos drogadictos!

Miró a su compañero y le dijo así:

— No tenemos autoridad para entrar en ese apartamento sin una orden, pero conociendo cómo son las cosas aquí lo más probable es que ese hombre se haya drogado hasta morir. Vamos, pues, a ver. Abramos esa puerta por cualquier medio. Luego nos arreglaremos con el jefe.

El otro asintió con la cabeza; y entonces, guiados por la pareja de drogadictos, Richard y su compañero salvaron la distancia que les separaba del apartamento del hombre desaparecido. Cook buscó por las sucias baldosas del pasillo hasta encontrar un pedazo de alambre. Rápidamente lo agarró y, con grandes esfuerzos de los músculos de sus brazos, hizo una ganzúa. Se agachó frente al picaporte, introduciendo el instrumento en el hueco de la cerradura y procedió a manejarse con él.

Pasaron unos minutos de minucioso trabajo hasta que los pestillos saltaron. Con un empujón, Richard Cook abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó al abrirse ésta fue el olor a putrefacto que salía del lugar. Incluso los drogadictos se echaron para atrás del fuerte aroma que se empezó a propagar por el pasillo.

El policía, tirando la ganzúa al suelo, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo y se tapó la boca y la nariz con la tela. Comino a su compañero a hacer lo mismo; y luego se introdujo en la habitación a pasos pequeños. Entre más avanzaba, el olor se volvía más fuerte. Por todas partes, como pudo observar, había botellas de alcohol a medio acabar y jeringuillas usadas. Cook también notó que había sangre en el suelo, formando un círculo, como si varias personas se hubieran herido de común acuerdo allí.

Siguió avanzando, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el ambiente se volvía cada vez más caótico y desordenado. Pasó a través de un arco hasta llegar a una zona con muchos sillones. En uno de ellos estaba sentado lánguidamente un hombre. Su aspecto, además de lucir extremadamente enfermo, no ofrecería nada de particular, sino fuera por el objeto punzante que resaltaba de su pecho.

Richard se retiró inmediatamente, arrastrando tras sí a su compañero, tomando en su camino la llave de la casa, que encontró tirada en algún recoveco. Cuando estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con ésta y empezó a hablar con rapidez:

— Llama a los de criminalística y diles que tenemos un cadáver. Necesitamos un médico forense lo más rápido posible. Me atrevo a creer que es un suicidio, pero es mejor comprobarlo primero.

— ¿Qué harás mientras tanto? – le preguntó el joven.

— Entraré a buscar algún indicio sobre el muerto, su nombre y a quién podría interesarle su muerte.

— Bien, ahora nos vemos.

El joven compañero se retiró, dejando a Richard solo. Éste procedió a hacer lo que se había propuesto, por lo que volvió a abrir la puerta del apartamento y entró flanqueado de su pañuelo.

Tomó esta vez un nuevo camino, dirigiéndose a la derecha, donde había vislumbrado antes una puerta. Pasó a través de ésta, encontrándose en un dormitorio tan sucio y desordenado como el resto de la casa. Había una cómoda y dos mesitas de luz, de las que revisó todos los cajones, hurgando a mano limpia en los sucios gabinetes.

Llevaba un buen rato buscando, perdiendo poco a poco la ilusión de encontrar alguna pista, hasta que encontró un cajón que no encajaba del todo en su lugar. Richard Cook se apresuró a retirarlo y entonces, estirando la mano, encontró lo que buscaba. En sus manos cayeron una identificación del hombre muerto y una carta, con un nombre escrito en el sobre con una letra dispareja y difícil de entender.

Richard acercó el sobre a sus ojos. Se sobresaltó al entender el nombre allí escrito.

Con rapidez devolvió el cajón a su lugar, saliendo del apartamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave. Luego, apoyándose contra el barandal que cercaba el pasillo, sacó su celular y marcó el número de la centralita, pidiendo comunicación con el hombre a quien la carta que había encontrado iba dirigida.

— Buenos días, señor Uchiha – dijo Cook tras unos minutos de espera. – Perdone lo temprano de la hora, pero creo que le interesaría saber que un conocido suyo, un tal Hidan, ha muerto y que ha dejado una carta para usted…

* * *

_Hasta aquel momento, mi vida había sido sino llevada a la ligera, con una inexperiencia terrible. Era la primera vez que conocía lo que era la independencia. Creía que sabía cómo comportarme en un mundo de adultos, y hasta parecer uno. Pero la verdad es que era muy inocente, que sabía muy poco del mundo y que, como cualquier adolescente, había cosas con las que fácilmente me enganchaba hasta un punto de no retorno._

_La primera vez que vi a Madara Uchiha me sentí extasiado con su personalidad. Era una noche normal aquella en que había aparecido por primera vez en mi vida. Había una gran afluencia de personas en el bar. Teníamos muy poco tiempo mis compañeros y yo de mirar hacia los lados o tomarnos un respiro; no parábamos de llevar órdenes de aquí para allá y de preparar las mesas para los comensales que esperaban por algún sitio libre en el que acomodarse. El tiempo pasaba volando; y estaba yo contando los minutos para irme cuando él entró. _

_Todo, de pronto, empezó a perder sentido cuando Madara puso un pie en el bar. La gente pareció de pronto insignificante a su lado. Frente a él, todos los demás eran insectos, las criaturas más horribles del universo. Yo estaba esperando una orden cuando él apareció. Mi jefe me hizo una seña, diciéndome en un murmullo: "Ese es el dueño del lugar". Madara debió oírnos, o al menos intuir que hablaban de él, porque en un movimiento giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y clavó la mirada en el lugar donde estábamos. Mi jefe, entonces, se le acercó, saludándole: "Buenas noches, señor Uchiha. Pediré que acomoden la sala VIP para usted. ¿Qué desea tomar esta noche?"_

_Mientras mi jefe estaba en su saludo, me di cuenta que la mirada de Madara no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estábamos mi jefe y yo hacía un momento. Es más, era en mí en quien sus ojos estaban puestos. Sin poder evitarlo, me puse nervioso. Nunca he sido una persona que se dejara dominar por su nerviosismo o que mostrara temor ante otros, pero la manera en como aquél me miraba sacaba a relucir una cualidad en mí que no había conocido hasta ese momento. Sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y de repente sólo estuviéramos él y yo en aquel grande y silencioso bar._

_De pronto, la voz de Madara me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Miró a mi jefe y luego una vez más en mi dirección, preguntando:_

_— ¿Es nuevo?_

_— Sí, señor Uchiha. Le contraté hace casi un año. Un buen chico. _

_Madara volvió a mirarme, y luego hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza._

_— ¿Será, señor, que desea tomar algo? – inquirió nuevamente mi jefe. – La última vez que estuvo aquí pidió ese delicioso escocés. Aún conservo varias botellas. ¿Desea que le lleve una, señor Uchiha?_

_El señor Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. Se disponía a retirarse, pero entonces se paró en seco y agregó:_

_— Quiero que él me sirva._

_Cuando dijo eso, estaba señalando en mi dirección. Tanto mi jefe como yo nos quedamos mudos, observando como estatuas vivientes a Madara desaparecer hacia las escalerillas que conducían a la sala VIP._

_Mi jefe me miró entonces. Estaba pálido; y cuando empezó a arreglar la bandeja para llevársela al dueño del lugar noté como temblaba. Me pregunté entonces por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sí, debía admitirlo, Madara Uchiha era de aquellas personas que causan una gran impresión de sólo verlas, pero ¿tanto así como para ponerse tan nervioso?_

_Ayudando a mi jefe a poner en la bandeja un vaso donde servir el escocés y una cubeta con hielo, aproveché el momento para preguntar:_

_— Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, jefe, pero si no es un atrevimiento me gustaría saber por qué tiembla tanto. _

_Mi jefe me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto._

_— No es nada, Kurama. Solamente que la presencia del señor Uchiha me pone algo nervioso. Quiero impresionarlo, mostrarle que el lugar va bien. Y… bueno… además…_

_— ¿Sí? – colaboré. _

_— Pues la verdad es que el señor Uchiha no viene muy seguido por acá, pero cada vez que se aparece es porque está buscando algo o porque ha tenido una desgracia. Alguien me dijo que hace un par de semanas su hermano menor murió en circunstancias sospechosas. Alguien le mató, pero la policía no ha encontrado ninguna prueba para hallar al culpable o los culpables._

_Al oír aquello me sentí perturbado, triste, y miré inmediatamente a lo alto del lugar, donde una habitación de ventanas oscuras se ubicaba. Por un momento me sentí identificado con el hombre que estaba en aquella sala. Naruto era mi vida como probablemente aquel hermano muerto era la luz en el camino de Madara Uchiha. Si yo perdiese a mi hermano, pues, no descansaría hasta encontrar a los culpables de su muerte._

_Mi jefe, quien había seguido llenando la bandeja que tenía que llevarle a Madara, llamó repentinamente mi atención poniendo la orden en mis manos. Puso una mano en mi hombro, obligándome a reclinarme hacia él, y entonces me dijo algo que me paralizaría:_

_— También te dije que viene cuando busca algo. El señor Uchiha… pues, digamos… esto… le gustan los hombres… los hombres jóvenes… Y me di cuenta de cómo te miraba…_

_Arrugué las cejas al oír eso. Antes me sentía conmovido, pero ahora molesto. ¡Yo no era un juguete para que aquel pedófilo hiciera conmigo lo que le diera la gana!_

_— Vamos, Kyu, llévale su botella. Y ten cuidado, ¿sí? Pero tampoco te pongas irritable, no querrás que te vea como una molestia._

_Suspiré. Debía cuidarme, pero tampoco podía irritarlo. Me dije a mí mismo que mejor era preguntarle a mi jefe cómo pretendía que lograra aquello antes de subir con la orden; pero aquél me dio un par de empujoncitos y entonces me vi obligado a irme._

_La puerta de la sala VIP se encontraba cerrada. Llamé, pero nadie me respondió. Entonces, con leve impaciencia, puse la mano en el picaporte, encontrando para mi sorpresa que éste giraba. Hice lo propio y entré, encontrando que el señor Uchiha estaba de espaldas a mí, viendo a la gente que disfrutaba de la noche a través del cristal que hacía las veces de ventana._

_Me acerqué a una de las mesas y puse la bandeja allí. Arreglé las cosas: la botella de un lado, la cubeta de hielo sobre un paño para que no dañara la superficie de madera, unas pinzas dentro del cubo, una sifón y por último un inmaculado vaso. _

_Como observé que el otro no pretendía mirar en mi dirección, decidí retirarme. Di unos pasos para atrás, llevándome la bandeja rodeada entre mis brazos como si fuese un escudo, y estaba por alcanzar la puerta, cuando la voz de Madara me detuvo:_

_— ¿Ya te retiras?_

_Me detuve en seco, con el rostro caliente, sonrojadas las mejillas con toda seguridad, invadido nuevamente por aquel extraño nerviosismo. _

_Tratando de calmarme, giré sobre mis talones y dije:_

_— Disculpe, señor Uchiha, pero el bar está a reventar hoy y seguramente mis compañeros de trabajo esperan que les ayude. Si me disculpa…_

_— Quédate, joven. Que tus compañeros de trabajo se las arreglen sin ti – respondió Madara._

_— Pero, señor Uchiha…_

_— Quédate._

_Aquella palabra, tan simple, sonó imperiosa en los labios del Uchiha; y a mi pesar debí quedarme. Me pidió que cerrara la puerta, cosa que hice, y cuando me acerqué hasta donde estaba a una orden suya lo vi acomodado en un cómodo butacón. _

_— Siéntate – me pidió Madara._

_A regañadientes hice lo que me pedía, ocupando uno de los alargados sillones que se encajaban contra las paredes de madera. _

_Madara se tomó el tiempo – mucho tiempo en mi opinión – para servirse el escocés. Lo observé con cierta impaciencia. Tenía trece años, casi catorce – faltaba menos de un mes para que los cumpliera -, pero no era idiota. Si aquel hombre pensaba que iba a hacer que me arrastrara a sus brazos y permitirle que se satisficiera conmigo ¡estaba muy equivocado!_

_— Así que eres nuevo aquí – siguió el Uchiha._

_— Más o menos – respondí._

_— Ya veo – dijo aquél, observando con más interés el hielo que se derretía en su vaso que a mí._

_Me sentí irritado. ¿Por qué demonios me tenía ahí? Si estaba buscando que fuera su amante de turno, ya había expresado mi opinión sobre eso para mí mismo. ¿Acaso no veía Madara que debía trabajar? ¿Que prefería matarme allá abajo con las órdenes que estar con él?_

_— Tu nombre – dijo Madara de pronto._

_— ¿Disculpe? – pregunté intrigado._

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?_

_Tragué saliva involuntariamente._

_— Me llamo Kurama – respondí al final de unos segundos. _

_— ¿Y tu apellido?_

_— Uzumaki – dije antes de siquiera darme cuenta._

_Madara se fijó en mí de golpe. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que sólo puedo describir como "interesado". Por primera vez me fijé en que sus ojos eran rojos, del mismo color que los míos. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo: sentí como mi boca se secaba y el aire se retenía en mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que mi corazón latía aceleradamente. Aquel conjunto de reacciones paró cuando el otro volvió a hablar:_

_— Tu apellido me suena conocido. _

_Me sorprendí al oír eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, y no pensaba que todavía existiera alguien en el mundo que hubiera escuchado algo sobre mi apellido. La verdad es que hace muchos años el apellido Uzumaki salió a relucir cuando Naruto y yo nos quedamos huérfanos. _

_Mi padre, Minato Namikaze, era un político de las pequeñas esferas, de esos que sólo esperan llegar a alcaldes de la zona en que crecieron y hacer lo mejor por los demás. Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, era la hija de algún gran hombre de la región, venida de una familia donde se había inculcado el significado de la justicia y del bien. Cuando mis padres se conocieron, se enamoraron inmediatamente (al menos eso recuerdo que decía mamá), y luego nacimos Naruto y yo. _

_Cuando Naruto cumplía un año, mi madre había querido hacerle una gran fiesta. Mi padre y ella organizaron el evento, e incluso yo, a mis cinco años, recuerdo haber querido hacer algo por mi hermanito. La noche del 10 de octubre estábamos de camino a la fiesta cuando el automóvil empezó a tener un desperfecto. Papá intentó maniobrarlo, pero cuando llegamos a una curva, el carro se descontroló. Chocamos contra el muro de seguridad de la carretera. El choque fue tan fuerte que mis padres se quedaron inconscientes del golpe. Inclusive yo, que estaba en el asiento trasero, sufrí una contusión; pero entonces desperté al oír a Naruto llorar. Rápidamente, bajé del automóvil, cargando entre mis brazos a mi pequeño hermano. Me acerqué hasta donde estaban mis padres, pero al notar que no reaccionaban fui con Naruto en mis brazos a buscar ayuda. No me había distanciado mucho cuando el vehículo explotó, llevándose con la explosión la vida de mis padres._

_Desde ese momento nuestro apellido apareció en los periódicos. A pesar de mis cinco años, tenía la firme idea de que el automóvil no había fallado por causas naturales, sino que alguien lo había manipulado. Durante los dos años que siguieron hasta nuestra adopción conmine a la policía a investigar, pero nadie me hacía caso. Decían que había perdido la cabeza, que mi cerebro no había podido aguantar el golpe de la pérdida. Cuando Iruka apareció en nuestras vidas, la historia de los hermanos Uzumaki se fue borrando de las primeras planas; pero yo seguía creyendo que la muerte de mis padres había sido causada por alguien más._

_Lo seguía creyendo para ese momento; pero mis prioridades habían cambiado. Saber cómo habían muerto mis padres no pondría comida en la mesa. Quizá, inclusive, me hubiera quedado el vacío de saber que alguien había arrebatado de la vida de mi hermano y de la mía algo tan importante como nuestros papás._

_Esperaba fervientemente para mí que Madara no sacara a relucir aquella historia en ese momento. No pasó nada; y en cambio el Uchiha siguió con su interrogatorio:_

_— Y dime, Kurama Uzumaki, ¿qué edad tienes?_

_— ¿Le hace este interrogatorio a todas las personas que trabajan aquí? – pregunté molesto._

_Madara sonrió._

_— No, sólo a los que me agradan._

_Fruncí el ceño. "No le haces esas preguntas a quienes te agradan, sino a los que te quieres llevar a la cama, ¿verdad, Uchiha?", me dije para mí._

_— Tengo dieciocho años – respondí luego de unos minutos._

_Madara me miró de arriba abajo y luego dijo, sonriente:_

_— Tú no tienes dieciocho años._

_Le miré molesto, aunque tragando saliva._

_— Por supuesto que tengo dieciocho – dije._

_— No, Kurama Uzumaki. Un rostro tan joven como el tuyo no corresponde a un hombre de dieciocho años. Tú tienes cara de niño. Me atrevería a decir que no tienes más de quince…_

_Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. ¡Un año trabajando en aquel lugar y nadie había estado tan cerca de adivinar mi real edad!_

_Me levanté de golpe y dije, aparentando estar muy molesto:_

_— Se equivoca usted, señor Uchiha. Insisto, si no tiene nada útil que decirme, debo retirarme. Debo trabajar._

_— Será hasta otra entonces, Kurama Uzumaki – dijo Madara. – Gracias por tu compañía._

_Me retiré antes de que aquel hombre pudiera llamarme una vez más. Cuando llegué al bar, ante la mirada sorprendida de mi jefe, tomé de un trago un gran vaso de agua y le pedí, no, le exigí que me diera algún trabajo. Pronto me puse a atender a los recién llegados, agradeciendo interiormente por la distracción. No quería pensar en el hombre que se encontraba en la sala VIP, ni en sus molestas preguntas._

El sonido del timbre se propagó por la pequeña habitación de Naruto, distrayéndolo de su lectura. Al levantar la mirada de las páginas de aquel diario, sintió cómo sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y cómo más de aquel gesto de tristeza escapaba de sus ojos.

"Cómo he sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de todo lo que Kyu ha tenido que pasar por mí", se dijo, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta principal de la vivienda. Curioso, dejó el diario sobre su cama y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose rápidamente a las escaleras y bajándolas a tiempo para ver a Iruka abrir la puerta.

Desde su posición, Naruto estiró la cabeza hasta tener una mejor visión de quien se paraba frente al arco de la puerta. Por poco no se cayó, llevado por la sorpresa de ver que allí estaba Itachi.

¿Qué hacía Itachi en su casa? Tras el secuestro de Kurama, el Uchiha había parecido olvidar a la familia de su pareja. Ni Iruka ni él habían recibido al menos una llamada de aquél. Naruto no esperaba que se pusiera en comunicación con ellos, por lo que le sorprendía que repentinamente Itachi decidiera visitar la casa.

Bajó poco a poco el resto de escalones que aún quedaban a sus pies, y se movió cauteloso hasta donde estaba Iruka, poniéndose detrás de él a tiempo para oír cómo su padrastro decía:

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Uchiha?

— Quisiera hablar con usted y con Naruto – respondió el aludido, con una voz que el rubio notó más fría que de costumbre. - ¿Será que puedo entrar?

Iruka se hizo a un lado, volteando el rostro sorprendido al tropezar con Naruto, percatándose sólo en aquel momento dónde estaba el joven. Itachi entró en la vivienda; y el rubio no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al sentir los ojos del Uchiha sobre él. Siempre había considerado que el Uchiha era una persona de carácter frío, pero en aquellos momentos la frialdad había pasado a convertirse en hielo. El Uzumaki se sintió hondamente sorprendido al ver lo pálido que estaba, lo envejecida que parecía su piel y cómo el brillo de la vida se había escapado de su ser.

— Pase por aquí, señor Uchiha – dijo Iruka, cerrando la puerta tras Itachi. – Si me da unos minutos, le serviré un buen té caliente.

— No hace falta – respondió el pelinegro de manera fría. – Lo que vengo a decirle sólo me tomara unos minutos.

— Dirá usted entonces, señor Uchiha.

Naruto sintió una vez más la mirada de Itachi sobre él, poniéndose nervioso nuevamente. Cuando el Uchiha habló, se mordió el labio involuntariamente, como si estuviera esperando que de la boca de aquél saliera algo malo.

— He venido para pedirle que me permita llevarme a Naruto a mi casa – dijo aquél.

— ¿Cómo? – exclamó Iruka, irritado.

— Así como le digo. Es necesario que me lo lleve.

Iruka hizo un gesto despreciativo.

— Usted y Kurama pudieron haber tenido una relación y quizá crea que tiene derecho sobre esta familia, pero la integridad de Naruto me corresponde enteramente a mí. Yo soy su padrastro.

— Entienda, señor Umino, que hago esto por la seguridad de Naruto – intentó razonar Itachi.

— ¿Seguridad? – se burló Iruka. - ¿Le promete seguridad a mi hijastro cuando ni siquiera pudo proteger a Kurama de Madara Uchiha?

Aquello debió herir la sensibilidad de Itachi, pues sus ojos se pusieron aún más negros y su actitud sufrió una transformación, inclinándola hacia la depresión. Incluso Naruto sintió el peso de aquellas palabras. Su empatía hacia el Uchiha creció unos centímetros, tanto así como para hacerle querer poner una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y decirle: "Iruka no quiso decir eso".

El mismo Iruka debió sentir la fuerza de su frase, pues dijo con tono más tranquilo y amigable:

— Señor Uchiha, acepte el té que le ofrecí. Quédese y explíqueme con calma el por qué de su decisión de llevarse a Naruto de casa.

— Mi hermano… - tartamudeó Itachi.

— Si su hermano está en su automóvil, dígale que entre – dijo Iruka. – Tengo entendido que tú y él son amigos, ¿no es así, Naruto?

— Sí – respondió el joven rubio, un poco inseguro.

— Bien, ve a buscarlo. Y usted, señor Uchiha, acompáñeme.

A las órdenes del mayor de aquellos tres, tanto Itachi como Naruto asintieron con la cabeza, tomando cada uno caminos diferentes. El rubio salió de la casa, acercándose al lujoso automóvil del Uchiha. Como pudo comprobar después de un rápido examen que no había nadie dentro del carro, dio una vuelta alrededor del vehículo hasta toparse con el empinado cabello negro de Sasuke a poca distancia de él.

— Oye, Sas… - empezó Naruto.

El joven Uzumaki se paró en seco al oír la voz del otro. Sasuke hablaba con alguien, pero no era a él a quien sus palabras iban dirigidas.

Naruto echó unos pasos atrás, ocultándose en la curva que hacía el maletín con el final de una de las puertas traseras del vehículo, pudiendo observar desde allí que el pelinegro cargaba contra su oreja un teléfono móvil.

El rubio, sintiéndose sorprendido, agudizó el oído y se puso a escuchar:

— No sé lo que tiene Itachi en la cabeza, tío – decía Sasuke. – Podría averiguarlo, si quiere… Tampoco sé eso… Si me entero de algo, se lo haré saber… Sí, adiós…

Naruto dibujó una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron repetidamente y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Ser listo no era una de sus cualidades, pero el rubio sabía poner uno más uno. ¿Acaso estaría Sasuke hablando con Madara Uchiha? Aquel "tío" había sido muy claro… Por supuesto, él no sabía si los hermanos Uchiha tenían más tíos y no podía tomar conclusiones a la ligera… Pero Iruka había dicho que el hombre que había secuestrado a Kurama era familia de aquellos dos… No podía, entonces, ser una simple coincidencia…

— ¿Qué haces parado ahí como un tonto, dobe?

Sasuke, quien había hecho aquella pregunta, lo miraba intrigado. Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, optando por sonreír tontamente, como era costumbre en él, y responder, rascándose la cabeza:

— Nada, teme, ¿qué va a pasar?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se entrecerraron.

— No lo sé – dijo. – Sueles sorprender a los demás con tu idiotez.

Naruto hizo un gesto molesto, pero Sasuke no le hizo caso.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? Dijo que venía por ti y luego nos iríamos – preguntó luego el Uchiha.

S— í, eso – tartamudeó Naruto. – Pues, Iruka hizo que Itachi entrara en la casa y hablara con él sobre el por qué quiere llevarme con ustedes; y como parece que se van a quedar un rato largo hablando, vine a buscarte para que no te quedes esperando aquí.

— Hm… Entremos, entonces.

Sasuke se adelantó. Naruto lo vio partir, mordiéndose interiormente la mejilla. ¿Podía estar el Uchiha traicionado a su hermano mayor y a él mismo? ¿Acaso el pelinegro tenía culpa del secuestro de Kurama?

— ¿Vienes, dobe? – le llamó Sasuke desde el umbral de la puerta.

El joven lo miró y alborotó sus cabellos rubios asintiendo con vigorosidad. Mientras se acercaba a Sasuke intentó borrar de su mente la idea que le estaba carcomiendo, pero por más que intentaba, más fuerte eran sus dudas.

"Es imposible", se dijo. "Sasuke sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Itachi. Es simplemente tonto y estúpido pensar que está ayudando al Uchiha."

Pero, ¿y si no era así? Naruto tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Era imposible, loco… Sasuke nunca sería capaz…

* * *

Un día largo y difícil puede sacar lo peor de nosotros, así como el vernos en una situación desagradable. En aquellos momentos, Itachi sufría de las dos cosas. Había sido una mañana agitada aquella. Desde que le llamara un policía al amanecer, avisándole de la muerte de Hidan, había tenido muy poco tiempo para descansar, metiéndose de lleno en papeles y en un porvenir que nunca se había visto venir.

Desde el secuestro de Kurama el mundo para él había dejado de existir. Aunque había hecho una promesa de luchar hasta que las fuerzas se extinguieran de su cuerpo para salvar a su amado, la verdad era que tenía pocos motivos para seguir moviéndose y poniendo su cerebro a funcionar.

Kurama era su vida, su alegría. Donde él era frío, aquel era alegre, chispeante. Si el Uzumaki hubiera estado allí, seguramente le hubiera abrazado y dicho en tono de broma: "¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi guapo novio?", pero no estaba junto a él, e Itachi sentía tremendamente su ausencia.

Pero, como pudo comprobar aquella mañana, el mundo seguía moviéndose, quisiera participar en él o no. La muerte de Hidan, junto a las muertes de Pein y Sasori, significaba que su tío les había declarado la guerra. Mientras Madara Uchiha tuviera poder y estuviera vivo, las cabezas de los antiguos Akatsuki rodarían por el suelo.

Itachi nunca había sido aficionado a la guerra; pero igual que su tío tenía poder y era un hombre de negocios. El Uchiha consideraba que, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía el cerebro y la capacidad para enfrentarse a su familiar (como le había dicho aquél, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él). Si Madara quería guerra, pues eso tendría.

Mas para hacer la guerra, hay que hacer ciertas cosas primero. Itachi debía eliminar todos los puntos flacos de su defensa; nada debía facilitársele a su tío. Por ello había pensado que Naruto estaba inseguro. Que Kurama estuviera en poder a Madara no libraba al joven Uzumaki de algún peligro; y si su tío quería obligarlo a detener su asedio, sólo faltaba poner la vida del rubio en jaque. Si lo hacía, no sólo lo controlaba a él, sino también al de los cabellos naranja, obligándole a pedirle piedad, que no acabara con la vida de su hermano.

Pero no esperaba que al presentarse en aquella casa, después de casi tres días sin hablar ni una palabra con la familia de Kurama, que Iruka le hiciera sentirse tan despreciable o que su frase le hubiera robado toda voluntad: "¿Seguridad? ¿Le promete seguridad a mi hijastro cuando ni siquiera pudo proteger a Kurama de Madara Uchiha?" Itachi, quien ya se sentía irritado por lo que había tenido que pasar en tan pocas horas, se sintió tan pesado como una piedra que tiran al mar. Si pudiera haberse ahogado, lanzado al suelo y quedarse allí para siempre, lo hubiera hecho con gusto; pero no podía, no debía flaquear.

Itachi sentía cierto recelo de entrar en aquella casa que era de Kurama. Todo en ella le recordaba. Aquel había sido el escenario de muchas de sus vivencias con el otro. Allí le había prometido que lo protegería y lo amaría siempre; allí le había hecho el amor y mantenido en sus brazos, con el deseo de nunca soltarlo. Recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido hacia pocas horas lo que había pasado la última vez que había estado allí, cuando ambos le hubieran anunciado a Iruka y Naruto que iban a casarse.

Repentinamente, como llevado por un resorte, se llevó la mano al cuello, donde cargaba en una cadena el anillo de compromiso que le hubiera dado a Kurama. Quería que aquella joya le recordara cada día por quién debía luchar, por qué nunca debía permitirse desfallecer ni sumirse en la desesperación aunque la derrota fuera inminente.

Iruka lo condujo a una salita, donde había algunos portarretratos y un par de cómodos sillones, diciéndole al entrar:

— Si gusta esperar aquí, señor Uchiha. Iré a preparar el té.

Itachi asintió en silencio; e Iruka le dejó solo. En vez de sentarse, el Uchiha se acercó hasta una mesa, donde había dos portarretratos grandes, con fotos recientes según pudo observar. Al parecer, habían sido tomadas al graduarse Naruto de la secundaria. Allí el rubio aparecía feliz, acompañado de un lado por Iruka y al otro por Kurama. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la figura de aquél, sacándole una sonrisa. Se le veía tan contento en aquella fotografía, tan orgulloso y radiante.

"¿Estarás así ahora, mi kitsune? ¿O mi tío te habrá borrado la sonrisa del rostro?"

Pasó uno de sus estilizados dedos a lo largo del rostro moreno de Kurama, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía y las lágrimas se le asomaban al rostro. Un carraspeo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos; y cuando se volteó para ver quien se trataba se encontró con el rostro de Naruto, y junto a él el de Sasuke.

— ¿E Iruka? – preguntó el joven rubio.

— Está en la cocina – respondió Itachi, poniendo la fotografía en su lugar.

— Ya. Voy a ver si puedo ayudarlo en algo.

Y dicho esto, salió del lugar como un rayo, dejando a los hermanos solos.

— Pareces enfermo – dijo Sasuke, acercándose a uno de los sillones.

— Estoy cansado, eso es todo – contestó Itachi, dejándose caer en el sillón libre.

— Y además que esté lugar te trae recuerdos, ¿no es así, hermano mayor? – apuntó el pelinegro.

— Tú lo has dicho, hermano.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos; y luego Sasuke se quejó:

— Dijiste que nos iríamos rápido.

Itachi, quien tenía una mano sobre los ojos y la cabeza recostada sobre el mueble, clavó una mirada dura en su hermano menor.

— El señor Umino me invito a tomar una taza de té, y hubiera sido poco amable de mi parte negársela. Pensé que te gustaría venir para acá, aunque sólo fuera para ver a Naruto.

Sasuke bajó la mirada al suelo, arrugando las cejas.

— Mi relación con Naruto en este momento no está en buenos términos – dijo.

— Es una lástima – manifestó Itachi. – Tu amistad con Naruto te hace bien, al contrario de la junta que tienes con esos tres que dices que son tus amigos.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada; pero antes de que pudiera responder, Iruka y Naruto entraron con el servicio de té. Como el rubio pretendía acomodarse, su padrastro le llamó la atención, poniéndole en las manos de aquél dos tazas del humeante líquido.

— ¿Será que el joven Uchiha y tú van a tomar el té para otra parte? – dijo aquél.

— Pero…

— ¿A usted le importa? – preguntó Iruka en dirección a Sasuke; y como aquél negara, continuó: - Vayan, pues. Naruto.

Naruto suspiró al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke se ponía en pie.

— Esto es injusto, ¿sabes? – dijo el rubio. – Ya tengo dieciocho; no me puedes tratar como un niño.

— Ni que fueras un adulto – se burló el joven Uchiha.

— ¿No me ayudes, quieres? – manifestó Naruto, frunciendo el gesto en dirección al pelinegro.

Sasuke se rió, tomando una de las tazas que aún continuaban en las manos del rubio, y, agarrando a Naruto del brazo libre, lo arrastró detrás de él.

Iruka procedió a servir el té para Itachi y él; y cuando le entregaba la taza, el Uchiha inquirió:

— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho irse? Deseaba hablar con los dos.

— Sé lo que quiere, señor Uchiha. Y por eso mismo no quiero que Naruto esté aquí, con nosotros. No quiero que tome el mismo camino que Kurama eligió.

Itachi sorbió un poco del relajante líquido, y luego dijo:

— No sé que le hace opinar eso. Mi objetivo es poner a Naruto a salvo de cualquier ataque que pueda provenir de Madara Uchiha.

— Señor Uchiha, no soy idiota, conozco a mi hijastro. Con usted sabrá cosas que yo no quiero que sepa. Los dos sabemos lo que su organización, Akatsuki, hacía. Usted y Kurama mataron personas; no quiero que Naruto se convierta en un asesino, deseando imitar los pasos de su hermano.

Itachi suspiró, pidiéndose calma. Con Iruka debía tratar uno de los temas más difíciles y complicados de la humanidad como lo era el amor paternal. Convencer al Umino que era mejor que Naruto estuviera en él que al cuidado de su padrastro iba a ser un camino empinado; y el Uchiha, para quien el tiempo era oro en esos momentos, decidió poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa.

— Naruto ya es mayor de edad, señor Umino, y él decidirá qué le conviene y qué no. Claro está, no soy yo quien debe decirle la verdad, sino usted o el mismo Kurama. Pero entienda una cosa, tarde o temprano se enterará, y ni usted ni nadie podrá evitarlo.

Observó como el semblante de Iruka se ensombrecía.

— La realidad que tuvimos que enfrentar Kurama y yo es muy diferente a la de Naruto – continuó Itachi. – Mi tío nos cautivo a ambos en su juego vil. Por suerte, su hijastro no tiene que sufrir esa influencia, y deseo que siga siendo así. Por eso le pido que me deje llevármelo. Kurama hubiera deseado que su hermano estuviera protegido, y perdóneme señor Umino, pero aquí está solo. Si le pasa algo, ni usted ni nadie podrá hacer algo para defenderlo.

— Madara Uchiha ya utilizo a mi hijastro para poner a Kurama en donde está – intentó pelear Iruka.

— Eso no quiere decir que esté a salvo. Lamentablemente para nosotros, mi tío sabe cómo controlar el carácter impetuoso de Kurama. Sólo falta que amenace la integridad de Naruto para que lo ponga en jaque. Si lo hizo una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Iruka bajó la mirada; e Itachi le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquella terrible posibilidad.

— Lo que no entiendo – dijo Iruka después de unos minutos de silencio – es el por qué de su repentina decisión. Perdóneme, pero desde el secuestro de Kurama no se ha puesto en comunicación con nosotros más que hasta ahora, apareciendo así, sin avisar.

Itachi asintió en silencio; y procedió a responder al mismo tiempo que sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta:

— Esta mañana me informaron de la muerte de un conocido mío; bueno, mejor dicho, mío y de Kurama. Pertenecía a Akatsuki.

— ¿Sospecha que lo mató Madara Uchiha? – preguntó Iruka.

— Así es: él o uno de sus cómplices. Quien fuera, hizo tal trabajo que el asesinato pasó por suicidio. Mi conocido… digamos que tenía una personalidad irracional. Solía hacerse daño a sí mismo. Fue el crimen perfecto, si me permite decirlo.

— No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con Naruto.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Iruka le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

— Tal vez si lee la carta entienda lo que he pensado, señor Umino.

Iruka puso la taza de té que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesita de café y, tomando la carta de las manos de Itachi, se puso a leerla.

Itachi, quien ya se sabía el contenido de aquella hoja de memoria, esperó pacientemente a que su anfitrión terminara de leer, sorbiendo lo que aún le quedaba de té. De repente, Iruka clavó en él sus ojos marrones, transmitiéndole con la mirada el enojo que sentía.

— Aquí no dice nada que no sepamos ya – dijo, devolviéndole la misiva. – Su amigo sospechaba que Madara Uchiha iba a matarlo. Lo que me sorprende es que le conmine a enfrentarlo. ¿Es que acaso va a hacer eso?

— Me temo que sí – respondió el pelinegro. – Si sigo quedándome de brazos cruzados, mi tío nos matará sin piedad y se quedará con Kurama. No puedo permitir ni lo uno ni lo otro.

— ¡Kurama podría estar luchando por su integridad ahora mismo y usted va a tirar su esfuerzo a la basura! – rezongó Iruka.

— Lo sé – confesó Itachi, bajando la mirada. – Pero, ¿qué importa mi integridad mientras él no esté a mi lado? Entienda, señor Umino, que lo amo y lo quiero de vuelta. ¿Acaso nunca ha tenido la sensación de que su existencia no vale nada sin la presencia de la persona amada? Pues, eso es lo que yo siento con Kurama. Mientras él siga retenido por mi tío, mi vida no valdrá nada.

— Es usted joven, señor Uchiha, no sabe lo que dice.

— Al contrario, señor Umino. Si usted lograra entenderme…

Iruka sonrió de repente, con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Le entiendo, señor Uchiha. El amor que usted siente por Kurama es muy parecido al que yo profesaba por mi fallecida esposa. Agradezco cada día que Dios me haya permitido conservar a mis hijastros. Naruto es como si fuera mi propio hijo; y aunque nunca tuve una buena relación con Kurama, también lo quiero como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

De repente se escuchó una llave abrir la puerta principal. El sonido de unos tacones golpeando el suelo de madera se propagó en el lugar luego; y poco tiempo después, seguramente atraída por el olor del té, apareció Matatabi en el umbral de la puerta de aquel saloncito.

— Me había parecido ver su automóvil allá afuera, señor Uchiha. ¿Aún te queda té, Iruka? Desde el recibidor se siente el olor, y me ha provocado.

— Voy a buscar una taza – contestó Iruka con voz alegre.

— ¡No hace falta! No te preocupes, ahora la buscaré. Pero antes me gustaría saber el por qué de su visita, señor Uchiha.

— Deseo llevarme a Naruto a mi casa.

Itachi sintió sobre él los ojos ambarinos de la mujer, sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó aquella.

— El señor Uchiha insiste en que Naruto estará más seguro con él si llega a sucederle algo – respondió Iruka. – Al parecer, Madara Uchiha ha puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, y la vida de Naruto corre peligro.

— A decir verdad, me parece una buena idea – dijo Matatabi.

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el castaño.

Matatabi asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, e Itachi la miró agradecido.

— ¿Por qué te parece una buena idea, Matatabi? – inquirió Iruka sorprendido.

— Ahora que me estoy encargando de cuidarlo y velar por él, me he dado cuenta de lo muy solo que se encuentra Naruto cuando llega a casa. Trabajas hasta tarde; y durante todo ese tiempo no hay nadie quien lo vigile. Entiende, Iruka, que si le llega a pasar algo, no vamos a estar aquí para defenderlo. Naruto es un chico grande, pero nuestros enemigos son de lo más peligrosos.

— Eso mismo es lo que le quiero hacer entender al señor Umino – dijo Itachi.

Iruka suspiró, derrotado.

— Está bien – dijo al fin. – Le dejaré llevárselo. Le diré a Naruto que empaque sus cosas.

Y dicho esto, se retiró. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su figura se perdió en la lejanía, y luego Matatabi se levantó y se acercó a Itachi. Había algo de felino en sus movimientos. Si el Uchiha hubiera sido heterosexual, bien hubiera podido caer en los encantos de aquella; pero él era homosexual y realmente la mujer no lucía ningún encanto. Más bien parecía una bestia lista para saltar sobre su presa.

Itachi sintió como la bilis se le subía por la garganta, sintiendo cierto disgusto cuando la mujer se agachó a su nivel, bajando el pecho, obligando de aquella manera que la camisa se holgara al nivel del cuello y sus hermosos y grandes senos fueran visibles. El Uchiha, llevado por un instinto más animal que humano, miró aquellos, pero inmediatamente volvió la mirada a los ojos ambarinos de la mujer.

— ¿Acaso mira mis senos? – preguntó la mujer en tono jocoso.

— No sé que le hace creer eso – respondió el Uchiha, serio.

— Es usted realmente guapo, ¿sabe? No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Con razón Kurama está enamorado de usted. ¡Y mire que sabe vestirse bien! – Matatabi tomó entre sus manos la corbata de Itachi, palpando la tela de aquella. - ¡Este es un buen material! – dijo.

El Uchiha, intrigado por adivinar lo que estaba pasado por la cabeza de la mujer en aquel momento, hizo un gesto de asombro cuando Matatabi tiró de la corbata, acercándolo a ella y casi ahogándolo.

— Mira, Uchiha – dijo la mujer, ahora con tono menos amable -, si algo llega a pasarle a Naruto voy a matarte, ¿entiendes?

— Sí, ahora podría soltar… - suplicó Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por la fémina.

— Y ni se te ocurra satisfacer tus ansias de soledad con él. Sé que te gusta Kurama; pero los hombres son hombres, sean heterosexuales u homosexuales.

— Nunca se me ha ocurrido hacer algo de eso, sería incapaz. ¿Le importaría soltarme?

Matatabi lo complació; y al verse libre, Itachi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego exclamó, enojado:

— Está usted loca.

Matatabi sonrió como una desquiciada.

— Puede ser. Quizá esté loca porque usted me quitó a Kurama.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi asombrado.

— ¡Tabi! – se escuchó exclamar.

La mujer giró sobre sí misma al mismo tiempo que Naruto entraba corriendo a la habitación. El rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, y Matatabi acarició sus cabellos a tiempo que le saludaba.

— ¿Estás listo para irte, Naruto? – preguntó Itachi.

— ¡Sí! – contestó el rubio con energía. – Oye – agregó, mirándolo asombrado – te ves rojo. ¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres agua?

— No, gracias – respondió el Uchiha rápidamente. - Mejor será que nos vayamos.

Itachi se puso en pie. Matatabi le miró molesta, murmurando a su oído "te estoy vigilando". El joven Uchiha volvió a pensar para su capote que aquella estaba totalmente loca.

Los tres salieron de la salita y llegaron al recibidor al mismo tiempo que Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con un bolso. Naruto se acercó a él para hacerse con el bulto; y luego, al llegar Iruka, le dijo algo al oído, haciendo que éste asintiera con la cabeza.

— Pórtate bien, mi niño. No le des problemas al señor Uchiha – dijo Matatabi.

— No me va a dar más problemas de lo que me ha dado usted – murmuró Itachi.

El codo de la mujer se clavó en sus costillas de manera dolorosa. Itachi la miró molesto, pero no dijo nada.

— Llama cuando llegues – pidió Iruka.

— Lo haré – prometió el rubio.

— ¿Nos vamos, entonces? – preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se acomodó el bolso sobre sus hombros, permitiendo luego que Iruka le diera un fuerte abrazo y Matatabi se despidiera con un beso en su mejilla.

Itachi se despidió de Iruka, ni siquiera miró a la loca amiga de Kurama, y agradeció por el té, haciéndole luego un gesto a Sasuke para que le siguiera.

— Hasta pronto – se despidió Iruka.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Itachi, quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta junto a los dos jóvenes, observó por el rabillo del ojo como Iruka lo atendía; y se quedó de piedra al oír cuando aquél exclamó:

— ¿Eres tú, Kurama?

* * *

Cuando creemos conocer a una persona en gran medida podemos adivinar qué cosas hará en determinadas circunstancias; pero en el caso de Kurama aquello no se cumplía: consideraba que Madara estaba jugando con él o que, simplemente, había sufrido un gran cambio desde la noche a la mañana. El mismo hombre que le decía que le pertenecía, que nunca le permitiría estar con nadie más que con él, había puesto un teléfono en sus manos, con el expreso deseo de que llamará a Naruto.

— Tienes veinte minutos – le dijo – después te quitaré el teléfono.

Kurama lo miró sorprendido y luego observó el teléfono en sus manos.

Como Madara se estaba alejando de él, alzó rápidamente el brazo y tomó por la muñeca al otro hombre.

— Madara… - murmuró, mirándole interrogante.

El aludido giró la cabeza hasta mirarlo. Kurama observó que sus ojos chispeaban burlones y la sonrisa socarrona que se había dibuja en su rostro.

¿— Acaso creíste que lo que te dije anoche era mentira? – interrogó Madara, burlón.

— Yo… - balbuceó el de los cabellos naranjas, aún sorprendido.

— Llama, si así lo deseas. Te dejaré en libertad para hablar a tus anchas.

Y dicho esto, Madara se desprendió de su agarre y salió de la habitación que ambos compartían, dejando a Kurama solo y asombrado. Sin poder evitarlo, el Uzumaki se sonrojó. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde sentía a su corazón latir desbocado.

"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?", se preguntó.

Para sacar los pensamientos que estaba pasando por su mente Kurama sacudió la cabeza, y luego marcó el número telefónico de su casa. Mientras que esperaba a que le atendieran, se levantó de la cama, donde había estado hasta ese momento, acercándose a las afueras de la habitación, donde se veía el hermoso jardín de aquel hogar de estilo oriental. Se dejó caer en el pasillo exterior, aspirando el fresco aroma de la naturaleza, cuando se escuchó el "clic" acostumbrado que produce un teléfono al ser atendido.

— Quienquiera que esté atiendo, por favor, necesito hablar con Naruto – dijo.

— ¿Eres tú, Kurama?

Kurama sintió cierto cosquilleo de felicidad en su pecho al oír la voz de Iruka. Aquel era el primer contacto que tenía con su familia durante aquellos tan difíciles días, y ya fuera por la emoción o por la soledad que sentía, sintió como los ojos se le aguaban.

— Sí, soy yo, Iruka. Por favor, dile a Naruto que quiero hablar con él – dijo.

— Por supuesto, ya le digo. – Kurama escuchó a través del auricular a Iruka llamar: - Naruto, ven, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo… Lo siento, señor Uchiha, pero Kurama dijo… Está bien, le preguntaré. – Hubo una pausa y luego el otro hombre dijo: - El señor Uchiha está aquí. ¿Será que puedes hablar con él?

El Uzumaki se mordió el labio inferior, y luego adelantó el torso, observando a un lado y al otro de aquel inmenso patio si había un atisbo de Madara por el lugar. Aunque el Uchiha no hubiera expresado su deseo de que no hablara con nadie más que con Naruto, estaba seguro que si oía alguna palabra sobre Itachi aquel nuevo privilegio iba a terminar.

— Que sea rápido – dijo al fin -, sólo me permitieron veinte minutos para hablar.

— ¿Es que sigues en lo del Uchiha? – exclamó Iruka.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que me he escapado? Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy…

— ¿Y el Uchiha te permitió llamar?

— Sí.

— ¿A cambio de qué?

Aunque la pregunta de Iruka cargaba cierta maldad, Kurama, lejos de sentirse ofendido, suspiró y confesó:

— Realmente no lo sé. Por favor, Iruka, pon a Naruto o a quien sea al teléfono, se me acaba el tiempo.

— Dame unos minutos – contestó el otro hombre.

Kurama esperó pacientemente a que alguien, Itachi o Naruto, tomará el teléfono. Tras unos segundos, escuchó la voz de su hermano, quien, llevado por la emoción, hablaba tan rápidamente que le costaba entenderlo:

— ¡Kyu! ¡Eres tú! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese maldito del Uchiha te hizo daño? ¿Ya estás libre?

— Sí, no y no – contestó Kurama, llevado por la alegría de oír la voz de su hiperactivo hermano. – Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, contento de escucharte. – El rubio hizo una pausa, y luego volvió a inquirir: - ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿O estás mal y no quieres decirme?

— Estoy bien, hermanito, todo lo bien que se puede estar. Dime, ¿has vuelto a la universidad? No quiero que mi situación impida tus estudios.

Naruto rió, logrando que Kurama frunciera el ceño, molesto.

— Naruto Uzumaki… - dijo el de los ojos rojos con tono de reproche.

— ¡Kyu! ¡No seas malo! Te extraño mucho; y no puedo concentrarme en nada más que en tu bienestar mientras estés con ese Uchiha.

— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero no es excusa para que dejes de estudiar, hermano – regañó Kurama.

Oyó como su hermano suspiraba.

— Está bien, volveré pronto a la universidad – prometió el rubio.

— ¿Pronto cuándo? – inquirió Kurama.

— ¿El próximo lunes? – intentó negociar Naruto.

Las cejas de Kurama se fruncieron un poco más.

— Más te vale – dijo al fin.

Naruto se rió; y luego hubo una pausa, en la que Kurama esperó a que su hermano volviera a hablar.

— ¿Sabes, Kyu? – preguntó el joven de repente, hablando tan bajo que a Kurama le costaba entenderlo.

— ¿Qué? – dijo aquél, intrigado.

— He estado leyendo tu diario, el que le dejaste a Tabi para que me lo entregara.

— ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió Kurama, contento. - ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

— Realmente no, tu vida era de lo más aburrida – mintió el rubio.

Una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujo en el rostro de Kurama. Extrañaba tanto a su hermano y estaba tan contento de hablar con él que sólo podía sentir la más grande felicidad incluso cuando Naruto mostrara su insolencia o buscara molestarlo con sus bromas. Tuvo que pasarse una mano por la mejilla, pues sintió como las lágrimas ya se habían empezado a deslizar desde sus ojos.

— ¿Estás llorando, hermano? – le preguntó Naruto con tristeza.

— No, querido – contestó el peli naranja, limpiándose nuevas lágrimas. – Iruka me dijo que Itachi está allí – agregó, cambiando el tema de conversación.

— Sí – le informó el rubio -, vino a buscarme.

— ¿A buscarte? – preguntó el del cabello naranja extrañado.

— Sí. Me va a llevar a su casa: dijo que estaría más seguro allá. Iruka me dio permiso, pero si tú crees que no debe ser así…

— ¡No! Me parece excelente, más bien. No vayas a ser un problema para él, ¿sí? ¿Me lo prometes?

— Te lo prometo, Kyu – dijo Naruto; y luego agregó en voz más baja: - Oye, ¿quieres hablar con Itachi? Te lo voy a pasar. Si el Uchiha te vigila, simula que hablas conmigo. Sólo dime, y le doy el teléfono.

El Uzumaki dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa triste.

— Está bien – murmuró, y luego: - Te quiero mucho, Naruto – manifestó, con la voz cargada de emoción.

— Yo también, Kyu. Dame, entonces, unos minutos, que le doy el teléfono a Itachi.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, como si Naruto estuviera allí y pudiera verlo, y luego esperó, tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar. Hablar con su hermano le había servido para darse cuenta lo miserable de su situación y de su familia; y aunque Madara no estaba allí vigilándole, una vez más sintió la fuerza implacable de aquel hombre aplastándolo y robándole cualquier energía de rebeldía.

Escuchar la voz de Itachi no le ayudó para nada; más bien tuvo que tomar el aire a grandes bocanadas para calmarse, respondiendo luego al saludo del hombre con quien, si no fuera por su actual situación, estuviera compartiendo el resto de su vida:

— Hola, Itachi.

— ¿Cómo estás, amor mío? ¿Mi tío te ha hecho daño? – inquirió el Uchiha, preocupado.

— Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe; y Madara no me ha hecho daño.

— ¿Tienes una idea de dónde estás?

— No… Aunque creo que sigo en Estados Unidos.

Itachi suspiró, y luego de un rato le dijo con voz seria, pero cargada de un mar de emociones:

— Amor, te prometo que te sacare de allí. Te pido que tengas paciencia.

— La tendré – prometió Kurama.

— Kyu, te amo. Eres mi vida, y no te voy a dejar solo. Oíste, te amo, y mucho. No lo olvides.

— Itachi… yo también…

Kurama estaba por responderle a Itachi con una expresión de amor similar a la que el Uchiha le había profesado, pero entonces sintió como su garganta se cerraba. Las palabras se negaron en salir; y el Uzumaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiéndose de pronto mal, sucio, hipócrita.

"Yo también te amo", quería decirle. Pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a producir algún sonido, y Kurama se vio obligado a preguntarse qué demonios le pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no podía expresarle su amor al hombre con quien quería compartir su vida?

"Porque tú no lo amas a él, sino a Madara", dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza.

Las lágrimas que intentó retener empezaron a caer copiosamente. Quería despedirse y colgar, ya no quería hablar con nadie; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió como alguien le sacaba el teléfono de la mano, y al girar el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, Madara murmuró a su oído:

— Ya pasaron los veinte minutos.

Kurama se dejó quitar el teléfono, escuchando al poco tiempo el sonido que producía el aparato al colgarse la llamada. Al poco tiempo, Madara lo tomó del brazo, obligándole a mirarlo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el Uchiha puso sus manos alrededor de las morenas mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas allí marcadas con suma delicadeza.

El gesto, lejos de ayudar al Uzumaki a calmarse, empeoró su situación. Más lágrimas escaparon de su ser. Madara lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó. Kurama se dejó hacer. El Uchiha lo mecía tal cual un bebé mientras que el joven hombre se libraba de todo el dolor del que se había hecho presa su alma.

Por largo tiempo se quedaron así; y cuando a Kurama se le acabaron las lágrimas, Madara deslizó el rostro del joven hacia su pecho, acariciando los tersos cabellos naranjas. El Uzumaki, demasiado abatido para sentirse irritado por la acción del Uchiha, a quien debía todo aquel dolor, dejó que lo acariciara, que le demostrara que alguien estaba allí para amarlo ahora que se sentía tan débil.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó el Uchiha de pronto.

Kurama movió la cabeza afirmativamente, preguntando a su vez:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Madara.

— ¿Por qué me permitiste hablar con mi familia? ¿Por qué cumpliste con tu promesa?

El joven Uzumaki vio a su acompañante sonreír, con una sonrisa dulce, atípica de él.

— Ya te lo dije – contestó Madara. – Te amo; y aunque tú hayas querido deshacerte de mí en el pasado, no puedo guardarte rencor. Mi objetivo primordial, mi razón de vida, es hacerte feliz; mientras tú estés conmigo, claro está.

Kurama lo miró, frunciendo el ceño al ver los ojos del otro, tan amables y cargados de ese amor del que tanto hablaba. Por primera vez desde que llegó hasta ese lugar creyó en las palabras de Madara y que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

— Si tanto me amas y tanto me quieres hacer feliz, entonces hazme olvidar – dijo el del cabello naranja de repente.

— ¿Olvidar? – inquirió el pelinegro, sorprendido. - ¿Qué quieres olvidar, kitsune?

Kurama sonrió tristemente, y tomó una de las manos de Madara, llevándose al pecho.

— Este dolor que siento. Quiero olvidarlo; y quiero que seas tú quien purgue mi tristeza – contestó. - ¿Lo harás?

— Kurama… - murmuró Madara.

El Uzumaki se alejó de él, sólo para ponerse a su altura y volver a acercarse a Madara. Su actitud había cambiado. Ya no se mostraba triste, desdichado; ahora suplicaba, se arrastraba a los pies del Uchiha, intentaba seducirlo y atraparlo en sus deseos.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del Uchiha, enredando sus dedos entre el largo cabello negro de aquél, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como las manos de Madara se adueñaban de sus caderas y lo atraían al calor de su cuerpo. Kurama sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y alargados, como los de una bestia. Cuando habló su voz era sinuosa, seductora y complaciente.

— Tú dices ser mi dueño, que eres mi amo. Yo sólo quiero que me hagas olvidar, que saques este dolor que carcome mi pecho. Tú sólo tienes que elegir el método.

— Kitsune… - murmuró Madara con la voz alterada por la lujuria.

— ¿Me complaces? – continuó Kurama.

Dulcemente, zalamero y encantador, el Uzumaki se apoderó de los labios de Madara, prodigándole pequeños besos y a veces mordiendo la boca que tenía frente a él.

— Amo, por favor – suplicó, rozando los labios de Madara al hablar. – Compláceme. Haz que todo lo que me perturba se vaya. Dime que lo harás.

— Sería imposible negarme – contestó el Uchiha, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, esta vez más hambrientos y demandantes. Madara le obligó a subir el cuello cuando sus labios se apoderaron de la piel de su garganta. Perdido en el goce de sentirse amado, Kurama soltó de repente un gritito que tenía una dosis de dolor como de placer. Los dientes del Uchiha se habían clavado en la parte baja de su cuello, lacerando la piel y haciéndole sentir como la sangre rodaba desde la herida al resto de su cuerpo.

— Madara… - gimió.

Éste le miró, clavando en él su mirada lujuriosa, con ese destello de saberse en poder de lo que tanto se ha esperado. Kurama se acercó hasta su boca, lamiendo un hilo de sangre que se había escapado de entre los labios de aquél, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía del placer al Madara decirle:

— Déjame llevarte a un mundo donde no existe el dolor, sólo el placer infinito. Visitemos el infierno juntos, mi demonio.

Kurama lo miró extasiado durante un rato, y luego asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole:

— Soy tuyo, mi amo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ^^


	7. Capítulo VI

Quiero darle gracias a **Princezz Inuyoukai** por todos sus reviews, que me han inspirado a seguir con el fic, al igual que a mi beta reader, **Solar Knight Marie.** Gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo y soportar mis locas ideas :D

**Disclaimer:** La historia "Naruto", versión manga/anime, así como todos los personajes que parecen en este fic, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo. Temática oscura. Violencia.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Existe un dicho muy popular que reza "dónde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", cosa que hace referencia a que cuando se pone a prueba a una pareja que tiene mucho tiempo sin verse, el cariño, el amor que se tenían antes de separarse, puede volver a renacer de entre el olvido.

Ya fuera porque cinco años de distancia había sido tiempo suficiente tiempo para que las heridas del pasado cicatrizaran o porque sus cuerpos aún seguían necesitándose y atrayéndose como el imán a un pedazo de metal, Madara y Kurama habían abierto sus corazones y sus deseos frente al otro, exponiéndose sin ningún pudor, con el hambre y la sed que sólo el tiempo puede alimentar entre aquellos que se ven obligados a distanciarse.

Kurama volvía a representar el papel del zorro juguetón, del demonio que sus palabras embelesadoras atraen a los incautos hasta las llamas del infierno, y Madara había vuelto a tomar las riendas de aquel pecaminoso joven, marcando lo que era suyo y haciéndole doblegar a sus deseos. En aquellos dos habían vuelto a renacer las cumbres borrascosas, el aire que huele a fuego y la promesa de un mundo de placer y dolor, donde sólo los seres infernales pueden entrar.

Habían hecho el amor como si fuera la primera vez que sus almas probaban aquel delicioso juego. El hambre que se tenían era tan grande que habían necesitado de una segunda entrega para que sus cuerpos quedaran satisfechos de sus esencias. Después se habían quedado uno junto al otro, mirándose con la intensidad de los amantes que saben que habrá aún más oportunidades para demostrarse su amor.

Pero mientras Kurama y Madara volvían a entregarse a aquellos juegos, en otra parte, a mucha distancia de allí, Obito se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz, recostando la cabeza en el sillón que ocupaba, cerrando los párpados y pensando por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él.

La verdad era que lo que hacía en aquel momento formaba parte de sus obligaciones con Madara y su empresa; y que también era responsable de los cuidados de Tobi y Zetsu cuando no estaban de labor, pero ¿por qué él? No podía levantar el auricular del teléfono sin oír a uno de los gemelos esgrimir un "¡Lo siento, tío Obito!" El Uchiha no tenía madera de padre; y aunque ellos dos eran jóvenes hechos y derechos, a veces podían abusar del "sentirse en familia".

Por ejemplo, en aquel momento que estaba revisando una serie de papeles de vital importancia, Tobi había querido usar sus destrezas para la jardinería sirviéndose de aquel hermoso escritorio de caoba como base para una maceta llena de flores que regaba con gusto. Como era de esperar, la tierra, al no encontrar más raíces por las que bifurcar el líquido, había actuado como una esponja llena y estaba botando agua a sus alrededores. Obito temió seriamente no sólo por la exquisita madera, sino también por unas hojas que estaban cerca de la laguna desparramada.

— Tobi, querido sobrino mío – dijo Obito aguantando a duras penas el ataque de rabia que atenazaba su garganta –, ¿puedes dejar de regar tus plantas en el escritorio de tu padre? Además de que Madara me va a matar si sabe lo que estás haciendo, estás por mojar estos papeles.

Tobi le echó una mirada al agua que amenazaba con arruinar el trabajo de Obito, esgrimiendo un rápido:

— ¡Lo siento, tío Obito!

El joven se apresuró a rodear la maceta con un brazo, equilibrando la regadera que aún sostenía en su mano libre. En su intento de llevar las dos cosas, había movido la regadera hacia arriba, haciendo que el agua dentro de ella se elevara en el aire y cayera donde mejor le parecía.

Obito tuvo tiempo de tomar los papeles amenazados del escritorio; pero entonces, cuando pensaba que ya había solucionado un problema, se escuchó un disparo y el agua que estaba sobre la mesa se agitó. El repentino sonido asustó tanto a Tobi que la maceta y la regadera se deslizaron al suelo, rompiéndose una y vaciándose la otra. La hermosa alfombra persa que Madara había comprado para su oficina estaba ahora manchada de lodo.

El Uchiha, respirando largamente y contando hasta mil para sí, miró primero a Zetsu, quien, desde un sillón frente al escritorio, aún tenía en las manos el arma que había provocado el disparo, y luego a Tobi, quien no se había movido de su lugar, observando con los ojos acuosos cómo se asentaba la mancha de tierra y agua en la alfombra a sus pies.

—¡Lo siento, tío Obito! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Obito suspiró. No, no valía la pena molestarse. Aquellos todavía eran unos niños, y como los niños que eran hacían travesuras de vez en cuando.

Suspirando una vez más, señaló a Zetsu, diciéndole:

— No es la primera vez que te digo que no limpies tu arma cuando hay gente cerca, pudiste haberle disparado a tu hermano.

— Lo siento mucho, tío – murmuró el joven, con los ojos verdes tristes ante la perspectiva de que Tobi saliera herido.

— Tobi, recoge los pedazos de maceta y regadera. Luego dile a quien encuentres disponible que venga a limpiar este desastre. Tienes suerte de que tu padre no esté aquí.

El joven asintió en silencio y se puso a hacer como su tío había ordenado. Zetsu se había levantado del sillón y se había guardado el arma al cinto, no sin antes ponerle el seguro. Se retiró; y cuando Tobi terminó de recoger la evidencia de aquel desastre, preguntó con voz alterada por un venidero sollozo:

—¿Acaso te has molestado con nosotros, tío Obito?

A pesar de sus quince años, a pesar de su porte de joven cercano a la adultez, a pesar de que sus ojos pardos reflejaban la dureza de los ojos de Madara, herencia que ambos gemelos habían sacado de su padre entre otras tantas, Obito se sintió conmovido ante aquel jovencito que, como un niño travieso que se confiesa en falta, se mostraba triste y arrepentido.

— No, no estoy molesto contigo, sobrino; pero necesito que vayas a buscar a alguien que limpie y me dejes solo por un rato, necesito terminar con esto – y agitó los papeles en su mano.

— Está bien.

Y dicho esto, se retiró.

Obito suspiró, ahora con tranquilidad, y cuando dos mucamas, vestidas a la vieja usanza de las limpiadoras francesas, con sus vestidos largos y sus delantales blanquísimos, aparecieron a limpiar el desastre que los jóvenes habían hecho, aceptó de buena gana el té que se le había ofrecido.

Había tenido que retirarse de la oficina porque debían de mover los muebles para sacar la alfombra a un lugar apropiado para lavarla. Había aprovechado aquella pausa para ponerse en comunicación con un experto en reparación de muebles, a quien le explicó su preocupación de que el glamoroso escritorio de caoba hubiera quedado mermado en belleza, ya fuera por el agua o por la bala de Zetsu, que intuía incrustada en alguna de las patas.

Con amargura, había tenido que hacer uso de su propia oficina, que, si bien era espaciosa y de buenos muebles, no tenía la elegancia ni el glamur de la otra. Había dado tiempo a uno de los sirvientes de depositar en la mesa la humeante taza de té prometida, y luego, por fin solo, empezó a hurgar entre los papeles que aún no había revisado.

Los documentos estaban acomodados en diversas carpetas. Tomó una de ellas y la abrió, observando que en el interior había un informe escrito con puño y letra de alguno de sus subordinados y un número de fotografías. Obito se decidió primero por las fotos. Aquellas eran imágenes congeladas en el tiempo de Itachi y su hermano, en una casa de aspecto familiar, a pesar de su riqueza. El hombre no conocía la casa; pero sí reconoció al joven rubio que acompañaba a los hermanos Uchiha. ¿Qué hacía Naruto Uzumaki con Itachi?

Desde su reunión con Madara la noche anterior, Obito se había metido de lleno en el trabajo sucio. Si bien el otro Uchiha era el jefe, quien mandaba, le correspondía a él movilizar su pequeño ejército. Obito estaba orgulloso de aquellos hombres que había elegido personalmente para que formaran parte de sus fuerzas. Eran soldados fuertes, inteligentes y preparados para cualquier contratiempo.

Aquella misma noche, tras quedarse solo, Obito había puesto sus fichas en el tablero. Había confiado a un tal Robert Williams, un hombre de aspecto rudo, especializado, según lo que había visto en su historial de vida, en tácticas de sigilo y en ciertas labores detectivescas, seguir a Itachi e informarle de sus movimientos. Por supuesto que esperaba que el joven iniciara el ataque en aquel enorme juego de guerra en que Madara le había obligado a participar, pero ¿qué tenía que ver el hermano menor de Kurama en toda aquella estrategia?

"¿Acaso, querido primo, decidiste enseñarle al jovencito ese a usar un arma para ponerlo en tu pelotón?"

Hizo un gesto negativo. Conocía a Itachi, y había sido testigo del cariño que tenía por Kurama desde el primer momento en que las incipientes ramas del amor se asomaron en él. Itachi sería incapaz de poner al hermano de su amado en peligro. Naruto era un chiquillo fastidioso, como insistía Madara en repetir desde el día que el rubio les había hecho aquella tan cortés visita: incluso en su anonimato, tapado por la sombra de la gloria alguna vez poseída por Kurama, les estaba causando problemas; pero le costaba mucho ver al Uzumaki con un arma en manos, diciendo: "¡Si no sueltan a mi hermano, les disparo!"

Decidido a sacarse las dudas de encima, Obito tomó el informe que acompañaba a las fotos y lo leyó. En la hoja, Williams le había comentado que aquellas fotos eran de aquella misma mañana, cuando Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha habían visitado el hogar Uzumaki. Según lo que había podido entender desde su escondite, Itachi le había pedido al padrastro de Naruto permiso para llevarlo a su casa, sin dar ningún motivo más que el de la seguridad del muchacho. El Uchiha y su hermano menor habían entrado en la casa, quedándose dentro durante al menos media hora. Recordaba que cuando estaban por irse, el teléfono sonó. Después de hablar con quien había llamado (el informante no había podido escuchar nada de aquella conversación), los hermanos y el joven rubio se retiraron, rumbo a la casa de Itachi.

Obito, ante la impotencia de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a aquello (aunque la excusa de una mejor protección para el rubio era viable, no le convencía del todo), decidió apartar el tema por el momento y dedicarse a las otras carpetas.

La siguiente que tomó tenía un detallado informe de los movimientos de Kisame y Kakazu. La reciente muerte de Hidan había acelerado las cosas para los restantes Akatsuki, como un tornado se apresura a volver tablas, cemento y polvo la casa que está en su camino. Imaginaba que Itachi y Konan, a quien sabía en colaboración con el Uchiha, estaban jugándose el pellejo, literalmente, por encontrar un muro detrás del que defenderse y organizar su ataque. A pesar de la tregua prometida por Madara, Obito podía asegurarse que si las cosas seguían así, pronto no quedaría ni una miga del antiguo grupo de mercenarios que su jefe había juntado para cumplir sus sueños de un mundo mejor.

Tan pronto como se había enterado de que Kisame y Kakazu volvían al terruño, un par de días atrás, había contactado a valiosos espías que desde Australia y Suecia le mantenían informado de los ir y venir de aquellos dos. Según la copia del pasaje que había conseguido, se suponía que aquella misma tarde ambos hombres debían llegar a los Estados Unidos. Esperaba que los hombres que había apostado en el aeropuerto estuvieran atentos a su aparición.

De repente se escuchó unos golpes a su puerta, y Obito, pensando que se trataba de alguno de los gemelos, murmuró un "entre" cansado.

Pero quien entró en su oficina no era ninguno de sus sobrinos, sino un hombre de aspecto tímido, de estatura baja, que doblaba las puntas de su chaqueta entre sus manos nerviosas. Obito, a quien la memoria decía que no le conocía, se apresuró a preguntar no sin cierto desdén:

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hace aquí? Me sorprende que alguien no conocido entre en este lugar.

— Pero, señor Uchiha – dijo el hombre con voz tímida y torturando aún más la maltratada tela de su chaqueta –, usted me conoce. Me dijo ayer que si… que si había un movimiento con la abogada… si hablaba con alguien, que le informara…

Obito entrecerró los ojos y arrugó las cejas por el esfuerzo de concentración. Luego hizo una mueca de entendimiento, y exclamó en tono afable:

— ¡Pero si es usted el secretario del diputado Henderson! ¿O me equivoco?

— No, señor – dijo el otro, contento de ser reconocido.

— Bien, ¡siéntese! ¿Quiere una taza de té? ¿O acaso quiere algo más fuerte? Dígame en que problemas nos ha metido está vez nuestra querida abogada, la señorita Matatabi Nii.

El hombre se sentó, y ante el ofrecimiento de una bebida se apresuró a negar, pues tenía que irse rápido. Ante la curiosidad del otro, el hombre dijo:

— Pues me dijo que le avisara si hablaba con alguien más (bueno, fue mi jefe más bien quien me lo pidió) y sé de buena tinta que la abogada ha tratado de poner hasta al FBI tras su pista.

— Eso es muy serio – respondió Obito, rascándose el mentón, sintiéndose en su mano el tacto de la incipiente barba que una buena afeitada desaparecía en un santiamén. – ¿Sabe si ha logrado algo con los federales?

— Según lo que sé, algunos policías tomaron sus palabras como los desvaríos de una mujer muy cansada de su trabajo; aunque, ya sabe, su apellido pesa en los tribunales, y ella misma se ha hecho de muy buena fama dentro del bufé de su padre. No me sorprende que alguien le crea, aunque sea por un instante… bueno… que el señor Uchiha, el jefe, no está tan muerto…

Madara había confiado, durante los cinco años en que había fingido su muerte, en que su estado de vida no fuera captado por alguien importante. Durante ese tiempo, nadie había puesto en duda que el otro estuviera muerto (después de todo, había una tumba en un cementerio de categoría que aseguraba que Madara Uchiha estaba muerto). Obito quería que aquello siguiera así por un buen tiempo; y que esa mujer, que lo único que tenía a su favor era ser la hija de un famoso abogado, con su título de "amiga de Kurama Uzumaki" estaba causándole serios problemas.

Suspiró; y dándole las gracias al secretario de aquel abogado tan leal a las causas de Madara y, viéndole desaparecer, pensó que aquel era un buen momento para hacerle una visita al viejo Nii con un maletín lleno de dólares bajo el brazo.

Pero salir de la casa significaba que debía llevarse a los gemelos con él o dejarlos solos; y aunque confiaba que ni Zetsu o Tobi quemaran el edificio y todo lo que había en su interior, con los recientes acontecimientos pensaba que era mejor dejarlos con alguien que pudiera vigilarlos.

Rápidamente una idea descabellada cruzó su mente y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro. Se levantó del sillón, y con el paso del juez que sabe que en sus manos está la vida del acusado, se dirigió a la habitación que los gemelos ocupaban cuando estaban en aquel lugar.

Al llegar al lugar, abrió la puerta de la espaciosa habitación, decorada con simpleza, con las paredes pintadas de color crema con una cinta azul a modo de decoración en la parte superior de cada pared. Había dos camas de madera de buena calidad, un pequeño escritorio, una gran librería acoplada a la pared, llena de libros de diversos tópicos, y un amplio ropero que Obito intuía, al abrirse mostraría un desorden espantoso de ropas de todos los estilos. Por supuesto, cada gemelo había agregado su toque personal al lugar. Había allí muchas plantas, así como un expositor de vidrio y madera, que contenía a la vista un conjunto de katanas, con sus vainas exquisitamente decoradas.

Dentro de la habitación sólo estaba Tobi, quien, recostado contra el suelo, dibujaba con intensidad algo que escapaba a los ojos de Obito. Al acercarse, observó que el joven quería darle una forma humana a una mancha amorfa de marrón y naranja. Al lado del papel en el que tanto se afanaba estaba una fotografía de Kurama, que el joven seguramente había sustraído de la oficina de su padre entre las muchas que Madara tenía.

— ¿Qué pintas? – preguntó Obito, sobresaltando al joven.

Tobi lo miró un rato, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos verdes brillantes y abiertos de par en par. Luego, decidiéndose a compartir su secreto, le dijo:

— Hago un dibujo de mamá – y señaló a su vez la foto de Kurama a su lado.

Obito pensó para su capote que a Kurama le hubiera disgustado ser llamado "madre" cuando era un hombre.

— ¿Quieres mucho a tu mamá? – quiso saber el Uchiha.

— ¡Sí, mucho! Papá no me dejó hablar con él cuando fuimos a recogerlo esa vez al cementerio; y aunque nos prometió a Zetsu y a mí que íbamos a estar con él cuando quisiéramos, no ha cumplido. Me molesta cuando papá no cumple sus promesas.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole al joven lo muy de acuerdo que estaba con aquella rabia. Sonrió entonces, y aunque su sonrisa era tierna, de la que solía que usar con aquel sobrino que se había convertido en su favorito, había algo de burlón en la manera en cómo su boca se movía.

— ¿Quieres ver a Kurama? – inquirió Obito.

Tobi lo miró emocionado, con los ojos más verdes que nunca. Su mirada de ilusión hablaba por él.

— ¡Sí! – dijo.

— Pues te digo que vas a verlo hoy – prometió el mayor.

— Pero papá no dijo nada… – murmuró Tobi, intrigado.

— Tu padre me debe un favor y además te ha mentido. Vamos, ve a buscar a Zetsu y empaquen sus cosas. Se irán después del almuerzo.

Tobi se levantó de un saltó, contentísimo. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero ya a punto de alcanzar el umbral de la puerta, se detuvo y dio unos pasos para atrás. Agarró el dibujo que se suponía que tenía que representar a Kurama y la foto del hombre, y, extendiéndolas ante el rostro de Obito, preguntó:

— ¿Puedo mostrarle mi dibujo a mamá?

— Claro que sí – respondió el tío. – Ahora ve, que tienen poco tiempo para irse.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Obito, aún en el suelo, sonrió como el diablo ante la felicidad de cosechar un alma pecaminosa. ¿Acaso no era justo romper un poco el encanto de aquel nidito de amor que se habían construido Kurama y Madara para revivir el pasado? Bien podían seguir amándose, ocupándose de su responsabilidad de padres.

"Y, mientras tanto, yo soy un hombre libre y listo a encargarse de sus asuntos con su debida paz. ¡Espero que disfrutes la visita de tus hijos, Madara!"

Y con aquel feliz pensamiento, se puso en pie y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Naruto había tenido la oportunidad de conocer diferentes tipos de hogar. Durante gran parte de su niñez había tenido que vivir en una pequeña casucha, que pedía a gritos una mano de pintura y los cuidados de un ama de llaves. Después, cuando cumplía doce años, Kurama había comprado para ellos y para Iruka una casa que, a comparación del lugar en la que vivían antes, parecía una mansión. Pero hasta aquel momento no había visto algo tan opulento, algo que gritara tanto "dinero" como el penthouse donde vivían Itachi y Sasuke.

Aunque había sido amigo de Sasuke durante largo tiempo e Itachi y Kurama eran pareja, el joven Uzumaki nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar aquel elegante piso del centro. Estaba impresionado con la impoluta blancura de las paredes, las amplias habitaciones y los muebles con incrustaciones tan doradas que parecían oro.

Naruto no pudo más que quedarse impresionado con el tamaño de la habitación en que Itachi le había indicado que descansaría. Aunque su propio dormitorio era grande, quizá el orden de aquella y el acabado exquisito de los pocos muebles allí dispuestos la hacía lucir a sus ojos grandísima. El baño dentro de aquel cuarto era también sorprendente. La bañera era tan grande que bien podría haber pasado por una pequeña piscina.

Sasuke fue quien se encargó de hacerle un recorrido. Había muchas habitaciones, pero pocas de ellas estaban ocupadas. Pasó por una gran puerta de doble hoja que lo llevó a una enorme biblioteca, llena de libros hasta el techo, acumulados por generación tras generación de Uchihas. Había un gran cuarto con varios sillones y un televisor de pantalla líquida, que hubiera dejado avergonzado a un cine, con una serie de cables conectados a él, en los que reconoció uno que llevaba a un lector de DVD y otro a una consola de videojuegos. La cocina era también amplia y preciosa, pero no pudo ver mucho, pues una serie de sirvientes se movía de un lado a otro, como hormigas escapando del ataque de un pie humano. Estaba también la oficina de Itachi, donde el Uchiha había desaparecido poco después de mostrarle donde dormiría e impidiendo el paso a ella. Cerradas también estaban una hilera de habitaciones para huéspedes, y Sasuke no se molesto en buscar una manera de abrirlas.

Desde la entrada, al fondo del penthouse, detrás de una puerta en forma de arco hecha de cristal, estaban la sala de estar y el comedor, divididos uno del otro por una semi pared. Allí estaban los muebles más exquisitos de la vivienda. Largos sillones que Naruto calculaba carísimos estaban dispuestos aquí y allá. Las lámparas de araña de cristal sobre su cabeza brillaban a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Hasta las plantas dispuestas allí hablaban de que Itachi había tenido que desembolsar varios billetes por ellas.

— Y arriba hay una pequeña piscina – dijo Sasuke, señalando con el índice al techo –, pero la puerta que lleva a las escaleras para llegar allí está cerrada con llave. Si quieres bañarte, sólo dile a Itachi o a mí, y te abriremos la puerta.

Naruto movió la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, no sólo por aquello, sino por todo el paseo; pero pensó para su capote que, en aquel momento en que su hermano estaba en las manos de Madara Uchiha, era cruel de su parte disfrutar de aquel pequeño lujo.

Poco tiempo después de su llegada, cuando Naruto estaba terminando de desempacar la ropa que se había traído con él, llegó el anuncio de que el almuerzo estaba listo. La comida, aunque deliciosa, estaba lejos del ramen que solía devorar para el almuerzo. El ramen sería algo que seguramente no se aceptaría en aquel ambiente de elegancia y buen gusto. El rubio ya podía imaginar la cara que pondría el cocinero que trabajaba para Itachi si supiese que aquel desconsiderado invitado prefería una comida rápida que el trabajo de un chef.

Compartió la mesa con los dos Uchiha. Aquellos, fieles a su carácter, habían permanecido en total silencio. Pensó, no sin cierta nostalgia, que los hermanos Uchiha se parecían bien poco a Kurama y a él. Si aquella comida la estuviera compartiendo con su hermano, lo más seguro era que estuvieran hablando animadamente, enterándose y queriendo saber cómo había sido su día.

Desde su posición, Naruto observó con más detalle el rostro agotado de Itachi. La sensación de escalofrío que pasaba por su rostro cada vez que fijaba la mirada en aquellos ojos de hierro no se había esfumado, pero lejos de molestarle, el rubio sintió una creciente simpatía por su casi cuñado. Lo que debía estar pasando Itachi era una prueba muy dura. Si él amaba a Kurama tanto como proclamaba, entonces se entendía claramente el por qué de su desfallecimiento. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de tener compasión por aquel, pues, tras comer, se escuchó un timbrazo y luego un sonido de tacones acercándose hasta donde él y los Uchiha estaban.

Itachi se puso en pie al aparecer en el umbral del arco de cristal una mujer alta, de corto cabello azulado y ojos avellana. Aunque Naruto no la había visto jamás, le resultó conocida, como si la hubiera visto en su pasado pero su memoria no pudiera recordarla.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella y permitió que la mujer lo abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla. Ésta hizo luego un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke y luego se le quedó mirando.

— Konan, déjame presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki, el hermano menor de Kurama.

La mujer se acercó a Naruto y extendió una mano frente a él. El rubio se apresuró a estrecharla.

— Naruto, Konan es una amiga de Kurama desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Itachi.

— Y tuve el placer de conocer a tu madre en una reunión – dijo Konan. – Una mujer encantadora, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir sobre una madre que sólo conocía por sus fugases recuerdos de la niñez y las palabras de Kurama.

Konan le soltó la mano, se giró a Itachi y, acercándose a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la habitación.

El Uzumaki le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke, quien, elevando los hombros, dijo:

— No me mires así, yo tampoco la conozco mucho. La he visto muchas veces en casa después de la muerte de su marido. Ocurrió el mismo día de tu secuestro.

— Ya… – murmuró Naruto, haciendo en su mente un collage de las imágenes del aquel desastroso día y lo que le había acarreado su rescate.

Sasuke debió notar su tristeza, pues se apresuró a agregar:

— ¿Quieres jugar un videojuego? Compré uno nuevo hace poco, y todavía no lo he probado.

Naruto hizo un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza; y Sasuke y él se dirigieron a la habitación con la gran pantalla líquida con sus aparatos conectándose a ella como tentáculos que robaban su identidad. El Uchiha puso el juego en el lector del Xbox y luego tomó los controles, dándole uno a Naruto. Le explicó el funcionamiento del juego, una especie de realidad virtual, en la que cada uno debía fungir un rol y ganar batallas y obtener puntos de experiencia para pasar al siguiente nivel.

El láser estaba leyendo el contenido del disco cuando apareció Itachi en el umbral de la puerta, acomodándose la chaqueta y la corbata que se había quitado al llegar a su penthouse. Les dijo rápidamente:

— Chicos, tengo que atender un asunto importante. No me tardaré mucho; pero, cualquier cosa, no dejes solo a Naruto, Sasuke, por favor.

— Ve tranquilo – le prometió Sasuke.

— Nos vemos, entonces.

E Itachi se fue; y poco después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

Naruto tuvo curiosidad sobre el destino de Itachi. Estaba seguro de que aquella mujer había visitado la casa para pedirle al Uchiha acompañarle a algún lugar; y aunque los asuntos del hombre no eran de su incumbencia, el rubio se preguntó si era que acaso habían conseguido una pista de dónde estaba Kurama. Mas, antes de que su duda quedara resuelta, el juego se inició y el Uzumaki se concentró en él.

Le sorprendió un poco la temática del juego. No es que tuviera nada contra los juegos de terror y suspenso, pero si los gustos reflejan el alma de una persona, no quería saber qué pasaba por la mente de Sasuke cuando compró aquel CD. La esencia del juego era aventurarse en un lugar maldito, donde él y el Uchiha representaban los papeles de dos hombres perdidos allí. Las batallas que el otro le había explicado no eran contra bestias, sino contra terribles monstruos, que hubieran podido liberar los miedos de cualquiera.

Naruto jugó aquello no sin cierto sinsabor. Sentía a Sasuke a su lado, totalmente concentrado en lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Él también intentó concentrarse, absorberse en el juego y sentirse en la piel de aquel personaje ficticio que respiraba agitadamente y vivía un auténtico terror. Sintió por momentos que su vista se nublaba, como suele sucederle a alguien que se ha distraído en algún importante pensamiento; y por un momento, inclusive creyó que las escenas presentadas en la pantalla plana se traspalaban a la realidad y el héroe del videojuego desaparecía y él tomaba su lugar.

Se encontró de repente en una habitación simple, negra, sólo iluminada por un par de velas que le daban al lugar un aspecto tétrico. Detrás de él escuchaba jadeos y gemidos que sonaban de dolor. Naruto se volteó poco a poco, temiendo por lo que encontraría allí, y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y a la vez alterado por lo que estaba a sus espaldas. En el medio de aquella oscura habitación se encontraba Kurama, tendido en una camilla, completamente desnudo, con una expresión de sufrimiento tan profunda que sus ojos estaban herméticamente cerrados y sus dientes se apretaban uno contra el otro.

Como era de esperar, le sorprendía encontrar a Kurama allí, tan cerca de él; pero lo que más le llamaba la atención y alteraba todas sus ideas sobre el mundo era lo abultado y redondo que estaba el vientre de su hermano. Si aquel no fuera hombre quizá hubiera pensado que estaba embarazado, pero los hombres no se embarazan, ¿verdad? Y allí estaba su hermano, demostrándole lo contrario.

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kurama era tan intensa que Naruto temió por él. Sin saber qué hacer, optó por demostrarle su presencia, poniendo una mano en la frente sudorosa de su hermano, donde los cabellos naranjas se adherían como adhesivos al papel, llamándole a susurros:

— Kurama… Kurama… Soy yo, hermano mayor… Naruto… Estoy aquí…

El dolor que sentía Kurama debió relajarse porque sus dientes dejaron de apretarse y los párpados se abrieron para dejar ver sus ojos rojos con una expresión de gran cansancio. Su respiración se iba normalizando, a la vez que su mirada paseaba de un lugar a otro, pero nunca fijándose en Naruto. ¿Acaso no lo veía?

— Kurama. ¡Kurama! – volvió a llamar Naruto.

Kurama parecía no verlo ni oírlo: sus ojos no se enfocaban en el rubio y parecía muy lejano a sus llamados. Naruto notó, con un nudo en el estómago, que su hermano lucía a cada segundo más débil, como si lo que tuviera en el vientre estuviera robándole la energía.

De repente, decidido, puso una mano en el vientre abultado de su hermano. Nunca había sentido el embarazo de ninguna mujer: lo más cercano que conocía era el estar dentro del vientre de su madre; pero esperaba sentir a través de la palma la vida que se movía ahí dentro. Pero al poner su mano sobre la piel de Kurama no sintió ningún indicio de crecimiento; y si había alguien vivo ahí, debía de estar completamente podrido.

Mientras intentaba discernir qué era lo que había dentro de su hermano, el vientre de Kurama se iluminó, como si alguien hubiese puesto una linterna debajo de él, y a la luz vislumbró la forma de un ser alado, con cuernos y garras. De repente, la panza se agitó. Parecía que aquel pequeño y demoníaco ser quería salir de su guarida. Naruto, asustado, quitó la mano de la piel de Kurama y se echó para atrás, trastrabillando y dando de bruces contra el suelo.

La imagen de Kurama se empezó a hacer difusa a medida que se alejaba, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de vuelta en la sala con el gran televisor. Soltó el control como si quemara, atrayendo sobre él la mirada de Sasuke. El Uchiha le miraba sorprendido, como si estuviera loco; y preguntó, no sin sorna:

— ¿Acaso el juego te da miedo, dobe?

El rubio guardó silencio, y la actitud, tan impropia de él, preocupó a Sasuke, quien soltó el control y lo tomó de ambos brazos, agitándolo tal cual un muñeco.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¡Estás pálido!

El rubio abrió y cerró rápidamente los párpados sobre sus ojos azules y luego, con un sacudón de cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

— Lo siento, estoy cansado. ¿Podemos jugar después?

— Claro… – murmuró Sasuke.

— Discúlpame, voy a ir a mi habitación.

Y dicho esto, se levantó, desapareciendo de la habitación ante la mirada preocupada de Sasuke.

Se dirigió al dormitorio que se le había designado como había prometido. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, se sacó los zapatos y se recostó sobre la cama, disfrutando de cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba al cómodo colchón.

No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas ni que soñaba despierto, pero nunca, hasta aquel momento, había sentido tal intensidad, tal horror y temor como el que ahora le poseía. Levantando un poco la cabeza, llevó la mano al cajón de la mesita de noche cercana, sacando de allí el viejo diario de su hermano. Lo abrazó como un cristiano abraza una cruz en momentos difíciles, pensando, al tacto con la rugosa tapa, si su hermano estaría bien, si Madara Uchiha no estaba torturándolo u obligándole hacer cosas que no quería.

Cerró los párpados y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla. El pensamiento de Kurama no abandonó su mente, ni siquiera a fuerza de cansancio y llanto o cuando su cabeza se relajó contra la almohada y se quedó dormido.

* * *

La fresca brisa del atardecer se metió entre los paneles abiertos a la habitación, rozando con sus caricias la piel de los dos hombres que dormían. Quizá el roce no fue tan inocente, pues uno de ellos se despertó, abriendo sus ojos rojos con gesto somnoliento.

Madara se tomó unos segundos para ser consciente de su cuerpo. Sentía dentro de él una sensación de agotadora felicidad, de desahogo, una paz que tenía tiempo sin probar.

Moviéndose ligeramente, sintió el cosquilleó de un cabello extraño sobre su pecho desnudo. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con una mata de pelo naranja, que le hizo sonreír sólo a la vista. Enredó los dedos en aquellas hebras, y admiró el pacífico rostro de Kurama, dormido profundamente y abrazado a su regazo.

Suspiró, y en su suspiro había felicidad. Cinco años de espera habían sido recompensados, ¡y de qué manera! Confesaba con pesar que había olvidado el sabor de la piel acaramelada de su kitsune, que no recordaba la deliciosa sensación que recorría su espina dorsal cuando unía su cuerpo al de él y se fundían en uno sólo.

Kurama, su Kurama, su niño, su kitsune… todo suyo, tan hermoso y delicioso como siempre, al que había esperado tanto, y que al fin se encontraba entre sus brazos. La espera definitivamente había valido la pena.

Quería cerrar los ojos y envolverse de nuevo en el calor que le brindaba su acompañante, pero entonces sintió una extraña sensación, una visión de que algo malo estaba por pasar. De golpe, casi alterando el sueño de Kurama, Madara se sentó en la cama y miró a uno y otro lado como si algo fuera a saltar sobre él.

Rápidamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Kurama en sus movimientos, se levantó, tomó sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo y, poniéndoselas velozmente, salió de la habitación.

Caminó un sector del pasillo, hasta que chocó con uno de sus sirvientes. Madara, sin pensárselo mucho, se dispuso a interrogarlo:

— ¿Ha pasado algo mientras estuve ausente?

El sirviente, sonrojándose ligeramente, asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, señor. Mientras usted estaba… con el señorito… el otro señor Uchiha llamó y dijo que los chicos venían a casa.

¿Los chicos?... Madara arrugó las cejas, pensando… ¡Por los mil demonios, Zetsu y Tobi! ¡Maldito Obito!

— ¿No sabe a qué hora van a llegar? – preguntó el Uchiha, guardando la calma.

— Están por llegar, señor. No me sorprendería nada que lleguen en este mismo momento.

Como si alguien estuviera escuchando lo que decía aquel, el sonido de un motor se extendió por el lugar, seguido por el ruido de los neumáticos hiriendo el suelo. Madara y el sirviente se apresuraron a acercarse a la entrada para ver a una camioneta acercarse hasta donde estaban. El carro se había apenas detenido cuando uno de los gemelos saltó al camino de piedras que conducía a la casa. El Uchiha reconoció con palidez que el hiperactivo joven era Tobi. Zetsu lo siguió al poco tiempo.

— ¡Hola, papá! – saludó éste, acercándose.

— Viejo – dijo Zetsu, quien caminaba detrás de él.

Madara sintió la vena de la sien hinchársele por aquel último saludo.

— Hola... – saludó, aparentando una alegría que no sentía, ni en lo más mínimo, ante la presencia de sus vástagos. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a ver a mamá – contestó Tobi por los dos.

— ¿A su madre? – preguntó Madara, sintiendo cómo el mundo se le caía encima.

— Así es – respondió Zetsu por su hermano, con una nota de fastidio en su voz.

— ¿Y quién les dio permiso? – quiso saber el Uchiha.

Zetsu elevó los hombros, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— Tío Obito – dijo el joven. – ¿Quién más?

Madara hizo un imperceptible gesto de enojo. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuándo viera a Obito iba a matarlo!

Pretendía decirle a los muchachos que recogieran sus cosas y las llevaran al interior de la casa, cuando notó que en la estancia sólo estaban Zetsu, el sirviente y él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, que le obligó a tragar saliva y sentir su propia bilis roerle la garganta, dejándole un sabor a acidez terrible.

— ¿Y Tobi? – inquirió.

Zetsu, quien tampoco se había percatado de la ausencia, se giró a un lado y a otro, remarcando un:

— No lo sé.

Madara, seguido por aquel terrible presentimiento, miró en dirección al pasillo que conducía a su habitación; y, dando instrucciones de que el equipaje de los recién llegados fuera ingresado en el hogar, corrió en dirección al dormitorio, sintiendo detrás de él la presencia del otro gemelo.

Sus pálpitos de que algo malo estaba pasando no fueron infundados cuando llegó al dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio le heló la sangre: Tobi, agachado cerca de Kurama, quien, aún dormido, no se percataba de que el muchacho tenía una de sus manos enredadas en sus cabellos naranjas.

El joven, viéndolos de repente, señaló a la parte alta de la espalda del durmiente, diciendo:

— ¡Es como tú dijiste, papá! ¡Hasta tiene el Kyubi en la espalda!

Repentinamente, como si estuviera siendo víctima de una gravedad altísima, se dejó caer sobre la espalda desnuda de Kurama, abrazándolo por los costados y proclamando:

— ¡Mamá es hermoso!

Madara quería gritarle que no hiciera eso, que iba a despertar a Kurama, pero, antes de que pudiera decir, nada los ojos rojos del Uzumaki se abrieron a aquel fresco mediodía, dibujando inmediatamente en su mirada una expresión de asombro.

Kurama levantó la mirada, abriendo los párpados aún más al notar la figura del joven sobre él. Inmediatamente hizo un movimiento para erguirse, y Madara acudió en su auxilio tomando a Tobi de los brazos y jalándolo hacia él. Liberado del peso sobre él, el Uzumaki se sentó en la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas a su alrededor, mientras el joven reclamaba:

— Quiero estar con mamá, papá. ¿Por qué me alejas?

El del cabello naranja, a pesar de su somnolencia y asombro, pareció captar el epíteto con que Tobi llamó a Madara, porque dijo:

— ¿Papá?

— Sí – respondió Zetsu, quien se había mantenido en el umbral de la puerta durante todo aquel tiempo –, el viejo es nuestro padre – y agregó con sorna: – Y tú nuestra mamá.

Kurama rió sarcástico.

— No puedo ser su madre. Soy hombre – dijo.

— Papá dijo que tú eres nuestra mamá – contestó Tobi, asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Madara sintió sobre él la mirada molesta de Kurama. En los ojos de aquel había un claro mensaje, que decía: "¿Cómo te has atrevido?"

— Pues su padre – dijo Kurama, recalcando aquella última palabra: – no me dijo que tenía hijos.

— ¿Nunca le dijiste nada? – preguntó Tobi extrañado, mirando a Madara.

— Eres un mal padre – puntualizó Zetsu.

— ¡Pues somos tus hijos y tú eres nuestra mamá! – exclamó el primer gemelo en hablar, soltándose del Uchiha y volviéndose a lanzar al pecho de Kurama.

Kurama dibujó una expresión consternada en su cara. De repente, Tobi, dejando de abrazarlo, tomó el rostro de aquel entre sus manos y, mirándole a los ojos, dijo de lo más contento:

— ¡Eres realmente como papá dijo!

— Por lo menos no nos mintió en eso – dijo Zetsu.

Tobi, apuntando a su hermano con el dedo, exclamó:

— ¡Tú! ¡Ven a abrazar a mamá!

Zetsu, enfurruñando, se acercó a Kurama y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro moreno.

Aunque la escena se le hiciera irresistiblemente tierna y la más acorde a lo que él tenía en mente, Madara no podía desviar de sí la mirada molesta de Kurama, quien le exigía, con aquellos ojos de demonio, explicaciones, plausibles excusas que justificaran el por qué aquellos gemelos lo llamaban "mamá" y cómo era que Madara se había convertido en su padre.

Durante los años que el Uchiha se había encargado de sus crecimientos, Zetsu y Tobi solían tener mucho respeto por él; así que, utilizando la obediencia que le debían como su padre y como su jefe, dijo:

— Zetsu, Tobi, acaban de llegar, seguramente están cansados. Tomen un baño y cámbiense de ropa. Luego pediré que les sirvan algo.

— Pero yo quiero estar con mamá – dijo de manera malcriada Tobi.

— Vayan – insistió Madara, ahora con un tono que no admitía replica. – Seguramente su madre querrá saber cosas de ustedes, y quiero hablar a solas con él.

Los gemelos, sobre todo Tobi, se levantaron a regañadientes del regazo de Kurama, y salieron de la habitación a seguir las órdenes de su padre.

Cuando sus sombras se perdieron en el horizonte, Madara se acercó a los paneles fungían como puertas, y los cerró. Tan pronto como el último panel tocó la pared, Kurama dejó sentir su rabia:

— ¿Madre, eh? ¡¿Desde cuando soy madre?! Es más, ¡¿desde cuando tengo hijos?!

— Shh, cálmate, kitsune. Todo tiene su explicación…

— ¡Pues explícame!

— Si te calmas…

Kurama, en su arranque de furia, se había levantado de la cama, defendiéndolo contra la desnudez sólo una sábana amarrada a su cintura. Madara sintió por momentos el deseo de arrancarle el trapo que le impedía admirar la magnificencia del cuerpo de aquel y hacerle el amor una vez más, en auras de lograr calmar los ímpetus de su carácter. Pero bien sabía que la rabia del Uzumaki era como el fuego: entre más te tardas en apagarlo más rápido se extiende.

Madara decidió ir por la verdad, decirle todo. Después de todo, se lo merecía; y no sólo Kurama, sino también los gemelos y él mismo. Quizá, en aquel momento que había podido unir todas las piezas, lograra formar aquella familia feliz que tanto deseaba: él, Kurama y los chicos, sus hijos, el fruto de los amores que ellos dos se profesaban.

El Uchiha se acercó a Kurama, y, poniéndole las manos en los brazos, le obligó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, haciendo él lo mismo.

— Kurama, amor mío, escúchame, y no me interrumpas – dijo Madara, agregando aquello último al ver que el Uzumaki se proponía a rezongar. – Poco tiempo antes de que nos separáramos, antes de que ocurriera la traición que me hicieron los Akatsuki, había pensando en lo lindo que sería que tuviésemos una familia.

Madara hizo una pausa, mirando a los ojos de Kurama para ver si estaba comprendiendo, continuando luego:

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso no te dije nada. Por esos tiempos conocí a un doctor que trabajaba con experimentos de genética y que sabía bastante de la materia. Le confesé mi deseo de tener hijos, pero que, lamentablemente, no podíamos engendrar al ser hombres, pero que no deseaba acudir a la ayuda de alguna mujer extraña que fecundara a nuestro bebé. Él me dijo que mediante unas incubadoras podía activar el crecimiento de un feto, como si de un vientre humano se tratase. Sólo necesitaba nuestros ADN. Me hice con una muestra del tuyo, y juntándolo con el mío en un óvulo preparado para la ocasión, nacieron Tobi y Zetsu.

Kurama tenía los ojos arrugados, tan juntos que sus largas pestañas parecían tomar el efecto de una sombra negra que rodeara sus ojos. Luego habló, y cuando lo hizo había desprecio, malestar e incredulidad en su voz:

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo no quería tener un hijo? Tenía dieciocho años en ese momento. ¿Quién a los dieciocho quiere cargar con la crianza de dos bebés?

— Ya te lo dije, era una sorpresa. La idea de tener hijos me había estado rondando la cabeza.

El Uzumaki rió; y dijo sarcástico:

— Más bien di que los creaste para atarme a ti, porque sabías que nuestra relación estaba más que rota en esos momentos.

Kurama se soltó de su agarre, y dijo a continuación, señalándolo con un dedo acusador:

— Estoy harto, Madara, que te creas dueño de mi vida. Si en tu mundo fantasioso de amor y paz crees que te pertenezco, ¡allá tú! Pero que estés decidiendo cosas por mí, como si yo fuera un idiota, no.

Se puso en pie, y desde esa posición de ventaja, que lo dejaba por encima de Madara, le zampó:

— Eres un egoísta, el más terrible que existe. ¿Nunca pensaste en mí o en esos chicos? Dime, a ver, ¿qué edad tienen? Si hubieran nacido cuando yo me fui, tendrían a lo sumo cinco años, no los catorce o quince que parecen tener ahora. ¿Cómo explicas eso, Madara Uchiha? ¡Hasta podría creer que cargabas con esos dos antes de conocerme y me lo has achacado a mí!

— Sería ilógico y extraño que hubiera pasado eso. Vivíamos juntos, y de alguna u otra manera los hubieras conocido – recalcó Madara.

— ¡Lo que sea! ¡No me importa! Egoísta, eso es lo que eres, el más terrible de los hombres. ¡Mira que decir que yo soy responsable de su nacimiento! ¡Incluso pudiste haberlos tenido con otra de tus parejas e inventarte el cuento de ese doctor y…!

— Kurama – dijo Madara con voz seria.

— ¡¿Qué?! – esgrimió éste, enfadado.

— Cálmate.

Kurama dirigió sus ojos furibundos hacia él.

— ¿Quieres que me calme? – preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí – respondió el Uchiha, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Qué descarado eres! ¡Atreverme a decirme que me…!

El joven tuvo que parar en seco, pues la boca de Madara se puso sobre la suya, tapando toda intentona de habla. Cuando se separaron, el Uchiha observó con deleite que las mejillas de Kurama estaban sonrojadas.

— Nunca te he mentido, Kurama, ni cuando nuestra relación, como tú dijiste, estaba resquebrajada – dijo Madara. – Cuando digo que Tobi y Zetsu son nuestros hijos, realmente lo son. ¿Acaso no ves que sus rostros son iguales al tuyo? Ellos tienen tus ojos – y diciendo eso beso los párpados del Uzumaki –, tu nariz – repitió el procedimiento con aquel órgano –, tus mejillas – nuevos besos en aquella zona –, tu boca – terminó, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del joven. – Además, si los conocieras mejor, te darías cuenta que Zetsu ha sacado tu carácter. Es más, es idéntico a ti cuando tenías quince años.

Kurama hizo un gesto de amargura con el rostro. Madara sabía que le costaba reconocer que él tenía razón, que los chicos le pertenecían a ambos y que, indudablemente, los unía. Lo conocía tanto que ya veía cómo su cerebro se estremecía a la idea de doblar el brazo, de reconocer que él tenía razón: ser terco estaba en su naturaleza, y el Uchiha siempre había encontrado su rebeldía de lo más adorable.

— No sé por qué te creo – dijo al fin el del cabello naranja –, y aceptaré que esos dos son nuestros hijos; pero que jamás, ¡me oyes!, jamás vuelvas a hacer esto, y menos sin consultarme.

– Lo juro – contestó Madara, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Kurama le lanzó una nueva mirada asesina, y luego se alejó de él para agarrar su ropa. Se la puso tan rápidamente que Madara ni siquiera tuvo el placer de ver un trozo de piel que la sábana había estado ocultando a sus ojos; y de un momento a otro el Uzumaki se dirigió a los paneles y abrió uno. El Uchiha preguntó a tiempo:

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A conocer a mis hijos, ¿qué crees? – le espetó Kurama. – Sabrá Dios que le habrás contado de mí.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, no sin antes Madara decirle:

– ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!

– ¡Púdrete! – le gritó Kurama.

Madara sonrió, sintiéndose muy feliz. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba; y si los restantes ingredientes se unían al guiso en el momento oportuno, pronto Kurama olvidaría su vida antes de él y nunca más regresaría a los brazos de Itachi.

"Pobre sobrino mío", se dijo, divertido.

* * *

Recibir la visita de un ser querido o un amigo es siempre algo emocionante, pero en momentos en que las circunstancias son adversas y la tristeza inunda el alma, a veces la felicidad no es tan pletórica.

Cuando Kisame y Kakazu llegaron a Estados Unidos no hubo exclamaciones de júbilo ni grandes demostraciones de afecto entre Itachi y Konan y aquellos dos. Ambos estaban pasando por fuertes pruebas en aquellos momentos, y ninguno estaba tan contento como para demostrar una felicidad que no poseían.

Además de eso, estaba las circunstancias con que aquellos dos hombres habían llegado. Como Itachi les explicó luego, las muertes seguidas de Sasori, Pein y Hidan marcaban el inicio de una guerra que, hasta el momento, Madara Uchiha y sus secuaces habían mantenido desde las sombras.

Había mucho que hacer en muy poco tiempo. Cada vez eran menos, y el enemigo al que se enfrentaban era fuerte. Debían moverse rápido, tramar y tender sus trampas, y poner su armamento en el campo de batalla: por eso los tres hombres y la mujer se reunieron en casa de aquella última después de recoger a los recién llegados en el aeropuerto.

La casa de Konan distaba de ser tan grande y llamativa como el penthouse de Itachi, pero era discreta y poseía aquella la elegancia que sólo una mujer sabe darle a su hogar. Olía allí a flores frescas, a perfumes exóticos y porcelana. Incluso el té que la fémina les hubo servido antes de comenzar la reunión tenía una fragancia y un sabor que difícilmente hubieran podido ser de la elección de un hombre.

Kakazu y Kisame degustaron de la fragancia con sumo placer. El viaje desde sus respectivos países había sido largo y agotador; pero aún así no dejaron llevarse por la soltura del ambiente: sabían qué hacían allí y por qué.

Fue Kakazu el primero en hablar:

– Bien. Según nos dijiste por teléfono, Itachi, las cosas están muy feas aquí. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Kurama y yo trabajamos en la medicina, ambos sabemos nuestro oficio; y cuando Madara murió (o al menos eso creíamos) los dos estábamos muy seguros de que ya no había vida en ese cuerpo. Incluso Konan, con sus conocimientos en enfermería, determinó que aquella droga que le dimos…

– Digitalina – se apresuró a aclarar Konan. – No es una droga como tal. Se le usa para los tratamientos cardíacos. Alivia un montón, pero también puede matar si es ingerida en grandes cantidades.

– Exactamente – continuó Kakazu, inclinando la cabeza hacia la mujer para agradecer la explicación. – Cuando se le proporcionó a Madara esa cantidad exagerada de digitalina que habíamos preparado para él, tanto Kurama como yo reconocimos su muerte, que ya había estirado la pata.

– Algo pasó que no murió – dijo Itachi. – Y apostaría a que Obito tiene mucho que ver con su salvación.

Kisame se rió de lo lindo.

– Ese Obito siempre fiel a su amo – dijo en tono jocoso.

Itachi miró a sus amigos, reconociendo en ellos los cambios que se esperan de alguien a quien no se ha visto durante mucho tiempo. Kakazu era un hombre alto, de piel morena y ojos verdosos. Su cabello negro era largo y sedoso. Tenía las manos enrojecidas, seguramente producto de sus trabajos en el campo de la medicina científica. El Uchiha ya se lo imaginaba trabajando en su laboratorio, alejado del mundo, diciéndose para él que los hombres rudos no necesitan guantes para trabajar en lo que conocen a dedillo.

Kakazu y él no eran los mejores amigos del mundo: más bien, se respetaban mutuamente, pero hasta ahí. En cambio, Itachi tenía una gran amistad con Kisame, con quien mantenía correspondencia y a veces, incluso, charlaba por internet. Aquel tenía su misma edad. Era alto, fornido, con la piel bronceada de quien trabaja bajo el sol. Sus cabellos eran entre azulados y blancos, y sus ojos parecían los de un tiburón, pequeños, grises y vivarachos. Kisame solía tener siempre una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hablaba muy mal de su costumbre de mostrarse fastidioso y de burlarse de todo.

Sí, se dijo Itachi, definitivamente el tiempo había pasado para los dos, o, mejor dicho, para los tres. Él también había envejecido. Ya no era el mismo joven de quince años que había visto por primera vez a aquel muchacho alto y esbelto, de sonrisa fresca y de llamativos cabellos naranja, que a él tanto le había gustado…

– Itachi… – sintió que le llamaban.

El Uchiha desenfocó la vista del pasado, fijándose una vez más en el presente; y en Konan, quien le llamaba.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo? – le dijo Kisame. – Nunca te he visto tan cansado.

– Discúlpenme – manifestó Itachi – ¿Qué decían?

– Que qué piensas hacer con todo esto – le repitió Konan.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, y adoptando su aire de hombre de negocios, dijo:

– Después de la muerte de Hidan, me quedó claro que mi tío no piensa tenernos compasión. Me quitó algo que amaba, así como a Konan, a Deidara, y a muchos otros, seguramente. No soy un hombre de guerra, saben que nunca lo he sido, pero tengo recursos, y espero contar con su ayuda para frenar a Madara, antes de que nos mate a todos.

– Si Madara quiere guerra, pues eso tendrá – dijo Kakazu.

– ¡Yo me uno! – exclamó Kisame.

– Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, Itachi – sentenció Konan.

– Muchas gracias a ustedes tres. Lo digo con todo mi sentir.

Itachi hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

– Lamentablemente, tenemos varios problemas para enfrentarnos a mi tío. Primeramente, somos cinco: nosotros cuatro, y Deidara si acepta colaborar con nosotros. Nada más Obito tiene un ejército. Sé por buenas fuentes que algunos de ellos nos andan siguiendo.

– ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para detenerlos? – preguntó Konan, extrañada

– Porque si les respondemos, si los matamos o atrapamos, en nuestra situación actual pondremos el cerco en nuestra dirección: nos atraparemos a nosotros mismos. No, necesitamos nuestros propios secuaces, nuestro ejército, uno que se pueda enfrentar a los esbirros de Madara y Obito.

– Yo podría encargarme de eso – habló Kisame. – En este país, hay muchos militares y marines que darían hasta a sus esposas por volver a portar un arma cuando el país ya los ha dejado de necesitar. No tendremos que entrenarlos, sólo enseñarles las reglas y quién es el jefe.

– Me parece una buena idea – apuntó Kakazu.

Itachi hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Kakazu preguntó de repente:

– ¿Qué es lo que te perturba, Itachi? Conociéndote, diría que no estás de acuerdo con algo.

– Me preocupa Deidara – manifestó aquel.

– ¿Deidara? – preguntó Kisame, sorprendido.

– Sí – contestó el Uchiha. – Madara volverá a matar, y lo hará por el eslabón más débil. Deidara está solo, sin saber nada del mundo a causa de su terquedad de quedarse en casa después de la muerte de Sasori. Si cualquiera se acerca a él con intenciones asesinas, no sabrá ni por dónde lo golpearon.

– Yo hablaré con él si quieres – prometió Konan. – Deidara es un poco terco, pero a mí me escuchará.

– Deidara es más que un poco terco – se burló Kisame.

– Muchas gracias, Konan – dijo Itachi a la vez. – Entre más rápido se le convenza, mejor.

Los presentes asintieron, de acuerdo con aquella idea. El té desapareció de las tazas y la hora avanzó rápidamente en el reloj mientras aquellos charlaban de cuestiones más monótonas y relajadas que la guerra que se avecinaba sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando el mediodía dio paso a la noche, Itachi manifestó sus urgencias por irse, a pesar de los ruegos de Konan y Kisame. El hombre dijo, limpiándose de la manga izquierda de la chaqueta una invisible mota de polvo:

– Konan, si no te importa, me gustaría que Kakazu y Kisame se hospedaran en tu casa. Aunque la mía es amplia, tengo serias dudas de la lealtad de mi hermano con nuestra causa.

– No habrá ningún problema – dijo Konan. – Entonces, ¿realmente crees que Sasuke esté colaborando con Madara?

Itachi levantó los hombros, reflejando así sus dudas.

– No lo sé, a decir verdad, pero Sasuke ha estado comportándose muy raro últimamente; y aún sospecho que ha tenido mucho que ver con el secuestro de Naruto, que posteriormente llevó al sacrificio de Kurama en la salvación de su hermano. Si mi hermano menor está trabajando para Madara, no quiero que nada de lo que estamos planeando llegue a sus oídos.

Kisame, Konan y Kakazu asintieron en silencio; e Itachi, después de despedirse, se retiró. Mientras recorría el breve trecho hasta su carro, sintió una presencia detrás de él. Sonrió, con una sonrisa que bien hubiera podido imitar de Madara, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya habría tiempo para sacar la basura y de ajustar cuentas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo VII

Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme por el retraso de este capítulo. Me fui de viaje por motivos personales y durante todo el tiempo que estuve fuera de casa se me hizo imposible escribir.

Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a quienes me leen. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Solar Knight Marie por ser mi beta-reader, y ser cómplice y participe de mis locuras.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es una serie que le pertenece enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos los personajes usados en este fic le pertenecen a él.

**Advertencia:** Temática oscura, relación homosexual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Capítulo VII**

Tener una buena noche de sueño y sentir con felicidad los rayos del Sol sobre la piel es para muchos un sinónimo de buena suerte. Un nuevo día de oportunidades se alza en el horizonte. Los fantasmas de la noche pasada quedan atrás, y los sueños y las esperanzas tienen una nueva oportunidad para cumplirse.

Itachi debía ser el hombre más desafortunado del mundo o simplemente una persona que odiaba las mañanas porque en su corazón no existía ilusión alguna de que uno de sus muchos deseos se cumpliese. El Sol no le enviaba fortunio; más bien le traía un nuevo día sin Kurama, un nuevo día sin hacer nada, un nuevo día para darse cuenta que hasta ese momento había sido un completo inútil.

Había dormido poco y mal. Cuando no estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, era víctima de las más horribles pesadillas. Sus ojos se habían mantenido poco rato cerrados; y cuando el Sol había despuntado en el horizonte, iluminando su habitación con sus rayos naranjas, estaba ya tan harto que no sintió más ganas de dormir.

Ahora estaba despierto, con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, hecho un hueco en el alfeizar de la ventana, con unas ganas inmensas de golpearse la cabeza contra el vidrio de ésta.

Lo hubiera hecho de buena gana si no se hubiese escuchado en aquel momento el timbre de la casa. Itachi viró ligeramente la cabeza y vio el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche: las seis y media de la mañana. ¿Quién carajos venía a su casa a las seis de la mañana?

Poniéndose en pie con rapidez, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la entreabrió a tiempo para escuchar a una de las mucamas corretear para atender el llamado, sus pasos apagados por la piel de las pantuflas. La puerta principal se abrió, se escuchó un intercambio de voces y, luego de que aquella fuese cerrada, la mujer salió disparada hasta donde él estaba.

Itachi abrió completamente la puerta de su habitación, sorprendiéndola. Ésta, con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa y la carrera, le dijo:

— ¡Buenos días, señor Uchiha! ¡Disculpe que le haya despertado!

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

— Ya estaba despierto – dijo. - ¿Quién ha llegado?

¡Oh, un hombre muy extraño! – exclamó la mujer. – Dice que es amigo suyo.

El Uchiha tragó saliva, alzando las cejas. ¿Un amigo suyo? ¿Acaso podía ser su tío? No creía que Madara hiciera eso… aunque aquél era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de amargarle la existencia…

Rápidamente interrogó:

— ¿Le dijo su nombre aquel hombre? ¿Este hombre tiene el cabello negro, largo? ¿Un hombre de unos sesenta años?

— ¡Oh, no, señor! – exclamó la mujer por segunda vez. – Nadie con esas características. Este hombre dice llamarse Kisame, o algo por el estilo.

Itachi suspiró, atrayendo sobre él la mirada de la mucama.

— Le he cerrado la puerta: no lo dejé entrar – continuó la sirvienta. – Pero apuesto a que sigue esperando.

— Yo lo atenderé – dijo Itachi. – Ese hombre es, efectivamente, amigo mío. Que se prepare el desayuno, por favor. Dígale al cocinero que tenemos un invitado.

— ¡Inmediatamente, señor!

La mujer se fue tan rápido como había llegado, rumbo a la habitación de los sirvientes.

Itachi, no queriendo probar contra sus pies el frío del suelo, se calzó sus pantuflas y salió al encuentro de Kisame. Como la mucama lo había pronosticado, el hombre seguía allí. Al ver al Uchiha lanzó un sonoro silbido y dijo, alarmado:

— ¡Vaya, viejo! ¡Parece que te hubieras caído de la cama! ¡Ayer no tenías esas ojeras!

El Uchiha sintió unas ganas tremendas de acercarse a Kisame y darle un golpe en la cabeza por ruidoso. ¡Por qué demonios tenía que hablar tan alto! ¡Había personas en aquel edificio que no se sentirían muy felices al saberse despiertos a aquellas horas de la mañana por los gritos de un intruso!

Atajando su impaciencia, apuntó como si fuera obvio:

— No pude dormir bien, eso es todo. ¿Qué haces acá, Kisame? Es bastante temprano.

— Sabes que soy un hombre madrugador – respondió Kisame, sonriendo. – Además, tengo ganas de comprobar los rumores de que tienes en tu casa a uno de los mejores chef del mundo.

— Ya… - murmuró Itachi, frunciendo las cejas. – Nada más que por eso…

Kisame miró entonces a un lado y a otro, como si temiera que le espiaran, y luego se inclinó hacia Itachi, murmurando (cosa que le pareció a Itachi de lo más extraña, considerando que hasta hace un momento gritaba a todo pulmón):

— Además de que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. ¿No es así?

— Efectivamente – asintió el pelinegro.

Uno de los dedos morenos del Hoshigaki apuntó hacia el interior del pent-house.

— ¿Puedo entrar, entonces?

Itachi hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¡Disculpa!

Y echándose a un lado, permitió a Kisame entrar.

Como aún tenía delante de sí una apretada agenda, que consistía en asearse y parecerse más al Itachi que la gente conocía que al que en aquel momento no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que veía su aspecto en un espejo cercano, el Uchiha se dirigió a su habitación. Kisame, quien le conocía hacia años y tenía poca vergüenza, le pisó los talones, perdiéndose en la amplia estancia del dueño de la casa.

Mientras que Itachi se internaba en su armario, buscando un traje a gusto para lucir aquella mañana, Kisame se dedicó a barrer con la mirada el contenido de la habitación y a tocar cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. Cuando el Uchiha salió a su encuentro, con su atuendo en mano, el otro hombre estaba viendo la manera de acceder a los secretos de su computador.

— ¿Te importa? – preguntó con voz fría, clavando su mirada glacial en Kisame.

Kisame sonrió y, como quien no ha roto un plato en su vida, se alejó del computador. Luego se sentó en una esquina de la cama; en donde Itachi había estirado la ropa que había elegido para hoy. Al ver el color predominante de aquellas, el Hoshigaki no pudo evitar decir con jocosidad:

— ¿Acaso te has cambiado el nombre a Viudo Negro?*

Itachi se cruzó de brazos y miró su traje de buen corte. La tela era de un color tan negro que las sábanas de su cama resaltaban su blancura al extremo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó.

— ¿Acaso no es demasiado negro? – apuntó Kisame, rascándose la cabeza. – Cualquiera diría que estás de luto.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

— No estoy de luto. Kurama no ha muerto, por todo lo que sé. Iremos a un lugar donde tendremos que causar buena impresión, eso es todo.

— Ya, ya – dijo el otro a manera de burla. – Aunque tú te vistas de pobre siempre causarás buena impresión. Eres Itachi Uchiha.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, prefiriendo internarse nuevamente en su amplio armario en busca de una corbata que le gustará. Estaba todavía allí cuando Kisame preguntó:

— ¿Y a dónde vamos, si se puede saber?

Itachi volvía del armario con una corbata, de color verde malva, cuando respondió:

— Primero tengo (o tenemos, mejor dicho) que pasar por casa de Hidan. No sé si lo sabrás, pero por una extraña razón Hidan me dejó a cargo de todos sus asuntos.

— Por una vez en su vida aquel tonto tomó una buena decisión – apuntó Kisame.

— Opino lo mismo. Y, por otra parte, como tú prometiste conseguirnos un ejército, me parece una buena idea hacernos con un informe de a quién podrías recurrir. Al menos que sepas a quién vas a contratar… - dijo Itachi, agregando esto último al mismo tiempo que miraba interrogadoramente a su amigo.

Kisame hizo un amago de tos.

— Bueno… - dijo. - … Sé como entrenar a cualquiera, pero no conozco a nadie, realmente.

— Por eso iremos a la fuente misma. Haremos una visita gubernamental al Ejército – respondió Itachi.

Kisame lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Al Ejército? ¿Estás loco?

— No – dijo Itachi. – El Ejército es el mejor lugar para conseguir lo que queremos. Por eso es que necesitamos lucir lo más decente posible. Y, hablando de eso…

Miró a Kisame de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó aquél.

— ¿Acaso piensas ir así? – preguntó Itachi, apuntándolo.

Kisame se miró. Iba vestido con una camisa negra, una sudadera de color marrón y un par de jeans que habían visto mejores tiempos. Sus zapatos estaban desgastados en la punta. Su aspecto físico mostraba poca cosa: una barba incipiente le estaba comenzando a crecer, y su rostro y cuerpo hablaban de que no habían tocado el agua aquella mañana.

— ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Kisame, confundido.

— Por favor, Kisame – dijo Itachi fríamente. – Necesitas bañarte, afeitarte y ponerte otra ropa. Creo que tenemos la misma talla. Mi ropa ha de servirte.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me veo tan mal!

Itachi clavó una mirada de acero en su amigo.

— Mejor será que hagas lo que te digo – apuntó. – Buscaré algo de ropa para ti. Hay un baño cerca de mi habitación. Ahí podrás bañarte.

Kisame lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose molesto.

— Lo que diga el señor Uchiha – dijo sarcástico.

Itachi se internó en el mundo privado que era su armario por tercera vez, sacando un traje gris, una camisa blanquísima, una corbata azulada y unos zapatos de vestir, dándoselos a Kisame. Éste los tomó y salió de la habitación, refunfuñando sobre su suerte.

Una vez solo, Itachi se desnudó, se metió a la ducha y duró allí el tiempo suficiente para quitarse los restos de una mala noche de sueño. Luego se afeitó. Se vistió rápidamente; y al ponerse su reloj de marca en la muñeca observó que faltaban poco para las ocho.

Salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Kisame salía del baño, aprobando con un gesto el aspecto limpio de su amigo, sin disgustarse apenas al observar que éste había prescindido de la corbata.

— ¡Bien! – exclamó Kisame, estirándose. – Hice como querías. Ahora, ¿dónde está el desayuno que me prometiste?

— Ya debería estar listo – respondió Itachi. – El comedor es por aquí.

Ambos hombres fueron hasta el comedor, donde, como Itachi había dicho, ya estaba servida la mesa. Sobre un mantel pulcrísimo había una garrafa de jugo de naranja, una tetera llena de café, otra más pequeña con crema y una última con té. Sobre una gran bandeja había una serie de muffins de gran tamaño y magdalenas de variados sabores. Había otra bandejita con pequeños pancitos horneados. También había unos pequeños platitos con mantequilla, una jarrita con sirope de arce; así como cuatro juegos de platos, tazas, vasos y cubiertos dispuestos alrededor de la mesa.

Se sentaron, y una mucama se les acercó, preguntándoles qué querían comer. Itachi, quien había perdido todo apetito desde el secuestro de Kurama, se limitó a unas tostadas, mientras que Kisame pidió de todo un poco de cuanto se había cocinado.

Al retirarse la mucama, éste último agarró un muffin cercano a él y lo puso en el plato de Itachi.

— ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el Uchiha seriamente.

— ¿Tostadas? – preguntó a su vez Kisame. – Si sigues comiendo tan poco vas a desaparecer.

— No tengo apetito – se defendió el pelinegro.

— Me importa un demonio. Híncale el diente a ese pastel. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo por Kurama. No vas a salvarlo nunca si no comes. Madara sólo tendrá que poner un ventilador a tu lado para que salgas volando de lo enclenque que estarás.

Itachi frunció el ceño y luego agarró el muffin como si en vez de un pastel fuera una bomba que iría a explotar en cualquier momento. Con dos dedos pellizco la esponjosa masa hasta arrancar unos pedazos del ponqué, llevándoselos a la boca con el gesto de quien se traga la comida más asquerosa del mundo.

— ¿Está malo, acaso? – se burló el Hoshigaki.

— No – confesó Itachi después de tragar.

— Entonces acábatelo; y de paso yo también comeré uno. ¡Se ven realmente buenos!

Kisame volvió la palabra en hecho; y pronto los dos hombres estaban disfrutando de sus muffins. Itachi se descubrió a sí mismo gozando mucho del postre; y cuando la comida que habían pedido llegó a la mesa, éste ya se había acabado el ponqué.

La mucama puso un plato pequeño con unas cuantas tostadas frente a él y otro más grande en donde se sentaba Kisame, lleno hasta desbordar con huevo revuelto, panqueques, panecillos gigantes y una buena ración de tocineta. Aquél sonrió como un niño pequeño mientras que Itachi lo miraba con incredulidad.

— Esto se ve delicioso – dijo el hombre.

— ¿Acaso te vas a comer todo eso? – rezongó el Uchiha.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! – sentenció aquél. – Por cierto, oiga… - le hizo un gesto a la mucama. - ¿Tiene más de estos deliciosos panqueques?

— Por supuesto, señor – contestó la mujer, mirándole extrañada. - ¿Desea más?

— Para mí no. Si no para él…

Kisame apuntó con el pulgar a Itachi. Éste y la mucama miraron al hombre de cabellos claros como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

— No creo que al señor Uchiha le gusten los panqueques – dijo la mujer, insegura.

— Efectivamente – esgrimió Itachi.

Kisame sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a la sirvienta. La pobre mujer se sonrojó hasta que su cara se puso del color de un tomate.

— El señor Uchiha no sabe lo que quiere – dijo el hombre, ganándose la mirada furibunda de Itachi. – Yo soy su mejor amigo. Después de su novio, soy quien mejor lo conoce. Así que, por favor, sírvale al señor Uchiha una buena porción de panqueques; y un poco de estos huevos también.

— ¿Está seguro? – preguntó la mucama.

— ¡Claro que no! – gritó Itachi.

— Completamente – respondió Kisame, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo a la mujer.

La mujer sonrió, y se retiró del lugar riendo tontamente.

Itachi miró a Kisame como si fuese a matarlo. Si no fuera por su sangre Uchiha se hubiera levantado y ahorcado al hombre hasta la muerte; pero en vez de hacer eso, clavó una vez más su mirada fría en aquél.

— ¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces?! – exclamó.

— Salvándote la vida – dijo Kisame con sencillez.

— Primero el pastel, y ahora esto. No sé quién te ha dado derecho a decidir por mí, Kisame.

Kisame batió una mano delante de la cara de Itachi, restándole total importancia al arranque de furia de aquél. Itachi trató de calmarse, aspiró y exhaló el aire varias veces mientras imaginaba en su mente las muchas formas con que podría darle muerte a su supuesto mejor amigo.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar en ese momento. Pocos minutos después se escuchó la voz de uno de los sirvientes. Tras unas palabras pronunciadas rápidamente, un hombre de aspecto frío se acercó hasta Itachi, diciéndole algo al oído, que Kisame no alcanzó a entender. Cualquiera fueran las palabras del recién llegado, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

— Discúlpame, Kisame. Debo atender esto – dijo.

Kisame asintió con la cabeza. Itachi entonces salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña salita donde estaba el teléfono principal del pent-house. Sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales, tomó el aparato y dijo su nombre.

La conversación fue rápida. Itachi apenas habló, murmurando un "Hm" o asintiendo con la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando volvió al comedor tenía la expresión de quien ha logrado algo importante.

— ¿Se puede preguntar quién llamó? – inquirió Kisame, al tiempo que le ponía mantequilla a uno de sus panecillos.

— Nada importante – respondió Itachi. – Sólo era el Secretario de Estado para informarme que nos han dado permiso para hablar con la persona que nos dará la información en el Ejército.

Kisame, quien estaba a punto de darle un mordisco a su panecillo, se quedó con la boca abierta y lo miró perplejo.

— ¿Nada importante? ¿Secretario de Estado? ¡Nada importante!

— Por favor, Kisame, deja de gritar – pidió el Uchiha, tapándose el oído que más había sufrido por los gritos del otro.

— ¡Es qué no puedo más que gritar! ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido ayuda del Gobierno? ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar?

— No tuve que pagar nada – respondió Itachi, pellizcando una de las tostadas. – Es, más bien, un favor mutuo. Mi compañía ha ofrecido por largo tiempo protección a las computadoras del Gobierno; y el Secretario de Estado sólo me ayudó por gratitud.

— Ya. ¿Y en qué endemoniada hora de comunicaste con ese hombre? – preguntó Kisame, mirándole de soslayo. – Cuando te fuiste de la reunión era tarde ya.

— Lo sé, por eso llame inmediatamente al llegar acá. Imaginé que necesitaríamos un permiso para obtener información del Ejército, ¿y quién mejor que el mismo Gobierno para dártela?

— ¡Y a Itachi Uchiha no se le niega nada! – exclamó el otro, entre la alegría y el sarcasmo.

Itachi no dijo nada a aquello.

Al poco tiempo llegó hasta él el plato de comida que Kisame había pedido en su nombre, y el Uchiha descubrió con cierta sorpresa que su apetito había vuelto de golpe. Cuidando sus maneras (no como Kisame, quien tragaba, literalmente, el desayuno) comió lo que tenía al frente, decidiéndose que los panqueques estaban mucho mejor que las escuálidas tostadas que había pedido.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon pasos acercarse al comedor, y apareció Sasuke en el lugar. El joven Uchiha miró sorprendido a su hermano; y casi golpeaba su cabeza contra una de las paredes que formaban la entrada al comedor de la sorpresa que le había atacado tan de golpe.

— ¿Desde cuándo comes panqueques? – preguntó, mirando a Itachi.

— Tengo hambre – respondió Itachi, llevándose luego un pedazo de panqueque a la boca. Después de tragar, dijo: – Por cierto, ¿no vas a saludar a Kisame?

Kisame miró a Sasuke, y exclamó con fuerza:

— ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Vaya que has crecido! ¡La última vez que te vi no eras más que un niño!

— La última vez que me viste tenía trece años – contestó Sasuke con irritación.

— ¡Y no eras más que un enano! – exclamó Kisame con alegría jocosa.

Sasuke se sonrojó, sentándose de un golpe en su silla. La mucama de antes se acercó, y después de oír lo que el joven tenía que pedir, se retiró.

— Y dime, Sasuke – continuó Kisame. - ¿Ya te echaste una novia o saliste como éste? – agregó, señalando a Itachi.

Un nuevo sonrojó se apoderó de las mejillas de Sasuke; pero antes de que pudiera responder Kisame hizo un gesto de dolor, y gritó:

— ¡Viejo! ¡Me has roto el pie!

Itachi, a quien el grito iba dirigido, miró a Kisame con fría indiferencia. La verdad era que mientras su actitud era calmada por fuera, por dentro estaba saltando como un niño. Aquella pregunta de Kisame le había dado la perfecta oportunidad de vengarse. Su cercanía le había permitido al Uchiha amartillar con su zapato el pie del otro. Si el momento fuera oportuno, quizá hasta estuviera soltando la risa malévola que sonaba en su cabeza.

Mientras que Kisame acariciaba su dolido pie sobre el zapato, Itachi aprovechó para cambiar el tema de conversación:

— ¿Has visto a Naruto esta mañana, Sasuke?

— No – respondió éste. – Supongo que aún estará dormido.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

Cuando la comida de Sasuke llegó a la mesa, los tres hombres se dedicaron exclusivamente al desayuno. El jugo de naranja, el té y el café fueron bajando de nivel progresivamente en sus respectivas garrafas. Pasados unos minutos, Naruto se unió a la mesa.

— ¿Y éste quién es? – preguntó Kisame al verlo.

Itachi fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones.

— Kisame, Naruto es el hermano menor de Kurama. Naruto, Kisame es un amigo mío, mío y de tu hermano.

— Ahora recuerdo que el viejo zorro dijo que tenía un hermano menor. Así que eras tú.

Naruto sonrió, rascándose la cabeza; pero su sonrisa se le borró del rostro al darse cuenta de algo. Frunciendo el ceño, inquirió a Kisame:

— No entiendo porque llamaste a Kyu "viejo zorro"… No sé qué edad tendrás, pero creo que tienes más años que mi hermano, así que el viejo eres tú.

Sasuke ahogó una risita, e incluso Itachi tuvo que taparse la boca con una servilleta para que no se viera la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Kisame, viendo a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, dijo, tratando de no lucir afectado:

— Yo tengo la misma edad que Itachi. Además, no lo digo por eso. – Se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo con astucia. – A que no sabes que tu hermano es uno de los mejores estrategas que conozco. Por eso le digo viejo zorro.

— Pero mi hermano no es un zorro – dijo Naruto, bajando los párpados y mirando a Kisame como si fuera un idiota.

— Es que nuestro jefe… - se apresuró a decir Kisame.

Itachi, previniendo la lengua larga de Kisame, le dio otro pisotón, que dejó al hombre dolido y callado. El Uchiha entonces miró a Naruto, y una vez más cambio de tema de conversación:

— Hoy es sábado. ¿Tienes pensado ir a la universidad el próximo lunes?

Naruto se sonrojó, y luego rió, rascándose la cabeza.

— Sí… ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas contigo, aquí? – preguntó Itachi.

— Te puedo proporcionar todo el material que necesites, Naruto – dijo Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y agradeció la ayuda del Uchiha.

— Y si necesitas salir para recuperar lo que has perdido de clases con alguno de tus amigos, te proporcionaré una llave de la casa – dijo Itachi.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Creo que la casa de Hinata queda cerca de aquí. ¿Podría llamarla? – dijo el rubio.

— Si es la Hinata que conozco, por supuesto – dijo el Uchiha.

— ¿Acaso la conoces? – le preguntó el Uzumaki, extrañado.

Sasuke fue el encargado de responder aquella duda:

— Los Hyuga y los Uchiha tenemos lazos consanguíneos. Hinata es prima nuestra.

Naruto hizo un gesto de sorpresa, confesando que no sabía aquello. La mucama se le acercó entonces, y cualquier futura conversación se cortó allí.

Mientras Naruto pedía su comida y luego se servía jugo de naranja, Itachi vio por el rabillo del ojo como la mirada de Sasuke se había vuelto dura al hablar de Hinata. ¿Acaso se había puesto celoso al saber que el rubio tenía otros amigos, además de él? ¿Tenía una querella personal con la joven? Itachi recordaba poco de su prima, pues tenía tiempo sin saber de los Hyuga, pero sabía que la chica era tímida, con ese corazón puro e ingenuo de los que esperan mucho del mundo sin obtener nada. ¿Podría Sasuke tenerle celos a alguien así?

Decidiendo que aquello sería un tema que trataría luego, observó el plato casi vacío de Kisame y el suyo propio, donde habían quedado unos restos de comida que no habían encontrado espacio en su estómago. Se tomó lo que le quedaba de café de un trago y luego se levantó, haciéndole un gesto imperceptible a su amigo para que le imitara.

— Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Itachi a los jóvenes. – Trataré de volver temprano, pero no prometo nada. Pediré una llave para ti, Naruto – dijo esto último mirando al rubio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

— Si van a salir tengan cuidado – continuó el Uchiha.

— La tendremos – dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Itachi y Kisame se alejaron de la mesa. Al pasar por su lado, Kisame alborotó los cabellos rubios de Naruto y puso una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke, aplastando sus negras hebras contra el cráneo.

— Un placer verlos, chicos – dijo.

Itachi no fue tan cariñoso. Su mano sólo se apoyó unos segundos en el hombro de Sasuke. Sus miradas se juntaron por unos momentos, y en aquellos ojos negros pasaron miles de preguntas e inquietudes.

Sus chaquetas les esperaban en brazos de la mucama que hubiera atendido a Kisame aquella mañana. Los hombres se las pusieron, salieron del pent-house, y cuando arribaron a planta baja un automóvil negro, con vidrios polarizados, los estaba esperando. Itachi había estado sintiéndose muy cansado para hacer viajes largos en carro por su cuenta, por lo que había optado por usar el servicio de chófer de su compañía.

Le dio la dirección de la que había sido la casa de Hidan y, aunque el conductor puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar que debía meter el lujoso vehículo en un barrio de mala muerte, hizo inmediatamente como su jefe había pedido.

Durante todo el trayecto ni Itachi ni Kisame hablaron. Acercarse a la casa de un compañero caído no es tarea fácil para nadie, y más cuando la persona responsable de su muerte seguía viva y libre para volver a matar. Ambos se preguntaban si Madara no había movido ya a sus hombres en contra de alguno de los dos, si no estarían en aquellos momentos contando los últimos minutos de sus vidas, como le había pasado a Hidan la madrugada anterior.

La barrio donde Hidan había vivido estaba como Itachi la había visto por primera vez. Todavía había un cordón policial que impedía el acceso de extraños. Cuatro policías vestidos de paisano paseaban alrededor, observando todo con mirada de águila.

Un sujeto dio una vuelta en la esquina y se acercó al Uchiha. Itachi, quien había tenido que ver al detective encargado del caso a primeras horas de la mañana del día anterior, estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía.

— Buenos días, señor Uchiha – dijo Richard Cook. - ¿Ha venido a ver como su gente ha avanzado con la limpieza?

Entre las labores de Itachi como encargado del legado de Hidan estaba el hacerse cargo de todos los papeles y documentos que el hombre había dejado al morir. Como su mente estaba ocupada en hacer otras cosas más importantes – como salvar a Kurama y derrotar a su tío -, había pedido a dos personas de su nómina personal para que pusieran las cosas en orden.

Ahora mismo, si Itachi iba hasta el apartamento de Hidan, estaba seguro que encontraría allí a un hombre y a una mujer calificando en cajas todo lo que pareciera de importancia.

— Sí – contestó Itachi. – Dígame: ¿han sabido algo del asesino?

Cook negó con la cabeza.

— No. Cuando ocurre un asesinato la gente pierde de golpe la memoria. Ya sabe. En este barrio nadie cooperara con la policía.

— Lo entiendo – murmuró el Uchiha.

El detective sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

— Aunque no pararé con la investigación hasta llegar a punto muerto – dijo, entusiasta. - ¿Está todavía seguro de que no tiene ningún sospechoso?

Kisame e Itachi se miraron. ¿Sospechoso? ¡Claro que tenían uno! Madara y Obito estaban detrás de la muerte de Hidan, pero ¿cómo explicárselo al policía sin parecer par de locos? A los ojos del mundo Madara estaba muerto, y de Obito no se sabía nada. Confesar sus sospechas no sólo era absurdo, era restarse credibilidad ante el detective.

— No – dijo Itachi. – Detective – continuó -, estoy seguro de que tendrá usted cosas que hacer. Yo también tengo una agenda apretada.

— Le entiendo, señor Uchiha – dijo Cook. – Le mantendré informado de cualquier avance en el caso. Que tenga un buen día.

— Usted también.

El detective se alejó; e Itachi y Kisame se dirigieron al apartamento de Hidan. El lugar había sido limpiado desde la última vez que el Uchiha lo había visto. Sus trabajadores habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Alrededor de ellos había múltiples cajas, llenas de objetos y papeles. Dos bolsas gigantes de basura estaban recostadas contra una pared. Detrás de aquellas surgió una mujer, quien se acercó rápidamente hacia los dos hombres. Aquella era muy bonita, con un cabello castaño arreglado en una cola de caballo, de piel tostada al sol y llamativos ojos azules. Su traje de marca destacaba contra el feo apartamento como lo hace un montoncito de basura en una habitación inmaculada.

Aquella se dirigió a Itachi así:

— Buenos días, señor Uchiha. Perdone el desorden. Fernand y yo aún no hemos podido terminar con todo.

— No hay nada que disculpar, Annabel, han hecho un buen trabajo – respondió Itachi.

La mujer se sonrojó, permitiéndose una sonrisa.

— Me alegro escuchar eso, señor Uchiha – dijo.

Itachi asintió en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, preguntó:

— ¿Han encontrado algo importante?

— Su amigo ha guardado por varios años una gran cantidad de correspondencia. Toda está cerrada. Deudas, papeles, avisos, cartas: puede haber de todo allí.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Por aquí, señor Uchiha. Déjeme buscárselas.

La mujer se internó en el camino de cajas hasta desaparecer de la vista. Kisame, quien hasta entonces había tenido la vista puesta en la hermosa fémina, lanzó un silbido de admiración y dijo sin contenerse:

— Vaya que sabes seleccionar a tu personal, ¿eh?

— No sé qué quieres decir con eso, Kisame.

El de cabellos claros lo miró incrédulo.

— ¿Acaso me vas a decir que seleccionaste a esa mujer para trabajar contigo sólo porque es inteligente?

— ¿Acaso debo ver otra cosa cuando contrato a mis empleados? – inquirió Itachi, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Por favor, amigo! – exclamó Kisame. – Si no fueras homosexual, creería que contratas a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo sólo para divertirte.

Itachi se sonrojó, frunciendo los ojos y apretando los dedos de sus manos contra cada brazo.

— Jamás sería capaz de eso – sentenció. – Además, estoy comprometido y ella también lo está. Conocí a su esposo el año pasado.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué las mujeres bonitas siempre están casadas? – se quejó Kisame.

La mujer volvió en aquel momento con una caja llena de cartas. Itachi y Kisame las miraron, y poco le faltó al segundo hombre para lanzar una maldición.

— ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Itachi, haciéndose con la caja.

— Todo lo que pudimos encontrar hasta ahora, señor.

— ¿Acaso pueden haber más? – se quejó Kisame.

— No lo sé – dijo Annabel, mirando por primera vez a aquel hombre. – Aunque lo dudo.

— Bien: si encuentran algo más envíenlo a la oficina – dijo Itachi. – Las cajas que ya estén llenas pueden enviarlas a mi casa. Es mejor despejar esto lo más rápido posible.

— Como usted desee, señor Uchiha.

Itachi asintió, despidiéndose luego. Kisame y él volvieron al automóvil.

— Ese Hidan – se quejó Kisame. – Problemático hasta en la muerte.

Su siguiente destino era la sede del Ejército. Quedaba lejos de allí, rozando casi los límites de la ciudad. Llegar no se les hizo fácil: eran las diez y media, y los trabajadores corrían a sus respectivos trabajos. El tráfico era pesado. La lentitud con que se movía el vehículo invitaba a la conversación.

Kisame, lleno de curiosidad, preguntó:

— ¿Te dijeron el nombre de quien nos atenderá en el Ejército?

— Un general retirado, que se ha encargado de mantener la información de quienes han ejercido la carrera militar. Ha de estarnos esperando – dijo Itachi.

Al llegar, como había dicho el Uchiha, había un hombre esperándolos frente a un gran edificio de ladrillos rojos, que era la sede del Ejército en aquella parte del país. Aquél lucía en su fisonomía todos los aspectos de alguien familiarizado con lo militar. Su cuerpo era ancho, musculoso y bronceado al sol. Su cabello gris estaba cortado a cepillo. Sus ropas eran verdes, de esa tonalidad que se usaba para los trajes de los oficiales.

El hombre extendió primero una mano a Itachi y luego otra a Kisame.

— Es un gusto tenerle aquí, señor Uchiha – dijo aquél. – Soy el general Bernard Patterson. Se me ha informado de su visita; y aunque será un placer ayudarle, verá que me muero de la curiosidad de saber quién es el hombre que le acompaña. El Secretario de Estado me dijo que vendría sólo; y verá que me es imposible aceptar la intromisión de alguien que podría aprovecharse de una visita extraoficial.

— No se preocupe, general Patterson – respondió Itachi. – Mi amigo, Kisame Hoshigaki, es entendido del mundo del Ejército, cosa en la que me confieso poco ducho. Respondo completamente por él.

Patterson miró de soslayo a Kisame, pero luego asintió y dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo:

— Será un placer, entonces, tener a un compatriota de labores en nuestras estancias, y más si usted responde por él, señor Uchiha. – Miró a Kisame una vez más y le preguntó: - ¿Ha servido usted en el Ejército de su país, señor Hoshigaki?

— Algo por el estilo – mintió Kisame.

— Bien, síganme, señores – dijo el general. – Es por aquí.

El general Patterson hizo un amago con la mano, señalando al edificio en donde trabajaba, y luego caminó hasta internarse en él. Itachi y Kisame lo imitaron, empapándose con la predominancia del blanco en paredes, techo y suelo, la bandera de los Estados Unidos, colgando sin vida de un poste, y las representaciones gráficas sobre guerra que había por aquí y por allá.

Los hombres no se hablaron durante todo el camino, prefiriendo los visitantes observar todo cuanto había mientras el general los conducía por el edificio. Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo, en donde sólo había puertas. Patterson les abrió una casi al final.

— Por aquí. Tendremos que bajar al subsuelo. Tengan cuidado. Nuestro sistema de seguridad es altamente eficiente.

Montaron en un pequeño ascensor, que en vez de tener botones para acceder a los diferentes pisos poseía un tablero de mandos, donde Patterson se puso a trabajar durante varios minutos. Luego el aparato empezó a bajar, y de un momento a otro los tres hombres se encontraron en una espaciosa planta, donde todo, desde el techo hasta el piso, estaba pintado con el gris del cemento.

— Bien, señores. Les pediré que esperen por allí – señaló con la mano una estancia protegida por paneles de vidrio reforzado. – Iré a buscarles la información que desean. El Secretario de Estado me dijo que deseaban ustedes saber sobre nuestros cadetes retirados.

— Así es. Hombres que aún puedan ponerse en pie y tengan el espíritu combativo aún despierto – dijo Kisame.

— ¿Alguna edad en especial? – preguntó Patterson.

— Entre treinta y cincuenta años – respondió el Hoshigaki.

— Buena edad, mi estimado señor – dijo el general. – Estoy seguro que encontrarán lo que están buscando. Discúlpenme, entonces; y pónganse cómodos.

Patterson se retiró; e Itachi y Kisame fueron a la habitación que aquél les había ofrecido. La estancia era una espaciosa sala de juntas, con una gran mesa de madera en medio del lugar. Acomodados en mesas más pequeñas estaban varios objetos de oficina, reproductores de dispositivas y video, y una máquina de café, que en aquel momento estaba apagada y vacía.

Itachi se sentó a la mesa mientras que Kisame agarraba una hoja y un bolígrafo. Lo imitó al poco tiempo, preguntándole tras acomodarse en la silla:

— ¿Crees que aquí encontraremos lo que necesitamos? Sólo con los nombres no nos bastamos.

— Al revés – dijo Itachi. – Los nombres nos servirán de mucho. Ya nos encargaremos de conseguir teléfonos y direcciones. ¿A cuántos seleccionarás?

— Contra Madara creo que necesitaremos al Ejército completo – se burló Kisame.

Patterson volvió con uno de esos carritos que se utilizaban en las librerías para mover grandes cantidades de libros, y depósito en la mesa unas diez cajas.

— Aquí encontrará lo que necesita – dijo. - ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo, además de esto? ¿Café? ¿Prefiere usted té, señor Uchiha?

— No, muchas gracias – dijo Itachi.

— ¿Y usted, señor Hoshigaki?

— Estoy bien así – dijo Kisame.

— Bien. Si me necesitan, sólo han de llamarme. Le dejaré mi número, señor Uchiha.

— Es usted muy amable – agradeció el pelinegro.

Patterson le dio su tarjeta a Itachi, y luego se retiró.

Kisame empezó a abrir las cajas y a revisar el contenido de las carpetas allí encontradas, copiando de vez en cuando un nombre en la hoja que había agarrado con anterioridad. Ya fuera porque el contenido de las cajas era interminable o porque el tiempo había pasado volando, eran más de la una de la tarde cuando el hombre mostró una lista a Itachi.

— ¿Cuántos elegiste? – le preguntó.

— Unos cien, más o menos – respondió Kisame, rascándose la cabeza.

— Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, entonces – sentenció Itachi. – Pongamos estas cajas en orden y larguémonos de aquí.

Kisame estiró sus manos entumecidas.

— ¿A dónde iremos a almorzar? – preguntó de repente.

Itachi lo miró sin poder ocultar su perplejidad.

— ¿Ya tienes hambre? – le dijo.

— ¡Por favor, Itachi! Ya han pasado varias horas desde el desayuno. Mi estómago exige comida.

— Volvamos a la casa primero. Después pensaremos en la comida.

Llamaron a Patterson, le agradecieron la ayuda, y se retiraron. El camino de vuelta fue rápido. Con la mayoría de las personas estaban almorzando o ya se encontraban en sus casas, las calles estaban vacías.

De camino a la casa, el automóvil se detuvo por un momento frente a un parque público. Itachi, quien podía observar el lugar desde su ventanilla, miró a una pequeña niña, no mayor a cuatro años, que correteaba con pasitos torpes entre dos hombres que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Cada vez que la niñita lograba llegar hasta alguno de los dos, éste la cargaba en sus brazos, arrancándole risas de felicidad pura. El otro hombre entonces se acercaba y la jovencita estiraba sus bracitos hacia el sujeto hasta que aquél la sostenía en su regazo.

Ver aquella escena le oprimió el corazón. Aquella pareja podían ser Kurama y él, casados, con su familia…

Kisame debió haber notado su cambio de humor, porque lo miró, mas por respeto a su duelo no dijo nada.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente al edificio donde el Uchiha vivía, aquél y Kisame se hicieron con los objetos que habían recolectado de sus pesquisas. La sirvienta que los recibió les prometió que se les prepararía el almuerzo; y mientras la comida era preparada, ambos hombres se relajaron.

La caja con las cartas de Hidan, así como el papel en donde Kisame había anotado los nombres de quienes formarían su ejército, fueron puestos en la habitación de Itachi.

El Hoshigaki se desprendió de las ropas finas y volvió a lucir los atavíos de aquella mañana, mientras que Itachi prescindía del chaleco de su traje y de la corbata, quedándose sólo con los pantalones y la camisa.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara. El agua ni la comida ingerida aquella mañana habían podido contra sus ojeras, que seguían dibujadas allí, como recordatorio de sus noches en vela.

— Si sigues sin dormir, deberás pedirle a Konan algún remedio que te ayude a conciliar el sueño – dijo Kisame cuando salió a su encuentro.

El hombre estaba sentado en una pequeña sala, entre el comedor y el recibidor, en donde sólo había grandes ventanales y algunos sillones individuales. Kisame estaba en uno de aquellos, perdidos los ojos en la magnífica vista frente a él.

— No me gusta tomar pastillas para dormir – dijo Itachi, dejándose caer en otro sillón.

Kisame rió socarronamente.

— Serás terco – le dijo.

Itachi utilizó una vez más el recurso del silencio; y la conversación murió allí.

Kisame se levantó repentinamente, atrayendo sobre él su atención.

— ¿Ese edificio de ahí? ¿Es un hotel? – preguntó.

El pelinegro miró a su amigo intrigado. ¿En qué momento Kisame había comenzado a sentir curiosidad por la arquitectura de su vecindario?

— Me parece que lo es – respondió sin prestarle mucha atención al edificio.

— ¿Te parece? – exclamó Kisame.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kisame! Poco conozco de este lugar; no llevo ni un año viviendo aquí. Además, ¿qué está pasando por tu cabeza? ¿Cuál es tu interés en ese hotel?

Kisame levantó las manos frente a Itachi a manera de defensa.

— No es necesario que te molestes, viejo – dijo. – Sólo me llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Madara en persona. Vivía en un hotel parecido a éste en ese entonces.

— Sí, lo recuerdo… - murmuró Itachi.

— Vivía para ese entonces Kurama con él, ¿no? ¡Recuerdo lo que me dijo una de las sirvientas que atendía su piso sobre su vida amorosa! ¡Qué no salían de la cama!

Kisame empezó a reír, agarrándose las costillas de lo fuerte que era su risa.

— Ya me imagino que ahora que ha vuelto con él, ¡Madara no habrá perdido el tiempo! – continuó con jocosidad.

— Kisame…

— ¿Qué?

El de cabellos claros miró a Itachi e inmediatamente se alejó de su amigo unos pasos. El Uchiha mostraba en aquel momento un aspecto que Kisame no había visto en su vida: sus ojos brillaban de furia, la mandíbula estaba enteramente contraída y sus puños se agitaban a cada lado del cuerpo, cerrados con una fuerza tal que hubiera podido jurar que si su cuello hubiera estado entre aquellas manos ya estuviera bien muerto.

— Cállate – exigió Itachi, hablando entre dientes.

Kisame se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se la rascó, lanzando unas risitas tontas.

Itachi volvió a la normalidad al poco tiempo. Recuperada su frialdad, preguntó con voz tranquila:

— ¿A qué venía, entonces, tu interés con ese hotel?

— Sólo el preguntarme si Madara podría estar utilizando esas viejas locaciones donde solía vivir – respondió Kisame.

Itachi se rascó la barbilla, y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Me parece imposible – dijo. – Mi tío querría ahora anonimato. Ese hotel donde se hospedaba era (y seguirá siendo) muy concurrido. Aunque el personal fuera diferente, un hombre como Madara no pasaría desapercibido en un ambiente así; y Kurama haría lo mismo, si estás pensando que estaría allí con él.

— Tienes razón – razonó Kisame. – Aunque no estaba pensando en eso…

Una vez más Itachi lo miró intrigado.

— ¿En qué pensabas? – le preguntó a su amigo.

— Recuerdo que Madara dijo que no le gustaban los lugares bulliciosos, así que compró esa casona para Kurama y él a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando nos reuníamos con él, Obito generalmente nos citaba a una habitación que había en aquella casa. Estaba en el subsuelo, si mal no recuerdo.

— Sí, es verdad – murmuró Itachi.

Kisame arrugó las cejas, mirando al cielo con aire pensativo.

— Me preguntó… - comenzó de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa? – le incitó Itachi.

— Bueno, si Madara no tendrá a Kurama en ese sótano…

.-.-.-.-.-

Obito había aprendido desde muy joven la importancia de ser un buen negociador. Se había dado cuenta que con sólo hacerse acreedor de un bien que alguien quisiera y se tuviera una buena oferta entre manos, las posibilidades de que un negocio terminara en éxito eran absolutas.

Cuando era un niño solía intercambiar sus juguetes por cosas que él quería. De adolescente había convertido de los robos su profesión, sólo con la idea de poder ofertar un objeto ansiado por alguien por algo que le satisficiera. Al alcanzar su adultez, y empaparse con la buena vida de quien profesa el trabajo del villano, había visto con qué facilidad los demás vendían hasta a sus madres con tal de satisfacer sus grandes debilidades.

En un mundo donde todos utilizan una máscara para no enseñarles a los demás lo que se esconde detrás de ella, había que ser inteligente y poseer la capacidad de ver allá donde el alma se esconde. Obito no se consideraba un ducho en aquella materia, pero sí tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber dónde buscar.

Tenía bastante de excitante ver como aquellas máscaras se rompían en pedacitos y la verdadera esencia de la persona salía a flote. Al Uchiha le gustaba observar aquellos pequeños ojos avaros, aquella boca que a pesar de no emitir ningún sonido pedía probar un pedazo del pecado. Le gustaba presenciar como de repente él mismo dejaba de ser humano para convertirse en un genio dadivoso que había salido desde las mismas entrañas de la podredumbre humana.

Obito había vivido en carne propia con qué facilidad las personas que eran sus víctimas le daban su lealtad a cambio de sus pequeños favores. Aquella misma mañana había tenido oportunidad de comprobar por una vez más qué tan controlables era la gente cuando él hacía aparecer ante ellos lo que les hacía temblar las piernas y agitar su corazón.

Aquella mañana, a primeras horas del día, se había reunido con Isuma Nii para tratar el asunto de la querida y metiche abogada. Obito había estado dándole vueltas en su mente a la idea de despachar como un paquete a la mencionada, pero luego se había dicho a sí mismo que algo podía ofrecerle a la señorita a cambio de que se callara la boca. Mientras tanto, había decidido que ganarse la ayuda del viejo abogado no estaría de más.

La verdad era que poco podía hacer un hombre de noventa años que apenas podía andarse en pie y que necesitaba la ayuda de una enfermera y una máquina para vivir; pero quitarle a la señorita Nii el apoyo de su padre era una buena forma de empezar el plan de desbaratar a la mujer.

Obito había creído que al viejo hombre le iba a dar un ataque al corazón al enseñarle la cantidad de dinero que había traído para él.

— ¿Acaso no es lo que usted quiere? ¿Desea más? – le había preguntado diligente el Uchiha.

— ¡No, no! – había respondido el anciano. – Esto es más de lo que yo esperaba de un amigo de mi viejo cliente. Le prometo, mi estimado señor Uchiha, que, por el respeto que aún le tengo a Madara, mi hija no continuará con esta estupidez de su investigación.

— Es usted muy amable en ayudarme, mi muy estimado señor.

La facilidad con que el abogado había vendido a su hija era pasmosa; pero más espantoso era lo que había ocurrido a continuación.

Obito se estaba despidiendo del viejo cuando éste había estirado frente a él una cadenita dorada, de la que colgaban tres llaves.

— Por favor, tome esto como muestra de mi gratitud. Son las llaves del apartamento de mi hija. Estoy seguro que podrá usted contra esa cabeza dura que es Matatabi.

Y Obito había tomado las llaves, sin saber si sentirse contento o extrañado.

Ahora se encontraba frente a uno de esos lujosos edificios por apartamentos que tienen vista a una larga hilera de playas. El aire de mar llegaba a sus narices, mientras sus oídos eran sofocados por el ruido que producían los bañistas cercanos. Con la vista fija en lo alto, trataba de vislumbrar a través de sus lentes oscuros un apartamento en particular.

— ¿Qué ve, jefe? – escuchó a alguien hablar repentinamente a su lado.

Obito bajo el rostro y volteó el cuello para observar al que había hablado. Un hombre de aspecto fuerte, con brazos musculosos, pecho musculoso y cerebro de mosquito se encontraba detrás de él.

Volteándose para encarar al hombre, el Uchiha respondió, mordaz:

— No lo sé. Tal vez alguien con cara de idiota, que tenga ocurrencias idiotas.

— No veo ninguna persona con esas características, jefe – respondió el gorila.

— Es una lástima. Yo veo uno justo frente a mí. – Y antes de que el otro pudiera comprender lo que había dicho, continuó: - ¿Está todo listo?

— Sí, jefe. Nuestros hombres se han colocado en los lugares que usted dijo. Todos tenemos nuestros micrófonos, como usted mandó.

Obito le dio una mirada de soslayo al edificio y luego se volvió a fijar en el hombre.

— Bien – dijo –, ya saben qué hacer si las cosas no salen como yo quiero. Si no actúan a tiempo y esa mujer se escapa, no voy a estar de muy buen humor; y usted – agregó, apuntándolo con el dedo – podría tener serios problemas.

El hombre, a pesar de su tamaño de mastodonte, tuvo un acceso de nerviosismo y hasta tragó saliva.

— Bueno, me voy – siguió Obito. – Ojalá que Dios esté hoy de nuestro lado, y todo nos salga bien.

— Amén – respondió el otro hombre.

Obito se alejó de aquél y se internó en el edificio. Al pasar cerca de un espejo de cuerpo entero tuvo un acceso de vanidad y se observó.

Las pocas horas de soledad y verano habían cambiado su aspecto para mejor. Su piel, hace unos días blanca, estaba tomando un matiz bronceado. Las cicatrices de su rostro lucían menos profundas en su cara ahora ligeramente tostada; y cualquier signo de cansancio se había borrado de su ser. Incluso sus ropas le daban una imagen diferente: sus trajes oscuros habían dado paso a una vestimenta informal. Lucía en ese momento un jean azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, de tela ligera, con los primeros botones sueltos, y una chaqueta de un tono azulado que casi rozaba el negro. Junto a los lentes de sol y el aspecto rebelde que sus cabellos habían tomado aquella tarde hubiera podido pasar por una persona que volvía a casa después de una relajante mañana en la playa.

Se reviso la calidad de sus ropas (era un Uchiha por algo) y, luego de darse un visto bueno, se movió con paso firme y decidido a los ascensores.

Los ascensores del edificio tenían un aparato electrónico que sólo aceptaban una llave especial para llamarlos. Obito sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el juego de llaves que le había dado el viejo Nii y encontró la que necesitaba.

— Por cierto – le había dicho el viejo abogado cuando ya casi había salido del apartamento – mi hija vive en el piso veintitrés, apartamento dos.

Uno de los ascensores se abrió al llamado de la llave y Obito entró en él. Marcó un botón que tenía dibujado en letras negras "23", ayudándose una vez más de la llavecita electrónica.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ya nadie podía verlo, el Uchiha sonrió, con una sonrisa cruel, perversa. En sus ojos había un brillo demoníaco; y mientras esperaba llegar a su destino, entrecerró los párpados y se dijo a sí mismo:

— ¿Cuál será, mi querida abogada, tu mayor debilidad?...

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

*Alusión a la viuda negra metafórica. No es que Itachi haya matado a sus "maridos"; Kisame lo dice por su manía de vestirse de negro.

¿Kisame e Itachi habrán dado con el lugar donde Madara tiene secuestrado a Kurama? ¿Qué tiene Obito planeado para Matatabi? ¡Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo! (prometo publicarlo pronto)

¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!


	9. Capítulo VIII

Agradezco la ayuda de **Solar Knight Marie** que es mi beta reader y que me apoya en mis ideas locas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que utilizó en el fic son enteramente propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Temática oscura. Violencia. Relación homosexual (Yaoi). Relación heterosexual en este capítulo (¿se cuenta como advertencia?)

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de elegir una música de fondo que acompañe nuestras acciones, Obito ciertamente hubiera elegido una musiquilla expectante para acompañar su andar desde el ascensor hasta la vivienda de Matatabi Nii.

El pasillo del piso veintitrés estaba vacío, y no había ningún ruido que perturbara el silencio allí instalado. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, hubiera apreciado con los ojos de un conocido de la belleza material el exquisito tapiz que decoraban las paredes, el brillo del suelo de madera y las alfombras con bordes dorados, seguramente de manufactura persa; pero se encontraba muy excitado para hacerlo. Sentía su corazón emocionado, las ansias que le carcomían por violar la privacidad de aquella mujer.

Ubicó rápidamente la puerta, que leía "23-2", y con un gesto dramático metió la llave en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta hasta oír un "clic". Hizo girar el picaporte y entró en el apartamento, asaltándole de primera una fragancia de flores y perfume femenino.

Obito cerró la puerta, y apoyándose en ésta, bajó los párpados y aspiró fuertemente, dejándose embriagar con la fragancia. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro: un perfume tan exquisito y delicado, digno de una mujer, de un alma débil e inocente. La idea le hizo truncar su sonrisa en una mueca maligna; y por un momento lució como un animal de caza que espera a su víctima predilecta para atacarla.

Y, hablando de su víctima… Agudizó el oído, y guardando el mayor silencio se puso a escuchar, mas el silencio fue lo único que recibió. ¿Estaría la abogada en casa? ¿O le habría visto, por lo que había optado por esconderse y mantenerse silenciosa?

Obito se alejó de la puerta e hizo un estudio minucioso de la casa. Revisó la amplia sala de estar, una pequeña cocina, el comedor, un par de habitaciones vacías, el cuarto principal, sin encontrar nada. Incluso hurgó en el baño, descorrió la cortina de la ducha y abrió de par en par armarios en los que podía entrar un humano, sin encontrar rastro de la mujer en aquellos lugares.

— Parece que nuestra querida abogada no está – se dijo a sí mismo, dejándose caer sobre la cama con total confianza. – Mmm, veamos – murmuró. – Tengo que hablar con esa mujer, pero también tengo que ver a Deidara, y definitivamente no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Podría ir a ver a Deidara y volver; o quedarme y perderme esa oportunidad. O tal vez podría…

Sacó el teléfono celular de su chaqueta y buscó un número en el listín, marcando con el que quería comunicarse. Le atendieron al primer timbrazo.

— Dígame, jefe – escuchó.

— Necesito un favor – respondió Obito. – La mujer no se encuentra, por lo que voy a quedarme hasta que vuelva. Mientras tanto, preciso que alguien vaya al apartamento de nuestro segundo objetivo y no le pierdan de vista.

— Sí, jefe. Inmediatamente.

— Y si la mujer llega, me llaman.

— Sí, jefe.

El Uchiha colgó la llamada; y luego, ocurriéndosele otra idea, buscó un nuevo número e hizo otra llamada. Esta vez no le atendieron tan rápido, y cuando al fin se dignaron en atender, la voz que respondió no era nada amigable.

— ¿Qué te crees, Obito Uchiha? ¿Qué puedes llamarme cuando quieras? ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Harto!

— Hola, Yoshi – dijo Obito, sonriente. – Yo también te extraño.

Sonó un suspiro en el teléfono, lo que le hizo sonreír aún más.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – preguntó su interlocutor, con voz hastiada.

— ¿Es así como le hablas a tu amo? – devolvió el Uchiha la pregunta.

Una nueva pausa, en la que Obito imaginó la cara sonrojada de su joven interlocutor. Al final, Yoshi respondió:

— No, querido; pero es que estoy molesto contigo. Ya ni me visitas, y yo pensé que ya no me amabas.

Obito dibujó en su rostro una falsa expresión de tristeza.

— Lo siento, mi amor – dijo. – He estado muy ocupado y por eso no he podido visitarte. ¿Me perdonas? – agregó, con tono suplicante.

— Si me prometes que me visitarás hoy mismo y me harás el amor, y te quedas conmigo mañana todo el día – respondió Yoshi, con la voz quejumbrosa de un niño mimado.

Los ojos de Obito brillaron, y una sonrisa maligna se apoderó de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedo negarme? – dijo el Uchiha. – Pero antes de visitarte, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, y te lo pagaré con creces.

— Lo que diga mi amo – dijo el otro, emocionado.

— Necesito que vayas a mi oficina, no la que está en mi casa, sino la otra, donde trabajo. ¿Te acuerdas de la dirección?

— La tengo anotada en mi libreta de direcciones – informó Yoshi.

— Perfecto. – Obito continuó: - Cuando llegues para allá, preguntas por mi oficina; dile a quien te atienda que vienes de mi parte. Cuando entres, encontrarás un duplicado de las llaves del escritorio en un cuadro con las fotos de mis sobrinos… ¿sabes quiénes son, no?... Bien – dijo al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa. – Encontrarás una trampilla en ese retrato, dentro verás la llave. Con esa llave abres el segundo cajón del lado derecho. Encontrarás una hoja suelta encima del todo, que quiero que agarres: es una carta. La lees, y luego que te hayas aprendido bien el contenido, la pones en un sobre, y vas al Museo de Arte Contemporáneo o a esta dirección – le dictó la información al joven. - Esa carta debes entregársela a un hombre que se llama Deidara, lo reconocerás por su cabello largo y rubio. ¿Te queda todo claro, cariño mío?

— Sí, pero tengo una duda…

— ¿Cuál será? – preguntó el Uchiha, con voz dulce.

— ¿Acaso ese Deidara no es el hombre del que hablabas, del que antes estabas enamorado? – preguntó Yoshi con voz tierna; y luego agregó, taladrando los oídos de Obito con sus gritos: - ¡¿Es que acaso piensas dejarme por ese sujeto?!

Obito contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su pobre oído, víctima del grito. Tomando fuerzas y mucha paciencia, dijo al teléfono – que había apartado antes de su oreja – con tono cariñoso:

— No voy a dejarte por nadie, amor. ¿Acaso no te he mostrado lo mucho que te amo?

— Sí, pero… - vociferó Yoshi.

— Bien, te dejo este favor en tus manos. Y, cariño, no hagas una escena de celos frente a Deidara; ni le digas lo mucho que nos amamos.

— Espero que la recompensa por este favor sea muy buena, amo – dijo Yoshi con veneno.

— Lo será. Nos vemos esta noche.

Obito colgó la llamada antes de que Yoshi pudiera responderle, suspirando con alivio. Si su joven amante veía a Deidara entonces tendría una parte del camino de la victoria ganado; y si el asunto con la abogada terminaba en éxito, el Uchiha podría considerarse dichoso, y tomar así su merecido descanso entre los brazos de Yoshi.

La idea de aquello le hizo levantarse de un salto con una expresión de felicidad. Mientras esperaba por la abogada podía revisar sus cosas. Era imposible negarse a sí mismo que no le intrigara lo que aquella mujer había conquistado hasta ahora, qué tan lejos habían llegado sus investigaciones.

Desde que había entrado en aquella habitación había reparado en un escritorio lleno de papeles, en el que se acomodaban lo mejor que podían una laptop y un par de fotografías. Obito se acercó hasta el mueble, sintiéndose atraído en primer lugar por uno de los retratos. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estudió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la foto salía dos hombres, uno que apenas había pasado de la adolescencia y uno que se veía a todas leguas que no había alcanzado los treinta, y una mujer. El joven y la fémina sonreían, mientras que el otro mantenía la mirada fija sobre la cámara, con una expresión alegre, pero no en desmedida.

Obito reconoció inmediatamente las personas en ellas. La mujer era Matatabi Nii. Observó el brazo de aquella alrededor de Naruto Uzumaki, a la vez que su cabeza se apoyaba contra el torso de Kurama Uzumaki.

Como fascinado, se quedó mirando a Kurama largo rato, perdiendo la mirada en la figura de aquél y en sus ojos rojos. El Uzumaki siempre había sido muy guapo, pero allí (suponía que la foto era actual), con los signos de la adultez marcando su rostro, se veía aún más exquisito. Por primera vez en su vida Obito le tuvo un poco de envidia a Madara.

— Aunque, después de todo, debes seguir siendo el maldito viejo zorro, insoportable y fastidioso que tanto odio.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y pasó a los papeles. Estaban organizados en cajas, cada una con una anotación como: "Oficina", "Cuentas", "Cartas". Obito se deshizo de todas ellas hasta dar con una que decía: "Kurama". Sacó una de las carpetas allí organizadas, le echó una ojeada y sonrió. Dio un suspiro de felicidad, llevándose la carpeta al pecho.

— ¿Acaso puede uno fascinarse con otra persona tan rápido? Porque usted, mi querida abogada, se ha ganado mi corazón. ¡Tan débil e inteligente! Si me gustaran las mujeres tanto como los hombres, juro por Dios que la haría mi esposa.

La carpeta que había agarrado recopilaba unos cuantos fajos de hojas con información realmente actual de Madara y él y sus últimos movimientos. Cómo había conseguido la abogada aquella información era lo de menos. Aquella mujer era muy interesante; y Obito ya quería doblegarla, ponerla en jaque y conseguir una avasalladora victoria sobre aquélla.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos surcaban la mente del Uchiha, en otra parte de la ciudad Matatabi Nii sintió ganas de estornudar. Rápidamente agarró una servilleta de papel y la puso frente a su nariz, antes de que estornudara y todos sus gérmenes salieran volando por el aire.

La mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella la miró sorprendida, y luego, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo:

— Como que alguien está pensando en ti, querida.

— No digas cosas tontas, Iris – contestó Matatabi, limpiándose la nariz cuidadosamente.

— No digo tonterías, querida – apuntó Iris, y agregó con malicia: - Esos chicos de ahí, por ejemplo, te miran bastante.

Matatabi giró lentamente el rostro hasta que su mirada chocó con un grupo de tres hombres, que al sentir sobre ellos su mirada la saludaron con la mano. La mujer arrugó el ceño al verlos, sintiéndose asqueada.

— Son unos estúpidos – puntualizó sin pensárselo dos veces.

— Ciertamente. Lamentablemente no pertenecen al tipo de hombre que va contigo.

Matatabi sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Vas a insistir con eso, Iris?

— Por supuesto. Siempre he dicho que necesitas un hombre que sea más fuerte que tú, que logre atar ese carácter tuyo, que te domine.

— Yo no me voy a dejar dominar por un hombre – puntualizó Matatabi. – No al menos que lo ame.

— Y el hombre que tú amas es el único que jamás te corresponderá – dijo Iris.

— ¿Es necesario que me lo recuerdes? – preguntó Matatabi, irritada.

Se dice que los mejores amigos están allí para ayudarte a ver la realidad por más cruda que sea, y si eso era cierto, Iris era entonces una de sus mejores amigas. La verdad es que Matatabi la adoraba aunque tuviera aquella manía de hacerle estampar la cara contra la verdad.

Iris era una mujer muy hermosa. Llevaba dentro de ella muy arraigada su sangre irlandesa, y su aspecto físico hablaba de ello con su abundante cabellera rojiza, los ojos verdes claros y el tono blanco de la piel. Al hablar tenía cierto acento irlandés en su voz, pero Matatabi jamás había entendido si era en ella natural hablar así o simplemente lo hacía para lucirse.

— Lo siento, querida – dijo Iris. – Pero la verdad es que aunque ese chico… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?... Kurama, sí… bueno, ese Kurama es muy guapo, cualquier mujer se moriría por él, incluso yo. Pero él es gay, no le interesan las mujeres.

— Lo sé… - murmuró Matatabi con voz dolida.

— Por eso debemos encontrarte un hombre que vaya acorde contigo… y sí, no pongas esa cara querida, como escuchaste: "debemos", las dos. Prometo ponerme a ello.

— No sé si debería agradecerte o darte una cachetada – masculló la abogada.

Iris rió.

— ¡Tan graciosa como siempre, querida! Vamos, paguemos la cuenta. No quiero que mi esposito llegue a casa y no me vea.

Matatabi e Iris habían ido almorzar juntas aquella tarde por súplicas de la segunda, quien había insistido en que tenía que hablarle. La de la cabellera azul agradeció mentalmente el al fin poder quedarse sola; y sin rechistar sacó el monedero de su cartera y tomó de él unos cuantos billetes.

— ¡Adiós, querida! ¡Y no olvides de lo que te dije! – le dijo Iris tras salir del restaurante.

Matatabi asintió con la cabeza con una mueca que simulaba alegría; y poco le faltó para hacer un gesto de felicidad al ver el automóvil de Iris desaparecer en dirección opuesta a la que ella iba. Se subió entonces a su carro, sintiendo al entrar como el sol había hecho del interior del vehículo un horno. Su pantalón negro se le hizo de repente muy estrecho y la camisa empezó a adherírsele al torso, dejando traslucir la tela porosa de aquella ropa los contornos del corpiño.

— Vaya con este calor – suspiró, a la vez que encendía el vehículo y con él se activaba el aire acondicionado.

La mujer condujo hasta su casa con la lentitud propia de un sábado de verano en la tarde. Cuando se bajó del vehículo y le ponía la alarma, no se dio cuenta del hombre que a pocos metros de ella se llevaba un celular al oído, ni de los otros tres sujetos que la vigilaban en la cercanía.

Se metió en el ascensor, y mientras subía cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que haría cuando llegase a su apartamento. Se daría un largo baño, se pondría una ropa más cómoda, y luego trataría de convencer a aquel policía estúpido que no le había creído ayer que tenía información reciente sobre Madara Uchiha y su esbirro. ¡Ya le demostraría a ese idiota quién estaba muerto!

Llegó al pasillo de su piso y entró en su apartamento. No fue hasta cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas que sintió la sensación de estar acompañada. Había un ligero olor a cigarrillo que flotaba en el aire, así como una fragancia masculina llamativa y penetrante. Ambos olores asaltaron su nariz en un instante, y Matatabi se preguntó quién era que los estaba causando.

Sacando silenciosamente el gas pimienta de su cartera, se sacó los zapatos, dejó el bolso al lado de aquellos y se adentró en la vivienda. A cada paso que daba más fuerte se hacían los olores que había percibido antes. Parecía que aquellos provenían de su habitación.

Lentamente se acercó al lugar, a la vez que se daba valor para enfrentar a cualquiera que estuviera allí. Alzó los brazos frente a ella, con el gas pimienta en dirección a cualquier atacante que se le acercara sorpresivamente. Su voluntad siguió férrea hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta del cuarto, donde desapareció.

En su escritorio, con una carpeta en mano, se encontraba un hombre, absorbido en la lectura. Matatabi se quedó estática, pegada a la puerta, mientras que su mirada estudiaba al hombre de arriba abajo. El cabello negro, las cicatrices en el rostro, la piel que empezaba a adquirir el tono bronceado del verano pero que aún estaba lo bastante blanca para saber quién era. Matatabi reconoció en aquél a Obito Uchiha.

El Uchiha, sintiéndose observado, alzó sus ojos negros y burlones en su dirección. Al verla, sonrió con una sonrisa amigable, que no hizo sino poner a Matatabi aún más nerviosa.

— Bienvenida a casa, querida – saludó Obito, dejando la carpeta que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio. – Discúlpeme, pero no pude resistirme…

— ¿Qué hace usted acá? – preguntó Matatabi, con voz baja por la sorpresa que la paralizaba. - ¿Cómo demonios entró?

— Su padre me dio la llave de su apartamento – contestó el Uchiha, poniéndose en pie. – Es increíble, ¿no lo cree?, lo que puede hacer un poco de dinero. Su padre tenía la información que yo quería y yo tenía el dinero que él deseaba, ¡y así de fácil hemos hecho negocios!

Matatabi se sintió temblar de pies a cabezas. ¿Su padre? ¿Cómo había podido venderla así de fácil? Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de sus decisiones en su carrera de abogacía, y que quizá no se estuviera tomando a bien que su propia hija estuviera haciendo el trabajo sucio de un detective, pero ¿era eso suficiente para ponerla en manos del enemigo?

Obito Uchiha la miró sonriente y burlón. Matatabi observó por unos minutos directo a sus ojos, desviando la mirada entre aterrada y nerviosa ante aquellos huecos negros.

¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su casa? ¿Acaso había venido a matarla? Observó la carpeta que aquél dejara en su escritorio. Definitivamente, si el Uchiha estaba leyendo los resultados de su investigación era porque debía de estar enterado de sus intenciones de poner en jaque a su jefe y a él. Si estaba allí para asesinarla y hacerle cerrar el pico, ¿por qué no le había atacado ya?

— Se preguntará qué hago aquí – dijo Obito, llamando su atención sobre él.

— Precisamente – contestó Matatabi, frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque su aspecto exterior no lo demostrara, por dentro temblaba como una hoja.

— He escuchado muchas cosas interesantes sobre usted, señorita; cosas que han llamado mi atención.

— No me diga… - dijo Matatabi, fingiendo alegría.

— ¡Sí que se lo digo! – exclamó Obito. - ¿No le interesa saber las cosas que he oído?

Matatabi levantó los hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

— Hace menos de una semana, nuestro amigo en común, Kurama Uzumaki, fue… devuelto a donde pertenecía – continuó Obito. – Desde ese instante usted se ha tomado a la tarea de investigar su paradero, y con ello a mi jefe y a mí.

— Uno hace lo que puede – dijo la abogada, levantando los hombros una vez más.

Obito echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada fría que le helo los huesos.

— ¿Usted hace lo que puede? – dijo, con la voz afectada por la risa. – Usted es un auténtico problema para mí. – Señaló la carpeta que estaba en el escritorio. – Un problema gigantesco, que desearía arreglar ahora mismo.

De un par de zancadas se acercó a ella. Matatabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su cuerpo aprisionado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Obito tomó sus manos de un movimiento rápido y se las llevó a la boca, besando cada una. Matatabi sintió que su sonrojo iba en aumento.

Cuando el hombre le habló, sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los ojos de ella:

— Me va a decir cómo consiguió la información que está en esas carpetas, quién se la suministro, a quién tuvo que sobornar para que soltara la lengua. Me lo va a decir todo, y me lo va a decir ahora.

La voz con la que Obito había hablado había sido amigable, de aquella que invita a la conversación, pero su actitud expresaba a claras: "Tú sabes que yo soy el jefe, así que me obedeces". La mirada penetrante y oscura de aquél empezó a hacer mella en la voluntad de Matatabi, quien sintió como la lengua se le aflojaba, dispuesta a seguir los mandatos del otro.

Lejos de querer dejarse dominar, la mujer desvió la mirada y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

— Porque es importante para mí – respondió Obito.

— ¿Y si no quiero dársela?

— La mataré.

Matatabi perdió el color del rostro. Miró sorprendida al hombre.

— Sí, amiga mía, la mataré – continuó Obito, hablándole con una voz dulce, que a los oídos de Matatabi sonaba tétrica. – Y luego me desharé de su cuerpo en un lugar en que nadie pueda encontrarla. Y todo el mundo se preguntará qué fue de usted, pero usted estará muerta sólo porque no quiere darme un par de nombres y relatarme como su hermosa cabecita llegó a tan maravillosas conclusiones, expuestas en esa carpeta que leía hace un momento.

Obito se alejó de ella. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, y se llevó un pitillo de la boca.

— Dígame, querida – dijo el Uchiha después de encender el cigarrillo -, ¿aprecia usted su vida lo suficiente para hablar y decirme todo lo que yo quiero saber?

Matatabi hizo un gesto impreciso. Sabía que su vida estaba en juego, pero no quería entregarle a aquel hombre el fruto de su trabajo.

— Le voy a decir una cosa, para que se decida de una buena vez – volvió a hablar Obito. – Yo trabajo con un sistema, que es muy beneficioso para los dos. En este momento yo quiero algo, una información; y estoy seguro que usted también quiere algo. Yo apuesto que usted desea información sobre Kurama.

Matatabi sintió que se le secaba la garganta. ¿Acaso ese hombre iba a decirle dónde estaba Kurama?

— ¿Usted… usted me daría información… me dirá dónde está Kurama? – balbuceó la mujer.

Obito sonrió, sintiéndose excitado por su victoria. ¡Allí tenía a la mujer, implorando! Y él, como un buen negociador, regatearía hasta dejarla sin nada a cambio de tener él todo.

— No le diré dónde está, no puedo hacerlo – dijo con aparente melancolía. – Pero puedo decirle que está muy bien, que no está siendo torturado (como muy estúpidamente Itachi seguramente cree). ¿Qué más puedo decirle? ¡Ah, sí! Kurama está donde él debe estar, y sería estúpido sacarlo de allí.

— Pero yo… - murmuró Matatabi. - ¡Usted no entiende, señor Uchiha! ¡Kurama tiene una familia que le extraña y que quiere que vuelva!

— Usted habla como si ese viejo zorro hubiera sido secuestrado – dijo Obito con fastidio.

— ¿Acaso no lo fue? – rezongó la mujer.

— Por supuesto que no. Fue regresado a donde pertenecía, al lado de Madara. Y además Kurama tiene una gran y hermosa familia.

Obito dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había usado durante su estancia en aquella casa y se acercó a la mujer, sacando su cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Matatabi, pensando que iba a sacar una pistola, se echó aún todavía más hacia atrás, nerviosa. Se quedó sorprendida cuando el hombre le mostró la foto de dos jóvenes.

— Estos son mis sobrinos – informó Obito. - ¿A que son guapos? Son los hijos de Madara y Kurama.

Los ojos de Matatabi se abrieron de par en par.

— Kurama… tiene hijos… ¿cómo?...

— Es una historia muy larga de explicarle, querida; pero observara por usted misma que mis adorados sobrinos se parecen a él.

Matatabi miró al hombre con mirada dudosa, y luego fijo los ojos en la fotografía. Allí había dos jóvenes, más bien unos gemelos, de cabello negro y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes. La mujer, a pesar suyo, buscó en ellos lo que supuestamente tenían en común con su mejor amigo.

Si aquellos gemelos eran hijos de Madara Uchiha como Obito decía, entonces definitivamente que se parecían a él. Matatabi sólo había observado fotografías del primero, fotos algo antiguas ya que era imposible conseguir unas actuales, y podía darse cuenta de lo muy parecidos que los jóvenes eran a su progenitor. Pero, en cuanto a Kurama…

— Se parecen más a Madara, pero tienen herencia de Kurama. Observe bien – le dijo Obito, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Dejándose llevar por las palabras del hombre, la mujer enfocó la mirada en la foto, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con un gesto de sorpresa unos minutos después. Costaba verlo entre todos los genes Uchiha de los jóvenes, pero Matatabi reconoció en ellos la mandíbula prominente de Kurama, la forma en que se perfilaban las mejillas. Uno de los gemelos había heredado incluso la mirada dura del Uzumaki.

— Que se parezcan a él no los hace sus hijos – terqueó Matatabi.

Obito hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿Alguna vez ha visto un parecido entre una persona y otra y ha dudado de que sean padre e hijo? Mis queridos sobrinos se parecen a sus padres, y ellos son Madara y Kurama.

Matatabi se sintió de repente enferma. Las piernas se le doblaron y la cara se le puso pálida. Kurama, ¡su Kurama!, tenía hijos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué jamás había hablado de ellos? Una imagen de Kurama se dibujo en su mente. Allí estaba él, sonriéndole como siempre, y luego aparecían un par de jóvenes a su lado, tomándole de cada brazo y haciéndole desaparecer en la oscuridad, alejándolo de ella.

Sintió como las lágrimas asomaban a su rostro, pero se obligó a no llorar. No iba a mostrar debilidad ante el Uchiha.

— ¿Le parece información suficiente? – preguntó Obito, guardando la cartera dentro de la chaqueta. - ¿Me dirá ahora lo que quiero saber?

— Quiero saber una cosa más – replicó Matatabi.

El Uchiha la miró intrigado.

— ¿Cómo…? No entiendo… como pudieron tener hijos su jefe y Kurama… digo que… ¿hay una especie de relación entre ellos dos?...

Los ojos de Obito se abrieron de par en par, y preguntó sorprendido:

— ¿Acaso usted no sabe nada?

Matatabi lo miró expectante.

Obito sonrió sarcástico, y dijo con todo el dramatismo del mundo:

— Ellos son amantes, querida mía.

Si algo le faltaba a Matatabi para desfallecer, esa revelación fue la que logró desplomar sus energías. La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al sentir que el piso no recibía su cuerpo sino un par de fuertes brazos. Con la mirada débil observó el rostro serio de Obito Uchiha, quien la miraba desde lo alto con aquellos ojos que mostraban la negrura de su alma.

Obito estrechó a la fémina en sus brazos con una expresión de fastidio. Cuando había imaginado todos los posibles escenarios de su visita a la vivienda de la mujer, que la abogada se desmayara no estaba en sus planes. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y pasársele la mano de aquella manera? No había pensado que la muchacha fuera tan débil o que estuviera tan mal informada.

Sintiéndose impaciente, se puso en pie, cargando en sus brazos a la fémina. La depositó en la cama, y tras asegurarse de que estuviera bien acomodada se acercó al baño. Abrió allí varios pequeños armarios hasta encontrar una pila de toallas ordenadas. Sacó una pequeña, la mojó con agua fría, y volvió al lado de la mujer.

Matatabi sintió sobre su rostro las caricias de un paño mojado. Enfocó lentamente la mirada, y cuando al fin pudo observar con claridad vio sobre ella el cuello bronceado del Uchiha. Su mirada se enfocó sobre todo en una cadenita plateada que traía colgada una cruz, que se había deslizado entre la camisa de Obito al estar éste inclinado.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor? – escuchó decir al hombre, logrando sobresaltarla.

Matatabi asintió en silencio. Obito retiró la toalla húmeda de su rostro, e hizo un amago para ponerse en pie a la vez que decía:

— Voy a buscarle un vaso de agua.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Matatabi lo agarró del brazo y suplicó:

— Por favor, señor Uchiha. Cuénteme la historia de Madara Uchiha y Kurama. Quiero saberla.

Obito la miró.

— ¿Está segura que quiere saberlo de mí? ¿No prefiere que se lo cuente otra persona, como Itachi? Él la sabe.

Matatabi hizo una expresión de molestia. Obito sonrió.

— Veo que Itachi no le cae bien. – Se puso en pie, desprendiéndose del agarre de la mujer. – Bueno, si usted quiere que le cuente esa historia, lo haré. Pero después de eso usted me dirá lo que quiero saber.

Obito devolvió la toalla al baño; y luego, sentándose al lado de la mujer, comenzó:

— Todo lo que voy a contarle es desde mi perspectiva. No conocí a Kurama sino unos meses después de que la relación de él y Madara comenzara. Así que le pido disculpas por posibles lagunas en mi historia. – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y tras eso siguió: - Lo mejor es que le cuente la historia desde el principio…

Y el Uchiha empezó a relatar. Ya fuera que la historia era interesante o porque el hombre tenía una gran manera de contarla, Matatabi se le quedó escuchando, entre embelesada y aterrorizada.

Aunque sus investigaciones le hubieran permitido conocer superficialmente lo que había pasado años atrás con Madara Uchiha y aquel hombre, Matatabi quedó sorprendida por los detalles que sus esfuerzos no habían podido sacar a la luz. Obito le contaba con gran detalle el tiempo en que había conocido a Kurama, cuando se había enterado que él y Madara eran amantes, las decisión del Uchiha y su jefe de construir las bases de Akatsuki, lo que la organización hacía por el mundo, y cómo había aquella acabado.

Matatabi, que unos días antes estaba dispuesta a enterarse de todo lo que se escondía detrás del secuestro de su amigo, sintió de repente que ya no quería recibir más información. Quería que el Uchiha se callará, que no le dijera más, pero Obito, quizá inconsciente de sus deseos o tal vez sintiendo un gran placer al verla retorcerse ante la verdad de su historia, siguió hablando hasta relatar con gran entusiasmo el episodio en el que la vida de Madara Uchiha había estado en peligro por sus propios congéneres.

— … y sigo pensando que si no fuera por mí – decía el Uchiha – él hubiera muerto.

Obito la miró con una expresión vacía.

— Bueno, ahí tiene su historia. Ahora, ¿qué me iba a contar…? – dijo aquél.

— Usted dijo que Kurama tiene hijos – dijo Matatabi.

— Los tiene, efectivamente – contestó Obito, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose molesto. - ¿Qué hay con eso?

Matatabi dijo rápidamente, tratando de desviar la atención del Uchiha sobre el tema que lo había traído hasta allí:

— Bueno, usted en ningún momento dijo que sus sobrinos estuvieran con Kurama cuando él estaba en Akatsuki…

— Ellos no habían nacido para ese entonces – respondió Obito.

— Pero entonces, ¿no tendrían menos edad? Parece que tuvieran quince años, y sólo han pasado al menos unos cinco años desde que Akatsuki se disolvió, y yo me preguntó…

De un movimiento, el puño de Obito vino a estrellarse a milímetros de su cara. Matatabi gimió del susto, y su cara se contorsionó del terror al ver el rostro molesto del Uchiha sobre ella.

— ¡Me importa muy poco lo que usted se pregunte! ¡He sido muy paciente con usted, le he dicho cosas que ni siquiera sé por qué se las he dicho y usted se niega a darme lo que yo quiero! Mi paciencia tiene un límite, señorita, y está muy cercana a acabarse. Hable ahora, ¡o juro por Dios que la mataré!

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a aquella explosión de furia, en la que Matatabi no sabía si empezar a hablar o quedarse mirando los ojos enloquecidos del hombre sobre ella.

El griterío debió de haber agitado algo en el Uchiha, pues varias veces apretó y soltó del puño que estaba cerca del rostro de la abogada. Matatabi desvió la mirada de los ojos de aquél para fijarla en el pecho de Obito, que se agitaba al ritmo de una respiración agotada. La mujer no pudo evitar mover los ojos hacia los pliegues abiertos de su camisa y entrever con las mejillas sonrojadas los firmes músculos del pecho del hombre.

En un movimiento repentino, el Uchiha se puso en pie y se alejó de ella, encontrando refugio en una de las ventanas de la habitación. El aire fresco le dio de lleno en la cara, calmando su furia. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar así? Se suponía que era él quien debía sacar la debilidad de aquella mujer a flote, no que ella le hiciera perder el control de su rabia.

Obito cerró los ojos y se obligó a retroceder el tiempo en su mente. ¿Cuál era el punto débil de esa mujer? ¿Cómo iba a doblegarla hasta obtener de ella lo que quería? Tenía que haber algo que se le hubiera pasado, algo de lo que ella hubiera dicho y que él no hubiera comprendido su importancia.

"Le voy a contar mi sistema de trabajo", le había dicho Obito. "Usted obtiene algo de mí y yo algo de usted"; "Apuesto que quiere saber sobre Kurama"… ¿Y qué le había dicho ella? Le había preguntado si él sabía algo sobre Kurama. No había sido sólo una pregunta, había sido más bien una súplica…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de repente y una sonrisa diabólica se apodero de su rostro. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?! ¡Había estado ahí, frente a él, todo el tiempo! Sus ojos chispearon con malicia.

Mientras tanto Matatabi, inconsciente del debate mental del Uchiha, se deslizó por la cama hasta ponerse en pie. En algún punto de su encuentro con el hombre le había perdido la vista al gas pimienta; pero su cartera y sus zapatos estaban cerca de la puerta, donde podía agarrarlos fácilmente y escapar, dar alerta de la presencia de Obito en su apartamento.

Unos metros y la libertad. Una pequeña carrera, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Obito Uchiha reaccionaría muy tarde para atraparla.

Decidida, dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar la carrera una mano se apoderó de su muñeca. Obito la jaló con fuerza hacia él. La atrapó entre sus brazos y a continuación hizo algo que Matatabi no se esperaba: la besó.

Matatabi se quedó estática, totalmente pasmada. El beso fue corto, lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar y clavar una mirada sorprendida en el hombre.

Obito sonrió con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

— Dígame, querida, si tengo razón – dijo. – Usted ama mucho a Kurama, ¿verdad?

Matatabi se sonrojó hasta que su cara se puso toda roja.

Obito soltó una carcajada espantosa. Era como ver reír a un demonio.

— ¡Las mujeres y sus amores imposibles! – gritó el Uchiha. - ¡¿Con cuántas historias así no me he encontrado yo?!

Otra risotada malvada opacó la habitación.

Matatabi no podía explicarse el por qué, pero de repente se sentía desnuda ante aquel hombre.

Emitió un bufido de sorpresa cuando por segunda vez en aquella tarde Obito la aprisionó entre él y la puerta. Sin contemplación había recostado su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su cercanía le hacía imposible mirar a otro lugar que no fuera a sus ojos negros. Aquellos lucían más oscuros, si es que cabía posible.

— Yo sé lo que sientes – le dijo Obito.

Matatabi no sabía si sonrojarse por la confianza con que le había hablado el Uchiha o por la voz suave, con ligeros tintes de seducción, que usaba aquél en ese momento.

— Sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no te hará caso – continuó Obito. – Conozco el dolor que debe estar sintiendo tu corazón en este momento. – El Uchiha apoyó un dedo sobre el pecho de Matatabi, al nivel del mencionado órgano. - ¿Verdad que duele? ¿Verdad que carcome por dentro hasta hacerte perder las fuerzas para vivir?

La mirada de Matatabi se nubló. Aquel maldito hombre, quería que se callara, que la dejara de hacer sufrir. Las lágrimas comenzaron a afluir al poco tiempo de sus ojos. Obito, con movimientos delicados, le limpió las mejillas.

— Las lágrimas responden por ti – le dijo aquél.

— ¡¿Por qué no se calla?! – le recriminó Matatabi. - ¡¿Qué busca diciéndome todo esto?! ¡Si quiere que le diga cómo obtuve la información sobre usted y Madara Uchiha se la daré! ¡Pero cállese! ¡Cállese!

Obito le sonrió con una ternura que parecía impropia de él.

— ¿Quién la hizo tan adorable, querida? – le dijo. – Es usted muy amable en darme, al fin, lo que quiero; pero a lo largo de mi estancia aquí, mis objetivos han cambiado.

— ¿Han cambiado? – preguntó la mujer con sorpresa.

— Sí. Me es imposible interrogarla en el estado que está ahora, tan confundida y necesitada de amor.

Matatabi miró a Obito confundida.

— Algo que traen los amores imposibles es que siempre se buscará llenar el hueco que deja en el corazón con otra persona – siguió el Uchiha. – Seguramente usted habrá buscado el consuelo en brazos de algún hombre, tratando de buscar con el sujeto su satisfacción amorosa y personal. Pero el problema con algunos hombres (por no decir la buena mayoría) es que tienen relaciones sexuales con una mujer buscando su propio beneficio y no el de su pareja. Apuesto todo lo que tengo que a usted le ha pasado esto.

Los labios de Matatabi empezaron a temblar, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansada.

¿Quién le había dado a Obito Uchiha la capacidad de hurgar en su alma y sacar de allí lo más podrido? Matatabi no sabía si admirarlo o sentirse asqueada. Aquel hombre la había desnudado y la observaba a placer, haciéndose dueño de sus secretos más oscuros. La mujer no podía negar que sus palabras eran verdad.

Obito continuó:

— Tengo otro pacto que proponerle, señorita Nii.

Matatabi lo miró con la flaqueza de alguien que se sabe vencido.

— Déjeme hacerla mía. No, no me miré así – agregó Obito al ver la mirada alarmada de la mujer. – Yo quiero amarla; y le prometo satisfacer a esa mujer dolida, que hasta ahora ha sido juguete del amante de turno.

— Señor Uchiha, yo no creo… - comenzó ella.

— Si no la dejo sexualmente satisfecha, entonces tendrá usted todo el derecho de ir con esa información que ha recolectado a la policía y delatarme, delatarnos a mí y a Madara; y además le dirá al agente que abuse de usted, y seré lo muy amable para dejar mis huellas en esta casa para que la policía la use de prueba contra mí.

Matatabi lo miró anonadada.

— ¿Qué dice, querida? – le preguntó Obito. - ¿Es un buen trato?

La abogada sintió la boca seca, la lengua trabada.

El Uchiha, sin esperar su respuesta, volvió a besarla. Matatabi intentó resistirse al principio. ¡Era imposible! ¡Ella no podía corresponderle! No fue hasta unos segundos después que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había tomado una decisión por ella, que estaba entregándosele al hombre.

A pesar de ella, sus brazos se habían entrelazado alrededor del cuello de Obito, e inconscientemente presionaba la cabeza de aquél contra ella. Sintió la boca del Uchiha dibujar una sonrisa sobre la suya antes de reclamar una vez más sus labios.

Matatabi sentía unas ganas incontrolables de parar aquello, de separar sus labios del Uchiha y exigirle que parara, pero su voluntad flaqueaba a cada segundo; y se supo perdida cuando los dientes de Obito se clavaron en su cuello, haciéndole arquear la espalda en una combinación de dolor y placer.

El hombre fue el primero en perder sus ropas. Su chaqueta terminó en el piso, así como la pistola con que la había amenazado hacia unos minutos. La camisa estaba ya desabotonada por la mitad, y Matatabi podía apreciar sin pudor el definido pecho de Obito. Una de las manos de la mujer había decidido jugar a ser picarona, y subía por el torso, dejándole sentir lo esculpido de aquellos músculos.

Su mano entonces chocó con la cruz que colgaba al cuello del hombre; y Matatabi sintió curiosidad de preguntar:

— ¿Es usted creyente, señor Uchiha?

Obito la miró y luego observó la cadenita.

— Lo suficiente para llevar esta cruz – respondió. – Aunque…

Tomó la cadena entre manos y le dio un jalón, haciéndola desprender de su cuello. La dejó caer sobre su chaqueta mientras que Matatabi lo miraba intrigada.

— No es necesario que Dios observé cómo la hago saborear las delicias del infierno.

Y dicho esto se volvió a apoderar de sus labios.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.


	10. Capítulo IX

Agradezco la ayuda de **Solar Knight Marie** que es mi beta reader y que me apoya en mis ideas locas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que utilizó en el fic son enteramente propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Temática oscura. Violencia. Relación homosexual (Yaoi).

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Si existiera una escala de sentimientos humanos y se pudieran así clasificar según su importancia y la fuerza que ejerce en nosotros, entonces seguramente el odio y el amor ocuparían las primeras casillas, y la idolatría les seguiría muy de cerca.

Idolatrar a alguien es amarlo sin barreras, quitar todo desperfecto de él y ver sólo lo maravilloso. Idolatrar a una persona es abalanzarnos hacia ella como si fuera un ídolo, seguirlo en todas sus ideas y ser cómplice de sus sueños y esperanzas. Idolatrar a alguien es besar el piso por el que la persona idolatrada camina y hacer todo lo que ella nos pida, aunque tengamos que sacrificar nuestra propia alma por él.

Si Yoshi estuviera en un programa de entrevistas y se le hiciera la pregunta: "¿A quién idolatras?", Yoshi hubiera respondido sin dudar que su mirada, su vida y su destino estaban consagrados a Obito Uchiha.

Obito representaba para Yoshi su mundo. El joven amaba tanto al Uchiha que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él lo que quisiera, aunque eso significara encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus posibles rivales. Yoshi no sabía quién era el tal Deidara, pero esperaba el momento de verlo con ansias.

— Ya verá ese tal Deidara que quiere quitarme el amor de mi amo – se dijo con rabia, provocado sólo por el irritable pensamiento del otro.

El vehículo, que había contratado para que lo llevara a la dirección de la casa donde su amado Uchiha trabajaba, lo dejó a las puertas de un rico vecindario; y no se retiró hasta que Yoshi puso en sus manos el pago de la carrera más una jugosa propina. Obito le había enseñado que el dinero movía al mundo, y que un poco de sacrificio monetario podía granjear hasta las amistades más complicadas.

— Muchas gracias, señor – le dijo el conductor, sin poder ocultar su felicidad ante la paca de dinero que le había dado el chico. – Qué tenga un buen día.

Yoshi lo despidió con la mano, y lo vio conducir hacia el horizonte hasta que desapareció. Una mujer que pasaba en la otra calle hizo un gesto con la cabeza a manera de saludo, y el joven retornó el gesto. Luego sacó un papel del bolsillo de su jean oscuro, y leyó la dirección allí escrita.

— Debe ser por aquí – se dijo, y empezó a caminar en la dirección que había elegido.

Yoshi era un chico de dieciocho años. Su figura era pequeña y delgada, con unas curvas ligeras alrededor de su cintura. Su piel morena brillaba en el sol de aquella tarde como una interminable fuente dorada. Su juventud se le salía por los poros con sus grandes y brillantes ojos negros y una sonrisa amplísima, que dejaba ver todos sus blanquísimos dientes. El viento que se alzaba hacía bailar a un son propio sus cabellos castaño claro y la ligera camisa veraniega. Si su ser no resultaba ya de por sí lo bastante atractivo, había en el joven una sensación de picardía, que en vez de resultar repulsiva era más bien encantadora.

Tras seguir el camino que había elegido por un par de minutos, Yoshi observó con los ojos bien abiertos un edificio grande y alto, casi una mansión, que se anclaba en una colina, bañando con su sombra a todas las demás viviendas. Yoshi miró el papel, a la casona y una vez más al papel, para finalmente soltar un silbido. Su amo y el jefe de él sí que sabían vivir.

Entrar no fue tan fácil como encontrar la casa. Un terco mayordomo le cerraba el paso con su cuerpo esquelético, y con voz tétrica le intentaba meter en la cabeza que se había equivocado de casa.

— Que le digo que soy amigo del señor Obito Uchiha – esgrimía Yoshi.

— Y yo le digo que usted se ha equivocado de lugar – terqueaba una vez más el mayordomo.

De repente, el terco mayordomo dio unos pasos en falso hacia atrás y se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer. Antes de Yoshi pudiera aprovechar la falta de vigilancia para colarse por la puerta, una mujer se plantó el hueco. La puerta se cerró de golpe, se escuchó el sonido de una cadena y luego la entrada se despejó una vez más, sólo que ahora más abierta.

— ¡Yoshi! – exclamó la mujer, atrapando al joven en sus brazos.

— Hola, Crystia – trató de decir Yoshi, asfixiado por la cercanía de los pechos aquella a su cara.

Satisfecha del abrazo, la mujer se apartó de él; y jalándolo del brazo le hizo entrar en la casa. Ante la mirada molesta del mayordomo, ésta cerró la puerta y con un gesto indicó el interior de la mansión.

— ¡Por aquí, por aquí, querido! – apuró a Yoshi. – Déjame que te muestre.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Señorita Crystia! – gimió el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer con voz irritada, deteniéndose y encarando al sirviente.

El mayordomo, que había caído al suelo por culpa de la fémina, quien lo había arrastrado hasta hacerlo caer, se levantó, y dijo molesto:

— Sabe usted que no debe dejar entrar a nadie desconocido en la casa. Si el amo se entera…

Crystia agitó una mano de forma descarada frente al rostro del mayordomo.

— El amo no se enterara de nada. Estará pasándola muy bien con la madre de los señoritos. Además – alegó, continuando con agitación - ¡no escuchó que Yoshi viene de parte del jefe!

— No recuerdo que el señor Uchiha haya hablado de este tal Yoshi.

— Pero yo sí que he oído al jefe hablar de "este tal Yoshi", como usted lo llama. Así que haga el favor de dejarle pasar.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien arrastrando los pies acercándose al lugar y luego apareció la figura rechoncha y anciana de quien era el servidor particular de Madara Uchiha.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó con voz rasposa.

El mayordomo fue el primero en saltar.

— La señorita Crystia quiere dejar pasar a la casa a este joven, que no lo conozco.

— Este joven ha sido enviado aquí por mi jefe – apuntó Crystia con actitud desafiante.

— El señor Uchiha me ha pedido que recoja una carta y se la dé a un hombre llamado Deidara – habló Yoshi.

El anciano miró a los tres por turno. Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio, hasta que la voz rasposa del hombre se dejó oír:

— Crystia, lleve al señorito a la oficina del señor Obito.

— Pero, pero… - balbuceó el mayordomo.

— Y usted – continuó el anciano, mirando a Yoshi – no se entretenga.

Y dichas aquellas tajantes palabras, se retiró con su andar lento y vacilante hasta perderse de vista. Crystia se permitió entonces un gesto de victoria, y sin prestarle atención al aún balbuceante mayordomo, le indicó a Yoshi que la siguiera.

— Te mostraré la oficina del jefe – dijo.

Yoshi se dejó guiar. Durante el camino a la oficina de Obito pudo apreciar con mirada ávida y emocionada los ricos muebles, los tapices exquisitamente bordados y los jarrones y diversas decoraciones que engalanaban aquel hogar y que seguramente debían de haber costado un ojo de la cara.

— Esta casa es muy hermosa – dijo.

— ¿Verdad? – exclamó Crystia. – El amo ha sabido decorarla muy bien.

Yoshi preguntó, haciendo notar su duda en la voz:

— No sé si me pondrás responder esto, pero ¿por qué le dices amo a Madara Uchiha y jefe a Obito?

Crystia respondió rápidamente:

— El señor Madara es el jefe de todos nosotros, incluido de Obito, por eso es el amo, manda en todo. Obito es mi jefe directo. Sólo nos manda a nosotros que pertenecemos a su ejército.

— ¿Y son muchos? – preguntó Yoshi con emoción en los ojos.

— ¡Sí, somos bastantes! Nos organiza por grupos. Yo pertenezco al primer grupo, el que trabaja de cerca con él. Por cierto – dijo, mirándolo -, ¿dijiste que ibas a entregarle una carta a un tal Deidara?

— Así es.

— Eso quiere decir que todavía no ha salido de la casa de esa mujer – razonó Crystia, rascándose la barbilla.

El semblante amigable de Yoshi dio un cambio repentino. Su cara se puso roja y los dientes se apretaron uno contra otro.

— ¡¿Qué mujer?! – masculló.

Crystia rió al ver su reacción.

— ¡Oh, no te pongas celoso! Una abogada nos estaba investigando, y Obito fue a ponerla en su sitio, ¡eso es todo!

— ¡Oh! – murmuró Yoshi, volviendo a la normalidad.

— Sí, sí – aseveró Crystia. – Seguro que le estará dando problemas esa mujer, pero vas a ver como el jefe sale victorioso y termina convenciéndola de que deje de investigarnos.

Yoshi sonrió con una sonrisa amplia. Si supiera que en el mismo momento en que Crystia confiaba en el éxito de Obito el Uchiha estaba convenciendo con caricias y besos a la abogada en cuestión quizá no sonreiría tanto.

— Ya casi llegamos – le dijo Crystia tras unos minutos. – La oficina del jefe es una de las últimas habitaciones de este piso.

Pasaron por una amplia sala, que podría perfectamente pasar por una sala de estar, y luego se adentraron en un largo pasillo, que desembocaba en otro corredor aún más prolongado. Al llegar, Yoshi observó dos puertas, ubicadas a cada esquina. Crystia lo le hizo ir a la que estaba a la izquierda.

Al lado de la puerta había un cuadro con una representación bélica, que Crystia tomó. Luego de manipularlo durante un tiempo sacó una llavecita, que insertó en la manija. Le dio un par vueltas, y cuando se escuchó el clic empujó ésta hasta que se abrió completa.

Mientras Crystia volvía a poner la llave en su lugar y colgaba el cuadro, Yoshi se dejó embriagar por la fragancia masculina que llegó a su nariz tan pronto como la puerta se abrió. Internándose en la habitación se empapó de aquel olor que era tan único de Obito.

El perfume lo trasportó al pasado, a un pasado de terror que luego se había convertido en un paraíso, un pasado en que Obito había sido su salvador.

Miró a Crystia, percatándose una vez más en lo parecida que era a él, como si hubiera sido creada por Dios para su versión femenina. La mujer tenía la piel igual de morena y el cabello del mismo color. Sus ojos eran marrones; y la muchacha escondía lo baja de su estura en unos sendos tacos que la hacían lucir altísima. Su cuerpo no era escuálido como el de Yoshi. Era delgada, pero también esbelta, con esa figura que desean los hombres en una mujer.

No sólo tenían semejanzas físicas, sino que sus vidas habían trascurrido por caminos semejantes. Ambos habían crecido en la podredumbre humana más expuesta, siendo juguetes sexuales en algunos de aquellos burdeles que crecían a la sombra de la sociedad. Obito había sido su salvador, los había liberado del yugo de aquel infame mundo, y ellos dos habían permanecido a su lado como agradecimiento. Yoshi se había convertido en su compañero, mientras que Crystia había estado ocupando desde hace tres años un puesto selecto en su ejército personal.

— ¿Verdad que huele bien? – preguntó Crystia, cerrando la puerta tras ella al entrar. – Personalmente, me gusta más esta colonia que la que usaba antes. Esa definitivamente no le quedaba bien.

— Pues a mí me huelen iguales – dijo Yoshi. – Siempre ha olido a él.

— Es que tú lo ves con los ojos del amor – alegó la mujer, levantando un dedo con gesto de sabiduría. – Pero yo reconozco la diferencia.

La habitación, al estar cerrada, se puso a oscuras. Un calor sofocante se apoderó del lugar. Yoshi se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas a la vez que Crystia activaba el interruptor para hacer funcionar el ventilador en el techo.

La oficina de Obito era una estancia ni pequeña ni grande, en la que se acomodaban con orden un escritorio de madera oscura, completamente impoluto a excepción de un portaretrato y una alfombrilla vinotinto que se adhería al centro del mesón; un largo mueble adosado a la pared, sobre el que estaba una estantería repleta de carpetas perfectamente ordenadas. También había una pequeña mesita cerca de la ventana con un par de cajas encima. Los colores de aquella eran muy sobrios, con las paredes de color crema con bordes vinotinto.

Yoshi admiró el lugar; y luego se acercó al escritorio, donde agarró el portaretrato que allí estaba. Una foto de unos jóvenes idénticos le devolvió la mirada. Aunque el joven conocía por fotografías a los sobrinos del Uchiha, no podía decir a ciencia cierta quién era el uno y cuál el otro.

Sintió sobre él la mirada de Crystia cuando buscó la trampilla en el retrato, cuando tras una serie de intentos logró abrir un pequeño compartimiento y una llave se deslizó hasta caer en la mesa y como utilizaba aquella para abrir el cajón nombrado por Obito en su llamada. Aunque Yoshi estaba seguro que con aquella llavecita podía acceder a cualquier gaveta del mueble, sólo abrió la que se le había pedido. Respetaba y amaba mucho a su amo como para traicionar su confianza de aquella manera tan burda.

La carta de la que le había hablado Obito estaba allí, a plena vista. Yoshi la agarró y la abrió a tiempo de dejarse caer en el butacón que el Uchiha solía ocupar cuando no estaba abusando de la confianza de Madara para usar el buró de aquél.

Crystia se sentó en uno de los respaldos, haciéndose eco de un pensamiento que había surcado la mente del joven:

— El jefe tiene muy linda letra. Es increíble que un hombre como él escriba tan pulcro, ¿no lo crees?

— No hay cosa que mi amo no haga bien – respondió Yoshi con orgullo.

Yoshi fijó entonces la mirada en la carta y empezó a leer. No entendía casi nada de lo que aquella decía; pero una creciente sensación de rabia se iba apoderando de él a medida que leía. La misiva decía así:

"Querido Deidara:

Quizá te asuste recibir esta carta después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero te conmino a que no lo hagas. No he escrito esto con la intención de amenazar tu vida y tampoco como una notificación a una venidera muerte.

Conozco las circunstancias por las que estás pasando desde la muerte de Sasori, por las que me siento muy culpable, ya que fui yo quien apretó el gatillo, dándole muerte. Por eso, y por otras razones que no me pondré a enumerar aquí, te pido que aceptes mi trato.

Han pasado muchos años desde la disolución de Akatsuki; y tú mismo has podido ver con tus propios ojos como Sasori, Pain y Hidan han muerto. Incluso Kurama, quien durante mucho tiempo fue el favorito de Madara, ha salido perjudicado por su venganza. Pronto seguirás tú, al menos que aceptes volver a formar parte de nuestra organización. Estarás bajo mis órdenes, y así podré sacarte de la lista de los enjuiciados que ha fabricado Madara para satisfacer su rabia.

A cambio de que nos apoyes una vez más, te haré poner bajo mi tutela y así cumplir tus sueños de llevar tu arte al mundo. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo, contactos y el dinero necesario para que te hagas famoso, para que viajes por el mundo, para que nunca más tengas que vivir bajo la sombra de lo que fue Sasori en el mundo artístico.

¿Qué dices, querido? Cuando te conocí, dijiste que el arte era una gran explosión. El mundo necesita una gran explosión en este momento. ¿Me ayudarías a limpiarlo?

Piénsalo antes de decidirte, y cuando estés listo me pondré en contacto contigo.

Hasta luego,

Obito."

Yoshi sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas al terminar de leer. Miró de soslayo a Crystia, que se apresuró a reír y a defender a su jefe.

— Obito no tiene nada con ese Deidara, te lo puedo asegurar. Además, por lo que oí, el amo le pidió que lo matará.

Yoshi sonrió con una sonrisa maligna, y agitó la carta en el aire.

— Así que sólo lo quiere engatusar – dijo.

— Así parece – respondió Crystia, poniéndose en pie. – Bueno, te daré un sobre, y pediré un coche para ti. Alguien debe estar disponible allá afuera para llevarte a donde necesites ir para encontrar a ese Deidara.

El joven agradeció el gesto; y unos quince minutos después estaba montado de nuevo en un automóvil, con la carta en la mano. A una orden, el conductor lo llevó hasta el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Tan pronto como se apeó, Yoshi no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en un gran cartel que pendía en todo lo alto del moderno edificio. La propaganda tenía un par de ojos azules de aspecto misterioso; debajo de aquellos aparecía el siguiente mensaje: "Faltan veinte días para la gran presentación del Maestro de la Explosión".

— ¿Maestro de la Explosión? – masculló para sí. - ¡Qué ridículo!

Entró en el museo y rápidamente ubicó con la mirada la cajetilla de información. Una muchacha, con un aspecto de quien no está muy feliz en su puesto de trabajo, le atendió:

— ¿Sí? ¿Buenas tardes?

— Buenas tardes – saludó Yoshi. - ¿Me puede decir si en este museo trabaja un hombre de cabello rubio, largo, llamado Deidara?

La chica dio un salto en su asiento, y lo miró como si hubiera infringido una regla.

— Querrá decir el Maestro de la Explosión – regañó aquella.

Yoshi se quedó estupefacto. ¿Así que ese Maestro de la Explosión era el tal Deidara? ¿Acaso aquel cartel tan ridículo hacía referencia a él?

— Sí… el Maestro de la Explosión… - dijo Yoshi. - ¿Está aquí?

— ¿Para qué lo quiere ver?

Yoshi se inventó una mentira rápida.

— Traigo una carta de su contratista. Me pidió decirle además que… las luces azules… no iban bien.

— ¡Si eso misma decía yo! – esgrimió la muchacha. - ¿El azul y las explosiones van juntas?

Yoshi suspiró mentalmente al ver que la chica se había comido la mentira mientras que ella negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza respondiéndose a ella misma.

Repentinamente, se inclinó sobre Yoshi, haciéndole sentir nervioso:

— Mira, es por allá a la derecha. Está allí, almorzando.

Yoshi agradeció la información y se movió hacia la derecha. Entre más se internaba más ganas tenía de ver a aquel idiota que se hacía llamar "Maestro de la Explosión", y por el que su Obito iba a sacrificarse tanto. Esperaba que Crystia tuviera la razón cuando había dicho que su amo iba a matar a ese estúpido.

En una habitación semicircular vio una sombra moverse de un lado a otro; y, llevado por la intuición, entró. Allí, dándole la espalda, estaba un hombre de estatura mediana, de larga melena rubia. Debía ser Deidara, razonó.

Yoshi estaba modulando las primeras palabras de saludo, cuando Deidara dio la vuelta, ahogándose por poco con la comida que tenía en la boca al verlo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el hombre con la voz rasposa de quien ha tenido que tragar muy rápido.

Yoshi había tratado con suficientes personas a su corta edad como para permitirse reconocer los sentimientos que veía a su alrededor; y sintió que Deidara tenía un gran miedo, un pavor que hacía brillar sus ojos febrilmente y que le hacía temblar ligeramente.

Reconocer aquel miedo no le hizo sentir simpatías por él, sino rabia. Miró de arriba abajo al hombre frente a él. Deidara era un hombre joven, de más de veinte años seguramente, con grandes ojos celestes y una cara que trataba de luchar su masculinidad al la feminidad de sus largos cabellos. Era de estatura media y de cuerpo delgado. A pesar de que podía pasar por ser buenmozo, definitivamente no era tan guapo como él. ¿Por qué Obito se fijaría en alguien como aquél cuando lo tenía a él? ¡Él era mucho más guapo que ese rubio!

Alegre por sus deducciones, Yoshi dijo de manera muy amigable:

— Hola, me llamó Yoshi. ¿Eres tú Deidara, o el Maestro de la Explosión, como ponen en ese cartel de allá afuera?

— Ahora no estoy dando autógrafos – dijo Deidara, levantando la nariz.

Yoshi sintió que la vena de la sien se le hinchaba, pero trató de guardar la calma.

— No vengo por un autógrafo – "pedazo de idiota", agregó para su mente. – Mi jefe me ha pedido que le entregue una carta.

— ¿Y quién es tu jefe? – preguntó Deidara de mala gana.

— Obito Uchiha.

La piel bronceada de Deidara se puso blanca de un golpe, y por un momento Yoshi pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Sin darle ni un segundo de tregua, se acercó al rubio y extendió la carta frente a él. Deidara la vio como si fuera una serpiente lista para atacar.

— No es nada malo, se lo aseguro – dijo Yoshi al ver sus movimientos erráticos.

Deidara hizo varios movimientos confusos antes de agarrar la carta y refugiarse en una esquina de la habitación. Yoshi lo vio despedazar el papel, y luego como su cara se ponía de color grana.

El hombre se quedó unos momentos allí hasta decidirse darle la cara. Yoshi vio sus ojos azules brillantes, pero ahora no por miedo sino por éxtasis. Deidara sostenía la carta contra su pecho como si fuera una promesa de amor.

— ¿Qué le digo a mi jefe? – inquirió Yoshi, cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose impaciente.

Deidara se tomó unos minutos para responder:

— Dígale… dígale que lo pensaré…

* * *

Una de las verdades sobre nosotros es que para darle paso a nuevas oportunidades debemos cerrar puertas y ventanas, alejándonos así de lo que nos ancla al pasado para darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo futuro. Existen ocasiones en las que no deseamos otra cosa más que separarnos completamente de lo que ha sido nuestra vida hasta ahora, mientras que también hay otras en las que nos sentimos agarrados por ambos brazos entre el pasado y el futuro, jaloneados como si fuéramos unos muñecos.

En aquella pacífica tarde Kurama Uzumaki se sentía así. El pasado luchaba contra el futuro, o mejor dicho el pasado que quería sobreponerse a su estado y volverse para siempre presente y futuro.

Desde la noche anterior y durante todo lo que había transcurrido del día, Kurama había aceptado su destino de ser "madre" casi sin rechistar. La idea de tener hijos junto a Madara no era algo que le hiciera feliz, pero ya fuera por instinto o porque algo en él lo movía hacia allí, Tobi y Zetsu se habían ganado rápidamente un lugar en su corazón.

Como toda persona que ve por primera vez a alguien, el Uzumaki había sentido deseos de conocer a los gemelos, saber cómo pensaban y cómo habían sido sus vidas hasta el momento. La misma noche de su llegada, después de alejarse de Madara, tuvo una pequeña entrevista con los jóvenes, enterándose sobre ellos, y sobre otras cosas que hasta ese momento Kurama no sabía si realmente quería conocer.

A Tobi le gustaba todo lo relacionado con lo botánico. Durante su conversación, le había hablado de las diversas especies de plantas y flores que conocía, las técnicas de cuidado que él mismo se había inventado y de lo mucho que le gustaría cambiar la ciencia para hacerla más ecológica y práctica. De los dos, Tobi era el más cariñoso con él: no perdía la oportunidad para abrazarlo, de decirle cuánto lo quería y lo muy feliz que estaba de al fin conocerlo. Kurama admiró en él sus grandes dotes para el habla: hacía gestos con las manos que atraían sobre él la mirada cuando hablaba y su forma de comunicarse era atrayente, como la de una persona acostumbrada a contar relatos.

Por su parte, Zetsu era menos fanático que su hermano. Kurama notó en él una personalidad fría. A pesar de que sentía el cariño del joven por él, sus muestras de amor eran inexistentes. No parecía tener un gusto tan grande como el de Tobi. Cuando le preguntó lo que quería hacer con su vida, el joven respondió que simplemente deseaba seguir sirviendo a las causas de su padre.

Tobi finalizó la entrevista contándole de su vida. A pesar de que Madara le había contado cómo los jóvenes se habían formado, Kurama no entendía todavía como tenían cuerpo de adolescente cuando sus mentes no habían pasado de la niñez. Como médico y como hermano mayor se le hizo notoria la forma casi infantil con la que los gemelos se comportaban. Era como si todavía fueran unos bebés.

Según el joven, Obito (a quien él lo llamaba tío) y Madara se habían encargado de su formación. Madara había sido hasta entonces un padre muy severo para ellos, esperando de sus hijos más de lo que podían dar. Obito, siempre complaciente a los planes del otro, había hecho las de Caín para formarlos. Tobi y Zetsu habían aprendido a usar armas y estrategias militares sólo porque el padre los quería en sus filas.

Si Kurama ya estaba molesto con Madara por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, su furia creció aún más en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a poner a sus hijos en una posición tan peligrosa?

Aquella misma mañana, cuando se había quejado con el Uchiha sobre el particular, Madara le respondió de manera simple y fría:

— Son mis hijos. Puedo hacer con ellos los que me da la gana.

— Pero… pero… ¡¿No te has preguntado nunca si les pasa algo?! ¡¿Y si mueren?! – le había gritado.

— Morirán se deben hacerlo.

— ¡Madara!

La manera en como Madara lo miró le hizo sudar frío.

— Me da risa que te preocupes ahora por ellos – le dijo; y cuando se acercó a la puerta para retirarse de la habitación continuó: - Según lo que recuerdo, cuando ellos nacieron tú estabas disfrutando de la compañía de Itachi. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde, Kurama, para quejarte?

Kurama se puso triste por aquello, más cuando Madara tenía razón. ¿Dónde había estado él cuando los gemelos habían nacido? ¿Dónde había estado él cuando Madara había sido tan déspota con ellos, cuando los había obligado a ser hombres cuando aún eran niños?

Si Madara le había dado la tristeza, Tobi le dio alegría. Tan pronto como se vieron aquella mañana para desayunar, el joven se había abalanzado a él, abrazándolo con una fuerza que le había quitado el aire. Madara estaba presente en aquella escena, y a Kurama no se le escapó el brillo que se había apoderado de sus ojos al ver aquello.

Tras el desayuno, Tobi le pidió ayudarle a plantar algunas semillas que había traído consigo. Zetsu y él se pusieron a ayudarlo, y así había pasado el día hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Kurama no había perdido la oportunidad para aclarar sus sentimientos.

— Lo siento mucho, por todo – dijo. – Les pido perdón por no haber estado con ustedes cuando más me necesitaban.

Tobi negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

— No fue tu culpa, mami. Fue culpa del señor malo.

— ¿De quién? – preguntó Kurama, confundido.

— Del que te alejó de nosotros – respondió Zetsu. – Pero ahora eso no importa, ya que no te irás, ¿verdad?

Kurama los miró turbado, sin saber qué responder. Así que Madara les había hablado de Itachi, y claro estaba que tenía que hacerlo de una forma que Itachi quedara como el villano mientras él era una especie de héroe. Además, Madara les había debido prometer a sus hijos que él lo traería de vuelta y que jamás se iría. Había creado desde ya un terreno en que su escape era imposible. Para los gemelos, su madre debía quedarse con ellos.

Su estado debía de ser muy palpable, porque Tobi colocó sus manos llenas de tierra húmeda sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, mami? – le preguntó.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole para que sacara aquella expresión preocupada que se había fijado en su rostro. El momento madre e hijo concluyó allí cuando Madara los llamó para almorzar.

Tobi y Zetsu se levantaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa. Al pasar al lado de su padre, éste les dijo:

— Lávense las manos.

— ¡Sí, papá! – respondieron los gemelos al unísono

Kurama se levantó, sacudiéndose las manos en el short. Le pasó una mano por las mejillas, y se acercó a la casa sin ánimos de mirar a Madara. Su plan de pasar desapercibido no le funcionó.

— Kurama – lo detuvo Madara.

El Uzumaki lo observó, diciéndole fríamente:

— ¿Qué quieres?

En vez de responder, Madara salvó las distancias, y antes de que Kurama pudiera detenerlo unió sus labios a los de él. Una vez más el cuerpo traicionero del Uzumaki fue el que tomó control de la situación.

Cuando se separaron, el Uchiha lo acarició rozando su mejilla. Los ojos de Kurama se entrecerraron, sin saber si lo hacía por placer o por repulsión.

— Perdóname lo que te dije esta mañana – dijo Madara, hablando con un tono de voz cariñoso, acariciador.

— Que te perdone no hará que decidas sacar a nuestros hijos de la posición peligrosa en la que están – murmuró él.

— No – afirmó el Uchiha. – Ya he tomado mi decisión sobre ellos como su padre. Ahora tú, como su madre, deberás protegerlos y cuidarlos.

— Dime que no permitirás que mueran – le pidió.

Madara lo miró por unos minutos y luego le sonrió.

— Haré lo posible – le dijo.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza; y aceptó otro beso. Luego, enseñándole sus manos sucias a Madara, se retiró al baño.

Una vez en la soledad, suspiró. Él no era tonto. Claro estaba que Madara no iba a hacer nada por aquellos dos si podía aprovecharse de ellos para vivir y vengarse a placer. Kurama sentía que debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo ganarle al poder del padre y hacerle entender a los gemelos que no quería que siguieran viviendo esa vida, que no quería que murieran?

Definitivamente, debía hacer algo. No importaba lo que debía sacrificar, hallaría la manera de sacar a sus hijos de aquel destino. Mientras tanto, iba a jugar al que se deja vencer por el pasado y observa impávido como el futuro se convierte en un deja vu.

* * *

Itachi no era un hombre que saltara ante los impulsos de sus emociones, pero cuando el razonamiento de Kisame dejó ver la luz de la esperanza en el horizonte no lo dudo ni dos veces para salir rápidamente al antiguo refugio de su tío.

Durante todo el camino fue con el corazón en la mano. Su frenesí por encontrar a Kurama era tan grande que condujo como un loco. Kisame, desde el asiento del copiloto, lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

A pesar del tiempo, Itachi recordaba con vivo recuerdo el lugar donde se encontraba aquella casa. Tan pronto como llegó, Kisame no tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritarle que se detuviera cuando el Uchiha había saltado tal cual rayo al interior de la residencia.

Cuando Kisame al fin lo alcanzó, vio a Itachi parado como una estatua. Frente a ellos había un panorama de devastación. Un fuego iniciado ya hace mucho tiempo había vuelto cenizas todo cuanto alguna vez habían sido muebles, papeles, recuerdos del pasado.

Un papel en blanco se alzó al viento, cayendo a los pies de Itachi. Recuperándose ligeramente de su contusión, el Uchiha se agachó para tomarlo. Kisame lo vio leer. La cara de Itachi se puso de repente convulsa, y con rabia arrugó el papel.

— ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Kisame, tratando de guardar el tacto.

Itachi le lanzó el papel, ahora hecho una bola, y farfulló al pasar a su lado para irse:

— ¡Ese maldito!

Sorprendido, Kisame desplegó el papel y entendió el por qué de la reacción de Itachi. La hoja tenía una pequeña notita, y aquella decía así:

"Aquí no es, sobrino".


	11. Capítulo X

Agradezco la ayuda de **Solar Knight Marie** que es mi beta reader y que me apoya en mis ideas locas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que utilizó en el fic son enteramente propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**Advertencia: **Temática oscura. Violencia. Relación homosexual (Yaoi).

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_El dolor… Que sensación tan horrible. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a ella? Aquella enorme piedra que estaba aplastándole, robándose cada segundo de vida, mientras que ella, lejos de él, suplicaba. Él quería hacer algo, pero la roca… ¡maldita piedra!... La cara de ella empezaba a convulsionar, los dedos del hombre alrededor de su cuello alejándola de él para siempre… Su voz se convertía también en una súplica… Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro cuando pronunció el nombre de ella antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad… Rin… _

Obito despertó con la respiración exaltada de quien se ha salvado de ser ahogado. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando de tomar control de sus emociones. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Sintiendo el deseo de levantarse, buscó a tiendas la luz de la mesilla. Su mano tanteó la superficie de un cuerpo inusual hasta dar con lo que parecía ser una lámpara. Buscó el interruptor y lo accionó, iluminando la habitación y al cuerpo de una mujer que dormía a su lado.

Obito observó a aquella como si fuera un objeto de sumo interés, luego agarró entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo azul, y por último paseo la mirada por la habitación en la que estaba. En su mente pasaron como en una película las escenas que se habían sucedido horas antes: había ido a la casa de la abogada, había intentado persuadirla de que dejara de investigar, y como no había tenido éxito se había dado cuenta de su debilidad, acostándose, así, con ella.

Observó una vez más a la dormida Matatabi Nii. Lanzando un suspiro, se dejó caer como una piedra sobre ella, refugiando el rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Cerrando los ojos aspiró el perfume de la abogada, embriagándose con la delicada fragancia de su ser. Lentamente, casi de forma inconsciente, rodeó con el brazo la cintura de la fémina, admirando como el cuerpo de la mujer se acoplaba a él como si estuvieran destinados a estar así.

Había pasado ya muchos años desde su último encuentro con una mujer (mujer que Obito prefería no recordar). Había olvidado la sensación de abrazarse a una curva femenina. No era la primera vez que el Uchiha se encontraba en su vida como un caso como el de Matatabi, pero jamás había recurrido al acto amatorio como recurso de convencimiento.

¿Qué lo había llevado a hacerlo? ¿Qué tenía Matatabi Nii de especial? Era una mujer muy bonita, de eso sin duda. Obito jamás había visto una fémina de cabello azul o de ojos amarillos. Matatabi Nii lo tenía todo para resultar llamativa, encantadora. Era intrigante y hermosa. Perfectamente podía ser aquello lo que la atraía hacia ella; aunque Obito sabía que no era así. Había algo más, pero no sabía cómo definirlo.

Por otra parte, ¿acaso el haberle hecho el amor le haría callarse? Obito no lo sabía a ciencia cierta; pero, conociendo como conocía el carácter de la mujer, su orgullo le impediría hacerlo. Tal vez la abogada no seguiría investigando con sus métodos actuales – que él descubriría tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde, a decir verdad). Su orgullo le haría tomar otro camino, uno en que ella estuviera segura que él no descubriría. Pero mientras eso pasará, la abogada tendría que luchar con sus recuerdos.

Obito se había tomado muy en serio su promesa de llevarla al infierno. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar a medida que los recuerdos del encuentro volvían a su mente. Su corazón saltó de alegría al repasar una vez más el cuerpo convulso de la mujer por el placer; los gemidos que le había arrancado al hacerla suya; las manos de ella crispadas en sus brazos; los brazos de la abogada que se rodeaban a sus hombros, con un abrazo atrevido, que había obligado a sus cuerpos rozarse cada vez que se hundía en ella.

A Obito le había gustado entregarse a ella. Había disfrutado de saberse culpable del placer de la señorita Nii. La sensación de saberse su dueño había sido fantástica. Y Matatabi, tan indefensa, le había entregado su alma, y él la había saboreado como quien entierra los dientes en un fruto prohibido.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, la verdad era que la mujer no le había dicho nada, y en aquel estado menos iba a hacerlo. Obito no sabía si despertarla e interrogarla, aunque intuía que si la despertaba la mujer gritaría y no sacaría nada de ella. Quizá debía esperar hasta el amanecer, atraparla cuando estuviera confundida y hacerla hablar.

Obito estaba dejándose adormilar por el calor del cuerpo junto a él, y sus párpados estaban casi cerrados cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó un reloj que había en la misma mesilla de luz donde estaba la lámpara y vio la hora. Eran un poco más de las ocho y media. De repente se acordó del compromiso que tenía con Yoshi; y de un movimiento, se separó del cuerpo de la mujer, lanzando una maldición.

— ¡Mierda! – dijo, despegándose de las sábanas y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, se puso en pie y paseó por la habitación buscando sus ropas. Se vistió con rapidez, pensando para sí que sería en otra ocasión cuando pudiera sacarle a la abogada el juramento de que dejaría de entrometerse en asuntos que no le incumbían y la verdad de sobre cómo había conseguido sus informes.

Estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa cuando un ruidito llegó a sus oídos. Se quedó quieto, escuchando, decidiéndose al final que el sonido que oía venía de un celular. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero vio que no era el suyo. Desde donde estaba se veía el umbral del apartamento; en esa zona, apoyado contra un mesón, estaba un bolso de mujer.

Miró a la mujer aún dormida, y luego, rápidamente, echó a correr en dirección al bolso, murmurando un rezo para que la abogada no se despertara. Al llegar a su objetivo, tomó la cartera y sin contemplación alguna se puso a hurgar en ella, sacando del interior el molesto teléfono. Miró la pantalla. El identificador de llamadas ponía que quien deseaba comunicarse con Matatabi Nii era un tal "Dr. Peeks".

Peeks era un apellido común, pero Obito tuvo un presentimiento. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, apretó el botón para atender la llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído:

— ¿Hola, Hola? ¿Señorita Nii? – escuchó decir a una voz que sonaba inteligente.

Obito tuvo un momento de pavor, quedándose paralizado con el teléfono al oído sin saber qué hacer. Intentó una frase trivial, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que funcionara:

La señorita Nii se encuentra ocupada en este momento, por lo que me ha pedido atender su llamada, señor Peeks.

— ¿Y quién es usted? – preguntó vivamente el doctor.

Obito se tomó unos segundos para decidir su siguiente acción; y dijo, suplicando a Dios que funcionara:

— Soy un socio de la señorita. Me ha pedido colaboración con cierto asunto que está investigando.

Siguió un momento de incómodo silencio; y luego Peeks saltó:

— ¡Ah! ¡Usted es Richard Pennigton! Ahora recuerdo que la señorita Nii habló sobre buscar la ayuda de un colega.

— Sí… ese mismo soy yo… - respondió Obito, aguantándose un suspiro de alivio al verse bien librado de aquel asunto.

— ¡Bien! Me presento, señor Pennigton. Soy Arthur Peeks, y, como usted, estoy ayudando a la señorita Nii en cierta averiguación.

— No me diga…

Se escuchó una risotada al teléfono, y Peeks se disculpó entre risas:

— ¡Ya veo que no le gusta a usted andar con una venda en los ojos! Pero óigame, ¡nos estamos jugando el pellejo con esto! Somos los únicos que realmente podemos detener la guerra que esos Uchiha nos están lazando encima.

Los ojos de Obito se abrieron de par en par. Su mirada brilló como la de un diablillo y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su cara. Giró la vista hasta la habitación donde Matatabi Nii dormía tan apaciblemente, y unas ganas enormes de manifestar su alegría en una senda carcajada se apoderó de él.

¡Todo lo que había tenido que pasar y la respuesta al asunto estaba en una estúpida llamada telefónica! ¡Qué hilarante! ¡Qué sarcástico!

Obito estaba tan emocionado que su cuerpo se agitaba como loco. El sueño se despejó de su ser. Rápidamente, dando un ágil salto, se puso en pie. Una energía maligna se arremolinaba en él. ¡El éxito era suyo!

— Oiga, señor Pennigton, ¿podría dejarle un mensaje para la señorita Nii?

— Por supuesto – dijo Obito.

— Dígale que nos ha llegado más información, que nos reuniremos el lunes a primeras horas de la mañana para intercambiarla.

— Se lo diré tan pronto como se desocupe.

— Y también dígale – continuó Peeks como si no lo hubiese oído – que no hemos podido averiguar nada, hasta ahora – Obito notó el énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras -, sobre el señor Uzumaki. Es una real pena, pero cualquier indicio sobre él nos lleva a un camino sin salida.

Obito sonrió con malicia. Él tenía esa información, pero lastimosamente para el doctor Peeks o para la señorita Nii no estaba dispuesto a compartirla.

— Disculpe la pregunta – dijo -, ¿pero podría decirme quién le está dando la información? Sus fuentes deben ser muy buenas.

— Ciertamente, señor Pennigton; pero me han pedido que guarde el mayor silencio. Lo averiguara todo si la señorita Nii le permite venir con ella.

Peeks hizo una pausa, y luego agregó:

— ¿Nos veremos, entonces?

— Sí. Le diré a la señorita Nii lo que me ha dicho. Que pase una buena noche.

— Igualmente, señor Pennigton.

Obito colgó la llamada y dio un largo suspiro. La victoria era palpable, pero aún le faltaban unos cuantos pasos. Antes de hacer nada, debería terminar de vestirse y salir de allí. Como era necesario que pasará por su casa para quitarse el olor de la mujer (Yoshi tenía una nariz muy fina, y si sentía la fragancia de la abogada sobre él le iba a armar una escandalosa escena de celos), podía regalarse unos minutos y pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Volvió al dormitorio, agarrando su chaqueta y su arma. Se puso la primera y guardó la segunda. Se terminaba de calzar los zapatos cuando su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Matatabi.

— Si usted supiera lo que acaba de pasar, querida, no estaría durmiendo tan apaciblemente – se dijo, soltando una risita molesta.

Se puso en pie, clavando aún la mirada en la mujer. Mientras terminaba de vestir, la cruz con la cadena rota se había deslizado de entre la chaqueta, y Obito la había agarrado, conservándola en el interior de su mano. Tomando una decisión, agarró una hoja del escritorio y un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, escribiendo una notita, que, al terminar, puso bajo el reloj de la mesita de luz y sobre aquella la cruz.

— Dios la bendiga, amada mía – murmuró, y besó la frente de la mujer.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara, y salió del apartamento. Observó no sin cierto desdén que los hombres que había puesto para que montaran guardia habían decidido dormir una siestecita. Como buen jefe, les echó el regaño correspondiente:

— ¿Acaso los contrato para que duerman?

— No, señor – habían respondido aquellos como niños de primaria que son regañados por la maestra.

— Vuelvan a la base, inmediatamente.

Uno de los hombres se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Y nuestra paga, jefe?

El Uchiha lo amartilló con la mirada, y tal era la fuerza de aquella que el pobre hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Una vez libre de aquellos estúpidos, paró un taxi. Mientras el conductor lo llevaba a su destino, entrecerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. Había sido muy afortunado de que Matatabi Nii recibiera aquella llamada cuando estaba en la casa de aquella y que él mismo pudiera atenderlo, pero aún así las dudas seguían a flote. Había alguien, una persona que se creía muy astuta, que había visto más allá del montaje que él mismo había armado para que Madara pasara por muerto. Quien fuera aquél (o aquella) se estaba volviendo un gran estorbo.

Definitivamente, una persona así debía tener poder y dinero. Poder para mantener en ascuas al doctor Peeks y a la abogada y tratar de poner en jaque a Madara y a él; y dinero para permitirse la investigación.

Obito siempre había sido un hombre muy cuidadoso en no dejar pista alguna sobre sus andanzas. Tanto la casona donde Madara mantenía recluido a Kurama, como su propia casa y la guarida estaban completamente resguardas. Los teléfonos tenían chips anti-rastreo. El internet que se usaba en la casa estaba protegido, y todas las computadoras contaban con un servicio de protección de última tecnología. ¿Dónde, entonces, estaba el hueco del que se había servido aquella molesta persona para conseguir su información?

Había algo que él no podía controlar, y era el espíritu humano. La carne humana es débil; el cerebro es traicionero. Un momento de locura y el mundo se vuelve un caos. Obito no podía decirlo con las cartas en la mano, pero era más probable que hubiera un espía o un traidor en sus filas que algún sistema en su gran red de seguridad hubiera fallado. Y si eso era así, tenía una gran y fastidiosa tarea por delante.

— Oiga, señor, ya llegamos – le dijo el taxista, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Obito observó fuera de la ventanilla del automóvil, confirmando las palabras del hombre.

Sacó su cartera y le dio al taxista el precio de la carrera más una propinilla extra. Bajó del vehículo sin siquiera mirar la ávida mirada del hombre al contar los billetes.

— Muchas gracias, señor – le dijo el taxista, guardando la paca de billetes en un escondite que tenía en el carro. – Que tenga una buena noche.

— Le deseo lo mismo – masculló el Uchiha.

Obito observó al carro alejarse, y cuando se perdió de su campo de visión dio la vuelta y sacó una llave de su cartera. Caminó hacia una gran roca donde retrepaban numerosas raíces. Apartó aquellas hasta que se dejó ver una puerta de hierro, que abrió con la llavecita. Entró a lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo, dejando caer el arbusto detrás de él y cerrando una vez más la entrada.

Empezó a caminar, internándose en largos y sinuosos pasillos, que Obito recorría con la soltura de quien conoce esos parajes muy bien. Aquél era uno de los sistemas de seguridad que usaba. Desde que se había mudado de casa había hecho construir aquel conjunto de pasillos. No había querido que el taxista supiera ni de lejos cómo era su residencia o donde quedaba realmente, por lo que le había dado una dirección que lo dejara cerca de su escondite.

Cuando llegó al otro extremo una nueva puerta de metal le salió al encuentro. Usó la llave en ella y salió al exterior. Una casona de agradables proporciones, esculpida en las faldas de una montaña, le esperaba. Obito subió por unas escaleras, tecleó una serie de números en un tablero electrónico que había en la puerta y se refugió en el interior de la vivienda tan pronto como aquella se abrió.

La casa de Obito era como cualquier vivienda de un hombre soltero. Tenía una impoluta cocina, una ordenada sala de estar y dos dormitorios, que estaban, como era de esperarse, completamente limpios. Las paredes y los pisos estaban enchapados en madera. Lo que más le gustaba al Uchiha de su hogar era el gran balcón desde donde tenía una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, le gustaba tumbarse en una de las cómodas tumbonas y dejar que el Sol acariciara su piel.

Sin mucha dilatación, entró en su dormitorio y se quitó la ropa. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente, aprovechando el tiempo bajo el agua para poner los engranajes de su cerebro en funcionamiento. Cuando salió del baño tenía ya una decisión tomada.

Buscó entre sus ropas su teléfono celular y pulsó un número en el listín telefónico. Mientras esperaba a que le atendieran, abrió el amplio armario de su dormitorio y agarró unas prendas con las que vestirse.

— ¿Sí? – habló una voz malhumorada.

— Oiga, Jenkins – dijo Obito, reconociendo la voz del mayordomo. – Dígale a Patrick que se ponga al teléfono.

— Señor Obito, debo decirle algo… - aventuró el mayordomo.

— Por favor, Jenkins – apuntó el Uchiha, sintiéndose malhumorado. – Ponga a Patrick al teléfono. Luego me dirá lo que quiera decirme.

— Bien, señor. Deme un momento.

Volvió al baño mientras esperaba que lo pusieran en comunicación y se hizo con una toalla, con la que se empezó a secar la cabeza.

Unos minutos después una voz joven le llegó al oído:

— Buenas noches, señor Uchiha, dígame en qué puedo servirle.

Obito respondió:

— Óyeme bien, Patrick, lo que voy a decirte es importante.

De entre los muchos servidores con los que contaba Madara y él, Patrick era uno de los más jóvenes, pero también uno de los más astutos. Era una especie de secretario para Madara. Los papeles y documentos que Obito no tenía en su oficina o en la de su jefe se los encargaba a Patrick.

Patrick tenía una gran afición por las computadoras, y conocía a dedillo el mundo de los hackers. El joven parecía tener un don natural para encontrar información hasta en los recovecos más secretos del internet, y tenía pocos escrúpulos para conseguirla. Para lo que Obito quería hacer, Patrick era el hombre.

— Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre estos dos hombres – continuó Obito. – Arthur Peeks y Richard Pennigton. Al parecer, alguien les está dando información sobre nosotros, y la están haciendo regar.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – gimió el joven.

— Eso mismo quiero que averigües. ¿Será posible que para el domingo en la noche tengas esa información?

— ¡Haré lo posible! – prometió Patrick. - ¿Necesita algo más?

— Pásame a Crystia, necesito decirle algo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la voz de Crystia llegó por el teléfono:

— Buenas noches, jefecito. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

— Necesito que me hagas un favor – respondió Obito, dejando pasar el "jefecito" por alto. – Quiero que te reúnas con todos los que están en la casa y sueltes, como si se te hubiera escapado, el comentario de que crees que hay un topo en la casa.

— ¿Es que hay un topo en la casa? – preguntó Crystia con sorpresa.

— Eso es lo que quiero saber. Eres buena para oler la culpa. Sueltas la bomba y ves los rostros de todos. Me dices luego lo que veas.

— Está bien; aunque espero no ver nada – se lamentó la mujer.

— Adiós, querida. Los veo después – se despidió Obito, colgando la llamada.

Arreglado sus asuntos se empezó a vestir. Esperaba ver frutos pronto. Entre más rápido desmantelara al soplón, mejor.

Dado el calor de la noche había elegido usar una vez más en aquel día una camisa de tela ligera, ésta de color negro. Unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta del mismo color completaban su atuendo.

Fue a la cómoda, donde agarró su colonia, echándose una generosa porción. Se puso un reloj de buena marca, se hizo con su cartera, su celular, su arma y la cajetilla de cigarrillos (con su correspondiente yesquero), y por último abrió un cajón del armario, de donde sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

Apagó las luces del baño y de la habitación, y se movió hasta movió hasta la cocina, donde, colgadas en una pared, estaban un conjunto de llaves. Tomó la de su automóvil, y salió de la casa tras verificar que no se olvidaba de nada.

A pesar de tener dinero para regalar, Obito nunca había sido amigo de comprar cosas muy lujosas. En un trabajo como el de él, pasar desapercibido era importantísimo. Si paseaba por las calles en un automóvil carísimo llamaría la atención sobre él, lo que no era solamente en su opinión detestable, sino también estúpido. Su vehículo era de un modelo ni caro ni barato, lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo en él y ayudarlo a desplazarse rápidamente.

Montó en el automóvil y arrancó por las calles vacías de la ciudad. La vivienda de Yoshi quedaba lejos de la de él. Hace un par de años había comprado para su joven amante un apartamento en un edificio con vista al mar, que le había recordado el espíritu impetuoso de aquél. A Yoshi le había encantado; y desde ese momento se habían visto allí cada vez que Obito necesitaba del calor de sus brazos.

El salitre estaba inundando su nariz cuando un mensaje de Yoshi, preguntándole cuándo llegaría, llegó a su celular. Obito sonrió. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras la distancia que lo separaba del joven se acortaba cada vez más.

Cuando llegó, aparcó el vehículo en su sitio preferido, y se bajó de éste, lanzando al suelo lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo. Entró en el edificio, esperó que el ascensor lo llevara a la planta correcta y se movió con rapidez hasta el apartamento. No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de par en par y Yoshi se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo trastrabillar. Había unido sus labios a los suyos, devorándolo en un beso sensual y demandante.

— ¡Viniste! – exclamó el joven cuando sus bocas se hubieron separado.

— ¿Acaso no te lo prometí? Me sorprende la poca fe que tienes en mí – se quejó Obito.

— Es que como se hacía tarde y no venías – se defendió Yoshi.

Obito sonrió tiernamente, y se inclinó para robarle un beso al joven.

— No importa ahora. Lo importante es que estoy aquí, ¿no es así? – dijo.

Yoshi asintió con la cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos negros.

— Ven, entra – le dijo el joven. – Hice una cena riquísima; y se te ve en la cara que no has comido nada.

Yoshi lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al interior de la casa. Mientras caminaban, Obito observó a placer las piernas morenas del joven, descubiertas hasta el muslo gracias a un par de short cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Tan pronto al entrar, Yoshi le hizo sacarse la chaqueta. Obito puso sus objetos personales en la habitación del joven, y al regresar observó que había un humeante plato de pasta esperándole. Yoshi se acercó con un segundo plato desde la cocina y se sentó junto a él.

Mientras comían, Obito le preguntó:

— ¿Le entregaste la carta a Deidara?

Yoshi asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? – le preguntó el Uchiha.

— Dijo que iba a pensarlo.

— Mmm… - murmuró. – Eso es interesante.

El joven lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Acaso no esperabas eso? – le preguntó.

— Esperaba que me dijera que no – respondió; y Yoshi no supo si lo decía de broma o si era verdad.

La cena volvió al silencio. Más tarde, sintiéndose curioso, Yoshi no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Obito?

— Dime, cariño.

— ¿Es verdad que vas a matar a ese Deidara?

Obito lo miró intrigado, y Yoshi se sintió sonrojar.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? – interrogó el Uchiha.

— Crystia – respondió el joven. - ¿Es verdad? – insistió.

— La verdad es que sí – dijo el hombre. – Es mi deber.

— ¡Ah, qué alivio! – exclamó Yoshi; y como Obito lo miró confundido, agregó: - ¡Lavaré los platos!

Yoshi se levantó de la mesa con los platos sucios en la mano y volvió a la cocina. Obito escuchó el agua correr; y luego, decidiéndose levantarse, se acercó hasta donde estaba el joven y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. Su mirada se desvió inmediatamente al trasero del otro, viéndolo bailar al son que marcaba el lavar de los platos. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y un montón de ideas pervertidas pasaron por su cabeza.

— Oye, Yoshi – dijo cuando el joven se estaba secando las manos.

— ¿Sí, amo? – preguntó el joven con aparente inocencia.

— La cena que hiciste estaba muy rica, pero me ha quedado un espacio en el estómago, y me preguntaba si hay postre.

Yoshi sonrió, y preguntó, todavía aparentando inocencia:

— ¿Y cómo que postre busca mi amo?

Obito elevó los hombros.

— Pues, tiene que ser un buen postre. No cualquiera, sino uno bueno.

Yoshi extendió las manos a los lados.

— ¿Acaso yo soy un buen postre?

Obito sonrió.

— Excelente – dijo.

Y, salvando las distancias que lo separaban de Yoshi, rodeó la cintura del joven con sus brazos y lo besó.

* * *

— Bueno, ya me voy – dijo Kisame, aprovechando la cercanía de Sasuke y Naruto para alborotarles el cabello una segunda oportunidad. – Cuídense.

— ¡Adiós! – se despidió Naruto, a la vez que Sasuke hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Kisame se acercó a la puerta del pent-house, escoltándolo Itachi. Una vez que estaban en la entrada y los jóvenes no podían escucharles, el Hoshigaki apretó el hombro del Uchiha como si el apretón pudiera infundirle fuerzas.

Murmuró:

— Lo siento mucho; pero ten fuerzas, algo nos debe salir bien.

— Eso espero – dijo Itachi con el peso de un derrotista. – Que pases buenas noches. Nos veremos después.

Kisame salió del apartamento, e Itachi cerró la puerta detrás de él. En su soledad se permitió un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y encararse a los jóvenes, quienes lo esperaban en el recibidor con expresiones ansiosas.

— Ustedes dos, a dormir – dijo. – Ha sido un día largo.

— Buenas noches, Itachi – respondió Naruto.

— Que descanses – deseó Sasuke.

Los jóvenes desaparecieron en el interior de la casa, e Itachi, tras verlos irse, se refugió en su habitación. Pasan cosas extrañas en el mundo, y una de ellas le estaba pasando al Uchiha en aquellos momentos al sentarse una vez más en el alfeizar de la ventana de su dormitorio como lo hiciera en la mañana.

Una nueva noche en la que se sentía agotado, cansado, sin fuerzas, y aún así su cuerpo y mente se negaban a descansar. El fracaso de aquella tarde había desbarato sus ánimos como el viento a un castillo de naipes. La verdad, ahora que lo veía fríamente, iba a resultar realmente estúpido que Kurama estuviera en esa vieja casa; pero la fe había despertado su parte irracional, haciéndolo caer ante la fuerza de voluntad de su tío.

La letra socarrona de Madara seguía bailando frente a él con su mensaje aplastante. _Aquí no es; eres estúpido si crees que puedes superarme… _Su tío ya se creía vencedor; y la rabia de aquello hacía infundir en Itachi la necesidad de ganarle, de recuperar al hombre que amaba y eliminar el peligro que su familiar representaba de una vez por todas.

Perder una batalla no significaba perder la guerra; e Itachi lucharía hasta que no le quedarán fuerzas en los brazos. No iba a rendirse cuando Kurama era la recompensa a sus esfuerzos. Tener al Uzumaki de vuelta era su objetivo, y debía llevarlo siempre presente, pasará lo que pasará.

Con aquel pensamiento en la cabeza se fue a dormir, pero el intento fue vano de nuevo. Se retorcía en la cama víctima de las más horrendas pesadillas. Kurama se alejaba de él, se convertía en una ilusión, y él no podía tomarle las manos y empujarlo hacia él. Horrorizado, se despertó de golpe. El cuerpo le temblaba como si estuviera recibiendo un chorro de viento frío. El sudor se había apoderado de su piel, y unas hebras de cabello negro estaban pegadas a su frente.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche decía que eran las tres de la mañana. Itachi se pasó las manos por el rostro, sintiéndose agotado. Con desgano, se deslizó por la cama hasta ponerse en pie. Necesitaba aire fresco; algo que lo ayudará a calmarse y reconciliarse consigo mismo.

Salió de la habitación. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando un haz de luz se dejó ver, proveniente de la sala de estar. Itachi se movió con cautela hasta la fuente de luminosidad, observando al llegar la rubia cabeza de Naruto. El muchacho estaba inclinado sobre un libro apoyado en su regazo.

Itachi lo observó, y de repente un sentimiento de gran ira se apoderó de él. Naruto… ¡Si no hubiera sido por Naruto!... Madara lo había utilizado para atraer a Kurama… Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Kurama jamás habría tenido que sacrificarse por él, jamás hubiera desaparecido de su vida.

Sus manos se crisparon a los costados de su cuerpo y por un momento sintió la urgencia de eliminar a aquel estorboso chiquillo del medio. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Kurama estuviera con él y no con su tío.

Tan repentinamente como había llegado aquella ira, desapareció. Itachi tomó control de sí mismo, recriminándose en el acto. Naruto era el hermano de Kurama, de su amado kitsune. Kurama le había pedido que lo protegiera, e Itachi no quería hacer otra cosa que volver los deseos de su amor en realidad.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, se adelantó hasta donde estaba Naruto y le dijo:

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Naruto dio un salto en el asiento. Con lentitud giró la cabeza en su dirección, diciéndole con gesto nervioso:

— No podía dormir.

Itachi ocupó un asiento cercano al del rubio y confesó:

— Yo tampoco puedo.

Naruto suspiró, e Itachi sintió que ese suspiro contenía la tristeza de ambos.

El rubio le preguntó:

— ¿Pesadillas?

— Sí. ¿Tú también?

— Desde que secuestraron a mi hermano, no dejó de tener pesadillas sobre él.

El corazón de Itachi se comprimió en su pecho, aún más al recordar los deseos que había sentido de acabar con Naruto. El joven también sufría. Había sido muy egoísta al pensar que todo el derecho a sentirse devastado le pertenecía a él exclusivamente.

Naruto agarró una taza que estaba frente a él y sorbió unos tragos del líquido allí dentro. Itachi quiso saber qué estaba bebiendo.

— ¡Oh! – exclamó Naruto, sonrojándose. – Al venir para acá me encontré con una de las mucamas. Tuve que decirle que no podía dormir. Ella se ofreció a darme chocolate caliente. – Agregó, señalando el termo a sus pies. - ¿Quieres?

Itachi aceptó el ofrecimiento y Naruto le dio una taza con el humeante líquido. El Uchiha sorbió la bebida, disfrutando de su sabor y del efecto relajante que ejerció en él.

Fijándose una vez más en el libro que Naruto apoyaba en su regazo, aprovechó para preguntar:

— ¿Y ese libro? ¿Es interesante?

Las mejillas de Naruto volvieron a sonrojarse.

— Es el diario de Kurama – dijo. – Me lo dejó, junto a una carta, antes de ser secuestrado.

Itachi sonrió, logrando que el rubio lo mirara extrañado.

— No sabía que te había dejado ese diario – dijo el pelinegro.

— ¿Conocías de su existencia? – preguntó Naruto con interés.

El Uchiha movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Supe de ese librito poco después de conocerlo; y bueno, después de lo que pasó, le pedí que lo terminara de escribir. Iba a ser útil en el caso que el juez… - Itachi se interrumpió, murmurando como si con aquello finalizara el asunto: - … Eso ya no importa, es una vieja historia.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, pero Itachi ya no quiso hablar más. El silencio se apoderó entonces de ellos, sólo roto por el sonido de las tazas al ser depositadas en la mesa.

Como se sintiera incómodo con tanto silencio, el Uzumaki dijo:

— Cuando estuve secuestrado, Madara Uchiha dijo que no había persona en este mundo que conociera a Kurama más que él; y ahora que estoy leyendo el diario me estoy dando cuenta de que Iruka tenía razón cuando me dijo que entre ellos dos había un pasado… Pero ahora tú estás con él… y bueno, no entiendo qué pasó entre ustedes…

— ¿Para qué nos hiciéramos novios? – dijo Itachi, concluyendo la frase por él.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza e Itachi sonrió, dejándose llevar por recuerdos que estaban grabados en su alma por fuego.

— Pasó hace ya tiempo – relató Itachi. – Conocí a Kurama en una fiesta que Madara había organizado y cuando lo vi me enamoré de él. Desde ese mismo momento supe que quería pasar mi vida con Kurama, y no fue hasta que mi tío desapareció de su vida que pude acercármele.

— ¿Estaba Kurama muy enamorado de Madara Uchiha? – preguntó Naruto con vivo interés.

— Eso deberás preguntárselo a tu hermano – respondió Itachi. – Cuando vuelva se lo preguntarás.

El rubio levantó los hombros con una expresión incómoda.

— No creo que se lo pregunte. Kyu me dijo varias veces que mamá solía decir que el pasado ya había sucedido y lo que importaba era el presente; y tú eres el presente, no Madara Uchiha.

Itachi se sintió terriblemente halagado con aquella frase.

Naruto se puso en pie, con el diario y la taza en manos.

— Bueno, me iré a dormir. Todavía tengo un día libre antes de volver a la universidad y quiero disfrutarlo. Que pases buenas noches.

— Igualmente Naruto, que pases una buena noche.

Naruto le sonrió, y dando media vuelta desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

Naruto entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. La suavidad de las sábanas recibió su cuerpo cuando se sentó en la cama. Dejó la taza en la mesilla de luz, se cubrió con el edredón y abrió el diario. La verdad era que, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Itachi, empezaba a entusiasmarse con lo que había sido de la vida de su hermano mayor hace casi diez años, y no podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad párrafo tras párrafo.

Buscó la página que había estado leyendo y continuó a partir de allí:

_Durante mi vida me he encontrado con un montón de gente fastidiosa, pero creo que ninguna había sido tan pesada como lo estaba resultando Madara para mí en aquellos momentos de mi existencia._

_Después de su primera visita al bar, siguió asistiendo con frecuencia. Una noche mi jefe me comentó en lo raro que resultaba aquello. Si le hubiera podido responder con la verdad, le hubiera confesado que no había nada de raro en las asistencias de Madara: lo hacía simplemente para molestarme._

_Como la primera vez, había tenido que ser yo quien lo atendiera. Madara tenía el don de siempre tener una pregunta en la punta de la lengua con la que retenerme el tiempo suficiente para fastidiarme. Había estado empezando a desarrollar una técnica para salirle al paso cuando en una de sus visitas hizo un gesto sobre una carpeta que tenía en la mesa donde había servido su bebida. Me dijo con el tono de quien ha descubierto la cura para el sida:_

_— Ve esto, Kurama Uzumaki. _

_Siempre he sido una persona muy curiosa, por lo que no pude resistir la tentación de aquella carpeta. Madara me observaba con vivo interés cuando la abrí. Dentro estaban un par de hojas; un informe, fue lo que pensé en ese momento._

_— ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunté, irritado._

_— Algo que te interesará. Siéntate y léelo. _

_A pesar mío, tomé asiento y me puse a leer. Para resumir, el informe trataba los detalles de la investigación sobre la muerte de mis padres. No era nada que yo no supiera, o al menos eso creía hasta llegar a la última página. Delante de mí estaban las fotografías de cuatro hombres que yo conocía muy bien. Habían sido socios de mi padre. Incluso alguna vez habían venido a casa a cenar. Lo peor del asunto es que encima de las fotos estaba escrito en letras grandes y negras: Culpables._

_¿Culpables? ¿Es que ellos habían matado a mis padres? _

_Observé a Madara con el rostro lívido. Él me miraba como quien esperaba ver esa reacción en mí._

_— ¿Qué es esto? – volví a preguntar. _

_— Después de que me contaras tu vida, me puse a investigar y di con eso. Pensé que quizá te interesaran saber quiénes eran los culpables de la muerte de tus progenitores._

_Me levanté de un salto. Estaba irritado, muy molesto._

_— ¡¿Quién le dio derecho a hurgar en mi vida?! – le grité._

_— No necesito un permiso para hacer lo que quiero – respondió Madara con soberbia. – Hago lo que quiero porque puedo permitírmelo._

_Sentí deseos de ahocar a ese hombre hasta la muerte. ¡Así que de esa manera eran las cosas! ¡Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que me quedaría sin exigir mi derecho y quejarme!_

_— Usted puede hacer lo que quiere, ¡pero no en mi vida! – le grité una vez más._

_— Lo hice por ti, para permitir que tu alma descansara tranquila al saber que hiciste algo para vengar la muerte de tus padres._

_— ¡¿Vengar?! – exigí. - ¡Yo no voy a vengarme de nadie!_

_Madara se puso en pie y extendió una mano frente a mí._

_— Tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que es justo. El mundo está lleno de personas malvadas, y somos pocos los que podemos enfrentarlas. Esos hombres seguirán matando como lo hicieron con tus padres, y sólo tú tienes la posibilidad de detenerlos. ¿Qué dices, Kurama? Déjame ayudarte a vengarte. _

_Alejé su mano de un manotazo y le grité en la cara:_

_— ¡Para alguien que acaba de perder a su hermano es usted una persona muy cruel!_

_Como estaba cerca de él, vi los ojos de Madara oscurecerse. De un movimiento repentino me tomó de los brazos y me hizo retroceder hasta chocar con una pared. Su cercanía me puso nervioso, y me sonrojé. _

_— Tú y yo tenemos algo en común, Kurama Uzumaki – me dijo. – Ambos tenemos hermanos menores. Yo perdí al mío e hice todo lo posible para cobrarme su muerte. Tú, que tienes la oportunidad de salvar el pellejo de tu hermano y vengarte de la muerte de sus padres, dejas que la cobardía te gané. ¡Toma el cuchillo! ¡Pelea! ¡Mata! ¡Pero no seas un maldito cobarde!_

_Un silencio pesado cayó sobre nosotros al terminar él de hablar. Sus manos se clavaban en mis brazos como unos garfios. Me obligó a mirarlo a la cara y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos rojos, que brillaban como los del mismísimo diablo producto de la rabia. El sonrojo que tenía aumentó de nivel y los labios me empezaron a temblar. _

_Si tuviera que elegir el momento concreto en que había empezado a sentir atracción por Madara Uchiha, seguramente había sido en esas circunstancias. _

_Madara me soltó repentinamente, y con un gesto me echó de la sala. Cuando me encontré con mi jefe estaba tan conmocionado que se preocupó por mí. Pase las de Caín tratando de convencerlo de que me encontraba bien._

_Al dormir aquella noche tuve pesadillas sobre los sucesos que habían pasado el fatídico día de la muerte de mis papás. Mi cerebro parecía negarse a dejarme en paz, recordándome a cada segundo que estaba en mis manos el poder de vengarme._

_Durante las siguientes tres semanas Madara no se pasó por el bar. El trabajo volvió a la tranquilidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi vida. Más tiempo pasaba y peor eran las pesadillas. Había noches en las que no podía ni siquiera dormir. Estaba tan cansado que me quedaba dormido en clases y durante mi turno en el bar estaba distraído._

_Una noche, mi jefe me llamó aparte. Temí que me despidiera por mi comportamiento de aquellos días, pero lo que me dijo estaba lejos de ser un regaño:_

_— Oye, Kurama, has estado trabajando mucho últimamente y no quiero que te agotes, ¿eh? – Se rió de su propio chiste. - ¿Por qué no te tomas el sábado libre? No, no, insisto… El domingo debemos entrar temprano por esa fiesta que va a dar el alcalde; y además he oído que el jefe volverá y traerá con él a su socio._

_Pensar que tendría que ver a Madara dentro de unas horas hizo que un pavor creciera en mí. ¿Y si venía para saber mi respuesta? ¿Y si me increpaba por su oferta? _

_Agradecí el sábado libre. Pase un tiempo con Naruto y aproveche para ponerme al día con un montón de tareas que tenía atrasada. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente ya había razonado mi respuesta. _

_Era la primera vez que atendía una fiesta en el bar, y estaba sorprendidísimo al ver a todos aquellos hombres poderosos reunidos en un solo lugar. Madara y su socio aparecieron unos minutos después de comenzada la velada. Esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Obito. Me sentí obviamente sorprendido por las cicatrices de su rostro y me pregunté, como ya habían seguramente hecho otras personas al conocerlo por primera vez, qué se las había hecho. Aquella noche Obito me pareció una figura más oscura que el propio Madara. Definitivamente no me agradó._

_Encontré pocos momentos para ver a Madara. Como mis compañeros, estaba obligado a atender a quien llamara por un camarero. No podía quitarle a otro la oportunidad de atender al Uchiha sólo porque yo quería verlo. Cuando al fin estuve cerca de él le deslice disimuladamente una notita en la palma en la mano. Una mirada de soslayo por su parte me confirmó que había recibido el mensaje._

_No fue hasta que la fiesta acabó que pude hablar con él. Se separó de Obito y me apartó a un lado. Me susurró al encontrar un lugar lo bastante secreto para que pudiéramos entendernos:_

_— Me alegró que hayas aceptado._

_Había respondido que sí. Después de todo, las pesadillas no dejarían de atacarme hasta que le diera una respuesta afirmativa a la propuesta; y estar con Naruto me había dado el empujoncito que faltaba para hacerme tomar una decisión. _

_— ¿Cuándo? – pregunté ansioso._

_— En una semana. Te buscaré. _

_Aguardé a que la semana pasara con un nudo en la garganta. Al final, una noche en que salía del bar rumbo a la parada de autobuses, un automóvil hizo unas señas con sus focos y Madara se bajó de él._

_— Ven conmigo – me dijo; y me monte en el vehículo._

_No supe por cuánto tiempo estuve dentro del carro, pero sí que estaba muy nervioso. Inconscientemente, tomé la mano de Madara. Al sentir su apretón una parte de mí se relajó. _

_Nuestro destino era una casucha que apenas se sostenía en pie. Madara me hizo un gesto para que bajara del vehículo, y cuando puse pies en tierra vi que estaba sacando algo del maletero. Al observar mejor que era ese algo observé que se trataban de dos armas de fuego._

_— Sígueme – dijo._

_Lo seguí, sintiéndome de nuevo nervioso. Entramos en la casa. Madara accionó el interruptor de luz y cuando el lugar estuvo iluminado observé la figura de cuatro hombres que, amordazados y atados, estaban sentados en el suelo. A pesar de las ataduras reconocí en aquellos a los socios de mis padres._

_Madara estiró un arma frente a mí y me quedé observándolo perplejo._

_— No pretenderás que yo les disparé – le dije. – No sé disparar._

_— Este es un buen momento para que aprendas, entonces – me dijo._

_Asustado, agarré el arma y sentí el frío del metal chocando contra mi piel. El arma era muy pesada; y cuando la levanté frente a mí la mano me temblaba y la pistola se movía de un lado a otro._

_— No… no puedo – me quejé, sintiéndome apunto de las lágrimas. Todo aquello era muy estresante. _

_Madara se acercó a mí y, apoyándose en mi espalda, puso su mano sobre la mía de modo que los dos teníamos un dedo sobre el gatillo. Su brazo no temblaba como el mío, y me quedé quieto, sintiéndome sostenido por él._

_— Dispara – me dijo._

_Su palabra sirvió para que mi dedo se soltara y apretara el gatillo. Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo, sangrando por una herida en plena cabeza. Me sentí desmayar al ver cómo le corría la sangre._

_— Madara – supliqué. _

_Madara acercó la boca a mi oído y empezó a susurrar:_

_— Recuerda, ellos los mataron, mataron a tus padres a sangre fría, te los quitaron cuando aún eras un niño. Venguémonos, querido, matémoslo a todos._

_Las palabras de Madara fueron un bálsamo para mí. En vez de sentirme asqueado por la idea de matar, un placer, que corrompía mi alma, me hizo entregarme a sus deseos. Tres balas más escaparon de la pistola y los otros tres hombres cayeron._

_Tan pronto como el último hombre cayó, Madara se separó de mí y el arma en mis manos se deslizó hasta el suelo. Cuando me volteé a encararlo, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas._

_Madara me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando me lancé a llorar sobre su hombro. No lloraba por tristeza, sino porque sentía un gran desahogó. Era como si me hubieran sacado una molesta piedra de encima._

_Cuando Madara buscó mis labios no me le negué. Era mi primer beso, y me lo estaba dando un hombre momentos después de haber asesinado a cuatro individuos. Qué importaba la sangre, los muertos. Qué importaba que nuestras manos olieran a pólvora o que nuestras almas estuvieran manchadas con un pecado capital. Qué importaba que ese hombre fuera mayor que yo o que yo fuera menor de edad. _

_No importaba nada en aquel momento. Lo importante era que Madara me besaba y que se sentía pecaminosamente bien. _


End file.
